Something That Cannot Be, Yet Strives To Be
by G.V. Rowley
Summary: What happens at Hogwarts when they accept a certain former Death Eater is back to do his finally years studies? Whilst Hermione Granger gets the shock of her life when she discovered a certain secret. An adventure that takes a pair of unlikely people close to the edge of a disaster.
1. Chapter 1

**Something that strives to be, yet cannot be**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not, will not, and never have owned J.K. Rowlings' Harry Potter nor do I own anything related.

Please feel free to leave a review at the bottom, even if you didn't like it. I'd love to hear all feedback, good and bad, I hope it'll help me improve as a writer to satisfy yourself, thank you and i hope you enjoy my story.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Draco**

Her velvet brown hair, flowing in the gentle breeze. Her gaze across the great lake, the soft sun setting all around her. Her petite body wrapped in Slytherin green satin rolling in the winds off of the waters. Her eyes tenderly closed as her head fell ever so slightly backwards. She took an extensive breath deeply into her lungs, a kind smile touched the corners of her exquisite pink lips. She looked truly free. My eyes fixated on her for what seemed like hours as I observed from under a cascading willow tree, through the spaces in-between its branches I was enveloped, in awe of the most beautiful creature. I knew not to whether she knew I was there, nor did I care. Her freedom truly enchanted me, just as she did. She'd opened her gloriously warm eyes as the sun had set and advanced into the shallows of the lake, the water submerging her bare feet. Her satin streaming in the flow of the water enveloping her soft legs, she advanced through the water until she had to swim. She lay back into the water. Floating as if a weightless flower petal on its surface.

I had to see her, I had to tell her. I lost all control, I paced towards her, each stride closing the distance between us. She didn't move, she never looked up, she didn't flinch as the movement of the water changed. My legs encased in the cool water with the moonlight rippling down onto us. I reached out for her perfect hand. Marching to her in haste, and finally, the collision of our hands surged through my body as electricity igniting my very dark soul, the light of hers cascading onto it. I pulled her up and our bodies crashed together, our faces inches apart. The entirety of me blazing with fire, my arms crushed around her as if too much space will forever be between us. Her perfect eyes set upon mine, I couldn't look away even if I wanted to, not for a second. Her shallow breath flowing on my skin, the smell of vanilla entrapped me, I couldn't breath, my lungs not functioning, my thoughts elusive to me, my entire world on its edge, electricity between our lips that weren't even touching. Silence surrounded us, the whole world spinning yet standing still between us. My heart racing, jumping out of my chest. My ribs violently beating. Desire, lust, like, love, joy, pleasure, happiness all rippling through my body. Her gentle sweet hands swept slowly through my hair cradling the back of my head, she leaned even closer to my lips, our eyes never separating. Her lips parting slightly as she whispered,

"Draco" the softness of her breath paralyzing me, gently she sighed "Draco wake up".

My eyes flew open. Disappointment and frustration drowned my body. I lay there, with a heavy heart. A sigh escaped my lungs. The dream already fading in my memory. A shadow of another day hanging over my head, for this was another start to a year at Hogwarts.

 **Hermione**

Tapping from the window of the Weasley's house echoed around the kitchen. I placed my copy of the daily prophet on the rough surface of the wooden table. The tapping continued for at least 5 minutes, I irritably glared at Ron who seemed as if he was ignoring it, hoping it would leave so he didn't have to interrupt his meal time face stuffing session.

"Ron? There's an owl at the window? Aren't you going to get it?" I questioned him in an inpatient haste. After all it was his house, it was most likely going to be his family mail. Ron let out a sigh of his stuffed face. He set his cutlery down and abandoned his piled breakfast and ambled towards the window where the owl impatiently waited. As Ron unlatched the windows lock the huge golden brown owl zeroed in on me, diving across my plate, leaving an envelope on my lap. The great owl glided around circling the small kitchen and finally resting, perched on the back of an empty dinning chair. I glanced down at the letter in my lap.

" _To Miss Hermione Granger"_ was scrawled on the front, hastily flipping it over to its seal, the Hogwarts stamp imprinted in the rich Gryffindor red wax I tore it open rashly.

"Oh blast!" I squealed rather unflatteringly. Ron who had resumed to stuffing his face full of breakfast, leaped from his chair and ran to my side.

"What? What's happened?" he frantically asked.

"Sorry, no its nothing, I just cut my finger on the envelope" I now regretfully sighed. Ron rolled his eyes and slumbered back into his chair to finish what he'd started.

"Women" he spoke in an annoyed hushed tone whilst again rolling his eyes. I glared at the ginger haired boy and glanced back to the letter.

" _Miss H. Granger, I am delighted to inform you that for the final year of your Hogwarts school life we have deemed you fit for you to preform the role of Head Girl. We believe you have attributed much to the school in your years here and are a fantastic role model to all students. We hope that you accept this and inform us of your answer as soon as possible seeing we're all to return Back to school tomorrow evening. We would be delighted for you to accept this great responsibility, if the acceptation is granted by yourself you will have separate dormitories for the duration of the final year from your Gryffindor house along with the appointed Head Boy, you will have to preform certain duties and roles together as an efficient team. We will inform you in greater detail before classes Monday in the Head Masters office. Please arrive promptly. Best wishes for the remainder of your time at Hogwarts._

 _Professor McGonagall."_

My jaw dropped as my eyes filled with a glaze, I re-read the letter at least five times to confirm that I am not in fact hallucinating. A loud squeal erupted from my lungs as I pranced around the kitchen waving my letter in the air. 6 years I've waited for this moment, 6 whole years, and its finally arrived. More of the Weasley's ran into the kitchen along with Harry to the sound of my squealing. Continuing to run around the kitchen like a lunatic, Ron rolling his eyes not even bothering to ask what in fact am I so excited about.

"What Hermione? What's wrong?!" Harry cried.

"What's wrong?! What's right Harry?! That's the question!" I exclaimed beaming a smile that had erupted several minutes ago ear to ear. They all continued to stare at the freak show running around like a basket case.

Harry grabbed me by the shoulders as I attempted to prance past, "Hermione, calm down." He instructed. "Now are you going to tell us what the hell you're on about?" Sounding slightly frustrated I handed him the letter. He quickly sucked in a breath as his own face erupted with a smile and picked me up and span me around too quickly for me to react I tilted my head back with uncontrollable laughter breaking out of my lungs. "HERMIONE! THIS IS FANTASTIC!" He continued to spin and laugh along with me.

"Can somebody please tell me what on earth is happening right now" Ginny losing patients with me and Harry. With a slightly envious gleam in her eyes.

"Hermione's head girl!" Harry beamed before I could even react. Now every one sharply inhaled, cheering soon followed and congratulations.

For the rest of the night I couldn't stay still, a smile hasn't left my lips since I'd opened the letter. Molly Weasley had even cooked a large dinner to celebrate my Head girl position. In all honestly I think she just likes to find an excuse to take care of everyone. After the big dinner everyone said their good-night's and all headed up to bed early to catch the morning train to Hogwarts.

That night I tossed and turned grinning and attempting miserably to contain my laughter, Ginny occasionally hissing at me to stop wriggling so much, but I couldn't contain it, everything was so perfect! At about 2 a.m. I was starting to actually get tired when it dawned on me that this was the last time we'd be boarding the train to Hogwarts, the last year, then our whole lives will change. Sadness flooded my body as the realisation hit me. The _last_ year _ever_ at Hogwarts. I didn't feel ready; I didn't want to leave. I _wasn't_ ready. The flickering glow of the fire in the lanterns died down as my eyes began to feel heavy, so heavy that eventually they remained closed, and I drifted to sleep.

Thundering grey eyes met mine. The most striking eyes. Our gazes never faltering, my paralysed body crushed to his, water rippling around our bodies. His arms held me in a tight vice around my waist, lifting me off of the lakes bed. The warmth of his body radiating through the thin material that hung around my body. Our faces so close I could feel his calm breath on my face as he stared into my soul. Fire surged through the core of my body, through my soul all the while our bodies were intertwined. He leaned closer to my face now just millimetres apart our lips were, his lips slightly parted. He let out a relieve sigh.

"Hermione" his voice chimed around me, my heart fluttering at an uncontrollable rate. His calm voice echoed "Hermione my love, you need to wake up".

My dreary eyes slowly opened as the warm sun heated my face. I leaped to my feet, forgetting completely of the dream that had already faded in my memory, I never could remember any of my dreams, I sprinted to where I had neatly laid my clothes out to prepare for my most favourite day of the year. I rushed to get ready, ready for Hogwarts, another glorious year at Hogwarts, as the Head Girl! Smirking the whole time, we'd arrived at platform 9 3/4 in Kings Cross. Eagerly awaiting the boarding of the Hogwarts Express. The platform was so hectic, people greeting, people leaving, farewells until Christmas being spoken. First year mothers cried as the last year mothers cheered, the incredible atmosphere intoxicating everyone, this is Hogwarts.

"Hermione? Hermione. We're boarding now" Harry raised his voice over the masses to inform me. Happiness now surging through me, I hopped aboard the mighty red train. Harry, Ron and Ginny by my side. As always. Glancing around at them, remembering everything we've been through, remembering the good and the bad, it's hard to have forgotten the past, and the loss we've all been burnt by, yet in this moment, true delight washed over everyone, touching each and everyone of our hearts to truly be happy in this single moment, we we're all grinning like idiots. I led all of us down the trains corridors that links the carriages. Continuing to grin like fools, chatting and laughter filled the air as I came across an empty carriage.

"Found one!" I exclaimed with utter glee. I heaved the heavy old carriage door open with all my might and skipped to the benched seat. Ginny following next pranced right next to me, then Ron and harry sitting opposite us. Ginny glanced up at Harry who was sitting directly opposite only to find his eyes gazing down at her with amusement.

"What?" Ginny demanded as her face filled red with embarrassment.

"Just you, Gin" Harry spoke amusingly to lean over the space between them and plant a gentle kiss on her lips.

"UGH GUYS! Bloody hell, Really? Right in front of me! I think I'm going to vomit" Ron spat in displeasure.

A giggle escaped my lips and a sudden jolt of jealousy panged through my heart, not because of who it was, just purely because of the affection and love they had for one another, that I've never had with someone else. To Ron's annoyance Harry didn't react and continued to kiss Ginny for a couple of seconds and then slumped back into the cushioned bench. With a wink to Ginny who was now positively as red as her hair he erupted in contagious laughter, along with Ginny and my self. Ron face plastered with a very unhappy glare to all of us. Ron's terrible mood continued all throughout the journey, until of course-

"Anything from the trolley?" A tender old voice chimed through the air. Ron's face automatically engulfed by a grin, his hand plunged into his pocket to reveal coins he exchanged for 2 chocolate frogs, 3 pumpkin pastries and many, many jelly slugs.

"Ugh Ron" Ginny said with a strong tone of disgust. "How can you eat that much? We'll be having dinner when we get there!" He barely replied but with a grunt and a glare he resumed to eating his treasured food.

"Hey 'Mione? Who do you think Head Boy will be?" Harry said as his eye brows pulled together into a frown.

I felt my face pull into a frown as did Ginny, Ron however didn't even realise Harry was speaking, "I haven't the slightest idea" a tone of curiosity filled my words.

"Well what's the worst that could happen hm?" Harry shrugged noticing the worry that coated Hermione's face.

"Yeah don't worry about it, they'll have to be a good student to be Head Boy right? There's nothing to worry about" Ginny spoke up to reassure Hermione also.

"Yeah you're right, it couldn't possible be anyone but good, to be Head Boy you wouldn't be able to be anything but. Would they?" She then attempted to reassured herself. In the same moment a breeze of platinum blonde flew past the window in the corridor of the carriages.

"Was that- that couldn't be- was that? Malfoy?" The horror in Harry's voice present sent a shudder through all four of us. "That can't be?" the colour drained from Harry's face "It can't be- Malfoy?"

The rest of the journey was spent in almost silence, just the thundering of the rain beating the windows of the train, black clouds filling the sky, I leaned on the window watching the rolling landscape on the Journey to Hogwarts.

 **Draco**

Platform 9 ¾ filled with students of Hogwarts. I don't even know why I tried so hard to be accepted back into this hell hole. The next year will be one spent in a comeuppance of ridicule. I could feel my stoic expression numbing my face as I attempted to avoid everyone. I quickly stepped onto the Slytherins carriage to find an empty part of the train. Obviously I underestimated the pure number of Slytherins because soon this section of the train was full, and the next thing I knew, Blaise, Pansy and Crabbe all surrounded me. Their annoying chattering aggravated me for at least three quarters of the journey, honestly I couldn't care less about what Pansy's summer was like or how Blaise went to the Netherlands and saw Norwegian Ridgebacks. I slumped myself into the corner of the carriage by the window and watched the rain tapping againt the window of the train. Fortunately up to that point no one had attempted to make any contact with me until-

"Hey Draco. You've been awfully quiet." Pansy purred into my ear as she edged closer to me. "How was your summer?" She was now resting her rather large chest onto my arm- repulsive slag.

"Absolutely Brilliant" the sarcasm dripped from each word as they slithered out of my sharp mouth. And without another word, avoiding looking at any of them, to which I assume they would all be pissed off due to my brusque behaviour, I rose to my feet and swiftly left. Almost sprinting past each carriage I realised I don't even know where I'm trying to escape to. Continuing to walk past carriage after carriage I eventually found one full of first years. I abruptly yanked the door open with a delightful smirk slapped across my face, I politely asked them all to leave.

"Get. Out!" My tone as harsh as I intended it to be, their eyes widened with fear, silence hung in the carriage, they sat in shock for what seemed like forever. Impatiently, "NOW!". To which they scurried to their pathetic little feet and ran out of the carriage as if it were on fire. I strolled to the bench and sat by the window and resumed to engross in my malaise and stared out the window to the now hammering rain that danced across the window of the swift train.

What was this year really going to be like? It was either this or being locked in my house for the rest of the bloody year. My mother had insisted that I came back and tried to prove her proud by excelling in all my NEWT's, but honestly I didn't give a shit about my NEWT's. After everything that has happened, I doubt that this year will be anything but hell. And the fact that Hermione Granger is Head Girl is just going to perpetuate the situation. I slung me head back to wait for the train to eventually come to a halt.

God. Help me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaim:** Still don't own Harry Potter.

Please please please leave a comment. It would be much appreciated, will be updating in the next day!

 **Chapter Two**

 **Hermione**

"Hagrid!" Harry shouting at a very, very, large dishevelled, yet kind man came into view clutching the weight of a dimly glowing lamp.

"Harry my boy! So good to see you" Hagrid's humble voice echoed around us as Harry and he embraced. " 'Ermione, glad to see you, I 'eard that you gone and got yourself 'ead girl now!" He beamed at Hermione through his dark hefty beard.

"Yes! I, in fact have!" I exclaimed proudly (and yes, 'slightly' boastful, who wouldn't!).

"Any way got to go get those little ones on the boats to 'ogwarts now, so I'll be seeing you lot!" Hargid informed us as he strode off towards the rather large group of first years gathering in the middle of the platform, with a rather lost look in their eyes. We watched as Hagrid bellowed "Alright you lot, all first years come with me! This way I tell you! This way!" All of their eyes widened to the sight of the half giant and nervously followed in his footsteps. As we all watched the worried, yet excited first years we all laughed at the thought of our first year at Hogwarts.

"I feel so, ill" Ron clenched his stomach. A tut escaped from Ginny's mouth as Harry just laughed at her brother who had positively stuffed his face.

"Oh Ronald when will you learn that travelling on a train and eating that much chocolate and that many sweets is never a good combination" I lectured.

"Hermione shh, I already feel ill don't lecture me" He whined.

"Oh blasted! I've forgotten my advanced transfigurations book!" I started to panic and fluster.

"Really? Why did you even have that on the train?" Harry with a tone of amusement asked.

"I wanted to make sure I was up to date with this year's transfigurations class! Thank you very much Harry!" I snorted sarcastically. "You guys head up, I'm going to get it! I'll see you in the great hall for dinner!" I started to sprint towards the train to hear Harry confirming it.

"Sure, be careful 'Mione" He shouted after me.

I ran across the concrete platform with long uncertain strides to the nearest door of the nearest carriage and yanked it open. With a sharp pain in my side I found it harder to breathe- I never had been good at running in all honesty. I lept up the steps into the carriages and after a few seconds of regaining my breath and started to run down the corridors of the train, past each booth, counting down ' _Where is booth 24?!'_ I found myself only looking only up at the numbers above the booth door. concentrating only on each number, stride after stride sprinting down the corridor past booth 30 ' _Nearly there!'_ I was hastily increasing me speed. I suddenly felt a warm hard figure strongly colliding with my body, falling downwards we both went crashing to the hard wooden ground of the aged train. Everything happened so fast, yet in slow motion. The weight of my body positively crushed them, I began to lift my head off of their warm chest, a black shirt? My muddled gaze met his stern electric grey eyes, it flowed through me, right down my spine. His eyes were cold, his glare showed an eruption of anger. Fury wiped across his face. I could feel my face turning burning red as my eyes widened and my mouth gaped. I could feel my expression change slowly, I could feel the fear infecting every one of my cells. "M-M-Malfoy?" I stammered.

"Yes Granger, who else?" His stern immediate reply, his cold harsh words stung deep in my chest and rang in my ears. His gaze freezing my body. My lungs temporarily paralysed.

My jaw hanging open, now my whole body paralysed with trepidation. My heart filling with dread. I managed pathetically to vocalise a few syllables- well a few pathetic sounds is more accurate "I-I, S-s, I-".

"Spit it out Granger" His harsh words snapped "and whilst you're at it, can you bloody get off of me?!" His ice cold daggers thrown my way didn't help with my temporary paralysation. The frustration and anger rippled though the short space between us. His face tenderly close, the heat from his breath rippled over my soft skin, causing a shudder to erupt across my shivering body.

"I-I" ' _yep, nice one, well spoken Hermione. Get off the bloody death eater now!'_ My subconscious, now positively screaming at me. Fear truly engulfed me, I was drowning in it. _'You're supposed to be a bloody Gryffindor!'_ I came to realise I was never going to be able to move and thankfully he realised that too. His hands gripped the top of my arms fiercely, the warmth emitting through the thin loose material between my skin and his. He forcefully lifted me off of him with almighty strength, no wavering of the power in his arms. His electrical vice-like grip actually kind of hurting me, rippling through me in fact, but honestly I couldn't care less right now, I just want to run in the opposite direction screaming my head off, or I want to hex him to oblivion. I can't quite make my mind up. As he lifted me up he rose to his feet, quite surprising how strong he was actually. Fortunately for the entirety of my life prior to this event I've never been this close to him before. And unfortunately for now I am that close to him, an actual death eater, I was just lying on a death eater. I could feel my blood draining from my brain, I felt all of a sudden very, _very_ faint. I couldn't even think.

"Watch where you're going next time would you, _Granger_ " His icy unsympathetic words were spat towards me, the poisonous emphasis on my name, affirming his superiority, his eyes narrowed onto my trembling gaze, his cold soulless gaze. He didn't wait for a reply, his abrupt masculine figure swiftly turned in the opposite direction. His elegant defined stride increasing the distance between us. I was still unfortunately paralysed to the very spot he'd lifted me to, my knees weak, my trembling body. I could barely feel my face; I knew that all the blood had drained from it.

"Y-yes" I once again stammered after him, my knees gave way. I stayed staring at nothing, my hands supporting the upper part of my body, a single sob burst out of my chest, uncontainable. Two hot tears ran down my cheeks and left a trail of burning salt behind. My limbs shaking, I attempted to stand. _'Why is he back, how could they have let a death eater come to the school?'_ The haze lifted from my mind, fear stricken my hands still trembling I staggered to the self pulling carriages. My eyes slightly glazed over it was hard for me to distinguish details in particular, but I could make out shapes and colour. I stumbled to the gates as they were about to be closed.

"Miss Granger! We've been waiting a long time for you! Come along now! Come! Come." Professor Flitwick tugging on my arm, his voice slightly trembling, I glanced down to the professor, and hobbled after him to the last carriage. I boarded the empty compartment before the professor, who was currently closing the gates and binding them with a protective enchantment. I held my head down into my hands and took a long hard breath, the tremors still pulsing through my body, I lifted my gaze to the movement of the carriage in front to see a platinum blond man staring intently in my direction. His carriage was empty apart from him, alone, his gaze fixated in my direction, as it drove into the horizon the carriage disappeared over the brow of the hill and I came to realise I hadn't taken a breath since I glanced up towards the dark figure. I took a deep shaking breath now, I closed my eyes to feel the warm moisture enveloped in them. As the professor hastily boarded the carriage it swayed slightly and then shifted forward towards the castle and continued unevenly along the cobbled path.

I evenly almost ran into the Great Hall with my robes now on, I held my head high and strode hastily in. Searching the Gryffindor table Harry, Ron and Ginny were all in the usual spots, unaware completely to what just happened, and I hoped that it would remain that way. I took the seat on the bench next to Ron. The stoic expression washing over my face as they were laughing about something previously discussed, something I was unaware of. They had yet to acknowledge me and I had yet to acknowledge that they hadn't acknowledged me. My mind was in a haze, but I couldn't stop replaying it in my head, his deathly cold stare, his callous thunder grey eyes sharply cutting into my own, the paralytic feeling writhing through my body. My hands began to quiver and my bottom lip trembling. I glanced to the long Slytherin table draped with new sorted Slytherins and the older Slytherins already bullying them. No wonder they grow up to be such- that's when I saw him, the platinum blond figure's eyes fixed onto mine, the deathly icy glare staring straight at me. My jaw slightly dropped, the paralytic venom gushed through my blood, my limbs unwilling to move, my heart racing quicker and quicker, my breaths sharp and shallow. My eyes as wide as they could be, unable to blink, unable to move.

A sudden jolt on my arm caused me to spring out of my seat, "Hermione?" Ron's concerned voice broke through my mental barrier. His hand firmly on my arm, "What's wrong? You look really pale. Are you feeling ok?" His hushed concerned tones.

"Er-yeah, yeah, I'm fine" I stammered with uncertainty, "yeah I just- I'm just going to head back" I regained my stance.

"But you've not eaten anything?" Ginny apprehension apparent in her voice.

"I don't feel so great, I-I'm not hungry" I basically ran out of the Great Hall, I don't know what it was, would he really hurt me? The shock of the situation had really gotten to me, slowly but surely eating away at me, the insidious venom coursing through my veins, and the more I think about it the worse it got. He's a _death eater_ for Christ sake, of course he'd hurt me if he wanted to, he's a vile, loathsome creature. Frustration swept over my body, deep in thought I could feel tears of anger welling up in my eyes. I slowed my pace and found myself strolling around the great corridors of Hogwarts wondering to what direction I was heading in- the library- obviously, the logic slowly returning to my ever working mind.

"Dear one, is everything alright?" A soft voice echoing down the hall came to my attention, I spun around, searching for whom the voice belonged to. "Up hear darling" I glanced to a portrait with a rather large but kind eyed woman.

"Yes" my voice trembling ever so slightly, "yes I'm fine, thank you". She gave me a doubtful look but accepted it and I carried on down the corridor. Wiping my eyes of the loose tears blurring my vision ever so slightly, I turned the corner of the corridor- A warm solid figure stopped me in my tracks as I fell backwards on to the ground his stance remained immovable. I quickly tried to process what had just happened, my mind panic stricken- I looked up. The piercing grey eyes glaring down at mine, the thunderous anger rolling behind them. The storm of rage. I frantically started to crawl backwards away from him each time I placed my hand back, opening the distance between us. Far away from him- the death eater. I desperately crawled backwards, as quick as I could. Never taking my eyes off of his. The tense air making it impossible to inhale, I crawled further and further away. The sudden feeling of my back against the cold stone wall, harshly striking the back of my head, a thundering pain thudding through my skull, it didn't even taint my fear plastered across my face, he slowly advanced in my direction, with each stride closer the haze filled my eyes, the lights slowly dimming, I reached to the back of my head, my body slightly swaying. The feel of the dense warm liquid flowing down my neck, I bought my hand down to my gaze, I saw red, the thick warm red. I looked up- startled, my vision ever fading, swaying, the world spinning, my limbs numbing, to see him no more than a step away, sprinting towards me, and then- the lights went out.

 **Draco**

I leant back on the back of the bench seats in the booth I occupied, resting my head on the soft cushions. My eyes closed as I took a deep breath into my lungs. As soon as I step foot off of this train, there's no going back- at least that's what it felt like. The train had been in the station for at least 10 minutes, I rose purposely to my feet and opened my booth door, I took a step out and gracefully turned to close the door behind me, the door half shut and I found that I was crashing to the ground. Someone had collided with me sending me straight to the floor, at quite a pace it seemed. The warmness of their body filled my limbs with warmth, the soft skin in my hands. With a strong thud we hit the floor, a pain shot through my body. ' _Who ever this is, they're going to get an intense beating for sure. How dare they do this to me-'_ Her eyes looked up to mine. Brown. Big brown familiar eyes staring right up at me, they widened as if realising what's happened, but a powerful gleam flashed across her face, fear. Her body was trembling on top of mine. The sweet intoxication smell of vanilla paralysing my lungs momentarily. She was almost furiously shaking, she was terrified. Yet our faces were only inches apart, her heated shaking breath brushing over my face- and then it stopped. She stopped breathing completely.

"M-M-Malfoy?" she stammered with horror. I almost felt bad for her, ' _why was she so terrified- of me?'_

"Yes Granger, who else?" My sharp voice even surprised me, harsher than I intended but harsh none the less. Getting slightly (very) frustrated, _'Why isn't she moving for bloody sake?'_ I thought to myself.

"I-I, S-s, I-" For Christ sake. I can't deal with this. Not now.

"Spit it out Granger, and whilst you're at it can you bloody get off of me!" Now fully frustrated with this incompetent girl. What could possibly make her mind suddenly become so baffled that she couldn't even move. I could feel my eyebrows knit together. A dark frown forming on my face.

"I-I" – right. I've had enough of this. I grabbed her too harshly and lifted her into a standing position, electricity shocking my hands. _'Will she even be able to stand?'_ I was holding her in an upright position but I didn't have time to find out. I let go of her. The warmth from my hands disappeared. I peered into those deep brown eyes- they are so hard to look away from. I found myself looking too deeply- I tore my gaze away and elegantly strode away from her, not looking back.

I swiftly arrived to one of the last carriages, thankfully I was the only one around.

"M-M-Mr. Malfoy, ww-where have you b-been? Y-you Malfoy, are l-late!" Professor Flitwick trembled as I boarded the carriage. I didn't even glance in his direction. I didn't acknowledge his existence; this is going to be a long year. "H-have you happened to s-see Miss. Granger?" My eyes flickered in his direction, then my attention wavered as I caught movement in the corner of my eye. It was her. I nodded unemotionally in her direction and Professor Flitwick gave an unconvincing smile and strode towards her direction. My carriage lurched forward towards the castle. I watched her stagger towards the small professor, I watched as he almost dragged her towards the remaining carriage, I watched her take her seat, I watched her as she wiped her face and momentarily hung her head in her hands, I watched her. She scanned around her slowly, as she glimpsed in my direction she was far away now, too far to see an expression. But I'm convinced I knew what struck her face as she saw me. I couldn't peal my gaze off hers. She faded into the background darkness as my carriage continued to the Castle. God I can't wait until this year is over.

I made my way to the great hall, I didn't even feel like eating, I didn't feel like being surrounded by people, especially these people. Not even brothering to put my robes on, I stayed in my high collar black shirt with a fitted skinny fit black suit. I decided I didn't even care, I didn't even give it a second thought honestly. I slumped myself the most spacious seat. People immediately shifted away from me, fear striking their eyes, no one dared even look at me, everyone around me went quiet and kept their heads down. _'Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad'_ I darkly smirked to myself. I sat there as people stuffed their disgusting faces all around me which put me off of my food even more, I was just rolling the grim food around my plate.

I glanced up and she was there... Her head high, a quiver in her step, the skin around her eyes red. As she passed, no one looked up at her, like she was invisible to everybody in the world except from me. She took a seat swiftly yet gracefully next to the red haired weasel. None of her friends looked up at her, she just sat there, she didn't eat, she didn't converse. Confusion stricken, her face distorted. She glanced up, her deep eyes locked onto mine. Her pale complexion grew even paler, as if all the blood faded, all the colour drained. The weasel grabbed her arm and she flinched and then jumped up, off of the bench. A short conversation, and what seemed like an unpleasant conversation with her peers, she strode out of the hall, almost braking into a run. I suddenly found that I lept to my feet. My body uncontrollable, my thoughts uncontrollable, I found myself placing one foot in front of the other, and in haste I may add. I strode past the slytherins table, towards the open great wooden halls doors, _'where am I going?',_ striding past Pansy, Crabbe, Bl-

"Oi, Malfoy?" A hand grabbed my arm. I looked down and glared at him, at Blaise. I could feel my face constrict into a dark enraged stare. A fearsome hunger building in the pit of my chest, he instantaneously released me, his eyes widened in dismay, and without a word I continued to stride out of The Great Hall. I marched around the halls of the castle, I slithered soundlessly around the corridors, not knowing where it was leading me. I don't even know what I'm thinking. _'Malfoy stop. Stop right now!'_ Each stride I took, an almost aimless stride.

It must've been at least half an hour, or maybe just 10 minutes, but I heard a soft voice echoing around the corner, the sound chimed all around me, my tense shoulders dropped and I could feel myself breathing. I slowed my pace as I approached the corner, yet it wasn't slow enough I stood firm, planted my feet in the ground and braced myself, as she glided unknowingly around the corner, her face in her hands. She wasn't going to look up in time, I opened my mouth but it was too late, she'd collided into me, a waft of her vanilla scent filling my every nerve, intoxicating. Her body was tumbling backwards onto the floor. Before I could think about reacting I extended my arms to stop her falling yet she collided with the hard ground and her glare met mine. A second or two hung between us, the tension in the air grew thick, my heart racing, my breaths shallow.

She rapidly crawled backwards, I didn't register what she was doing quick enough, the panic struck her face, fear. I saw it again, in her eyes, her whole face screaming it at me- Deafening my soul. She was terrified of me, I saw her backing up, backing into the pastel stone wall. I slowly started to approached her, but she hammered right into it. The crack of her skull sent a shiver right through my spin, I started to run towards her, her body started swaying, she lifted her hand up to her head and I saw the blood, it was pulsing from her head, she stared up at me, a hazed expression loosely held onto her face, then her head dropped. I lifted her into my arms and strode directly to the Hospital wing. Looking down to her face with every frantic step I took, her eyes closed. No fear in her complexion, just peace. My heart beat quickened as her blood soaked my blazers arm. I broke into a sprint, running faster and faster. No interruption from anyone thank you to the time, thanks to dinner. Her pale complexion grew whiter until she grew almost blue. Her perfect pink lips changed into cracked purple ridges on her precious face. I arrived bursting though the doors, almost shattering the opaque glass panes.

"M-Mr. Malfoy? What have you done?!" The alarmed frail voice from Madam Pomfrey stung my ear drums.

"How _dare_ you accuse me!" I roared. The blood drained from her face, her body trembling, Madam Pomfrey backed away from me, the same fear lurked in her expression. I paced to a bed and gentle placed her fragile body on to it as tenderly as possible, I stared down at her. "Tend to her head wound! NOW." I roared once again at Madam Pomfrey, never taking my gaze off of her, off of Hermione's face. I gazed down to her for one last second, and then hastily marched out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaim:** I do not own anything Harry Potter nor anything related.

Confused yet about Draco? You will be after this chapter, I wonder what his big secret is….. Would love feedback on my story if you have the time! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter three**

 **Hermione**

My eyes began to open, the haze lifting slowly from my mind, my vision focusing. I started to see a canopy of leaves above me, the roof of the forest was a deep frosty green. My favourite colour. Faint glows of the setting sun shine through the small cracks in the branches. I could feel the moisture from the chilled forest floor. Damp leaves and mosses as I moved my hands. I inhaled to smell the cool fresh clean forest air, detoxifying my whole body. The smell of flowers and rain and leaves and grass. I didn't take my gaze off of the glorious wavering canopy in the soft breeze. My hand slowly yet tenderly searching around me. I felt a very cold grip interlock with mine, a firm tender grip. Their rather large soft hand engulfing mine. I forced my head to fall to my right to be met by glorious giant piercing kind grey eyes. A storm of compassion and electricity ran through my veins tingling my every sense. I took a deep breath, our gazes never faltering, the smells of fresh grass and gentle spare mint intoxicating my body. My head grew faint. His tender soft lips lifted into a positively magnificent smile. One full of love and joy, utter euphoria. I glanced down to his illustrious lips, electricity surging between our mouths only and inch apart, his breath washing over my face, his pale velvet skin of his hand drawn to my rosed cheek, softly caressing it, swirling his thumb tenderly. My eyes drew together, content. His lips drew to mine slowly, full of care and softness. They gently brushed mine, his cool hand entwining into my honey hair, pulling me into his kiss. Deepening it. Soon his gentle lips crushed against mine passionately, desperately seeking it. Our mouths parted ever so slightly for his tongue to venture further in. His cool lips never pulling away not even for air. His moist velvet lips crushed mine, dangerously craving just an inch of my face. His hand ever demanding, cradling my head, pulling me further and further into the kiss. My mind was blank; the fuzziness was captivating. His left hand still clutched tightly into my right. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me intently, he pulled away, leaving me colder, not whole. He moved his hand back round to the side of my face, sending shivers down my spine from the shock of his icy skin, cupping my cheek. His thumb rotating around.

His lips parted and a heavy breath was released and strongly inhaled, spare mint rasping over my skin. I realised I was gasping for air. His gaze so locked into mine I wasn't going to stop looking at him for anything. His eyes enchanting, I was truly in awe.

He breathed softly in my ear, as a cheerful smirk spread across his porcelain face "I've missed your face like hell". His eyes deep with emotion.

His gaze tore from mine, staring at the frosty green canopy. His warm breath crisped in the cool autumn air.

"Rivers and roads,

rivers and roads,

rivers until I reach you.

rivers and roads,

rivers and roads,

rivers until I reach you"

His whispering masculine breath chimed all around me as his divine voice filled my ears. As his tongue rolled the lyrics it stopped my breathing, I couldnt tare my gaze from his flawless face. He was… singing. Not to me exactly, just sang. I blinked through my soft tears. Lump in my throat I was trying hard to swallow. His eyes returned to mine, looking straight into me, at my soul. I could feel it. A light hearty chuckle emerged on his lips. He replaced his hand to my cheek wiping away a stray tear. A faint smile pulled my lips. My eye lids grew heavy as his voice transported me to another world, my mind flooded with complete peace of mind. My breathing deepened and steadied. A meditative state, my eye lids locked down with the last sight of the porcelain God with thunder eyes.

 **Draco**

1:45am

A deep frustrated sigh erupted from my lungs as I continued to toss and turn in my cold bed. The agitating weight of the quilt resting on my chest irritably. Annoyed, I lifted my legs to the side of the bed and rested the soles of my feet on the solid icy floor of my new solitary dormitory. I leant my exhausted body over, placing my elbows onto my knees and held my face in my cold hands. Cold. It was freezing, even colder than the bloody dungeons. I sat there for what seemed like ages, head in my hands, I ran my long fingers through my hair and pinched the bridge on my nose in frustration. The bitter air puncturing my lungs. I pulled a navy knitted jumper over my head, along with pulling my grey joggers over my frozen legs. Slipping on some socks before I headed out. _"Don't do it Draco"_ the voice in my head darkly scolded me. "Bloody hell" I spoke allowed. Ashamed that I was speaking to myself at all. _"It's bloody dark in here. Stupid agreement, I can't believe I can't use magic outside of lessons for a whole 6 months. I'd rather not have been pardoned at all_ " I scoffed to myself as my eyes rolled. I stumbled through the corridors using the wall to guide me, my right hand stretched out grazing along the arctic rough stone. _"You can still turn back"_ my heart beat increased as I turned the final corner. The faint gleam of the lamps flickering through the opaque windows of the Hospital wings' doors. I felt my legs rush towards them, my heart racing, jumping from my chest. My feet hitting the floor giving a loud thud with each step. I came closer and closer. As I finally reach the doors I jerked to a halt. I extended my trembling arm, adrenaline coursing through my veins. I hovered my hand over the vintage brass door knob. Very slowly placing my hand as I wrapped round. I glanced over my shoulder to be met by darkness as I checked left and right to open soundlessly the hospital wings' doors. My heart thudded furiously. As I slithered into the warmer room. My eyes darted and scanned around. No Madam Pomfrey. Good. All the hospital beds were empty as I skimmed the room swiftly. I looked left of me to notice a hospital bed with the curtains drawn around, the bed I'd placed her in. My eyes widened in realisation, yet they quickly fell back from the lack of sleep. I couldn't seem to move however, I appeared I was frozen to the ground. I stood there for a few moments contemplating what I was even doing here. _"What if someone walks in you basketcase!"_ my head screamed at me. I managed to put a foot in her direction followed by another, then another. I reached her bed. My heart now passionately dancing in my chest. My lungs frantically heaving as I gasped for air. My hands trembling I quietly but quickly drew the white curtain to enter, quickly pulling it back to its former position as soon as I stepped over the boundary. I stood facing the curtain for what seemed like forever. Not able to turn around and gaze down onto her precious face. Eventually mustering up the courage that's what I did. It shocks me every time how beautiful she was. She was lying peacefully, her eyes softly closed. I took the red leather Chesterfield chair next to her bed and pulled it closer to her side. Examining her as I did. I drew my hand from my side and took up hers, her warm dainty little hands. Her velvet skin sending jolts through me, my heart thundering faster and faster. I intertwined my fingers with hers. My eyes flying open to my amazement as in return she firmly grasped my hand back. I sucked in a breath, I jolted my head to meet her eyes- But nothing. They were still softly closed. I gentle released that very breath. I rose to my feet, still securely clutching her cherished hand. I leant over her almost still body. I ever so gently placed my cool hand onto her hot skin. She almost felt like she was burning a high temperature from a fever. I was in awe, I felt her velvety skin under my thumb as I caressed her perfect cheek. I ran my thumb along her bottom perfect pink lip.

I leant down to the side of her face, her intoxicating scent, like roses and vanilla made my mind fuzzy and uncontrolled.

"I've missed your face like hell" I spoke softly in her ear. I removed my hand from her cheek and sat back in the chair, clutching her hand with both of mine and caressing it with my lips,

"Rivers and roads,

rivers and roads,

rivers until I reach you.

rivers and roads,

rivers and roads,

rivers until I reach you"

I sang softly near her, I don't know why I did this, it just felt so- right? The vibrations in my throat rippled through the air and a tear slid down her face slowly, continuing to hum after a light chuckle escaped my lips, I delicately wiped away her stray tear.

I sat there with her for another few hours, until the sun started to crack through the dark, shining through the windows in the wall. I released her petite hand, I stood over her perfectly framed face with a halo or honey hair. A pang in my chest struck right through my core before I turned and strode out of the doors back to my room. _"What am I doing? I can't do this. You know what will happen."_ My chest ached that entire day. The growing tumour of wretched sorrow. I was drowning in it.

" _You have to protect her Malfoy- You know what's best, you're only making it worse"._

 **Hermione**

My eyes sprung open. Bursting energy rippling through me. A grin slapped across my face. I woke up happy. Very _very_ happy. I have no idea why, but I was, after a peaceful deep sleep that as I recall dreamless- but then again I can't ever remember my dreams recently. I sprang out of bed onto my unsteady feet. Skipping towards the hospital-

" _MISS. GRANGER_!"I jerked to a halt when a screeching voice vibrated through the walls. I span on my heels in the direction of the exclamation. Madam Pomfrey. "Miss. Granger you come back here right now! I need to check you're ok to go! You can't just go running off like that!" she panicked.

"But I feel great!" I beamed my brightest smile at her.

"Please Miss. Granger, I'll let you go as soon as I've checked I'm ok to dismiss you." She huffed. "Please sit" She gestured to the bed I sprang from not a moment before. With a sigh I plodded back to the cloud white sheets. I jumped to plop myself on the edge of my bed, continuingly sighing. A disgruntled frown pulled on my face. I did not look impressed in the slightest. Madam Pomfrey hastily scuttled over to me and yanked my head down. "Do you feel dizzy? Nausea? What's your name? When is your birthday?" She quickly splurged out.

"No. No. Hermione Jean Granger. 19th September. What's this about?" I demanded, and then it occurred to me- " _What_ am I doing in here in the first place?" I sneered.

"Good ok, do you not remember that Miss. Granger?" She spoke softly now.

"No I don't" I crossed my arms and lifted my head up.

"Why Miss. Granger you hit your head, and then surprisingly it was Mr.-" a large banging from the doors interrupted the mediwitch.

"HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry screamed together.

"ARE YOU OK? I _demand_ to know what has happened! _Who_ did this to you?!" Harry ordered.

"Yes. I hit my head. No one did this to me- well at least I don't think so, I can't really remember the last day. Actually I cant even remember coming to Hogwarts on the train either." My face pulled into a deep frown.

"You'll be fine Miss. Granger, just take this and hopefully your memory should come back over the week and if it hasn't just come back and I'll see what I can do. You're free to go if you're feeling up to it" She dismissed me and turned on her heals to stride into her office. I gulped down the potion she gave me and dropped off the end of the bed. Ron and Harry calmed down and continued to ask questions to which I didn't know the answers. Slightly irritated I walked ahead of them at a brisk pace.

"Oi 'Mione slow down!" Ron called. I huffed and came to an immediate halt and looked over my shoulder to glare at Ron. "What's wrong with you today?" He sighed.

"Ugh!" I cried and strode off again- I don't know why, I really was being touchy, but sometimes Ron is just so annoying. As I entered the great hall I plonked myself ungraciously next to Ginny.

"Hey Gin" I greeted her with a rather emotionless smile.

"Hey Herm's, I heard you were in the hospital? Are you ok?" she frowned confused, probably why I wasn't still there.

"Yeah, apparently I hit my head, I don't really remember anything from yesterday in all honestly. I've got a thundering headache though" I glanced to Ron and rolled my eyes at him stumbling into the great hall. Ginny gave a cheerfully chiming laugh and rambled about how this year is going to be and how excited she is to start Quidditch again. To which I completely zoned out when Harry and Ron joined in the conversation. I started staring around the room- rather tired in all honesty.

"So how was your summer Hermione?" Neville who I didn't even realise I was sitting on the other side to me perked up.

"Oh- Hello Neville! Oh- eh- It was? Fine I guess?" My face pulled once again into a frown. What exactly did I do this summer?

"Oh that's nice." Neville returned with a nervous smile. I'm surprised he even looked straight at me with out nervously glancing away.

"OI 'Mione! Why's _Malfoy_ staring at you?" Ron fumed. I twisted my body towards the slytherin table, and as Ron said he was in fact staring at me. My frown still plastered on my face I lifted my chin up and swung my head back round to Ron, throwing my hair back as I did it. _"What's_ Malfoys _problem?"_ I thought to myself.

"No idea frankly. And I _don't_ care." I huffed. Wait a minute- " _What_?! _Why_ is Malfoy here? Isn't he-" I gulped "-a-a _deather eater_?" the last two words came out at a whisper.

"We have no idea" Harry sneered. "We saw him on the train yesterday, I was going to ask Professor McGonagall but I have a feeling I shouldn't pry." He sighed.

The day ahead drifted slowly- snail pace. Dinner dragged itself eventually along but after a full lunch I wasn't hungry.

"Hey Harry" I called out on the way to the great hall, "I'm not that hungry honestly, so I'm just going to head to the library, if that's ok" I pleaded.

"Yeah no worries 'Mione, I'll tell the others" he gave a soft smile and headed further to the great hall. I almost ran to the library. I hadn't been here in so so long. I had missed the smell of old books and wood. I skipped through the doors of the library. It had been a long process but it looks like they did a good job of restoring the library after- the _war_. You could almost not even tell other than there were fewer books- most likely destroyed, and there was a faint musk of burnt wood lingering in the air.

"Good-evening Madam Prince" I nodded and gave a faint smile in her direction.

"Miss. Granger" she nodded never meeting my eyes.

I hopped to my normal seat along the third isle at the back so no one would distract me after I had collected a few textbooks and sat on the stiff rough wooden bench- I wanted to solely focus on reading. I opened the first on my pile 'advanced charms' and buried my head into it scrawling neat and tidy notes blazingly as I went along. As I read I started to hum a familiar delicate tune to which my heart increased. I however ignored this reaction and continued to be engrossed in the textbook.

Roughly two hours had past- getting pretty late, when I heard someone shuffling behind me. _Loudly_. With a loud huff and a sigh, I irritably spun around on the bench.

"M-m-malfoy?" I stammered, eyes wide.

"er-yeah, er-sorry, _Granger_ " his words weren't filled with the familiar hate, and my name stumbled roughly off of his tongue like it _wasn't_ , familiar. I sprang to my feet head held high to look 'down' (up) my nose at him. I noticed he was a lot taller than I remembered. My face scrunched up into a familiar frown. His eyes shifted awkwardly, never meeting mine.

"What is it that want, _Malfoy?_ " I spat.

"Could you be any ruder Her- _Granger?_ " he hissed. A confused expression slapped across my face, and his surprised expression along with mine.

"Y-you don't scare me, Malfoy." I stammered unconvincingly. "Well, are you going to answer me or _what_?" I responded.

"You shouldn't lie Granger," he glared, he looked positively exhausted. An awkward silence hung between us. "Well, actually I was just wondering if I could sit here to revise. No one is normally here see, especially at this time." He gestured towards the bench. His eyes adverting mine. _'Was_ Draco Malfoy _trying to be civil'_ I gasped at myself.

"Er- Well I was just leaving actually." I snipped. His eyes shot up to mine, a strong frown pulling his face into his usual expression towards me. A sudden flicker of pain? Crossed his face. My face pulled back into a confused look. When he saw this he glared. A usual Malfoy glare. This was familiar.

"You weren't though, were you? I've told you that you shouldn't lie to me." He snapped a rhetorical question as he glanced to my note taking sprawled across one end of the bench. "Its fine-" He snapped. "I'll just leave." I could almost feel the frustration pulsing from him. A sudden pang of guilt struck me and I blurted out-

"No! er- no. Its ok" I spoke attempting to composed myself. A smirk crossed his pale face. Obviously not composed enough I almost tut'ed to myself. "No its fine. As long as you make absolutely _ZERO_ noise. Understand ferret?" I smirked at him after my remark. _His_ smirk vanished from his face and then he strode gracefully to the opposite side of the bench and mockingly placed his books down with no noise with a squint on his face. To this I rolled my eyes and twisted back round to my work.

We continued like this- in absolute silence- for an hour or so. I started to feel like it was getting late. Until unfortunately he opened his big ferret mouth and let out a soft laugh.

" _What?"_ I snapped. His eyes snapped up. His oh so deep grey eyes looked intently into mine. I felt my jaw drop slightly as I gazed at him- that is until I regained sanity and snapped it back up.

"Nothing." He gentle breathed and returned his gaze to his work. He whispered something to himself, but I didn't quite catch it.

"For goodness sake Malfoy. What is it?" I demanded. He let out a deep sigh.

"That song," He breathed, with out hatred or spite or anything familiar when it came to him. "its just- er- It means a lot… to me. That's all" An almost stoic expression on his face, if it wasn't for a glint of sadness. My heart panged slightly at his face. His eyes never looked up at me. Yet I gazed at him. Something stirred deep within my chest. An unbearable explosion of feelings that I just couldn't handle, I couldn't comprehend what it was, I suddenly couldn't control anything I said and did. It was like someone else had taken ever my body.

"What song?" I frowned. Not knowing I was even doing anything.

"The song you were humming." He confirmed. "rivers and roads, rivers and roads, rivers until I reach you" he softly sang, almost whispered. A deep throbbing and panting pulling at my heart, an unbearable emotion surged through my body, my eyes welled up with tears. This over powering feeling crushing me. This- was it. My jaw hit the ground. My eyes wide. What on earth is going on. What. My mind was in a jumble and I couldn't take my gaze off of him. He continued to scrawl notes down. Not even aware of me. I snapped my books down and stormed out never looking back without another word. The confusion and utter shock writhing in my veins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaim:** I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, nor anything in the Harry Potter universe.

Would love feedback on my story, if you have the time i'd really appreciate it. Thanks a lot for sticking this far. The next chapter will be posted within the next two days!

Georgina V R.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Draco**

10:00pm

After she ran out of the library I stomped my way back here. _'What have I done? What have I done?! Why did I do that?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ My head was screaming whilst I was pacing up and down my room. _'Why did I say that? I should've just left as soon as I saw her!'_ I ran my fingers through my hair and frustrated I sat on the edge of my large double bed. I leant back and placed my hands on the Slytherin green silk sheets. _'Oh get a grip, she has no idea what you were on about'_ my fists clamped together screwing up the silk revealing white knuckles, a pang of pain shooting through my chest. I curled over rubbing my face. _'Get a grip Malfoy'_ I let out a deep groan. _'I can't stay here; I can't see her everyday. I'll make a mistake.'_ I rose to my feet and paced up and down the side of my bed. Running my hands through my silky hair again. I stripped off my clothes and wrapped a soft grey towel over my waist. I need a _very_ cold shower. I turned back before opening my door, the room was thoroughly ruined. I'd broken everything. I shook my head and continued towards my door with heavy shoulders. I sighed and twisted the old metal door handle. Whilst opening the door I stepped out into the small common room, the air roasted from the blazing fire from the cream stoned fireplace. As I began to cross the space towards the bathroom, the portrait swung open when I was directly in front of it. My eyes widened in shock. My legs froze mid-step. My hands clutching my towel viciously around my hips.

"So this will be your common room Miss. Granger" A senile voice crackled through the air. My heart was leaping out of my chest at a ridiculous pace. Professor McGonagall stepped through the portrait and froze when she saw me standing there. She too mirrored my shock. "Oh Mr. Malfoy! Would you please make sure you're decent before entering the common room?" She huffed as she gestured to the bathroom.

" _Malfoy_?!" A familiar voice screeched. Professor McGonagall twisted her body around to the horror-filled voice. "No not _Malfoy_! He **_cannot_** be Head Boy!" The utterly disappointed and frustrated voice echoed painfully in my ears.

"Oh hush Miss. Granger! He is _not_ Head Boy!" She commanded. "Under these- _circumstances_ , we thought it would be better- for _him_. To be separated from most of his peers and house for the time being. It may be permanent throughout the year depending on how- _people_ behave." And by 'people' she meant me. Obviously.

"Oh, right. Ok." Hermione breathed. Professor McGonagall shifted awkwardly further into the room as did she. She glided into the room avoiding eye contact as if I wasn't there. I lifted my chin and marched to the bathroom swinging the door open and glided in. I looked back at her one more time, but this time she was staring right at me. Her jaw was pretty much sweeping the floor, I gave my boyish smirk and gently closed the door. My heart was fluttering wildly. I couldn't stop smirking after that. I had a long cold shower and peeked my head out of the bathroom door, thankfully no one was there anymore. I strode merrily across the length of the distance to _my_ door. Yet I found my self stopping at hers. _'Oh for_ Christ _sake Malfoy! Don't you dare'_ My head screaming at me as I rose my hand to the wooden door in a fist. I bowed my head in defeat and I flattened my hand and rested it upon her door frame. I sighed as the weight shifted back onto my shoulders. With a heavy heart I turned on my heels and ambled towards my room, trying to avoid the squeaking floor boards of the old castle. I sank into my bed after trying to dry myself as best I could- my wand used to be so helpful- I rolled my eyes and sank into my silky dark sheets. Visions of her just now flashing through my mind I peacefully drifted to sleep with a ridiculous grin on my face.

That night I dreamt of her, but this time it was different. It was horrible. We were in the large ball room hall in Malfoy manor surrounded by people dancing and twirling and cheering and drinking. The music was loud and merry and she elegantly glided up to me in her deep green satin long dress, the train flowed behind her elegant stride. Her honey hair was curled and pushed up into a bun on the back of her head, with a few stray ringlets framing her gorgeous face. A fragile silver necklace laced her divine neckline with matching bracelet and long earrings. Tonight especially she looked like she belonged with the Gods and Goddesses.

"Mr. Malfoy" She greeted me with a nod and a curtsey. I bent over into a bow and offered my hand.

"Why Miss. Granger" I smirked as she placed her hand softly into mine. "What a pleasure it is to see you here." I stood up and pulled her a lot closer to me, our bodies almost touching. Her shocked face, wide eyed, almost panting. I lifted her dainty hand up to my lips, her cheeks gushed a rose red. My smirk developed into a grin which I tried hard to contain yet failed. I glided my lips against her velvety skin and placed a gentle kiss onto the back of her hand, never taking my gaze off of her beautiful warm eyes. Electricity was coursing through my every nerve; my lips were on fire as our skin connected. My heart thundering in my chest. She started to frantically look over her shoulders to make sure no one saw- which of course they did. I knew she could feel it too so I pulled her into me, our whole bodies now pushed up against each other. The thin fabric of her long elegant satin dress didn't help the incredible sensation flooding my body. She was completely shocked by this gesture, she gasped and held her breath for what seemed like forever. Her deep warm brown eyes staring up at me with inexperience. Her mouth was slightly parted, almost teasing me as my lips were drawn to her perfect pink lips, yet i desperately tried to restrain myself. It was incredibly hard to do so. I leant over her warm body pulling us closer, our chests now were touching, I moved my head to the side of hers as I breathed into her ear "Would you like to dance, Miss. Granger?" Through her dress I could feel her heart pounding viciously at extreme speed, alas it seemed she couldn't find her words and she snapped her mouth shut and nodded. A smirk across my face I parted our bodies and guided her to the centre of the ball room to which some had left the floor. As we arrived at the precise spot I desired the music in the air shifted, it was slower, passionate. She snapped her wide eyes up to me full with worry.

"I-I can't dance?" she stammered "especially to this" she breathed lightly as her head bowed. I placed my index finger under her chin and lifted her head so her gaze met mine. I crushed our bodies together, pure _fire_ raged between us.

"Do you trust me?" I breathed, she dipped her head slightly and nodded. "Then I'll help you." I wrapped my right arm around her petite body and held her left hand high to my left. I pulled her up slightly off of her feet, our bodies positively clamped together. All the fire in the world surging between us. Both our hearts boomed in sync, rapidly. Our breaths were shallow and quick. I could smell her unflawed scent of vanilla and strawberries and it made my mind unclear and sent my heart into spasms, my stomach flipping over doing cartwheels. We glided to the soft melody, never breaking our gaze. Her soft hand clutching mine. Her other hand moved up to my neck and then to my face, she stroked my cheek so tenderly with her thumb I couldn't concentrate and could barely move let alone dance. So we stopped. In the middle of the ball room, sweet music filling the air. Her hand in mine, my hand in hers, I pulled her as physically close as possible to my own body. I moved my hand out of hers to the back of her head. Our foreheads rested on each other momentarily as it sent an intense inferno writhing through us. I pulled her head up to my lips, a soft tender kiss placed on hers. I pulled back as the ardour exploded within us. A smile beamed across my face as I rested my forehead on hers, this was the precise point where I was in heaven. She, my angel, rescuing a demon. An angelic smile touched at her lips, her perfect pink lips. They felt like velvet under mind. I couldn't contain it, I crushed mine against hers, the inferno out of control. The kiss wasn't as tender as before, it was desperate, out of control, complete with passion and lust. Her tongue glided over mind, her intoxicating taste rippling through me.

We gasped in sync of the piercing pain in our abdomen. I looked at her face, her eyes wide, full of immeasurable pain. Tears streaming down her face. My stomach was full of a different kind of fire. A sharp agony, stinging me. I looked at the blade penetrating both of us. The pain was unbearable. But seeing her face in that pain was worse. The blade was ripped from us and we collapsed to the ground. I writhed in agony on the cold marble floor of the ball room, my insides in torture, my vision was unclear, my mind so blurred and vague, only pain surging through it. I could hear her softly struggling to breath. I crawled over to her on the floor, she was heavily and painfully sobbing. I cried out for her, calling her name, her eyes had gone dull. My vision blurred by the continuous stream of tears and torment. I cradled her head in my arms and wiped away her tears. Her body stopped moving. She stopped breathing, her chest no longer rising. I looked at her wound, red now soaking the once gorgeous satin green dress. I pressed down to try and stop the bleeding. She can't have gone. Sobbing erupted from my chest uncontrollably, tears flooding my vision and face. I placed kisses on her lips covering her with my tears. I gasped for breath and collapsed by her side panting furiously for breath. Pain. In every-single-cell. My heart filled with an unbearable ache, a heart wrenching ache. No amount of physical pain challenged the pain of seeing her lying next to me. Dead. I could too feel myself slipping. A large dark figure stood over my panting writing body, my screams no longer escaping my lungs, I faintly held her hand in mine.

"Mud-blood and a blood traitor" He spat. "A deserve fate." He muttered as plunged the same blade into my chest. Letting out a tremendous howl. He left the blade remaining in my body as I drifted. My soul being dragged down to the hell I belong in, my angel laying next to me.

"Father." I uttered with my last breath as my face hit the ground and it all went black.

I leaped up out of my bed sweating furiously letting out a hounding shriek. My heart pounding violently out of my chest. Each thud heaving my chest up. My lung gasping for every breath. I was in my bed at Hogwarts. The same green silky sheets. I eagerly twisted around to view if I was in fact in that very room. Destroyed books and a chair, laced my room with various other destroyed items. I collapsed back into my bed. A single sob escaped my chest. I lay awake for the remainder of that night. Torturing visions haunting me, images of her dying body bleeding onto my ballroom floor hazing my mind.

 **Hermione**

I stormed out of the library furiously and utterly confused to my emotions. I stormed around for a few minutes in anger and bewilderment. I jerked to a halt outside the Gryffindor common room and realised I didn't know the password. The portrait was asleep. _'You're Head Girl you numpty.'_ My mind echoed in my head. I stood for a few moments worrying to what I should do. Shifting from foot to foot.

"Miss. Granger?" A familiar soft voice called out from the darkness.

"Lumos" I whispered. "Professor McGonagall?" I called out to the dark corridors.

"Why Miss Granger I've been searching for you for nearly 3 hours!" The professor emerged from the darkness into the light of my wand. The professor squinted with the strong light invading her vision to which I lowered my wand. "You no longer are staying in these dormitories Miss Granger; you have a separate common room to your house along with the Head Boy. I thought I specified that in the letter I sent."

My head hung slightly lower. "Yes Professor you did, I was in the library studying and lost track of time and then I didn't know where to go seen as yesterday I slept in the Hospital. And then when I arrived here I remembered that I didn't stay here anymore." I explained. "And then you found me" I nervously smiled in her direction.

"Ok then Miss Granger follow me if you would" She spoke sternly but softly. I followed her quick pace along the corridor to which we eventually arrived at a portrait of a Knight in armour with his sword extended his above him.

"Liberum amoris" The knight lowered his sword and the portrait swung open. "You'll do well to remember that Miss. Granger." She commanded. She started to enter the common room "So this will be your common room Miss. Granger" but suddenly came to an abrupt halt. "Oh Mr. Malfoy! Would you please make sure you're decent before entering the common room?"

 _'_ _WHAT?'_ my head screamed. My heart pounding in my chest. _'This cannot be right!'_ " _Malfoy_?!" I screamed aloud this time. "No not _Malfoy_! He **_cannot_** be Head Boy!" I demanded.

"Oh hush Miss. Granger! He is _not_ Head Boy!" She sternly spoke. "Under these- _circumstances_ , we thought it would be better- for _him_. To be separated from most of his peers and house for the time being. It may be permanent throughout the year depending on how- _people_ behave." A sudden relief had lifted off my shoulders. An immense weight that was momentarily shifted off.

"Oh, right. Ok." I held my head high and spoke rationally. I refused to make eye contact or even glance in his direction. After what Professor McGonagall said about his indecency I refused to glance as I glided into the room. Yet in the corner of my eye I saw him turn on his heels towards the door I found myself staring at him. _'Holy mother of all things'_ my mind exploded. His back was a perfect frame, his legs perfect. As he reached for the door and turned the handle his flexing back sent flutters all through my body. Unfortunately, he caught me. He turned to close the door and gave an arrogant smirk in my direction and closed the door. I snapped my now gapping mouth up into a stern line and followed the Professor, angry at myself for checking _Malfoy_ of all people out.

"This will be your common room for the entirety of the year," she gestured over the room. It was full of dark woods and stone walls hung with portraits of all sorts of things. A fire roared on the back wall adjacent to the bathroom, red chesterfield sofas and chairs decorated around. A large lush red detailed rug placed under neither. She then marched to a dark wooden door. "This will be your private bedroom Miss Granger, may I remind you of a certain rule, that no other person from the opposite sex will be allowed to enter this room. Seen as you're Head Girl we believe you have the responsibility not to break this rule." She looked down to me with a stern frown and I nodded in response. "Well then, this is where I leave you. Don't forget to come to the head master's office at 8 a.m. sharp to be informed of your duties for this year." She didn't wait for a response and paced across the room and out of the portrait.

I opened my door and examined the room. The walls were a detailed Gryffindor red with large dark wooden beams hanging from a cream celling. Hard dark wooden floors laid down below my feet. A large double bed in the centre of the room with a red duvet along with white sheets and pillows. A grand dark wardrobe stood opposite to the bed. I strolled to the window where the pitch black night met my eyes. I drew the heavy cream curtains to a close and collapsed on my soft bed. I jerked up to hear footsteps nearing my room. I held my breath the louder they got. _'Oh no.'_ I let out a loud relived sigh as the disappeared into one of the two other rooms and gathered my pyjamas and headed to the bathroom. I had a long warm shower then dried myself off. I dried myself using my wand for times sake, pulled on my pyjama short and top, towel in hand and headed back to my room. I collapsed in my sheets once again and I peacefully drifted asleep.

I awoke to a loud screaming coming from the common room direction. My eyes flew open wide. I didn't know who it was and I wasn't prepared to find out either. I didn't even know who the head boy was and I certainly wasn't going to go knocking on _Malfoys_ door. Urgh. The howling stopped and I tucked myself back into bed and after a while I found myself in a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, and I will never own Harry Potter or anything to do with it.

Really hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. If there are any spelling/grammar errors on any of the chapters please do inform me and i'll correct them straight away! I do try to theist of my ability to write well. Have fun reading!

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hermione**

I awoke earlier than normal. I didn't sleep soundlessly. After the screaming ceased in the middle of the night and I fought to sleep. I writhed in my large soft bed, tossing and turning constantly. I couldn't remember what I was dreaming of but I was scared. I arose in an armour of sweat, panting furiously. My face was painted in streaks of tears. I felt jumpy and panicked. Frustrated and miserable. I dragged my pale sleepy legs over the side of my bed and gathered some sort of sanity. I stumbled over to my bags and grabbed a soft cream towel from my bag. My mind was numb, full of images and confusion. _'Mudblood'_ echoed in my subconscious, taunting me. My fingertips faintly tracing the scarring on my forearm. Each step I took tumbling towards the bathroom took a huge amount of effort. With less than 5 hours sleep my body was running on overdrive. And you could defiantly say that it was affecting me. My eyes dragged heavily on the floor, my head bowed down. Eye lids ever so heavily sealing shut. Each step got more tedious. I heaved my hand in the direction of the bathroom door handle, attempt 1 – fail – attempt 2 – fail attempt 3 – hit. The cold brass door knob sent a frosty tingle all through the core of my body right to my feet. I took a quick inhalation and immediately relaxed. ' _So – tired_ ' is all my mind managed to splurge out. Realising I had been standing at the door of the bathroom for far longer than necessarily I eased the door open just enough to slip through. My eye lids were. So. Heavy. _'I don't think I've been this tired in the entirety of my life.'_ Each foot painfully shifted closer to the shower. I 'placed' my towel (dropped) near the shower as I watched it fall to the surface of the floor Id yanked the shower door open. The feeling of hot moist air hit me and my body relaxed. I turned my gaze to turn the shower on-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I shrieked. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". Covering my eyes and running backwards. "ew, ew, ew, ew, ew." I cried.

"Like what you see Granger?" an unfamiliar voice boomed from the shower, I could almost hear the smirk in his words. I continued to run backwards hands pressed over my eyes furiously.

"Why on earth wasn't the door locked?! Why are you in-" I felt a warm body on my back. Their hands gripped my arms. Electricity thundered through my body causing a tremble, my knees weakening. An over powering warm feeling in my chest spreading throughout my body. I pulled my hands from my face and peered over my shoulder at his face.

"M-Malfoy?" I asked wide-eyed.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

"Granger just got a peek at this." My wide-eyes pulled into a glare as my eyes found a tall Italian-esc boy, well toned Italian-esc boy, a very handsome tall ital- _'Shh Hermione'._ I scolded myself, ever progressing into insanity. The tall boy gestured to himself as his words rolled off of his tongue. His solid body now positively wrapped from the hips in a lush green towel.

"Shut It Blaise." Malfoy snapped, my eyes glanced up to his, full of darkness, his glare piercing through the air towards 'Blaise' who looked positively now uncomfortable. Malfoys hands still wrapped around my arms with his body pressed up against my back. I felt my muscles contract. Malfoy. _Malfoys_ body was pressed up against _my body_. I wave of fear and sickness washed over me. He hastily stepped back from his former position- me. My shoulders dropped and I returned my gaze to Blaise. An awkward silence hung in the air. A really _really_ awkward uncomfortable painful silence.

"Yeah- well this was great Hermione. But I think I'm just going to go get dressed" He winked at me and I felt my face explode with red. It suddenly turned to 1000 degrees. I gave a sheepish smile as he passed me. I dropped my head avoiding anymore unbearable eye contact. I remained standing there for what seemed like a very _long_ time. I eventually shifted my gaze up, towards the doorway. Malfoy was still there. A furious glare in the direction of what I assume is Blaise's room. His head dropped and a deep sigh escaped from his lungs. His weight transferred to his right foot as his went to turn around. But for a second he held his head in my direction, his face contorted with such pain my heart pulled in my chest. He closed his eyes and strode away.

I ran towards the door and slammed it shut. I leant backwards onto the door and tilted my head to rest on the wood. My eyes closed. _'What the_ hell _just happened?'_ I plodded towards the shower after a sudden outburst of energy. I removed my clothes quickly and leapt into the shower. The warm water cascading onto my face, I ran my hands through my hair and I too let out a deep sigh. _'This is going to be a long day'._

The Great hall was booming with atmosphere at breakfast, rows upon rows of students, new and old flowing in, filling the large hall. The scent of waffles, pancakes, syrup, fruit and a Full-English breakfast filled my lungs as I strode towards the Gryffindor table. I sat on the bench in our usual place, I lifted a piece of toast onto my plate as Ron, Harry and Ginny all joined me chatting away.

"Hey 'Mione" Ginny sent a sweet smile in my direction.

"Hey guys" I mumbled as I bit into my toast. Ron and Harry both 'hello'd' me as they sat down, both opposite to me and Ginny. Honestly I didn't have much of an appetite after an all to eventful morning. It left a sick, confused feeling in the pit of my stomach. The rest of my toast abandoned I decided to involve myself in the conversation. "Guys? _Guys_ , guess who is head boy? And who I'm _forced_ to work with _and_ live with for the _entire year_?" I frowned. They all glanced up, Ron from his mound of food, mouth stuffed blurted out.

"Who?" he frowned whilst spraying food all over us. A food filled smirk stretched across his face. "Soz" his muffled voice laughed. We all broke out into contagious laughter. Ron eventually seized his laughing fit, wiping tears away from his eyes with a rumbling in his stomach. "Seriously 'Mione who is head boy?" he asked.

"Blaise Zabini." Eyes wide, I nodded discreetly towards the Slytherin. "I've only seen him once." My face exploded with red to the thought of this morning. Ron and Harry's eyes grew. Their eyes above my head.

"Missed me that much did you Granger?" An attractive chuckle flared up close behind me. My eyes grew even larger, my face even redder. I daren't turn around to meet the voice. "I'm heading to McGonagall's office for the debrief if you'd like me to accompany you?" He purred.

"Er- I'll see you guys in class" I stumbled out of my seat never finding Blaise's eyes. I quickly began to walk leaving him lagging for a second, my eyes drifted to the Slytherin table, a platinum blonde haired boy caught my attention, that's where I met his eyes. Malfoys dark glare straight at me. He wasn't surrounded with people; in fact, he wasn't even close to anyone at all. _'Why is he watching me?'_

"Someone's jealous" Blaise smirked, catching me and Malfoy's rather intense staring contest. My eyes widened at the horror, my mouth flew open and I couldn't stop myself.

"What?!" My eyes tore off of Malfoys and onto Blaise's. "What do you mean? No!" I frantically blurted out. His chuckle made it obvious he was just winding me up. I snapped my gaze to the floor with red emitting from my cheeks. I sheepishly smiled at him in embarrassment, I saw him beaming a powerful grin across his contoured face.

"I don't think I've ever seen you not embarrassed and red cheeked Granger" He raised an eyebrow in my direction smirking. This obviously sent me more red cheeked than I'd ever have been before. I hung my head in shame. A deafening silence hung between us for the remainder of the walk. Never meeting his eyes, I kept my gaze to the floor. We eventually came to a halt when a golden Griffon stood in our paths. Clicking of heels alerted both me and Blaise from behind us, we spun around to be greeted by the Head Mistress.

"Mr. Zabini, Miss. Granger" Professor McGonagall nodded to both of us. "Would you care to follow me please" she strode between us and whispered the password to her office. Zabini nodded at me and ushered me first.

"Ladies first" He smirked, bowing. I rolled my eyes and followed the Head Mistress up the stairs. _'I'm so out of shape'_ I huffed to myself as I reached the top seriously out of breath. ' _What did I do over the summer? Did I just sit in one place and stuff my face?'_ Blaise smirked at me as if he knew what I was thinking which pulled my face into a frown, then again his face is stuck in a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him and halted in front of Professor McGonagall's desk.

The office was much unchanged since Dumbledore, yet the lack of sweet offerings was much to my disliking, I smiled at the memory of Dumbledore and his obsession with things such. As the professor settled into her seat I returned my gaze towards her as did Blaise.

"First thing is first, Miss. Hermione Granger this is Mr. Blaise Zabini who will be our Head Boy for this year and visa versa Mr. Zabini" as if we weren't already introduced. I reddened again almost fed up of my constant burning cheeks. He glanced down from him impressive height and smirked. I instantly returned my eyes to the professor.

"As I wrote to both of you, this relationship you will form will be needed to be dependable and work efficiently as a team, even if you two cannot get along you will need to put all feelings aside for the best." She continued whilst looking down her nose at Zabini who snickered.

"You will need to set up a monthly meeting with the other prefect's in which you will need to form a schedule for patrols, I however have written the first one for you to get things started." She informed us whilst handing out a piece of paper to each of us. "You will also need to discuss any concerns you, or they have and refer them straight to me if you believe it to be necessary."

"and with that, our meeting is concluded, do either of you have any questions or queries?" she asked. In which we both shook our heads to indicate no. She thanked us for being so prompt and sent us on our way. Me and Blaise continued down the corridor in a awkward silence, Blaise had his head in the schedule.

"Looks like we have to spend some time together over this month" He smirked at me to which I sighed. "Well see you around Granger." His smirk proceeded into a grin as he waved me off and turned left down the corridor. I continued straight.

The day dragged. Double Potions, Lunch, Transfigurations and then defence against the dark arts. However, DADA had a new professor- professor Fen Fletcher. He was a rather odd man. Short, elderly, slightly hunch backed, wore a worn green tweed suit with matching tie. His voice was coarse, with a rather low grumble. His white hair slicked back with matching goatee, large round glasses framed his squinting eyes. He even had a faded golden muggle pocket watch hanging from his left pocket. Despite his deminar he was reasonably kind and extremely well read- which of course I approve. I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this class very much for this year. I had a couple of hours until dinner so I said farewell to my friends and almost skipped to the library- where else- and found my usual spot along the third row prancing happily to my usual seat at my table after picking out a potions text book to start the 4 foot long paper the potions temporary set us- who reminded me a lot of how Snape was.

The sun had set whilst I was in DADA, the moonlight now gleaming through the stained glass window of the library, faint flickers of candle light lit the cool room. The chill shook me to my core, I didn't realise how cold I was until my hands went numb and I could no longer take notes. After this major dilemma I decided to continue and just read. I read to the end of the first chapter, which turned into the the end of the 10th chapter, and continued until the very last page of the text book. Knowledge filling my brain I felt slightly frazzled. With a sigh I slammed the rather large text book shut on the table with a large thud and rubbed my temples with my hands. I released my head from my grip and lifted my head- the candles were out? When they went out I hadn't realised, my face pulled into a frown and I gathered my things and set out to the Great Hall for dinner. The castle was so cold on this particular night; I still couldn't feel my hands that had turned slightly blue in the frosty climate. I wrapped my arms around me and I accelerated my pace with each numb foot, one in front of the other hastily. I blew warm air onto my frozen hands, a shiver shooting down my spine to my very core. I turned my gaze to the end of the corridor, the Great Hall in sight, yet it seemed no one was there. A confused stricken frown tormented my face as I cast a glare into the empty hall. _'Had I missed dinner?'_ I turned and headed for my room.

"Liberum amoris" I projected towards the bowing knight.

"Ah Miss. Granger, welcome back" he spoke sternly but not harshly. I gave a faint smile and strode through the portrait hole. I froze when my gaze came upon Blaise and Malfoy bickering on the sofa in the common room. They were totally unaware of my presence.

"But you were supposed to be patrolling 1 hour ago, plus she wasn't at dinner!" Malfoy exclaimed rather panicked stricken. A frown pulled over Blaise's face in sync with mine. I tried to sneakily creep to my room to slip unnoticed.

"I'm sure she's fine- I've waited an hour I'll just do the patrol on my own its-" Blaise was cut off when his attention turned to my direction where a rather loud and inconspicuous squeaking floor board gave me away. _'Blast'_ My face scrunched up and my eyes closed not wanting to look at them.

"Granger you're late! Where were you? You were supposed to be on patrol a whole hour ago?! You've neglected your duties on the first damn day! Does this mean nothing to you now?!" To my surprise it was _Malfoy_ who had the sudden out burst. A dark and concerning look pulled across his face, worry and pain deep in his eyes. A frown contorted my face, I ignored him and turned to Blaise.

"Blaise- Honestly I'm sorry I was reading in the library and time alluded me, I'll put my books in my room and then we will go?" I asked him with a slightly pleading look. A soft smile touched his face and he nodded. I rushed to put my books down and then returned to Blaise completely ignoring Malfoys existence. I paced past him without a glance and out of the portrait hole Blaise shortly following me. Once I was out of the common room a relieved sigh escaped my lungs and my body relaxed. "What on _earth_ is his problem?" I freely spoke my mind in front of Blaise- of course it only crossed my mind after I had said this that they're best friends, _'damn it'._ I sheepishly turned to Blaise's gaze. I huge grin plastered across his face. He didn't reply he just grinned in my direction and then continued to walk up the hallway. This however, rather annoyed me. I stomped around the castle for the remainder of the patrol both of us in complete silence. Yet when me and Blaise had spent no less than 3 hours in silence walking aimlessly around, when we arrived back at the portrait I opened my mouth to utter the password when he cut me off.

"Hermione? Do you mind if I call you by that?" He urged me with his eyebrows slightly furrowed together, I gave a hesitant nod in his direction. His eyes tied to mine. "What do you think of Malfoy?" his eyebrows now positively knitted together, his intense eyes still latched onto mine. This obviously caught me off guard, it shocked me. A scowl drew across my complexion.

"What do you mean?" I demanded calmly.

"What is your opinion on Malfoy?" he repeated. I didn't honestly know how to answer this, my mouth opened as if to say something yet I couldn't bring my self to draw a string of insults. My mouth closed with a heavy frown on my face. My brain confused and hazy.

Blaise nodded to me as if he understood. He uttered the password and strode away without another word into his bed room. I eventually did the same to my room. As I walked passed Malfoys room I could hear a soft melody playing. A very familiar soft melody, it echoed in my subconscious as I lay in my chilled bed, I wrapped the covered around me as if I were in a cocoon. I promised myself for a Malfoy free day tomorrow. I lay my head on my pillow and fell near enough straight to sleep listening to the therapeutic tapping of light rain on my window and soft gusts of wind enveloping the outer walls of the mighty castle. Tomorrow will be better.

 **Draco**

The sweet melody echoed in my ears, her face in my mind, my body without hers. My skin missed her touch, my ears missed her laugh, my eyes missed her smile. That smile that is only for my eyes to which just filled with water as my chest gave a lonely sob, my body trembled as I colapsd backwards onto my bed and I drifted to sleep in my heartache.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **Chapter 6**

 **Hermione**

I woke up completely refreshed. I leapt out of bed and yanked the curtains open to reveal blue skies and the warm sunshine cascading into my warm bedroom. I took a long hard breath. ' _Today was going to be different, I can feel it'_. A sigh let out all of the contained air in my lungs. After a not so great start to this year at Hogwarts I promised myself that on this Tuesday, it would only get better. I grabbed my towel and headed straight for the bathroom, this time I thumped on the door hard to make extra sure I was the only one in there. I skipped over to the shower. Yanked the door open and pulled the leaver to let the water pour. The warm water washed all my doubts of today, I felt so relaxed and happy today. I just couldn't explain it. I started singing a familiar tune- this certain song filled me with such joy and emotion I loved singing it recently.

'Nothing is as it has been, and I miss your face like hell. And I guess its just as well but I miss your face like hell.' My voice echoed through the bathroom as I washed my hair, the warm moist air wrapped around me, 'rivers and roads, rivers and roads, rivers until I reach you.'

I stepped out the warm shower onto cold stone floor. I wrapped my huge towel around my chest and picked my clothes up. I drifted to the bathroom door and gently opened the door. I placed a foot outside of the bathroom to see Blaise patiently waiting on the soft leather chesterfield sofa by the raging fire, a towel in hand.

"You've got a fine voice." He spoke softly with a kind smile on his face. ' _OH GOODNESS. He HEARD!'_ red obviously invaded my cheeks. I gave a light laugh and looked in his direction. He rose to his feet and walked towards me and stopped just an inch away from me, our bodies almost touching. He lowered his face to my ear and softly breathed "And you've got the appearance to match." My knees went weak. ' _Oh-my.'_ My eyes wide I stepped out of the way to let him through to the bathroom. He winked at me and strode off with a smirk. I stood there in shock for far too long, Blaise turned back around to face me. "Are you joining me this time or may I shower?" he chuckled a dazzling smile was sent my way. I immediately raced from the bathroom doorframe towards my bedroom. I was slightly more relaxed when I heard the bathroom door close, I glanced upwards off of the floor to meet grey eyes. Piercing, deep grey eyes. My body froze on the spot. He was standing in his door frame towel in hand also. He too looked frozen. His eyes flared in pain. His expression almost horrified. His knuckles white from clutching his towel so hard.

"Morning- er Malfoy" I spluttered out, releasing his eyes and gazing down at my towel wrapped around my body. He didn't reply for a while and I glanced back up to meet the exact same face, but this time confusion flickered across his face also. I took a breath and walked around him. I didn't rush but I was relieved when I reached out for my door handle.

"You do, truly, have a beautiful voice." His gentle voice almost trembled from his lips. I turned to meet his gaze as I opened my door. His expression was softer now. I gave my sweetest smile I could muster to hide my 2nd shock of the day already. _'Is this what its going to be like living with them? It's like they're in competition- who could make me feel most awkward.'_ Yet as he said it I wasn't embarrassed he heard. ' _Malfoy free day. Malfoy free day.'_ I chanted to myself in my head as our eyes were ever so locked on each other. _'Ok why am I not going into my bedroom- MOVE Hermione._

"You seem different." I blurted out- shocked I had even said anything let alone _that! 'What the hell am I saying'_ My eyes went wide in fear he might actually reply and I ripped my eyes to the ground. A few seconds- or minutes- passed. He didn't reply, I glanced at his face and a delicate kind smile touched at his lips. His eyes were almost glistening, he actually looked _happy_. He turned into his bedroom and the door gently shut. _'Oh my gosh.'_ I rolled my eyes at myself and shut my door. ' _Malfoy_ free _day Hermione._ '

I quickly dried myself using my wand and changed into my robes. I pulled my hair up into a bun onto the back of my head with a few stray bits of hair framing my face.

 _That song- it just means a lot to me- that's all._ Malfoys voice echoed in my head. My eyebrows furrowed together and my face contorted. A loud knock on my door broke my train of thought and I yanked the door open. A tall dark figure dripping with hot water, steam radiating off of his body, smirking up at me, leaning casually on my door frame met my gaze. I could feel my jaw slightly drop. His large arm lifted near my face and he stretched out a warm slender finger under my chin. He lifted my jaw up so it was shut. He gave a cocky smirk. This however, angered me.

"What is it now?" I demanded a tense frown forming across my face. "is this going to be a daily thing now?" I barked. "Its day two and already I'm tired of seeing you just as you've gotten out of the shower." I didn't realise I was pointing my finger at him our faces now very _very_ close. My eye contact was intense. He pulled his eyes down to my finger and reached up to it. He softly lowered my hand and stood up off of the door frame but never opening the distance between us, his head hung down gazing upon my face. His complexion was quite serious.

"There's someone here for you." He spoke sternly, the breath of his words flowing over my face. I forced my frown to stay on my face but guilt was now filling my chest. He leant even closer to me and his serious expression loosened. "You don't look that tired of it" he whispered now only an inch away from my face. There it was again, my knees were completely useless, I don't even know how I'm still standing. He turned away from me with his now returned serious expression and ambled into his room, his green soft towel hanging around his hips, I watched as the door closed.

"er-hem" a voice cleared. My eyes widened. I slowly turned my head towards a tall brightly ginger haired girl. An excited grin was pulled tremendously across her face.

"er-Hey, Ginny." I stuttered.

"Tell. Me. Everything." She looked at me with a stern expression, eventually breaking out into that grin again. I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the fact that I was as red as a tomato.

"Oh Ginny! What? There's nothing to say, what on earth are you on about?" I scoffed as we turned to the portrait. Trying to avoid the subject and her intense eye contact. We both stepped out into the corridor towards the Great Hall.

"Hermione! Don't deny it, just tell me! We're best friends! How could you do this to me?" she pouted and threw her hands up in the air "urgh, please say!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"ok alright! Alright, calm down" I rolled my eyes at her and gave her a mischievous smile. "Basically- I walked in on him showering- saw absolutely –ev-ry-thing. It was horrible, now its really awkward around them two." I explained. She didn't respond at first, I looked to my side and she had stopped just a few steps back. "What?" I demanded. Her mouth was hanging open, an utterly shocked expression crossed her face.

"Are you serious? Ugh he's just so attractive though don't you think" she whined. "And he didn't look like it was awkward- actually- he seemed to be very interested in you" she smirked at me. As if deceiving a plan. I again for what felt like the 40th time today- rolled my eyes. "Who is the 'two'? Is it not just you and Blaise?" she questioned with a frown stricken face. My eyes widened. Oh my, I haven't told them.

"Oh yeah. That. Its not just the Head Girl and Head Boy there this year. Professor McGonagall thought it was best to separate him from the rest of his house considering who he is. Apparently its safer for him to be under our 'watch' so to speak" I vaguely enlightened. Ginny's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes- But who is this 'he'?" she asked.

"Malfoy" I breathed. This stopped her in her tracks, this time a stoic expression covered her face that was now drained, a very white pale face now formerly where Ginny's smile was. "Ginny? Are you ok?" concerned I asked.

"Hermione- he's- he's a… _death eate_ r." The last two words were barely spoken, only just a whisper. We were silent for the rest of the walk to breakfast. As we approached were Ron and Harry were sitting Ginny lightened up a little and her face now contained colour, she plonked herself next to Harry who gave her a tender sweet kiss on her cheek. Ron disgusted, groaned in horror. I sat opposite to Ginny and sat next to Ron. I looked passed Ginny and Harry to see Blaise, to which I slightly blushed, chatting with all of his friends and making them all laugh. My eyes scanned down the table further. _'I wonder where Draco is?'_ ' _What? What did you just say? And since when is it Draco?'_ two parts of my mind battled with words. ' _Yeah why did I just say that?'_ disgusted with myself I lifted some fruit onto my plate and started to eat.

"Are you ok 'Mione?" Ron asked kindly. I smiled up at him nodding, not wanting to speak with my mouthful, he returned my smile as if he understood. "Good" he beamed.

"and you? How are you?" I asked politely. It was a bit more awkward since the war, since what happened between us. I don't know how we did end our relationship but I could tell it was for the best. He seemed however, to still be walking on egg shells around me which I found rather unusual.

"Yeah thanks, I've been ok" he stated half-heartedly. But I didn't want to venture down that road so I took it as an answer and continued to eat in silence as Harry and Ginny continued to giggle amongst the two of them. They were so cute together, they always seemed so happy around each other, like they were so alive when they were together. It honestly did make me rather envious of their relationship, its something that I don't think that I've ever had. And since we've returned to Hogwarts it has been something I deeply desire.

"I just have to discuss some Head stuff with Blaise, I'll meet you guys in Transfigurations in a bit" I declared as I rose from my seat, "I'll see you later" I waved them as I stepped away from the bench.

"See you in a bit Hermione" Ron replied, Harry waved and Ginny winked. I had to resist the urge to eye roll so I didn't have to explain things to the two _boys._ I strode confidently at first over to the Slytherin table, many giving me evil glares and stern comments.

"Filthy Mud-blood" a boy spat. It sent a tremble down my spine. I could hear constant whispering up the table as I passed them, my confidence growing smaller and smaller inside of me. As I approached Blaise I held my chin in the air and cleared my throat. Blaise suddenly stopped talking, his head slowly turned in my direction, a frown forming on his face. He rose to his feet and stormed past me grabbing me elbow on the way, not making eye contact with me. He dragged me all the way out of the hall and pulled me to the left of the doors once we had past them.

"What's up?" he asked with a stern face.

"Erm- why are we out here?" I frowned.

"I didn't want everyone eavesdropping." He snapped.

"oh- er, I just wanted to ask you when do you want to do the prefect meeting?" I stammered.

"Todays good for me, before dinner. I'll get the message out." He nodded and returned to the Great Hall without my reply. ' _Ugh, what a jerk'._ I pretty much stormed all the way to Transfigurations. I strode in and plonked my books on the desk with a loud slam. This made Professor McGonagall jump, she stopped writing on her chalk board and turned to me.

"Miss. Granger" she nodded, "How is being Head Girl treating you? Have you arranged the prefects' meetings yet?" she inquired.

"Hello professor, very well thank you. Yes, its today before dinner. I believe _Blaise_ is getting the word out to the prefects." I spoke sternly.

"Very good, I believe Blaise and you will make a good team I have not doubt about it." She voiced as she turned to continue writing on the chalkboard. The other students began to fill the class. I turned to the entrance to see Ron and Harry who waved at my direction and sat in the seats behind me. I quickly looked away as _Blaise_ walked into the room. _'Ugh'_

I opened my book to the correct chapter and continued to read the debrief. I was engrossed in the book when I heard the chair drag out next to me and a rather tall dark handsome boy sat in its place. He laid his books gently on the surface of the table and placed his wand neatly next to them. _'Ok, what is going on. This boy has some serious mood swings'_

 _"_ What, _Blaise_ , are you doing?" I demanded. He turned to my direction, confusion gleamed in his eyes.

"Sitting in Transfigurations class? Why what are you doing?" he asked sarcastically, a large smirk crossed his face.

"Ha. Har. Very funny, seriously why are you sitting next to _me_?" I asked intently. His smirk disappeared, a stern glare returned to his face.

"What are you implying? Why? Am I not allowed to sit next to you?" He asked coldly.

"No, you can. I just thought because of this morning that you were embarrassed by me?" wide eyed I looked into his as anger flickered in his eyes.

"You think I was embarrassed by you?" he snapped. "I didn't like what people were whispering about you, I didn't want you to hear. It was nasty and uncalled for. It made me angry." He spoke sternly not looking into my eyes now. _'Oh, oh!'_

 _"_ Oh" is all I could respond and we both returned our attention to the class. I daren't look around, I didn't want to receive any comments or looks, or whispers about what on earth is Blaise Zabini doing sitting next to the _Mud-Blood_ Granger.

The class went rather quickly; I barely took any notes- which is very unusual for me. I was too distracted by a certain Slytherin next to me. _'Why is this happening to me?'_

"So that will be all for today," professor McGonagall breathed. "Good work today all of you, you're free to leave now, don't forget your paper for next week." She dismissed us and I've never ran out of a classroom quicker in my life. All I could hear was a chuckle in the background from where I left Blaise. I never thought I would ever be wanting potions to come as soon as possible. I sprinted to the dungeons to Snapes' out room and ran in, quickly plonking myself in the nearest seat to the front. Slightly out of breath I turned my book to the page indicated on the chalk board. The new potion temporary was mean, just plain mean. The class went so slowly, thankfully the seat next to me remained empty. I was very relieved by this, I daren't make eye contact with the rest of the class, I just kept my eyes to the front.

Lunch came slowly, so so slowly. I returned to the Great Hall and sat in our usual spot. This Malfoy free day has rapidly taken a turn in events and changed to a _Blaise_ free day. I was absolutely dreading the prefects meeting. At that moment Ginny bounded up to me and sat quickly next to me.

"I heard that you sat next to Blaise in Transfigurations!" she blurted out. My mouth dropped.

"What?! Who on earth said that! I was happily sitting by myself and then _he_ sat next to _me!_ Not the other way around! And I sure didn't want him there so don't get thinking anything Ginny Weasley!" I shouted. She didn't take any of that in.

"Oh my gosh! This is such big news! Do you think he likes you? Do you? He seems very interested and he _always_ comes and talks to you!" she cried.

"That's a bit of exaggeration Ginny. Besides I sure hope not. I doubt it anyhow." I spoke. That seemed to silence her, her face implied 'deep in thought'. Ron and Harry soon joined us.

The rest of the day speeded away, it soon came to the meeting. I waited for Blaise in our common room. He staggered in through the portrait hole and gave a faint smile in my direction.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I simply nodded in return. He turned out the portrait hole as I followed him silently down the corridor walking just behind him. "McGonagall said we could use her classroom for it. If that's ok with you?" I nodded again. He led me to the doorway and open it for me, he gestured me in first. I quickly walked past- our bodies for a second almost touching. He gave me a smile and nodded as he shut the door behind him. The classroom was filling with prefects.

"Alright then guys, I'm Blaise the Head Boy and this is Hermione the Head Girl. We're going to be in charge of organising you lot and if you've got any problems anything at all you can come to one of us any time and we will try out best to help, understood?" In unison people nodded to his command. "Good. Ok first things first this is the first month's schedule for patrols." He gestured at the pile of papers and waved his wand and they distributed themselves out. "If there is any reason you can't do one night then please don't rearrange it with your friends before asking us to. If there are no other questions then that's pretty much it for today, except that a meeting involving us all will take place on the 10th of every month. You are all dismissed, if any further questions are needing answers then feel free to come to the front after everyone's gone. Thank you all for coming" He gestured to the door. I was slightly gobsmacked at the command he demanded and the quickness yet preciseness of his meeting, I literally didn't get a word in.

"Er- thanks, for that" I stuttered. He nodded in my direction and left. I stumbled after him towards the Great Hall, I saw Ginny, Ron and Harry sitting in our place. Ginny caught my eye when she saw me coming in with Blaise, I rolled my eyes at her and continued for the bench. This had been a very long day. I couldn't wait to slump down on my bed. And that's exactly what I did. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold in a very deep sleep. The next few weeks breezed by however, studying, prefect meetings, avoiding Blaise, more studying. I had resorted to basically camping in the library for the entire down time at Hogwarts. Occasionally having to sneak out if a certain Slytherin with platinum blonde hair was to enter. It was a tiring few weeks, but it was coming up to Halloween now. And that only meant one thing. The Halloween Ball. Who on earth will be my date?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Defiantly still do not own Harry Potter.

Please do enjoy this chapter, and I would love if you could leave comments below on what you think! Thanks. Georgina.

Ps. I have added a bit in at the start of Draco's part. I hope you like it.

 **Chapter seven**

 **Hermione**

"So? Who are you going with?" Ginny asked intently. I let out a deep sigh and glanced down to my finger nails.

"No one. I'm not going" I mumbled. I daren't look up to her face.

"You-you what?" she asked rather shocked.

"Yeah- I'm not going Ginny. I decided that I wouldn't be as soon as I heard that they were doing one this year." I spoke softly, I glanced up to see her face, "don't look at me like that" I pleaded.

"But Hermione you must." She sighed and rose from the common room sofa, "well I best be getting back, its pretty late" she smiled faintly. I nodded and walked her to the portrait, she gave me a swift hug and I sent her on her way. I shuffled back to the sofa by the raging fire and slumped back down into the soft leather. My eyes were drooping, becoming heavier. The warm fire sending me into a deep sleep. My mind blanked as I drifted away.

I awoke fully dressed tucked in my warm duvet covers. It was toasty warm- the perfect temperature as the cold nights were certainly getting harsher. My mattress was so soft and comfortable- my bed? Wait, what? I sat up contemplating how I got here. I lifted my hand to my eyes, rubbing them lazily. I reach my left arm out patting the edge of the bed trying to feel for my bedside table for my watch. I squinted through the darkness to the face of my watch. It read 2:43am. _'Urgh'._

I threw my legs over the side of the bed, my eyes still closed. My feet hit the shock of the cold hard floor. I mustered all my strength and stood upright. ' _Urgggh'._ I shuffled across to my door and opened it slowly. My eyes barley open I took a step into the common room. I could feel the warmth from the fire. I stumbled across the common room hardly awake, to the bathroom. I reached my hand out for the door handle when I heard shuffling behind me. I turned lazily around to the noise- half unconscious. My eyes widened as I saw Malfoy sitting on the sofa with just navy pyjama bottoms on and a grey jacket- no shirt. His chest and his defined stomach on show. I don't think he'd noticed me. I shuffled over to the sofa opposite him and he looked up.

"Hey," I forced whispered.

"Hello" he replied rather effortlessly.

"Couldn't you sleep?" I mumbled, barely opening my eyes to see his face. He was flicking through a stack of photos. A slight frown pulled across my face. I gave a soft yawn.

"No, no I couldn't." He spoke gently.

"what are you looking at?" I queried, "sorry, you don't have to tell me, I don't know why I was so nosey." He looked up to me, a confused frown pulled across his face. A flash of pain in his eyes. The fire roared beside us. He didn't say anything, he just moves along to the side of his sofa and glanced down at the spot now next to him. Oh. He wanted me to sit there, my heart started to thunder in my chest now. Very much wide awake. I rose slowly to my feet, taking each step with caution, walked patiently towards the sofa in which Malfoy was sitting. His gaze on me every inch I took, my eyes locked into his brilliant thunder grey eyes. They looked so deep. The tension hung in the air, making it difficult to breath. My heart thumping fast. Electricity flowed through my veins. My fingers tingled. An instinctual hunger hung heavy in my heart, my whole body filled with a burning feeling. His expression wasn't cold, wasn't angry, he looked as nervous as I felt.

As I approached the edge of the sofa I made sure there was as much space between our bodies as possible. He glanced down to the photo. It wasn't a magical photo; it was a muggle photo. I sucked air rapidly into my lungs in shock. My eyes wide now, it was a photo of Malfoy, it was what looked like muggle Venice.

"I've always wanted to go to Venice" I breathed unconscious of my thoughts. A faint kind smile crossed his face as he looked from my face down to the picture, his eyes filled with a happy memory. His face had a genuine smile crossed over his face, his mind was deep in thought. The photo was of him on the end of a boat on a river in Vienna, beautiful buildings surrounding it, dim flickering yellow lights brightening the night. He looked truly content. I've never seen Malfoy like that.

The flicker of the fire emitted a calm light which crossed his face, I've never truly looked at Malfoy, his white skin and his deep grey eyes, he had messy boyish hair. He looked up to meet my eyes which were practically staring at him. He looked into my eyes, properly, like he was searching my soul.

"You've changed so much, _Malfoy_ " I breathed as he looked into my soul. I found it hard to whisper his name, his eyes narrowed at the sound. He reached over to place his trembling hand on top of mine, his eyes never moved from mine. My heart raced, pumping my blood faster than it ever has. My lungs inflating and deflating rapidly, my mind was blank but not clear, a haze fell over my mind. All I could see was _familiar_ grey eyes. As his skin touched mine thundering electricity pulsed through my body so powerfully, I flinched away at it glancing down at our hands, his soft large pale hands with slender fingers. They were so warm. He removed his hand after I flinched away. His eyes tore off of me and he reached to place the pile of photos. The long sleeve of his jacket pulled up his arm as he reached over, the _dark mark_ was now visible. That's when reality hit me.

I took a sharp inhalation and shifted away from him, realising how close we had. He glanced down to his mark and his head dropped. He glanced up to me and met my eyes that were full of horror, his were full of pain. He looked ashamed. Now I couldn't breathe. Not because of his presence but just because of who he was. I forgot the monster he really was. I stood to my feet and left. As I closed my door shut I heard a loud bang from the common room and a slam of a door.

I slept lightly, waking up many times after I rose at about quarter to 3. I tossed and turned in my now uncomfortable bed. Every time I closed my eyes his piercing grey eyes filled my mind, flashes of his dark mark haunted what little sleep I did get. I gave up at about 6 am and decided it was best to get in the shower early –trying to avoid Blaise. I as usual grabbed a towel and headed out of my room. My door creaked open, I softly shut it as I paced out. I tip toed around the first sofa towards the bathroom door. Then I saw Malfoys pictures on the coffee table- _'I shouldn't.'_ I tried to resist, I sat on the sofa in the spot where Draco previously sat 3 hours ago. The sun was rising and faint light was now cascading into the common room, the fire had burnt out. I reached out my hand to the pile of photos which were not neatly arranged as he had placed them down earlier. I reluctantly picked them up and stared to shuffle them back into place. I lifted them nearer my face, it was the same photo as last night of Malfoy in Vienna in the faint glow of the lights surrounding the river. I smile touched my lips for some unknown reason, I skipped to the next photo. It wasn't a muggle photo this time, it was a magical moving photo. It was of what I presume was Draco as a older toddler, his platinum blonde hair waving in the wind, a cute laugh emitting rom his lips as his mother hugged him from behind with a genuinely happy smile, her long hair waving in the wind. It truly was an adorable photo. This was a time when there were no worries, it left a saddened feeling in the pit of my stomach. I skipped to the next one to see a magical picture of a sunny summers day, the massive Eiffel Tower taking up most of it, yet there as a honey brown haired girl throwing her arms above her, releasing a laugh whilst her head dropped backwards, she was very small in the photo only about your pinky finger nail size. I looked closer at the girl, she kind of looked familiar. _'She kind of looks like me?'_ I frowned to myself trying to look closer at the photo. My head shot up as a door slammed to my right. _Malfoy_. My eyes widened in horror I almost threw the photos onto the coffee table and ran into the bathroom. I banged the door shut and leant back on the wood. ' _Ugh, what was I doing?_ ' I rolled my eyes to myself and headed to the shower.

 **Draco**

I walked into the common room to see her lying on the sofa, soundlessly asleep. I walked over to her, she looked cold even though the fire was raging. I stroked her hair off of her face. She was so so beautiful. I don't know why, but picked her up tenderly, as our skin made contact electricity pulsed throughout me. A warmth growing in my chest. Trying not to wake her I gently walked to her room, never taking my eyes off her perfect face. I placed her carefully onto her bed. As I placed her down the electricity vanished, I felt so much more alone. I glanced down once more at her and pulled the covers up over her. She smiled in her sleep, just a faint one, but she looked positively sweet. I gently bent down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I miss you everyday." I whispered and drew my eyes off of her face and quietly paced out of her room into my own.

A few hours had passed and I hadn't slept a wink, not one. I checked my watch on my bedside table. The hands on the face showed 2:34am. I groaned and threw my legs harshly over the side of the bed. I rubbed my face. I noticed a small glossy black box next to my bed side table. It took a moment to recognise it- it was my photo box. I grabbed it and inspected the out side of it. It was almost pitch black in here. I stood shakily to my feet and almost stomped out my room, trying to be extra careful not to slam my door. I continued to stomp half asleep from pure lack of sleep towards the sofa opposite the bathroom door. I plonked myself right in the middle. I opened the box and set it to my left tucked under a pillow. I took a breath and took out the contents. The first photo was of her. Her soft honey hair floating effortlessly in the wind, her happiest smile on her perfect face, her pink lips then blowing a kiss towards the camera. He soft giggle emitting from her lips as she returned to smiling. A soft yellow sundress danced around her. Surrounded by my wonderful gardens at home. A sadness sunk my heart. My chest ached so painfully. I ran my fingers through my hair.

I heard the movement of the sofa opposite me and my head snapped up- she was sitting opposite me across the table. Her messy hair pulled into a bun, her sleepy eyes trying to focus. A faint smile crossed my face as I saw her.

"Hey," she mumbled, this surprised me, I don't know why it just did.

"Hello" I managed to say.

"Couldn't you sleep?" she breathed. My heart stopped. Her voice chimed in my ears. She softly yawned covering her face.

"No, no I couldn't." A lump in my throat preventing me from saying anything else. I glanced down to the smiling photo of her and my heart clenched.

"what are you looking at?" she asked, her eyes suddenly went wide in fear, I felt my head snap up to meet her gaze. "sorry, you don't have to tell me, I don't know why I was so nosey." She continued to look at me, a slightly confused frown pulled on her face. I don't know why but I shifted across the sofa, and then I glanced down at the free space, communicating to her without words. I returned my gaze to her, not knowing how she would react. My heart raced as she rose to her feet, would she walk past and leave? ' _God do_ not _let her leave._ ' I begged. My eyes went wide as she hesitantly yet gracefully walked to the sofa. She carefully at not too close to me. I quickly shuffled the photo of her to the back. I glanced down at the photo, thankfully it was just me in Vienna, a muggle photo that she had taken of me with an odd contraption.

I heard her take in a sharp breath. "I've always wanted to go to Venice" she whispered breathlessly. Her eyes widened at the photo, ' _What is she thinking?'_ he eyes engrossed, scanning, looking deep in the photo. Almost inspecting it. I watched as the fire's light danced across her face. Her deep brown eyes reflecting the flame. I looked back down to the photo, the memory of us in Vienna filling my heart with utter happiness. What a perfect summer. I looked back up to her, meeting her gaze, her beautiful face locked onto mine, I felt as if I were looking deep into her soul.

"You've changed so much, _Malfoy_ " I didn't like the sound of her calling me that, it didn't role right off of her tongue. I felt my face pull into a frown. I don't know why but I hand the sudden urge to hold her hand, never taking my eyes off of hers, my heart pounding, electricity flamed through my body like a raging fire, my breaths short. I could feel my hand shaking violently through the space between hers and mine. I finally placed my hand on hers, it was warm and soft and gentle. I had missed it. But she flinched away, I immediately snatched my hand back. I forced my eyes off of hers, and onto the rough surface of the coffee table instead. I reached over to place my photos on the table, that's when I heard her gasp. I looked down at my arm to see my jacket had moved up my arm as I leant over- the _dark mark_ was showing. My heart clenched and filled with pain. I've ruined everything. I forced my eyes shut, holding back the unshed water that filled my eyes. I made my eyes glance up to her perfect face, her eyes wide and full of fear. She swiftly rose to her feet and paced to her bedroom shutting her door without looking back.

" _Urgh_!" I shouted, pure rage pumped through my body. My heart clenching in pain. I lifted my leg up and kicked powerfully at the coffee table, my picture flew everywhere. I gritted my teeth and my fists clamped together. I tried to tidy my photo's up but abandoned them short after. I stormed to my room and slammed my door. I tried to breathe, I was pacing up and down my room furiously. "You ruined _everything_!" I roared. Forcing my fist into my wardrobe door, I collapsed onto my bed. Blood flowing from my knuckles. I held my head in my hands and fell to my pillows. I drifted asleep within minutes, the feeling of sadness engulfing me, drowning everyone of my cells.

The early sun rise woke my, cascading through my window in which I had not drawn my curtains. I knew it was early but I'd never get back to sleep now. A depressive cloud hung over my heavy heart, the rage had gone and now it was just pain left. I clambered to my door and yanked it open I took a step out and closed my door. I glanced up and she was there, where I was sitting not hours ago. She was looking at my photos? Her face was stricken with fear. She immediately leapt from her seat and ran to the bathroom, slamming it firmly shut. I walked slowly over to the pictures she had left on the table, I picked them up tenderly.

"They were private…" I whispered to myself. I gathered the picture and placed them in their former box and carried them into my bedroom. I placed them were I had previously found them, laid out a new set of clothes for the day, brushed my hair, tidied around my room. The I heard the bathroom door open then close, hurried footsteps across the common room, her door closed. I grabbed my grey towel and rushed to the bathroom.

The water was warm, the room filled with warm humid air from when she was in here. I liked knowing that _she_ was in this very room not moments ago, it filled me with warmth, I missed her warmth. I sighed as I washed my face with the cascading water, I washed my hair and cleaned myself. I turned the water off and dried myself as I stepped out of the shower. The slightly colder air hit me as I stepped out making my muscles tense. I ruffled my hair and strode out into the common room. I leisurely passed the distance between me and my room and yanked my door open, I quickly dressed in my clothes that I laid out, a black high collared shirt, black blazer, black trousers with most favourite black shoes. Then I sped to breakfast before everyone got there. I couldn't handle being around anybody at the moment. Their infuriating constant chatter about pointless things.

As I approached the great hall my owl came swooping down dropping a letter right in front of me. I reluctantly picked up the letter. The handwriting wasn't familiar, "Dearest Malfoy." It wrote. I turned it over and an eagle was printed in the golden wax. A frown pulled across my face, ' _who could be writing to_ me _?'_.

I slowly opened the letter. I scanned it quickly, my heart stopped. My eyes filled with water, my jaw dropped. The letter fell from my hands to the cold floor, it drifted slowly. My mind filled with haze, I felt me knees hit the stone cold floor. My heart clenching, unable to beat properly. I could feel it tarring into two pieces. My soul drained from my body.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy…" the head mistresses voice faded into the background.

My mother has died. I am now truly alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

I hope this helps to clear things up slightly! Mwahahaha. Also I know I have a few spelling/typo/general errors, I am trying to re-read them and go through them but I want to desperately keep writing! I hope you enjoy it so far! I will correct them I vow to!

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Hermione**

I woke up in my very cold room, wrapped in a fairly cool blanket, my face frozen. It felt like a fairly normal day. I slung the weight of my numb feet onto the hard dark wooden floor. Today was a Friday, this meant it is officially a week until the dreaded Halloween Ball. I sat on the edge of my bed for what only seemed like 2 minutes with my eyes closed, I soon came to realise I had been sitting there for 10 minutes. I rocketed up off of the side of my bed and hastily got ready, possibly quicker than I ever have before. I strode down to breakfast, trying my very best to avoid Blaise, and slowed my pace as I arrived at the Great Hall. I immediately spotted Ron and Ginny by their rather bright hair colour. A faint smile touched the corners of my lips as I paced towards them eagerly. I sat next to Harry who was currently quite quiet considering it was Harry. Yet I didn't ask, my own thoughts were too deep in my mind to wonder what could be wrong, so that was it. We all sat almost silently in each others company indulged in our own thoughts- bar Ron who was just too busy eating. I moved the full English breakfast contents around on my plate as I rested my chin on the palm of my hand, impolitely resting my elbow on the table. I glanced towards the Slytherin table, Blaise in his usual place- Laughing and smirking as also usually. Yet I scanned for the platinum haired boy who rather illusively I hadn't seen in weeks. My mind wondered where he was, why he was gone so long, why did he miss that much school work. Everyone seemed to rise from their seats in sync and exited the Great Hall to their first class- this meant Transfigurations. I made my way with Harry and Ron to our usual class room where Professor McGonagall greeted us warmly and I took to my usual seat on my own bench. The lesson started with the Professor explaining todays task- conjuration. I had already read vastly on this subject yet felt content to listen to her. I scrawled many notes on the basics before attempting to conjure a tea cup. I imagined it as a classing white china tea cup with blue hand painted designs on, along with a matching saucer- And there it was, by magic the tea cup poofed itself into existence. I slumped back into my chair, rather stoically, after preforming the task rather quickly. I glanced to my textbook on potions and began to re-read it. The last chapter in particular I know for a fact I didn't read well because of a certain Slytherin sitting opposite me in the Library. My eyes swept to the back of the class room to an empty bench which was missing a rather tall grey eyed, platinum blonde haired boy. My mind drifted to other places now, back to that night with the photographs. He seemed so… nice? Almost too nice, he even invited me to sit with him. It didn't make sense, and he placed his hand on top of mine. I know for a fact that he seemed nervous, his hand was so violently shaking, yet when it came into contact with mine all of his worries dispersed and there was just that electricity left between us. I lifted my hands to my face and rubbed my eyes. _'Ugh- stop thinking about him.'_ My mind in ever ciaos. ' _Even you admitted- to his face I may add- that he seemed different.'_ I argued to myself. ' _but even if he was different it can't make up for what he did!'_ My mind snapped. And with that I shut my mind off and concentrated on the class.

"Very good work today class." The professor announced in her slurrish accent. "We will continue conjuration next time, I trust you are all reading up on the work I've been setting" She gave questioning looks at a few students such as Ron. "Ok see you next week- class dismissed." And with that everyone rose to their feet and chatted away. I almost solemnly rose to mine, and continued at a rather unhurried pace towards Potions. I was almost to the last turn before I entered the dungeon and a familiar voice called my name.

"Miss Granger!" a woman's voice echoed rather hastily. I slowed my pace and swivelled on my heels.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey?" I queried.

"Miss Granger, you never came back for your check up! How is your memory?" She frowned. My eyes widened, I hadn't given it a second thought after I'd left the hospital.

"Oh- Actually I haven't regained my memory, sorry Madam Pomfrey" I glanced down to my feet feeling too ashamed about missing the check up to look into her eyes.

"Don't you worry dear I know how busy you must be in your final year." She spoke kindly. "Well I actually made a stronger potion to try to regain your memory just in case and I've been carrying it around for a rather long time just in case I ran into you" she rapidly said whilst routing in her pouch on her hip to pull out a small vile of potion. "I must warn you that it doesn't taste at all like pumpkin juice little one." She placed the vile in my hand and wished me well and to defiantly report back to me.

"Of course Madam Pomfrey, I really am sorry again." I replied and continued to potions, I placed the potion in my pocket. The day continued to drag, school just wasn't as exhilarating as it had been, yet I continued to love the library and reading everything I could.

I sat on the edge of my bed and pulled the small potion out of my pocket, I released the lid and lifted it to my lips. The liquid contents burned my throat with a disgusting sour and bitter taste to it. My face scrunched up into an unpleasant frown as I lowered it to my lap.

'Caution side effects may include: heavy drowsiness.' The small paper on the bottle revelled after I had drank it- very useful. My eyes rolled as I got to my feet to change into my pyjamas. I pulled on my navy shorts and old t-shirt and sank into bed. My head fell onto the pillow softly. ' _Wow this really does make you drowsy'._ Sudden flash backs rushed through my head before I fell asleep- to tired to assess them my mind drifted peacefully off.

My sleep was full of images and very _very_ realistic dreams. Images of memories revelling to my mind. I woke drowsy, a fog had set over my mind. Confusion pulled my face into a frown as I woke up. My mind was full of memories- memories of Draco on the train lifting me off of him. 'watch where you're going next time would you, _Granger_.' How my last name awkwardly rolled off of his tongue? A sudden panic and fear plunged into my heart like hot iron. The memory of him staring at me through dinner and me striding from the halls barely contain my tears and I had run into him again. I sat up in my bed as more fear struck my heart. My face contorted, more confusion ran through my veins. My heart began to race, ' _He hadn't mentioned any of this before?'_ I can still remember looking up at his face whilst I crawled on the floor backwards, never taking my eyes off of his. The feeling of my head cracking against the wall. I remember as I drifted in and out of consciousness in _his_ arms. ' _Did he really carry me to the hospital wing?'_ My face furrowed deeper into a frown. My mind thoroughly confused. This was too much to handle. And I'm Hermione Granger saying _that_! I plunged my head back onto the pillow thanking God it was a Saturday and forced my self to sleep just an hour or so more.

Again I dreamt- or more like remembered, but this time it was more faded. Like I still couldn't quite remember- but I had snippets of memories. I could feel myself almost conscious flipping and writhing in my bed, uncomfortable, irritable, confused. My fists clenched my jaw clamped tight. Malfoys face kept appearing. Random pictures of him, they were so unbearably memorable, they kept slipping away before I could make sense of them, frustration overwhelmed me. The last one was clearer, but still not clear enough. Tears streamed down his face, his expression furiously sad and clenched. He wore black as usual, a dark suit, high collared. His basic black wooden wand pointed at my direction straight at me, my back up against the wall. I felt an over whelming wave of pure emotion pain, sadness engulfed me, fear but not scared of him, scared of what would become- the future I was scared of, tears streamed down my face, uncontrollable sobs ripped from my chest. I was begging him, begging him not to do it, calling out his name.

"Draco! Don't, you don't have to do this!" I cried to him, sobs ripping from my lungs.

"But I have to! Hermione I have to! I can't see you die! I can't live in this world with out you!" He equally cried to me. "We can't be like this! We'll die! They wont stop Hermione! They will _never_ stop trying to kill us! This was all just a perfect dream that I have to inevitably wake up from!" he screamed.

"But Draco…" a sob erupted from me. My hands pressed up against the wall, his wand shaking in his hand, his perfect face engulfed with tears and utter sadness. "Draco, I love you."

"Obviate!"

My body shot from my bed, tears streaming down my face. My wide eyes searching the room. My lungs gasped for every breath I could in the shortest space of time. My heart thundered in my chest. Sobs trembled violently from me. I held my head in my hands and cried for what seemed like hours. What had happened to me? I was so confused. Frustration, confusion, sadness, more confusion. So many emotions were mixed in my blood I couldn't even figure them all out. Was this a dream? It must have been a dream. I couldn't tell reality from my dreams anymore. But I can never ever remember my dreams? I shook my head covering my eyes with my hands and letting out a scream. My eyes were so tightly forced shut. I faintly heard my bedroom door open and a pair of feet thunder across the floor. A warm embrace tightly surrounded my body. The hushed me as my eyes remained closed, soothing me, they gentle caressed my back as they ran their fingers through my hair. My sobs subsided to a gentle sniffling. I looked up out of my hands to see it was Blaise that was comforting me. He looked at me as if to say that everything was ok, I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed one last time, he rested his head on my shoulder. I liked this Blaise, the un-flirty Blaise who was being a genuine friend. Being there for me. Maybe I could be friends with Blaise. He lay me back down onto my pillow and sat up next to me, gentle running his hands through my hair until I exhaustedly fell back into a deep dreamless sleep.

I woke from my heavy slumber alone, Blaise had gone. There was barely any light cascading into my room, the sun setting in the distance out of my window. Dry tears stained my checks. The emotions still writhed in my veins, I just didn't know what to do. I can't explain how _confused_ I was. This time I didn't cry, I took a deep shaky breath into my lungs and released it slowly. I shut my eyes. ' _What do I do?_ ' I questioned myself. ' _Confront him. You know you need to._ ' I considered arguing with myself. But maybe it would help. What is the worst that could happen? ' _He could think you're a psycho.'_ And with that I headed to the shower to wait for a certain Slytherin to return.

Almost a week had past- absolutely no sign of him. I wasn't just confused and frustrated, no, now I was angry. How dare he maybe do this and then disappear from Hogwarts. I had assessed my 'dreams' over the past 6 days. I had concluded, the train and the hallway were real. I had spoken to Madam Pomfrey and she confirmed that he had in fact carried me in with a self inflicted head injury- she was glad the memories had come back, however I decided to leave out my other psycho thoughts. It was Friday, 9pm. I was pacing down my room until I heard Blaise leave for the Ball. ' _Ugh the Ball'_ I sighed to myself, I was so glad I wasn't going with everything that was going on. I now was pacing in the common room. I had yet to conclude the other 'dream'. It must not have been real, why on _earth_ would I say such a ridiculous thing to _the_ Draco Malfoy. I now paced furiously up and down the common room in front of the fire. I now was talking allowed to myself- mostly gibberish, occasionally throwing my hands in the air in frustration. Where could that damn boy be.

"Excuse me Miss Granger, there's someone at the door for you, should I let them in?" The knights voice interrupted my deep frustrations. Ginny was the opposite side of the portrait. I nodded in his direction, a concerned look on his face. He bowed towards me as he opened the portrait obligingly.

"Hey Gin, what's up?" I questioned. She had a radiant red ruby dress on flowing towards the floor, a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was pulled into a smart up do and fine gold jewellery laced her ears, neck and wrist. She did look truly stunning.

"Er- Hey Hermione." She replied. "actually I was just coming to check you hadn't changed your mind about tonight, but I guess not" she looked at my attire as did it. My pink pyjama short hung loosely around my hips and a large navy top hung from my shoulders. I didn't reply to her statement. "And actually I just came to check if you were alright?" she then questioned and gave a sorrowful look. "You have seemed off for the past few days" she spoke softly.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'm fine thanks Gin, I hope you have a good time tonight." She strode towards me. And embraced me tightly in a warm hug. I wrapped my arms around her, it felt nice for someone to hug me, it almost soothed me. "You look really beautiful Ginny, are you going with Harry?" I asked as we stepped apart.

"Of course" she smiled gently, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I'll see you tomorrow then" I forced a smile at her and she turned to exit the portrait hole.

I collapsed onto the red leather Chesterfield sofa opposite the fire place. I gave a long sigh and contemplated my life. It was now near enough 12 pm by the time I realised how long had pasted, I had gazed mindlessly into the crackling fire for hours. The warmth surrounded me and soothed my soul.

A disturbance by the portrait caught my attention. It slowly opened to revel a boy. It was _him_. He was dressed as usual in a black suit- high collar. His steps softly echoed through the common room as I stretched my neck over the top of the sofa to see him. He didn't make eye contact with me, me had zeroed in on his room and stored weakly to it. I jumped out of the sofa and ran to his door, blocking his way. I spun to meet him only a step away. I looked at his pale face, the light from the fire dancing across his face. It revealed heavy dark purple circles under his dim heavy eyes. A depressed expression hung from his face, his hair was too unlike Malfoy-ly messy. A frown furrowed across my face, I felt a wave of sadness grip my heart.

"Where were you?!" I shouted. "Its been weeks Malfoy!" I now screamed.

"My name is _NOT_ Malfoy!" he exploded pinning my wrists above my head. Now all of his sadness was gone, only frustration and anger gleamed in his eyes. I winced at his force forcing my face away from his. "Not to you" he breathed almost to quiet for me to hear as he released my wrists. He glanced to his feet. "And its none of your business _Granger."_ He spat, still avoiding eye contact. The saddened expression returned, water glazed over his eyes. This shocked me, I still hadn't recovered from how close his face was, just inches away from mine. His warm breath cascading over my face. I felt my knees go weak at the thought. He glanced up to my face, I pulled it back from shock into a frown. Determined to keep my persona.

"Well- I need to talk to you!" I demanded, "I've been waiting for ages for you!" His face pricked up, hope hung in his sad eyes momentarily. My frown deepened. I realised how close I had leant into him, his lips were parted not an inch away now, his shallow breaths rippling over my face, his eyes looking deep into mine, his perfect deep grey eyes. I was almost lost in them, I could feel the heat from his face on mine. Fire and electricity flowing in my cheeks and lips. My face almost leant towards him, the monster! But was he a monster, he sure looked like pathetic excuse of one right now. Confusion pulled at my heart and uncontrollably I screamed "What the hell did you do to me?!"

His face pulled into a widened shocked expression, he stopped breathing, he didn't move, he didn't reply. For what seemed like ages he stood, statue like. He backed up to the sofa and leant back, as if he couldn't stand with his own weight. He never took his eyes off of me. His wide shocked eyes. He started to rapidly breath. I could watch his chest rise and fall so quickly it almost scared me, the next thing I knew he was striding towards me, our bodies met. They collided with his last step and he wrapped his long slender hands around my face. The electricity now positively writhing though me, my heart beating furiously underneath my skin. His lips not even a centimetre from mine. Now it was my eyes widened in shock. I was paralysed. I couldn't move. Not even to breath, I could feel his heart thunder in his chest against my own chest. The thin material of my oversized t-shirt hiding nothing. I suddenly felt very exposed. He rubbed his thumb against my cheek.

"Hermione?" he breathed so softly it chimed in my ears and my heart fluttered mentally. His breath once again sweeping across my face making my knees weak. His eyes were full of raw emotion; I couldn't read them well but I knew how deep they were. I looked straight into his eyes as he did mine. His soul was as exposed as mine to each other. He leant quickly in and crushed a desperate longing full kiss onto my lips, he wrapped his strong arms around my waist and back crushing me into him, my eyes shut as he deepened it. It felt so right, like I had finally found a place I truly belonged. My whole body was numb, I couldn't control anything, not my actions my thoughts nothing. It was blank- Everything. He pulled hastily away only parting our lips, my eyes flew open onto his perfect face, his perfect eyes, his perfect nose, his perfect cheekbones, his perfect jaw line, his perfect lips. "Hermione" He breathed again so tenderly it almost broke my heart. "My love, what do you remember?" he questioned.

My eyes widened. What. Had. Just. Happened. I gasped and jumped backwards right into his jaw. _'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!_ ' My mind screamed. I brought my finger tips up to my lips where he had just been, I softly stroked them, contemplating what had just happened.

"My love?" I croaked wide eyed to meet his panicked eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own anything within the universe of Harry Potter.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, Draco's perspective on the events that had happened, and the continued version.

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Draco**

"Liberum amoris" I mumbled forlornly. The knight bowed to me, wordlessly and the portrait creaked open. My heavy eyes scanned the doorway. I could feel the heavy weight of my limbs as stumbled through into the common room. The thud of my heft feet vibrated through the old wooden floors. My eyes were dazed, barley focused. I staggered towards the region of my door to my room. My whole body was drained along with my mind. I felt utterly detached. Lost.

I could feel my sight drifting in and out of focus. I couldn't even remember the last time I had slept. My hands became numb as I fell nearer to my door. The weight of my heart in pure agony pulling in my chest. I could feel my cheeks pull down into a solemn depressed expression, my eyes sore. A sudden breeze focused my attention onto my door, where it now contained a petite little honey haired angel looking girl. ' _Hermione.'_

I almost felt relieved to see her. Her presents soothed me unbelievably. When she was around everything just seemed that little bit more ok. We we're relatively close to each other now after she jumped into my path. My heart kick started slightly at her presence. Her pink shorts hung at her hips and she was wearing _my_ navy t-shirt I gave her this summer to sleep in. It was far too big for her, she made it look so cosy. It pulled at my heart, I wish so badly I had her back. I miss _my_ Hermione. My heart returned to its all too painful clenching in my hard chest. I could feel myself losing control. My eyes burned with unshed tears. I would do anything for things to be like the summer. I watched as an aching frown pulled across her angelic face. My hand twitched as a temptation to reach out to her little face and stroke the crease in her forehead away. Her skin was so soft. Like velvet to my touch.

"Where were you?!" Her alarmed voice tugged at my heart, pain writhed through her eyes. "Its been weeks Malfoy!" she raised her alarmed voice higher now. Her hands waved chaotically in the air to show her immense frustration. The way she kept calling me by that name made my pain turn to frustration. It rolled horribly off of her tongue. My heart broke when _she_ called me that. My muscles clenched. I felt my face pull into an enraged frown. My eyes now burning with fiery exasperation. I could feel mind mind losing control. My hands shot to her wrist, pushing them back behind her. My heart beating furiously.

"My name is _NOT_ Malfoy!" my infuriated voice rippled through my throat as I roared at her. I forced my eyes off of her unflawed warm fiery chocolate eyes before I was too lost. I stared down to the floor as a tear fell to the floor uncontrollably. ' _God I hope she didn't see that; why did this have to happen now?_ ' I dreaded to myself. "Not to you" I croaked trying my hardest not to let the lump in my throat get the better of me. I released my too forceful clutch on her tiny wrists and set my arms by my side. "And its none of your business _Granger."_ I too harshly spat at her. I couldn't have this conversation with her. And not like this. I wish I could tell her- I wanted to tell her everything. My heart was thoroughly ripped into millions of black hard pieces.

I tore my eyes off of the floor and gazed into her beautiful eyes. She is truly beautiful. My heart once again clenched in my chest to the point I thought eventually it is just going to give up beating all together. What I didn't notice at first past her hardened deminar she looked flushed. A tinted rose faintly blushed her cheeks. ' _Do I have that affect on her?'_ a faint smile crossed my heart.

"Well- I need to talk to you!" she stuttered in a rather demanding tone, "I've been waiting for ages for you!" my heart stopped, my eyes grew wide. ' _She-_ she _was waiting for_ me _?'_ I could feel my paralysed lungs struggle for air. A dark frown pulled across her face. I hadn't realised how close she'd gotten to me. Her gentle breath intoxicated me as it flowed over my hard face. I sucked in a few short breaths. I could now understand the affect she had on me. At this very moment I could barely move. Fire flowed through my veins. All my instincts telling me to grab her. Her divine face and crush my lips against her flawless pink soft lips. But I couldn't, I couldn't move. She leant slightly towards me which threw me off guard, making my paralysed limbs now completely numb and unmoveable. A confused stricken frown pulled on her unflawed face. "What the hell did you do to me?!" she cried.

My heart froze in my chest, my eyes as wide as they could go. My jaw clenched down. I could feel my blood halt underneath my skin. ' _What did she just say?'_ My mind questioned, _'did I hear her right? But- how does she remember?'_ I stood completely immovable for what seemed like minutes, yet probably seconds. I felt my legs went off balance and found myself almost stumbling backwards uncontrollably. My weight shifted on to the back of the soft leather sofa through my outstretched hand. I never looked away from her gorgeous eyes. ' _How does she remember?_ My _Hermione?'_

The next thing I knew I strode towards her, hope filling every inch of my shattered heart. Our bodies collided like the jigsaw I knew. I could feel her heart prancing out of her chest onto mine. I wrapped my hands around her shocked face. I was barely an inch away from her face, electricity now positively surging through my body, screaming at me, controlling me. She didn't move, not one bit. She was frozen.

"Hermione?" I breathed so close to her lips I could almost feel them. Then I felt her body slightly collapse and I wrapped my arms around her petite body crushing her into me. Fire erupted from my soul, connecting with hers _. 'My Hermione'._ My lips crushed against hers, I was desperate, so desperate for her. To see her everyday, the girl I love everyday in thorough agony and she didn't even remember. This is where I belonged. I felt as _she_ deepened the kiss, an all to familiar sensation flooded my body intoxicating me. Energy coursing through my blood. I pulled away for only a second and whispered her all to familiar name. "Hermione. My love, what do you remember?" Without even thinking.

She froze, her body tensed so hard and she quickly backed away from me into my door. She traced her lips with her fingertips. Almost in shock about what had just happened. It was at that point when my heart shattered into a trillion pieces.

"My love?" She spluttered in utter horror. My soul fled my body. This is the power of love. This is what it does to you. It completely ruins you. It breaks you down into so many little parts that you will never be working or whole again. The coldness engulfed me. I stumbled away from her, once again meeting the couch. She didn't remember. She didn't remember who I really was. She didn't remember _us_. That glimmer of hope exploded in my chest as I sunk down the back of the couch and met the hard floor. My gaze on the floor in front of me, my vision dissipating as tears engulfed my vision, burning my eyes and my cheeks as they streamed down and fell off of my jaw line. My jaw hung slightly open, my eyes wide as soundless tears streamed down my face, she was lost forever. I was never getting my Hermione back, not today- not ever. My heart shattered into more and more pieces, getting smaller and smaller. It felt my already ruined life had just imploded on its self. My who body trembled. I can't stay here. I cant live like this.

The bang of the portrait faintly echoed in my ears, I remained in that spot behind the sofa. When I realised it was she who had left my chest ripped and powerful sobs tore through my lungs. My knees were pulled up to my chest trying to keep myself together, I wrapped my arms around my face. I need her. I need her so much. I can't live without her. I am cursed with this torture. I wished I could return to when I was just a boy playing in the meadow near our house, no sense of good or evil, a world where the worst fear I had was the monster in my wardrobe. Bu in this reality, in my life, my worst fear is trying to keep the darkness from the girl I am in love with, trying to keep her alive, yet she cannot even remember me. She can't remember. All because I had to keep her safe. My body quivered as my emotions writhed my insides. The portrait opened softly.

My arms still wrapped around my face, furiously crying, gently sobbing, I felt soft hands clutch my arms away from my face. I peered up through my almost blinded eyes from my tears. It was big soft brown eyes that met mine, only a few inches away from me. She was knelt next to me, she cupped my face with one of her hands. The other hand rose to my face and ever so tenderly wiped my face with tissue, my sobs subsided. The very touch of her made me feel so much more soothed. I wish she could remember. My gashed heart tore a little more knowing it would never happen. She accidently fell back onto her bum and an actually faint laugh escaped my lips through my tears, her jaw dropped.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, a bright smile crossed her previously concerned expression. She too laughed softly. She shuffled right next to me and wrapped one of her arms around me and leant my head on her shoulder. I actually felt nice. It warmed the empty space in my heart. "I got you something" she hushed picking up a mug off of the floor. I looked up to her face confused. She gestured for me to drink it. "It's not poison Draco." Her soft laugh chimed in my ears. The ease of my name flowed from her mouth which filled me with utter delight. "Extra cream- no marshmallows and defiantly cinnamon. It'll make you feel better." She proudly announced.

' _Hot chocolate? How? How did she know?'_ my face furrowed deeper into a confused frown. "How did you know?" I expressed. I watched as her face now crumpled into confusion.

"I-I, I don't know. It was a gut feeling I guess. And I just felt like that's what you would want" She looked down to the hot chocolate in her hands. I rose to my feet and sprinted out with out another word, not looking back to her. I sprinted down the corridors not even feeling as if I was running, like I was floating. I didn't know what I felt. But it was better than what ever I've been feeling for the past few weeks- hell, the past few months. I clattered into the kitchen door not even out of breath. I threw the door open to be coldly greeted by a grumpy house elf.

"Hot chocolate!" I demanded panting. "Extra marshmallows!" I now shouted. "NO CREAM!" My panting really affecting my speech. With a click of the house elves fingers and a grumpy grumble it appeared right in front of me. With out another second I grasped the cup tightly in my hand and ran, ran as fast as I could back to our common room. Back to her. Being almost too reckless about the hot chocolate, loosing many marshmallows on the way. "Liberum amoris!" I roared panting. The portrait swung open. I ran in, hot chocolate clutched in both hands.

I scanned the room quickly. There she was. Relief washed over me, she was curled up on the sofa her back towards me. He knees up to her chest. I swiftly strode to the front of the sofa and knelt right in front of her. She had her hands on her face. I felt a sudden sting aching my heart. ' _Why is she crying?'_ She didn't look up to me at my presence. I gently pulled her hands away from her face, and for only a second I rested my own hand on her wet cheek and brushed away a stray tear. Pain crossed her face along with confusion. A sob tore from her chest which tore my heart. I urged the hot chocolate closer to her.

"Extra marshmallows- absolutely no cream." I breathed almost soundlessly. Her eyes widened.

"That- that's where you went?" She questioned through her tears. I nodded in confusion. _'What did she think?'_ My frown deepened. "I-I thought that I h-had upset you more" she sobbed. I took the hot chocolate out of her hands and set it on the coffee table and pulled her into a tenderly tight embrace as I rose to my feet. My arms were rapped around her waist pulling her feet off of the floor, her head automatically buried into my shoulder. I felt her sobs through my chest. A warm feeling spread through my body, comforting her comforted me. I buried my head into her hair and then softly kissed her on the top of her head. He velvet hair caressing my face as I rested my cheek after. After a while I set her onto the couch and she snuggled into the corner of the sofa with her knees tucked up gazing into the fire- she looked tired. ' _What time is it?'_ I thought to myself. I leaned to the coffee table and retrieved both of our hot chocolates. I took a sip of hers, and then of the one she bought me to the room.

"This ones better" I softly announced gesturing to the one she got me. A gentle smile playing at my lips. Her head slowly turned to meet my gaze, I held out the hot chocolate I had gotten her. She took it and a tender deep smile lifted her cheeks. The light from the fire dancing slowly across her face, the flickering of the flame playing in her deep brown warm eyes. It was hard to not get lost in them.

"How did you know?" she asked looking down into her hot chocolate before looking back up into my eyes. My heart dropped. Because I know you. Because I know everything about you. I know that your favourite flowers are pink roses, I know you only drink strong earl grey tea with one teaspoon of sugar, I know your favourite film is the titanic and you always cry at certain scenes as if on queue, I know that your favourite song is the power of love by Frankie goes to Hollywood because it reminds you of your parents when your father plays it for your mother, I know that you cant sleep in long pyjamas because its too uncomfortable, I know you don't like looking in the mirror because it makes you feel vein, I know your favourite book is Pride and Prejudice and you cry when you find out Mr Wickham is a scoundrel, I know everything about you, I know you. Only if you knew that.

"Gut feeling" I forced a weak smile at her and quickly glanced to my mug. A horrible feeling constricting my chest. I looked back up to meet her confused gaze.

"Mal-Draco. I, I need to say something. And you can't laugh at me ok? It might sound a little odd." She paused and looked at the fire, she continued to take sips of her hot chocolate. She didn't look at me again. "You see, Madam Pomfrey gave me a strong potion so I could regain memories I had lost that time I had hit my head on the wall." She gulped and her body slightly winced. "And- I did. I remember now, I remember when I bumped into you on the train, and I remember when I again bumped into you in the corridor at dinner time-" She stopped herself and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "But you see, whilst I was asleep I had a dream, at least I think it was. But I'm not sure. So I am asking you what you think of it, whether it is true or not" She looked right up to me this time, right into my eyes a stern expression crossed her face. I inched closer to her with a confused look across my face. I nodded sternly. "In this 'dream', you were there." She breathed gazing into the fire. "You were crying, a lot. You seemed very distressed. I was there, opposite you. You had you wand pointing right up to me, I was crying. I was calling your name" she was deep in thought now, as if speaking only to herself, as if she had forgotten my presence in the room. My eyes were lost deep in her face. "I was begging you not to do something. And you kept telling me you had to, that you just had to, or else they would kill us." She gulped. My heart froze, my limbs froze, my gaze drew wide. I quickly rose to my feet in shock which alerted her. I didn't know how to react, I paced up and down in front of the fire place. Running my hands through my silky but wild hair. My breathing rapidly increased. I was almost panting. I froze on the spot and glanced up to her, a single tear ran down her face which was crumpled with a confused distressed look. I paced right towards her and knelt right at her feet and took both her hands in mine.

"Go on." I demanded sternly, she nodded slowly.

"A-and then, I told you I loved you" violent red exploded in her cheeks and she tore her gaze off of mine, but my focused frown penetrated her eyes. I nodded as if to say carry on. "And then, then you obliviated my memory." She exhaled. Now looking down at our hands.

"And that's all you remember?" I enquired. Her head snapped up to mine, then realising my mistake I quickly blurted out. "Of you dream." Her eyes dropped. And she nodded.

"So?" she said. Her eyes still hanging on our hands. I ripped them from hers and rose to my feet.

"So what?" I coldly asked. I shouldn't do this. I can't tell her. I need to push her away. I can't get close to her, she can't know the truth. Can she? _'No of course not! You know she can't! Don't be selfish!'_ My mind roared in hast. My heart clenched in my chest, but I so desperately wanted to tell her. I tore my gaze from hers.

"So what do you think?" she whispered almost embarrassed. Her voice quivered ever so slightly as she spoke. I wished I could just turn to her face and whisk her up into my arms and tell her everything. I gritted my teeth and clenched my eyes shut momentarily.

"I think nothing of it. It was just a dream." I insisted. "You should get some sleep, its late." I avoided eye contact with her and zeroed in on my door. A horrid tension hung between us, I so desperately wanted to tell her, tell her everything, be close to her, hold her. But I can't. I have to protect her. With out another glance or another word I strode towards my door and yanked it open, and closed it with a firm thud. Yet I didn't take another step. I leant my back on my door contemplating everything. How overwhelming the whole situation was. She was so confused and it pained me, and I had just lied to her. I heard gentle sobs from the other side of my door and my heart tore. I squinted my eyes together and stormed to my bed. Hearing her in pain hurt. But I was the one who caused her that pain, and that cast me into agony. I curled up in my bed trying to forget everything that had just happened, trying to forget how I felt about her, trying to forget everything. Obviously it was hopeless. I didn't sleep a wink. I was tortured.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

Please do enjoy this chapter, I really rather enjoyed writing it. Please please please leave a comment! It would be much appreciated.

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Draco**

Weeks had past, I avoided her as if I were to die if I had seen her. I didn't go down to eat, I missed nearly every meal unless I went down to the kitchens. I avoided every lesson I shared with her, I just couldn't face her. I don't know how much more I could take of seeing her without doing something even more stupid and ruining everything. Thankfully everyone was leaving tomorrow for the Christmas break. I sat on the edge of my chair placed in the corner of my room. A sigh eased from my chest, I ran my fingers through my wet hair. With my eyes closed I rubbed them. What's worse is there's a rumour going around that my Hermione is back with that weasel. A horrible dark feeling gripped my chest thinking of her with _him_. I could feel a horrid sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know if I was furious or mortified, but for some reason I felt utter betrayal on top of all of that. I could feel a warm liquid build up behind my closed eyes. Another sigh was released from my lungs, a short shaky sigh. My quivering breath moved in and out as I tried to calm myself, I rose to my unsteady feet and grabbed my towel off the end of my bed. I wrapped my cool hand around the cooler door knob and twisted it around half heartedly and pulled the door towards my room. I placed my left foot firmly into the common room's warmed air.

A large ginger haired figure grew from the chesterfield sofa directly in front of my door and instantly swivelled on his ungraceful feet clumsily. All my muscles rapidly tensed and I stood tall with my weak head held high. I could feel my ridged face pull into a dark menacing frown, my lips pressed into a hard line. I sucked a long deep breath into my lungs.

" _Malfoy_ " he spat repulsively. Normally I would've replied with a smirk and a snarky comment to enrage him. Yet that same dark burning in the pit of my stomach writhed inside of me, fury built in my heart as sinister thoughts crossed my wicked mind.

" _Weasley_ " my words rumbled menacingly from my chest through my grinding teeth. He almost winced at the sound of my intimidating voice. My lips twitched in pure _rage_. My chest felt like it was about to explode and release my wrath. My body still tense, the vehemence of my anger filled every inch of the air between us. I could barely bring my self to open my mouth without erupting.

"I suggest you leave, _Weasley_." I spoke slowly, menacingly, my words filled with a darkness. He flinched and backed slowly towards the door a few paces never taking his glare off of me. He didn't respond with words. He stopped as soon as the sound of a door opening, my eyes distorted from rage to curiosity, _his_ eyes soften by the sight he saw. My head gradually turned, tearing my glare from the weasel to the rough sound of the door that had opened. My body tensed, even more ridged, when my eyes met hers. My eyes shot open, my lungs fell paralysed and I found it difficult to breath normally. I could feel my hands tremoring. _Shit._

"Don't you dare leave _Ronald_." She raised her voice to his direction, an immense pain stuck my heart as her lips spoke his name and I felt myself wince. Her eyes widened as her gaze struck mine, her jaw hung slightly loose of her upper lip. Her eye brows ever so slightly furrowed together. Yet it was only momentarily, she soon snapped her mouth shut and braced her body. "If you don't like that _he's here_ then you _leave_ , **_Malfoy_** " she spat through grinding teeth, her harsh words stinging every inch of my body. I stepped back, gathering my thoughts. I glanced at the towel in my hand and chucked it onto the back of my chair in my room and without another word I strode pasted that repulsive boy, he flinched as my presence grew closer to him, a dark growl erupted from my chest as I passed him. Never taking my eyes off of his. I then ripped our gaze apart as I stalked out of the portrait hole.

My heavy feet thundered loudly and swiftly through the castle's halls. I could feel my eyes burning hotter than hellfire. Each rippling step I stomped down towards the kitchen didn't release anger, yet built up a melancholy that was flooding my body. My conflicting emotions stirring inside of me, pulling me in different directions, my mind full of nothing but pain. I slammed the door against the wall of the kitchen.

"Master Malfoy? Tinker is wondering what is wrong with master Draco?" A sweet young house elf's voice echoed in my ears. He conjured a chair and patted the seat, my shoulders slummed down and my head bowed. I shuffled each foot and fell into the chair. My head tumbled into my hands, my elbows dug into the top of my legs. I let out a long groan.

"I'm fine Tinker, I'm fine" I breathed. Not looking up. A small cough came from the small elf as I drew my gaze to him. He was holding up a rather large mug of hot chocolate with massive amounts of cream doubling the mugs size. A small smile touched my mouth as he placed it in my hands and passed me a long spoon to stir. Tinker was different to other house elves, at first I found him utterly annoying but as I came down more I guess you could say I warmed to him. He was probably the only person in the entire of Hogwarts that I talked to, I even had told him about Hermione. It was just nice to have someone to talk to, I trusted the little elf. Of course I didn't tell him it was Hermione I was talking about, I had a feeling he'd do something rash if he did know. A small smile once again crossed my lips and I took a long sip of warm sweet hot chocolate. He conjured another chair parallel to mine and jumped up to his rather overlarge chair.

"Tinker heard about your mother, and Tinker wanted to tell you that he is here for you, master Draco" I looked to the elf and he dropped his little head. My heart clenched at the thought of my mother, but it also clenched in a different way, no one had bought her up after what had happened. I took a sip of my hot chocolate and felt the need to place my hand on Tinkers back- so I did. A relived look washed over his face, my face mirrored his relief. I was thankful for his kind words along with the silence that followed. I continued to sip my hot chocolate until the mug was empty. I had completely forgotten about Hermione and _him_.

I stalked my way back to the common room, "Liberum amoris" I solemnly mumbled as the knight bowed I shuffled into the snug room- normally i'd run straight to my room to avoid any one but today I plonked myself into the soft leather of the chesterfield red sofa, making sure it wasn't the one the weasel was at, adjacent to the fire. It was soothing. I took a deep breath. The roasting fire was emitting warm soft air, sending a haze over my mind. I suddenly found it harder to keep my eyes open, each time I blinked they stayed closed just that little bit long, my vision blurring. I felt my head rock to the left as my eyes stayed shut, just the warm air flowing on my face from the peacefully crackling fire.

My dreams were full of her.

 **Hermione**

Over the past weeks running up to Christmas I started to feel incredibly lonely and distant. I grew closer to Harry, Ginny and especially Ron. I was aware of the fact there were rumours being spread about me and Ron, I was glad to say they were not in fact true. It just didn't feel right when I was with Ron like that, it felt wrong. Like it wasn't meant to be. But I didn't feel whole anymore. It was strange, the more time that pasted the worse it got.

I picked up my book and I shook the thought out of my head as I headed into the common room, it was pretty late now. I fell back into the comfortable sofa adjacent to the warmth emitting from the fire, I wrapped a tartan blanket around me and started to read on my advanced transfigurations. A noise alerted me coming from the portrait. The knight coughed and forced my gaze onto it, Ginny.

"Let her in" I smiled politely towards the knight. It swung open to reveal Ginny beaming a bright smile in my direct. I rolled my eyes with a grin across my face.

"Hell _o_ Hermione," she teased, her grin growing. "So?" she asked skipping merrily over to my side.

"So what?" I asked mockingly. Her grin deepened into a frown.

"Don't you dare, you promised that this time you would go." She frowned at me whilst pointing a finger in my direction. I again rolled my eyes with a light smile across my face.

"Ugh, but Ginny? Do I have to?" I begged. The frown once again returned to a beaming grin.

"Yes," she simply answered. "Yes you do!"

"I don't want to go on my own." I frowned.

"Hermione I thought you were smart." She laughed lightly.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Now my frown deepened.

"Want to know the solution?" she asked mockingly and I scowled. "Ask someone!" she threw her hands up in frustration as her eyes widened. I gave a loud groan and placed my book on the coffee table.

"But who should I ask? Harry _and_ Ron have dates." I sighed, "and it's _tomorrow_!"

"Well I'm sure not everyone has dates?" she sighed looking disheartened, "Neville?" she asked and I shook my head.

"He's going with Luna." I bowed my head also feeling disheartened.

"Seamus?" she asked again.

"Parvati" I sighed. "There isn't anyone, so it looks like I can't go" I smiled. Her disheartened look distorted into a dark frown.

"No. Ask the first person you see. It doesn't matter who it is ok?" she glared. "You will go; you have to promise me you'll do this?" her eyes squinted. I let out yet another deep sigh.

"Ugh, fine." I bowed my head in defeat once again. "I haven't got anything to wear." I said sorrowfully.

"Hm, that is a problem. I'll see what I can do" she rose to her feet, "I'll see you tomorrow, I'll come over and we can get ready here?" she gleamed. I softly nodded with a defeated smile on my face.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ginny." She skipped through the portrait hole and it slammed behind her. Overwhelmed, I climbed to my feet and almost miserably plodded back to my room.

I lay flat, still on my back on the soft double bed. My eyes closed, contemplating the horror of tomorrow. It is going to be horrendous. I sighed for the millionth time tonight, my lungs rose upwards slowly and quickly released. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Today was the last day of the first term at Hogwarts, normally everyone would go home tomorrow. But this wasn't a normal year- This was the last year at Hogwarts. Sadness filled my heart, I couldn't even go home because my parents didn't know I even existed. Now pain clenched my sad heart. I wonder what they're doing every day, yet the pain doesn't get any easier. Sometimes I'm tempted to check up on them, but I know I shouldn't. I hung my head in despair. ' _I need a distraction'_ I mumbled to myself. ' _Book. Where is my book._ ' My mind echoed. I groaned as the realisation occurred to me that I had stupidly left it in the common room.

I placed both my feet on the hard wood and shifted my weight onto them standing up far too quickly and feeling rather dizzy. Half dazed I stumbled to my door and twisted the cool metal knob. I softly opened the creaking door as quietly as I could, I stepped over the boarder into the warm common room and spun to close the door rapidly. Once closed I tip toed past the two boy's doors and turned to the direction of the coffee table- I immediately stopped in my tracks. Could this day get any worse? I squinted my eyes together hoping it was just a dream, yet when I opened them again I could still see the back of a platinum blonde boy's head resting on the back of the sofa. He hadn't looked up though, I could see my book directly in front of him, he sat in the precise spot I had been before when Ginny had been here. I glanced back at my door, trying to decide what to do, I quickly glanced between my book and the door and then back to my book. With a defeated silent groan, I tip toed as quietly as I could towards the boy trying not to make myself apparent.

As I passed the sofa I locked my eyes onto the book on the corner of the coffee table. I approached it and quickly snapped it up in my fingers. I glimpsed at the boy. Our encounter today had been more than unpleasant, his face was so thin now, heavy purple exhausted circles hung heavily under his closed eyes. His usually perfectly positioned hair messy, his clothes crumpled. He looked positively a mess, but my heart clamped in my chest. What had happened to him to make him look like this. Yet when he was sleeping he looked so peaceful, his features were positively gorgeous. He looked angelic like. His soft breaths slowly moved in and out of his lungs, his chest rising and falling in sync. I sucked in a long relieved breath when I realised he was sleeping and the faint musk of hot chocolate filled my senses, making my stomach rumble. My eyes grew wide in realisation of how loud it was. His soft breaths turned into uncomfortable ones as he stirred. His head fell slightly forward, his mouth parted and his hands clenched. I stepped back as he awoke, my leg hitting the coffee table, it screeched along the floor and I winced. I clutched my book hard. My eyes were closed for what seemed like minutes but in reality was only a mere few seconds.

I forced my eyes open, still clutching my book for dear life. They met dazzling intoxicating thunder grey eyes. They looked like molten metal, sending my knees weak. His face was hard and stern but his eyes gave him away- he looked exhausted still. I could feel a pain filled frown envelope my face. I loosed the grip on my book and a sheepish grin crossed my face.

"Erm, hello." I nervously spluttered. His hard face remained and he nodded in my direction. I quickly took the hint and turned to basically sprint away. And clumsily my book fell through my hands. I squinted my eyes shut in anticipation of the loud clattering of my precious book onto the hard floor. Yet nothing. I waited a few more moments and opened my eyes.

White pale hands were wrapped around the spine of the book, exposing white knuckled from a hard grip. Relief spread through me.

"Thank you so much" I breathed looking down at my saved book. I reached out to take it from him with out making any eye contact. He snatched it back from me and placed it on the sofa next to him. A confused frown hung on my face as I watched the book with uneasiness. ' _What on earth?'_ I thought to myself. I glanced up to meet his deep frown, which confused me even more. "What?" I spoke sternly, scowling at the boy.

"What were you just doing?" he glared at me, "why were you watching me sleep?" he growled, I winced at his harsh tone and his glare softened in realisation.

"Erm, I was j-just getting my book," I hung my head down to the book placed next to him. "I had left it here, on the coffee t-table" I stammered nervously fiddling with my fingers not looking at the boy. I felt his presence enclose on me as he stood to his feet, his largeness soon intimidating me further. There wasn't much room between the coffee table and the foot of the sofa, and yet we were both squeezed into it, thankfully our bodies not touching. I felt a wave of fear over my body, my hands started to tremble. I shut my eyes forcefully and turned my head to the right bracing myself. I don't know what for. I just felt ridiculously scared.

A warm touch underneath my chin caused my eyes to shoot open and I flinched falling backwards. As I fell my shocked gaze fell on Draco's wide eyes. His hands snatched out and grabbed my arms and yanked me back up so forcefully. This time our bodies clattered together, sending us both flying back into the sofa. My heart was running faster than a race horse, drumming inside my chest, or was that his? I couldn't tell. Our chests were positively pinned together. Our breathing was rapid, our faces so close that our noses were touching. Both our eyes wide. His hands were curled around my arms protectively, pure _fire_ surging between our bodies, electricity tingling every cell. I couldn't move. I felt the blood drain from my face, a pleasant warmth drowned my chest. I felt my mouth part. My mind unconscious, I couldn't control my anything right now.

"Draco?" I whispered unknowingly. I watched as his eyes softened and his mouth slightly parted, he glanced from my eyes down to my lips and then locked onto my gaze again. I felt his heart race against my chest. Ginny's words rang in my ear. ' _Ask the first person you see. It doesn't matter who it is ok?' 'promise me you'll do this?'_ My eyes widened at what I was about to do. "I'd be delighted if you would accompany me to the Christmas Ball tomorrow" I squeaked before I even knew what I was about to say. I shot off of his warm body, staring down shocked at what I had just done momentarily. Realising what I had just said, I turned around to my door about to run to my room before he could answer. ' _My God damn book, it is the bane of my life'_ I shook my head as my eyes closed give a whispered tut. I decided to just leave it and took a pace towards my room. A warm hand wrapped around my exposed wrist softly, stopping me in my tracks, sending electricity shooting up my arm into my chest making my mind dazed. My heart leapt when I again realised what was happening. ' _Oh no_.' I squeezed my eyes shut tighter refusing to turn around. He loosened his soft touch and let my wrist slip through his hand until my hand met his and he quickly tighten his grasp back to the soft protective grip as before. I felt heat burning my cheeks and I turned my head to gaze over my shoulder at him.

His face was pulled into a frown, a confused tender frown that ached my heart, he looked like he was torn. Not knowing what he was doing either. Raw emotions swelled through his glistening eyes as they met my gaze. Throbbing in my chest burned familiarly. His face changed from agony to a soft smile. A smile I had not known Draco to ever wear. My eyes grew wide in shock, he looked so handsome when he smiled- And not his annoying boyish smile either. A genuine smile, he looked genuinely happy. Yet it soon faded into a hard line.

"What about the weasel?" he spat. Uncontrollably my face grew into a bright grin at his reaction, I didn't know why this happened.

"What about Ron?" I giggled, cheeks burning slightly.

"Are you not going with him seen as you're together?" An obvious anger boiled in his words.

"For your information no, we're not going together." I Scowled. I lifted my chin up in the air. "And no. We're not _together_ " I mocked sternly. His eyes widened, the smile returned to his face.

"I accept." He replied flatly his smile again quickly disappearing. "I'll see you tomorrow" he nodded to confirm before striding back to his room. I didn't find it uncomfortable. It felt normal, _familiar_ almost. A sick feeling dwelled at the pit of my stomach at _that_ thought and I strode to my room. Maybe tomorrow won't be as bad as I thought, or maybe it'll be worse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, nor do I own Harry Potter itself.

Ugh, they're falling for each other right? Does anyone else get that warm feeling- thinking "finally!" Well don't you think it's going a little too well? Mwahahaha.

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Hermione**

I awoke bright and early for the hectic day ahead of me. I jumped from the side of my bed, merrily skipped to the bathroom to shower and change. I leapt back to my room, the sun was shining through the crisp day right into my cool room. A thick layer of snow lined the landscape as I gaze out the window. Christmas was my favourite time of year. A bright grin plastered my face at the thought and my heart drummed in my chest merrily. I grabbed my school gown and placed it on my shoulders. Knocking on my door startled me. I paced over my wooden floor boards of my bedroom and twisted the cold door knob around the release the door from its frame. Blaise was leaning against the wooden door frame, a soft smile curled at his lips when I looked up to him.

"Ready?" he asked gently. I smiled and nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied sarcastically. A soft chuckle escaped his lips. We chatted generally for half of the walk to McGonagall's classroom for our final prefect meeting before the Christmas break. We were about two minutes away before Blaise bought the Ball up.

"So are you going to the Ball this time?" she joked. I'm surprised he missed me last time.

"Why yes I am actually." I raised my eyebrows at his rudeness.

"Who are you going with?" he abruptly questioned, with a rather stern undertone. My eyes flew open and onto his face which was looking forward. My heart beat faster and faster, I could feel my cheeks burn.

"er- it's, it is a surprise." I blurted out rather inelegantly. I watched as his face turned towards mine, his eye brows knitted together. "who are you going with?" I questioned quickly trying to take the focus off of my _date_.

"Pansy," he replied calmly. Thankfully we arrived at the meeting. It was short, not many questions were asked, Blaise was a lot more helpful with this stuff as I originally judged. He in fact demanded he was in charge of the scheduling of patrols, which honestly I was thankful of. I raced off at the end before Blaise could walk me back. A sigh of relief washed over me as I entered the common room and stormed over to my door. It was lunch time now, I dumped my robe on my bed and sauntered off to the Great Hall. Ginny met me just by the door way and we chatted- rather she talked my ear off about how excited she was about the Ball later. Nerves washed over my body and I suddenly felt very sick. My appetite faded and I picked at my lunch.

"Did you get a date?" Ginny asked concernedly. I once again felt flustered at the question and simply nodded to her. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree as I nodded slowly. She turned her body towards me and shook me violently. "That's fantastic!" she bellowed. A sheepish smile twitched at my lips. I was kind of looking forward to it now. "So?! Who is it?" she grinned larger.

"You'll see later." I gulped, I watched her eyebrows knit together. Thankfully Ron butted in.

"I cannot wait to go home for Christmas tomorrow." She sighed. "This year is tough," he frowned.

"Well it is the last year Ron," Harry chuckled. "What did you expect?" he smiled mockingly.

"Well- Not this" He continued to shovel food into his mouth. "Are you coming over for Christmas Harry?" he questioned through his food.

"Yeah if that's ok?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"Yeah course it is, mum loves you" he rolled his eyes. A light chuckle escaped from my lips and Ginny beamed at Harry. "'Mione?" he looked up to me through his long ginger hair. "Are you going to be at ours for Christmas?" he cheeks blushed a deep shade of red. My eyes fell to my untouched food on my plate.

"Er- actually I was thinking I would stay here for Christmas and catch up on a few things," my voice shaking. "Because you know…" I couldn't finish my sentence, a lump formed in my throat and a deep frown formed on my face. I felt Ginny rub my back gently. I looked up to her and smiled lightly.

"Oh- yeah no worries." He mumbled.

"If you change your mind though, you're always welcome" Ginny sighed.

"Thanks Gin." I replied. She placed a rather awfully wrapped present in front of me and grinned. "what is this?" I questioned.

"It is a present silly." She mocked.

"Oh ha-har." I too mocked. "I thought we weren't doing presents" I frowned.

"Well this one is off of my mum so it doesn't count." She grinned. I couldn't help it but a giant grin formed on my face and I hugged Ginny. I absolutely love Christmas.

"Oh Ginny?" I asked clutching my present as we rose from the seats. "Did you find a dress?" I whispered. A concerning frown formed across her face and she shook her head and looked down at her feet. "It's ok, no worries." I reassured her, she looked up to me with an apologetic expression pulling in her eyes. "I'll ask someone else" a faintly smiled slightly disappointed that I may not after all be able to go to the ball.

"Sorry Hermione" she mumbled and looked down at the floor sadly.

"Honestly don't worry about it, I'll find one" I smiled more convincingly this time. "I'm just going to go the library and do some reading ok? I'll see you soon at mine though to get ready, ok?" I assured her. She smiled up at me a fantastic Ginny smile.

"Ok!" she squealed.

I split from my friends and began my way to the library, where the hell am I going to get a dress from. I wondered to myself, I could apparate to diagon alley. But then again everything will be closed this close to Christmas. A sigh escaped my lip. ' _I need a dress for the Ball_.' I arrived at the library but it was no use, I couldn't concentrate- which was rather unlike me. But this stupid dress thing had my head in panic mode. I drummed my fingers on the desk I was sat at, in of course, my favourite place. I hadn't read on word of the closed book in front of me. This was useless. I shoved the book back in its correct place and stormed back to the common room huffing and puffing all the way. I uttered the password and walked across the common rooms hard floor towards my door and halted.

I shifted my gaze to the floor. A rather large black parcel was at the foot of my door. I placed Mrs Weasley's present on top as I picked up the black parcel, it wasn't at all heavy. A small posh envelope was placed on top of it, I nudged my door open and placed the large flatish box on my bed and removed the other present onto my side table.

'Hermione' was elegantly scrawled in a silver ink. I turned it over and a dragon was printed into the red wax seal. I felt a confused frown pull at my face. I pulled the small note out of the envelope to reveal a short message. 'This once belonged to you- I thought you should have it back.' My heart fluttered with excitement. I loved receiving parcels. I eagerly lifted the black lid off of the box with a grin plastered across my face. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I stepped back in shock. It was _beautiful_.

I slowly stepped forward and found my fingers intertwining with the soft forest green dress. It felt _expensive_. It truly was beautiful. I gently pulled it out of the box to reveal its true length. A modest slit revealed itself down where you leg would be. The satin material felt like velvet under my touch. It had a vintage neckline straight across my collar bones. I was in awe. I _had_ to try it on. I pulled it over my head and it fell comfortably over my body. It snuggly wrapped tightly around my my body revealing my shape, the rather now immodest split revealed my left leg. I need to ask Ginny for shoes. My mind echoed. I turned around and elegantly walked over to my dresser and stood in front of the mirror revealing the true beauty of this dress, once again my jaw dropped. I don't think I had ever seen a more gorgeous dress in my entire life. A grin spread across my lips in excitement. Why was I so excited I couldn't explain? But I was. A quite squeal escaped from my twitching lips. I pulled it over my head and hung it gently in my wardrobe ready for tonight, I turned and re-read the note, wondering who it was from. But my attention was drawn to the box again, a smaller black box lay in the dresses place. I picked up the box in my excited fingers and once again lifted the lid to reveal something beautiful. It looked so delicate, it was magically beautiful. It glistened in the sun cascading through my window, in awe my jaw dropped and my eyes even welled up- normally I would feel pathetic, but it was truly beautiful. In the box a delicate set of necklace, bracelet and long earring were revealed, silver wrapping the delicate diamonds, it wasn't a long necklace, it was almost just hung down when I tried it on. It was beautiful and it went perfectly with my dress. What ever angel was looking out for me I owed them.

I carefully placed the jewellery back in the box and threw my clothes back on. Then I found myself literally sprinting towards the Gryffindor common room. I hammered the portrait and was scolded by the Fat Lady. I didn't care though, I was excitedly shifting my weight from each foot eagerly awaiting for the door to open, luckily it soon did to reveal Ginny. I leapt towards her and gave her a rather large hug to her surprise.

"Hey-Hermione" she squeezed out of her lungs, my grasp obviously too tight. I released my grip and beamed at her.

"Sorry!" I squealed, "Guess what! I got a dress! Its so gorgeous Gin! I can't wait for you to see it! But I need to ask a favour!" I almost screamed. Ginny looked too shocked of my excitement and took her a few seconds to register what I had just quickly said.

"Uh, yeah of course Hermione? What do you need?" she smiled back at me, I could see her face too grow with excitement.

"I need shoes" I pouted. "Please help me" I sighed looking hopeless. She grabbed my arm without another word and hastily yanked me towards her room. She glanced back grinning wildly as we entered her room. 5 beds we're placed with equal distance between them, a large magical wardrobe stood next to the bathroom door. She continued to pull towards me towards the large magical wardrobe. She finally released my wrist, a large smile stretched across both of our faces. It revealed a wardrobe fully stuffed with clothes and shoes and bags.

I started scanning the shoes, a certain pair of simple single strapped over your ankle and one thick strap covered in sparkle over the balls of your feet. I felt the twinkling strap shining in my eyes and my smile faded.

"They're perfect" I breathed. She picked them up.

For the rest of that day me and Ginny chatted endlessly in her room, giggling about silly things- drunk on excitement. It was 6 o'clock, the sun had set about two hours ago. We decided that it was time to get ready and we headed to my room to get changed. We swiftly skipped through the common room straight for my room. Ginny let out a loud squeak when she saw my dress, she helped me carefully manoeuvre it over my head and pulled it down to floor length. She took a step back and sharply inhaled. She covered her mouth with her hands. Staring down at my dress I was wrapped in.

"Oh Hermione," she breathed through her hands, "you look so beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed gently. "Let me do your hair and make-up?" she pleaded. A grin crossed my face ' _Thanks. God_.' I thought to myself.

"Please," I replied with a sheepish smile. She continued to work on me for about 40 minutes, she curled my hair and pushed it into a bun on the back of my head, leaving a few loose curls free, framing my face. She placed a towel over the front of my body and proceeded to artfully do my make-up. She painted my lips with a natural light pink, carefully placing each brush stroke. She moved onto my eyes, she didn't coat me in make-up but applied a smoky grey eye shadow lightly and finished with fine line silver eyeliner flicking out at the side of my eyes. Mascara, blusher, and perfecting my eyebrows came next. I finally opened my eyes to gaze upon myself in the mirror, I didn't even recognise myself. She grinned at her work in the reflection and sauntered off to make herself up. I strolled elegantly towards my bed and picked up the box containing the jewellery. Carefully I placed the bracelet on my wrist gently clasping each side together, same with the heavenly necklace. I next lifted the light long delicate earrings placing them in each ear. Excitement wasn't the only emotion boiling in my blood, I breathed a long hard breath and realised how nervous I was when my hands started trembling.

"Well I best get back to my dorm for Harry" she smiled full of excitement. I squealed in return, my gaze falling upon her, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a perfect white elegant simple white silky dress. White heels, silver fine jewellery. Her hair pushed into an updo.

"Ginny, you look gorgeous." I whispered. I gave her a gentle hug trying not to ruin her work. She elegantly strode out of my door way to the portrait and waved back at me.

"See you there," she gestured and exited. My hands started violently tremoring. I left the door open to await Draco. A sick feeling settled at the bottom of my stomach, I daren't sit on my bed I feared it would crease my beautiful gown. I breezed over to the box to pack away all the tissue and jewellery box. I lifted the tissue paper off of my bed and a second envelope floated onto my bed. My eyebrows knitted together. This time the same wax seal was broken. It wasn't addressed to anyone; the front was blank. I felt my frown deepen as flicked the envelope through my unsteady fingers. I pulled a simple piece of paper out. My eyes scanned;

'Feelings come and go like clouds in a windy sky. But know my love for you will not dissipate as a cloud would, the embers in my soul that you ignite will never die, and so a demon fell in love with an angel. For I am a broken and you are the light who protects me from an eternity of hell. With out you I would forever condemned.

Always'

My heart clenched. It wasn't addressed to anyone or by anyone. Why was it in this box? Surely it wasn't for me. Who had read it previously? Who was the dress even from in the first place? My jaw hung slightly open. A horrid feeling of déjà vu slapped my mind. A knocking at my open door alerted me. My head spun and I dropped the letter, it gently floating down to the bed in the corner of my vision.

A tall, dark and handsome figure leant on my door frame. I expected to see his usual boyish smirk but he stood upright. His face hard as granite. His eyebrows knitted together, an odd expression gleamed in his eyes. I was confused, everything confusing me.

"What?" I demanded rather rudely. His boyish smirk twitched at his lips.

"What do you mean what?" he smirked, "have you not seen yourself." He chuckled lightly rubbing his neck with his left hand avoiding eye contact. He seemed nervous?

"Is Blaise Zabini nervous?" I now smirked and sauntered over to his elegantly. Was I, Hermione Granger, flirting with Blaise Zabini, who appeared very nervous in my company. What the hell is going on. ' _It must be the dress'_ My mind argued to my subconscious about my sudden streak of girl confidence. I kind of liked the feeling. His eyes grew wider the closer I got, he stood awkwardly more upright and began breathing rather heavily. I confidently placed my left hand upon his sharp white formal shirt above his hard pectoral. He stopped breathing all together. I reached up on my tip toes and pecked him softly on his cheek which burned under my touch. "You look very handsome Blaise" I giggled taking a step back. His formal fitted navy suit did look very good on him. He wore a bow tie in the same colour as his suit rather well. He stood speechless his jaw hanging slightly open in shock. I felt my eyes shift around the room in his silence. He cleared his throat.

"Er- Thanks, I best be going- Pansy." He strode off and I smirked after him. I pulled on my gorgeous heels and my outfit was completed. I looked at myself once more in the mirror and confidence flooded my body, for once I felt powerful from how I looked. I liked how it felt. I strode out of my room to knock on Malfoys door and immediately froze when I saw him gliding ever so elegantly out of his door also.

I felt my confidence washing away instantaneously. Electricity flowed through me like I had never felt this before, it was overpowering. It was so strong it knocked the wind out of me. It shocked every cell in my body. My fingertips were on fire. The flame emitted a warm feeling spreading throughout my chest. I blinked through my wide eyes quickly a few times making sure this wasn't a dream, because no one outside of heavens gates could look so divine. I felt so exposed as his eyes glanced at every inch of my body. Boiling under his stare. It sent my mind into chaos. I was truly starry eyed, my stomach full of butterflies. Now I was nervous. So unbelievably nervous. His black tux fitted him perfectly, the slim fit suit hung perfectly around his body, his black shirt wrapping his chest. We stood apart for what seemed like hours. Suddenly I realised I couldn't hear anything, muffled crackling of the fire was over thrown by the sound of my heart beating furiously in my chest, my blood pumping hard round my body. I snapped my jaw shut and returned my eyes to their normal size. I took a deep shaky breath. I placed one foot forward towards him. The cooler air outside of my dress catching my attention when my leg was now exposed, I glanced quickly up to him. His eyes grew wide, his lips hardened into a straight line and he unknowingly hastily took a small step backwards right into his door. ' _What is wrong with everyone today?_ ' a giggled to myself in my head, a smile touched at my lips and he returned his gaze from my leg to my face. I continued sauntering towards him slowly. As I got closer I watched as his chest began to rise and fall quicker and quicker until we were only half an arms length away. Then he stopped breathing all together. His wide eyes never leaving me. He took a deep breath and regained some self control, he closed the distance between us. Now I was the one who couldn't breath. His head moved to the side of my face.

"You belong in the heavens tonight," he whispered. My eyes widened and my heart collapsed. I felt all the blood drain from my body, his head shifted and he placed a delicate kiss on my forehead, as his velvety lips made contact with my skin it sent fire surging through me, my knees were so weak I was surprised I could still stand. My head was dizzy the world spinning around us. He lingering just a little longer than expected and my eyes closed as I lifted my head to his. I felt as his velvety lips contacting to mine, the same fire surged between us but this time it was different, this time the inferno was drowning me. The kiss he placed on my lips was so tender and full of this electric leaving my lips tingling. It was almost light on my lips. I felt his hand move to the back of my neck and a soft groan escaped my lips and then they were gone. His warm lips disappeared. My eyes flew open. My cheeks positively burned now. My eyes wide I looked at his expression as if he were even more shocked than I was. He glanced down wide eyed at my feet and then to the portrait hole. He cleared his throat slightly.

"Shall we?" he spoke collectively yet all I could hear was the pure of his velvety voice which sent my heart racing. _'What the hell is happening tonight?'_ I scolded myself. ' _Shut up and live a little woman_.' My subconscious snapped back. My hands trembled as I took his arm, the fire once again reigniting the deepest parts of my soul. I glanced up to his stern face rather nervously, he looked down to my face as we walked down the crowded hallway. Not realising just quite how many people were staring at us, it was only he I could see. His eyes softened on mine and a smile crossed his face warming my heart thoroughly, my body melting.

 _'What is happening to_ me _?'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

The story is unfolding, now you know what Draco was so scared about, but yes you still don't know the reason, be patient. I love writing the Draco/Hermione scenes, as you probably guessed. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Hermione**

So there we were. Me, Hermione Jane Granger, and Draco _what ever his middle name is_ Malfoy. Standing in front of the large closed wooden Great Hall doors. Not knowing why, I was doing this, or how it even occurred. But for some awful twist of destiny it was. Maybe destiny thought it would be hilarious to do this to me. I felt my eyebrows pull together, a horrid feeling rested in my stomach. I felt freezing, sudden shivers rippled through my body, a mix of nerves and coldness. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath. I felt my grip on Malfoys arm tighten and I glanced up for his eyes look down to me. I could see it in his eyes. He was just as nervous as me, he gave a slight nod encouragingly, and I watched as he also took a long breath in, yet unlike the Malfoy way I could feel himself tremble under my arm. I felt my grip loosen and at first he tightened his grip, but soon relaxed as he breathed out. I found my hand slip into his lightly, his ever so velvet skin sent my body trembling in a different sort of way, my lungs filled with the warm feeling pulsating through my body. You could hear the orchestra's music filling the hall, muffled through the doors. It seems like forever standing in front of those doors, the thought had passed my mind many times by this point that I could just run in a different direction, any direction but forward. I watched as Draco's eyes locked onto our interlocked hands, his slender fingers wrapped around mine. They were also cold, yet tender. His eyes then briefly closed and he released mine. All of a sudden a booming voice barked from behind us and fear glazed over my eyes as did his. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, my already racing heart was now at light speed. The trembling in my hands now fierce. His face turned hard, stern.

"I'll meet you in there," he nodded coldly. "It's ok." His eyes faded but full of an emotion I couldn't register. The large doors opened and I stepped swiftly backwards three or four paces. I watched as his tall filled figure strode elegantly into the large buzzing ball room. It was beautiful, a million candles laced every surface and the ceiling, the warmth stuck me with relief. Red and warm colours hung from the head table and the walls covering the overlarge windows. My heart melted slightly at the sight. Yet as I watched him stride alone my heart twinged.

"Look at these robes Harry!" A familiar booming voice once again alerted me, "Look how new these ones are! No more ancient laces and bloody frilly things!" he exclaimed, a giggle escaped my lips as I turned a corner to meet them. There they were. Ron, in his oh so new sharp black dress robes highlighting his oh so bright hair, beautiful Ginny, and a dapper looking Harry. I beamed at them all as I came into their path.

"Hey guys," I greeted them warmly as the distance closed. Ginny beamed her wonderfully warm smile at me and waved, continuing to stride towards me in excitement.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you waited for us!" she exclaimed. She loosely hugged me trying not to ruin our dresses, yet the urge to squeeze her as tight as I could to reassure me was tempting. Yet seeing these three decreased my nerve level muchly. Yet when our embrace ended I glanced to where Ron and Harry should've been by now, and a frown pulled across my face when I realised they had stopped a few paces back. Ron's face almost looked horrified, he was wide eyed, mouth gaping, the back of his right hand across Harry's chest almost holding him back. Yet Harry's face a glorious smile stretched across his face ear to ear. Did I look silly or something? A sudden feeling of doubt shook through my body and I felt my shoulders physically dropped.

"What?" I breathed disheartedly, slightly disappointed at their awful reactions to me. "What is it?" I repeated sadly.

"Nothing," Harry chuckled bemusedly. "You just look-" he didn't finish at first, he just gestured with his hands at my dress, "You just look ridiculously _nice_." I could see he chose his words carefully not wanting to upset Ginny as his eyes darted to and from her.

"Nice?!" Ron shouted, "Bloody nice my arse Harry!" he bellowed. "Hermione, you look incredible!" he blurted out, his cheeks soon turning blazing red following his sudden outburst. I couldn't help but grin wildly, my heart pulled realising what they meant. It felt nice to be complimented. I pulled my head down slightly embarrassed.

"You really do Hermione," Ginny added with an excited grin, "Shall we?!" she almost skipped to the doors, Harry in tow, his arm wrapped around her waist, they glided towards the large now open doors and entered together. Ron glanced back at me, unknowing whether I would go with him and he didn't wait to find out. He bounded towards the doors after Harry and Ginny to where they had started mingling with other Gryffindor's. _'My turn'_ I gulped and stepped from the shadowed corridors into the light of the Great Hall. The nerves returned as I stepped over the threshold. Yet I was Hermione Granger. I lifted my chin into the air, pulled my shoulders back and elegantly sauntered into the great hall, one false confidence filled step at a time. I felt the cooler breeze hit my leg as I placed my foot forward revealing my leg and the lovely shoes that glistened from the candle lights in the corner of my vision. Yet as many people's heads turned in my direction I felt my pace quicken and soon I was on the boundary of the mingling students and the Ball's dance floor. My mind buzzed with doubts and fears, not knowing what to do next. I felt my eyes close briefly and I took a hard breath. 'Snap out of it Hermione', my eyes opened slowly, clamed. And thankfully I saw him in my vision, he gracefully was striding towards me. My whole body relaxed when I knew I wasn't going to just remain standing here alone like a lemon. But when I registered how gorgeously Devine he looked my heart stopped. Not knowing how I had forgotten what he looked like these past few years, but I had never looked at him like this. His magnificent strides bought him closer and closer towards me. My heart filling with anticipation, fear, and if I was going to admit it, _lust._

 **Draco**

I stood next to Blaise and Pansy impatiently waiting, anxiously tapping my foot against the floor of the Great Hall transformed into a rather tasteful Ball room. I wasn't listening to a word they were aggravatingly chatting about. I really didn't care. All I cared about was seeing her stride through those doors looking just as beautiful as she always does. My eyes never left the space between the two open doors. Not knowing what was happening around me. My heart leaped out of my chest as there was movement- yet disappointment swelled my cells as I realised it was Weaselette and Potter. _Ugh_. My foot was now positively burning through the floor, ' _where is she?'_ it had probably only been a minute or two but it felt like an eternity. Weaselettes and Potter were soon followed by the older Weasel, surely now she must be coming in soon.

And then there she was.

My eyes widened in awe. Her beauty never ceases to amaze me but tonight she was on an entirely different universe. I felt my heart struggle to contemplate and keep a rhythm writhing in my chest. My lungs also mirrored its struggle. She truly was an angel. I suddenly felt nervous. My, _Draco Lucius Malfoy_. Nervous. I forgot how she made me feel like that. An abrupt longing struck as I found myself pacing towards her, willing to destroy anyone who would ever step in the path of me to her. To the exquisite angel standing before me. Her presence enchanted me, all of me. She sent my body into chaos. I don't even know how I was moving, but I was, every hastily step closing the unbearable distance between us. Each step reliving me ever so slightly more. That is until I was but an arms length away from her. I froze halted before her.

Just the short distance between us was filled with more forms of emotion than even countable. I felt my heart stutter again, I felt my eyes soften at hers but I forced my face to keep it rigid. ' _Self preservation_.' I told myself. ' _The Malfoy way'_ My father's words echoed in my ears. I almost wanted to laugh, if he could see me now he would truly be appalled. But frankly I didn't bloody care. She was my refuge, my safe haven, my heaven. My happiness. I held my hand out in the distance between us and slightly bowed in her direction. I never took my eyes off of her deep earnest eyes, melting my chest.

"Do you wish to dance?" I asked her politely and as courteous as I could possibly be. I watched as her high head lowered to my face properly, her hard expression relaxed and she tenderly smiled. Her lips parted but no sound was made, she closed her mouth and nodded softly. She extended her graceful arms and slid her perfect dainty hand into mine. The soft touch of her skin sending my body into frenzy. I felt a million emotions flash in my eyes all at once. I found it hard to control my body, I didn't even know what it wanted to do. I didn't know whether I wanted to run in the opposite direction or pull her as close as physically possible to me and crush her lips with mine. I felt my lips momentarily twitch into a smile and I immediately corrected it back into a hard line. A small giggle chimed in my ears as it escaped her perfect lips. My body once again felt like melting. Then I was certain I wanted to pull her to me and thrust my lips onto hers, never letting her go. Dying of oxygen starvation if needs be. That's what I wanted. But I knew better. I was already stepping over the line. But I was addicted to her, obsessed. I couldn't refuse her. I convinced myself that I could keep myself in line.

I leant over to our connected hands, her gentle touch rested in mine. And I placed a soft kiss onto the back of hers. I felt my eyes close and I knew that I had remained for too long but she was intoxicating. I pulled my lips away, taking a step towards and stood upright, showing my true height. Our hands remained together, we were barely apart now. But her face looked up to mine. She looked scared or nervous. I almost couldn't read her expression because so many covered her face, but I could always read her, like she reads her books I could read her, she was my book. My free hand twitched with a colossal urge to reach up to her Devine face but I clutched my trouser leg to prevent myself. I couldn't. I suddenly became extremely aware of everyone surrounding us, as in that movement so did she. She broke our gaze and frantically twisted her head left then right then left again. Scanning the room quickly. I observed her frantic face intently, again struck with awe at her utter beauty. My heart tightened. I sucked in a breath and parted our ever so close bodies. I felt my eyes glance towards the floor not really taking anything in and returned it to hers. She was now looking at me with a similar idea. To which I turned almost next to her side, clutching her hand and led her towards the dance floor. She too twisted in its direction. I held my head high, as she did, avoiding anyone's staring eye contact. If it wasn't for the brilliant orchestra's music filling the Ball room I fear it would be silent in shock. The Slytherin Prince with the Gryffindor Princess I almost laughed to myself as we strode to an empty space, the thought would kill my father all over again.

As I turned towards her when we both finally halted, I felt my heart race, my blood rushing through my limbs. I took a steady breath as I twisted to her front. I carefully and ever so lightly placed my free hand on her waist, to which her eyes widened. I felt thorough electricity flow through us, every cell throbbing. She gently placed her trembling hand on my shoulder and I lifted our hands higher. The next song started and I elegantly started to twirl her around the floor. I remembered how well I taught her to dance, and she almost seemed shocked that she remembered how to dance, or rather she didn't think she remembered but probably was naturally gifted. I almost laughed again at the thought of how terrible she was before. A small smile lifted the corner of my lips and she missed a step and trod square on my foot- maybe I wasn't that good of a teacher, and my face returned to its former stone. As we continued to dance it became more familiar, smoother. We were now very close, our bodies were completely covered by each others bodies, my arm wrapped firmly around her waist, our faces inched apart. Her eyes never left mine. We slowly in synced stopped, I don't know why. The room span around us, people continuing to dance and twirl. An we, the centre, paused. I felt our feet gradually halt. Her breaths more relaxed, her eyes ever so tenderly soft, so deep. The warm brown engulfing me, drowning me. We fit together perfectly, like two jigsaw pieces moulded for each other.

"CRUCIO!" and I went blind. I was deaf, I couldn't feel anything but pain. It now drowned me, I couldn't breath, my heart couldn't beat. Every inch of my body was writhing in a pure inferno of agony. All my muscles contracted throbbing with a sharp fire singing my flesh, boiling my blood. The pain was indescribable. I felt thundering waves crashing into ever part of my body repeating itself over and over again. I felt my mind shatter under the agony My screams piercing my chest. The torture invading every organ, crushing me from the inside out. It felt as if hours had passed. And it vanished. I lay paralysed on the floor, my vision failing, my consciousness falling in and out of existence. My limbs unbearably numb. I could hear muffled screams. And the lids of my eyes fell.

 **Hermione**

His smile electrocuted my heart, paralysing my muscles and I froze for a millisecond. He truly looked Devine. He elegantly continued to dance and I snapped out of my silly daze, yet I missed a step and crushed his foot. And there I was thinking how much of a natural talent I am. Some how I just knew how to dance. Its not like at the Yule ball where Viktor Krum basically danced the few dances we danced together for me. But this time we danced together perfectly in rhythm. Somehow we just fit, we ended up closer and closer together as the music climaxed and we span quicker and quicker and then I found myself slowing as he did. My mind wasn't present, just a haze hung over it. All I could concentrate on was the perfectly grey thundering eyes in front of mine not an inch away. The molten metal swirling in my conscience. We stood still now, disconnected from the world. I was almost too numb to even contemplate what he did to me. All I could feel was pure _fire_ surging through me. He looked deep into my eyes. I could feel him scanning my soul. And I could almost feel as if he belonged there. His body almost crushed mine. And it felt right. I felt my head lean up to his, as his head leant down to mine, our lips not centimetres away, an agonising distance too far.

"CRUCIO!" those piercing letters crushed me. He fell from my warm body onto the cold hard ground leaving only coldness in his place. A loneliness. I froze in fear as his body writhed on the ground, I was paralysed, my body collapsed next to his. Burning tears filled my vision as it streamed down my face.

"Draco!" I screamed in pain. Unknowingly I held one of his hands in mine, trying to prevent his writhing. My heart broke a thousand times into millions of pieces. Uncontrollable sobs ripped from my chest, calling out his name. It would be true to my word if I said that I had never felt a pain like this, not even when I was lying in this body manor being tortured by his aunt. His shrieks ripped my soul in half over and over again. I could hear muffled screams around me, I could see faint outlines through my blurred vision all running towards the doors. Now there only remained a dark hooded figure smirking down at me through my tears. I released Draco's hand.

Rippling rage thundered powerfully through my body. I felt my face twitch containing my anger. I felt my wrath boil under the surface of my skin imminently about to shatter the mocking figure who dare stood before me. My muscles trembled in pure fury, tremors erupting all over me. I carefully lifted my wand from my leg strap and held it briefly by my side. I felt as my eyes burn a red as scorching the fire of hell. The urge to utter the unforgivable forbidden curses was boiling at the surface.

I took a step towards the dark man. "Stupefy" I whipped my wand in his direction and utter the spell ever so quietly. The figure collapsed onto the ground. "Petrificus Totalus" I muttered through my teeth. The frozen body lay still on the floor. I stood one step closer towards him. The blood boiling under my surface, my muscles twitching. My hands trembling.

Gasps filled the room as professors filled the room led by the Head Mistress. I stepped back from the body, tears freely flowing down my face. I glanced down at my dress where the slit had ripped further up. My whole body trembled and I collapsed next to his still body, Draco's. I lay over his chest and sobs freely flowed from my chest. I sat up and held his head in my lap stroking the hair out of his perfect face, now more peaceful looking. My poor Draco.

The next few days I spent at Draco's side avoiding everyone, luckily they all went home the day after the Ball. Draco had been in a coma ever since what happened. I hadn't slept barely, and if I had it was right next to Draco's side clutching his hand in the chesterfield chair that is now a more permanent bed. I hadn't eaten, I hadn't even picked up a book.

"Darling, I think you should go get some rest" the familiar kind voice of Madam Pomfrey echoed faintly in my ears.

"No." I spoke quietly but sternly. "I'm not leaving him" I stated without further discussion.

"Well I know the Head Mistress would like to talk to you when you're ready." I now turned my permanent gaze off of the resting platinum blonde haired boy onto the witch. My expression in a deep frown torn with pain. I nodded. I really wanted to know what had happened, I had a million and one questions. Who was he? Why did he do this? Why did he do it to Draco? Ect.

Eventually after a few hours of torment, I rose from my seat and kissed him tenderly on his forehead, eventually ripping my gaze off his perfect face and marching directly to Professor McGonagall's' office. As I arrived at the golden Griffin it immediately presented the stairs to me. I literally ran up.

"WHO IS HE?!" I screamed pacing furiously up to the Professor. My face constricted with anger and pain. The Headmistress instantly rose from her seat in the horror of my behaviour.

"This situation calls no meaning to your rudeness Miss Granger!" she bellowed to which my face immediately dropped and I felt tears well in my eyes.

"Please forgive me, Professor McGonagall," I sobbed unreservedly. "Do you have any information on that _man_." I spat the last word through my sobs. I looked to her face which had soften and now full of pity and pain. She carefully nodded.

"He is a death eater in allegiance with Voldemort before the war, and he claims he's following out his wishes." She breathed gently the harsh words. I fell into the chair by her desk, trying to control my breathing. "However," she continued with curiosity or confusion, or both. "He mentioned his late father, and _his_ wishes also." Her confused stricken face was staring into her thoughts.

"W-w-what do y-you mean?" I stuttered. A deep deep frown.

"We don't know, that's all he has said so far." She paused. "They're sending him to Azkaban for the time being and will shortly receive the dementors kiss." She spoke flatly. "we're not sure yet what is happening Miss Granger but believe me once we do, I will inform you."

I nodded and shuffled back to the hospital wing.

Another day passed and it was now an 5 days before Christmas day. I returned from my dorm to the bed where he lay, my eyes lit up. There he was, sitting up in bed drinking tomato soup which filled the air. I froze for a millisecond. And I didn't think of what happened next. I just ran, I ran at him, before he even registered my presence my arms were wrapped around his neck. I didn't even care that I had just spilled his soup everywhere. I felt a single warm tear cascade down my face. I felt my eyes sore from the previous days. Relief was all I felt, it filled my body and soul. I let out a long breath and felt his arms wrap around mine. My closed eyes shut tighter. I gripped him tighter. Only a warm silence hung between us. No words were needed.

"Draco," I breathed. I pulled back from my embrace but my hands remained on his neck, another tear cascading down my face. His face was constricted with pain, his hand lifted to my face and his soft thumb brushed gentle the tear away. I placed my own hand over his and lightly kissed his.

"What? What is it?" concerned, he breathed. I shook my head, the lump in my throat making me unable to breath "What's wrong?" he asked again. His face pulling further into a frown. I swear I saw water glaze over his eyes. But I wasn't sure. It suddenly occurred to me that this was Draco Malfoy. The Malfoy who tormented me from when I was 12. The first to call me a ' _mudblood'_ and bully me, the disgusting fowl person I had actually slapped in the face. But no, this Draco, this wasn't the same person. He was completely different.

"You've changed so much" I breathed, blurting it softly before I even registered what I was about to say. I was shocked, but what he said next was unbelievable. His other trembling hand lifted and his palm placed tenderly on my cheek, now both his hands clasped my face gently.

"You, you haven't changed at all, you're exactly how I remember you, you're exactly like you are in my dreams" Draco whispered. My heart stopped. His lips met mine and I melted into him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter. This is purely for enjoyment- Well I hope everyone enjoys it.

This is a special lovey-dovey Christmas chapter, I love writing about Draco and Hermione and I hope you love it just as much as I do- It is currently 2a.m. Christmas day in England so it is an official Christmas gift from me to you. Merry Christmas everybody- and the happiest new year.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Draco**

I sat up in my bed, 1 days until Christmas. It was now Christmas eve- I had been in this hospital for far too long. I wonder why that is. ' _Probably to punish me._ ' I thought. Madam Pomfrey promised she'd dismiss me today. I swung my legs over the side of the mattress and firmly placed my bare feet on the cold unwelcoming ground. I braced myself for a few seconds and pushed my body upwards, shifting the weight onto my feet. My body ached, ached more than it ever has before. Even through I had been resting for God knows how long. If I had to admit it, then I did feel bloody awful. A groan escaped my lips as I stood unsteadily into the air. My vision slightly patchy, due to my sudden wakening, I stumbled towards Madam Pomfrey's office. Each step I took seemed to get easier and easier until I reached the office door. I drew my heavy hand and strenuously knocked the opaque glass pane brutally. At first nothing happened. And I rose my knuckles once again to the door. As I was about to knock once again I heard someone moving so I refrained and lowered my hand to my side gentle. I stumbled a step or two backwards from the door so the distanced wouldn't be uncomfortable when Madam Pomfrey _eventually_ got to it. I could feel my impatience growing inside of me with every millisecond I waited by the door, I felt my foot harshly drum the dark wooden floor boards in my haste. My gaze locked onto the door as I heard the door knob swiftly turn. ' _Finally_.' I felt my face harden in the presence of the witch. I knew how fondly she didn't feel about me so I'd make this quick.

"Madam Pomfrey" my icy tone didn't go unnoticed, her face contorted into caution. She gave a gentle nod.

"Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?" her icy tone too, didn't go unnoticed. I felt my hard face turn into a scowl as I contemplated my next words wisely. I had to get out of here.

"I wish to leave now, I feel fine. Would you release me?" I held my head high and took the intimidating approach as I was a lot taller than her. A tsk escaped her lips and she actually rolled her eyes at me.

"You're free to leave, Mr Malfoy." She snapped. "Your clothes are in the draws next to your bed." She calmed slightly. I nodded in her direction and swiftly turned elegantly on my heels towards the side table next to my bed.

"And oh-" she exclaimed to regain my attention. I glanced back over my shoulder desperately trying to escape, "Headmistress McGonagall wishes to speak to you in her office as soon as you get the chance." Ugh.

"Thanks," I said bitterly. I really wished to go straight to the common room and see Hermione. I hadn't seen her since I woke up. I don't know what we are but I knew I wanted to see her. Since the death eater was caught I'd thought a lot about her. And about us. The threat has been eliminated, I figured that I wouldn't have to hide anymore, I could be around her and actually be with her. I felt my heart race in my rib cage as the thoughts crossed my mind. My gaze locked onto the draws and I hurried further towards them. I hastily yanked them open and changed in the loo's in the hospital wing. ' _Ugh better get this bloody meeting over with_.' I felt a frown pull over my face as I marched to the Head's office. ' _Right- the sooner this is over the sooner I can see_ **her** ' that was all the motivation I needed. As the stairs unwound I once again marched straight up hastily to the desk. As I came into McGonagall's view a brief and very fake smile crossed her withered lips. I nodded in response and she gestured to the chair in front of her desk.

"Mr. Malfoy," she spoke gently. "I see you got my message." The drawl of her accent strong in her words. I nodded again in response.

"Yes I did professor." I realise I spat my words to harshly as the faint smile that lingered on her face dropped into a scowl. "What is this about?" I said a lot more gently as I had spoken before. The scowl in her eyes dissipated as quickly as it arose.

"Well- Mr Malfoy." She started, oh get on with it. "As you very well know you were attacked by a death eater at the Christmas Ball" she flinched at her own words. "Well- thankfully he is now very much imprisoned in Azkaban in which he apparently escaped after the- _war_." She gulped. I looked down shifting my feet awkwardly, she prevented herself from making any eye contact. "It was Crabbe Sr. who had attacked you, he wont state why." This is when I found her curious eyes snap onto mine, I could now feel myself gulp, trying to keep my face stoic.

"Thank-you, headmistress" I spoke unemotionally. Her eyes pulled further into curiosity.

"That's why I have called you here today Mr Malfoy." She now stood to her feet and paced behind her desk impenitently. She suddenly stopped and walked hastily straight towards me, I found my body lurching backwards as far as I could in my seat. "Do you know why he attacked you?" she asked bluntly. I shook my head almost unable to answer. I saw a gleam of rage cross her eyes. "Well then. You're free to leave." She snapped not making eye contact. She knew I was lying but I wasn't going to tell her anything. I turned and walked out as quickly as I could without making it obvious that I wanted to sprint away and towards the common room. Once out of the office and down the stairs that's what I actually did, I actually ran to the common room. The majority of my life I would've thought this was ridiculous and I had gone insane or something, but right now I didn't care, I could hardly restrain the smug smile stretched across my face. I once again could feel my heart almost fluttering in my chest, but much harder. It galloped beneath my skin as I came to a halt in front of the portrait.

"Liberum amoris" I gasped furiously. Running the great distance between the Head's office to here really took it out of me at the pace I had ran- no matter how much of an athlete I was. As the portrait steadily opened I felt the adrenaline pulse through my veins. I almost couldn't move. I found it nearly impossible to lift my now very heavy foot over the boundary into the common room- _our_ common room. But I did, after a few milliseconds I did it. And once I had moved the first foot for the first time I didn't stop, I desperately wanted to see her, but I scanned the room and she wasn't here. I darted into my room and picked out fresh new casual clothes, which were much improvement to my Hogwarts uniform. I took my plush towel and dove into the bathroom. I think that was the quickest shower I had ever taken in my entire life. I pulled on my new clothes and ran straight back into my room and dried my hair best I could in the time I had given myself. My heart was still thundering, even faster now. It could only be minutes before I nest see her. I felt my lungs pant for air. ' _Oh get a grip you're acting like a fool'_ I rolled my eyes to myself and sat on the edge of my bed trying to control myself. I finally agreed with myself that this is the best I as going to be I steadily rose to my feet and breezed out of my door. I could now hear a muggle Christmas song echo faintly from her doors direction and a smile stretched across my face. I however, soon controlled it and slowly walked up to her door, trying to take everything in. I suddenly became extremely nervous as I bought my fist up to the door. All the possibilities of the conversation crossed my mind. I paused for no more than a millisecond and gently knocked three times on her door. I heard the music quieten. My heart was now barely contained by my rib cage surrounding it. _'Get a grip'_ I chanted to myself in my head over and over until eventually I watched as the door knob slowly twisted. This time I didn't step back, I wanted her that close. As the door creaked open I saw her face light up mixed with confusion and joy. I could read her like a book- and I loved it. I gave her one of my smiles she just could resist and I watched as her face dropped. _Bingo_.

"Granger," I nodded with a genuine smile stretched across my face. For a heart beat she didn't respond. She just stood still with that same expression, I cleared my throat and she immediately snapped her emotion into a hard stoic expression. She clearly didn't know what to expect either. I felt the warmth from my heart disperse for just a moment as her hard face caught up with my mind, I didn't like that she felt so far- emotionally- to me. The thought of how close we used to be clenched my heart.

"Malfoy," she almost spat my last name in return to hers. My heart stung again, wondering what her problem was I shifted awkwardly back from her as a frown crossed my face, normally I could control my facial expressions around people- but never with her. An awkward tension hung in the air, maybe she didn't want me after all. What was I thinking? I really am insane. I misread everything so much. I tore my eyes off of her stern ones and glanced across the room awkwardly, just as my heart tore slightly. The beating had faded now, I could feel how slow it was beating, almost heart broke. On the edge of giving up all together. Even now we can be together she still doesn't want me. I didn't return my eyes to her face for a minute or so, not wanting to know what she thought. I really shouldn't have come here. I closed my eyes briefly and a sigh escaped my lungs.

"Draco?" she breathed ever so tenderly, I heard soft footsteps approach me. My eyes snapped up to hers, a confused smile crossed her face. I frowned deeper, not understanding what was going on. As she stepped towards me I realised she wasn't going to stop. I froze in that very moment, the warmth of her body radiated onto mine as she leant up and gave a tender kiss on my cheek. As her skin connected to mine, her soft lips slip of my cheek. Electricity burned through my body, jump starting my heart. I felt her lips linger for a heartbeat more than I would've expected, as she leant back to standing in front of me I could barely breath. Where she had kissed me burned. My heart thumbing rapidly, I could feel the powerful surges of blood around my body, I felt intoxicated. "Would you like to go on a walk?" the sweetness of her voice echoed from her as if from an angel. I knew I could barely speak; I wasn't expecting that. Not at all.

"I would love to," I gave a convincing smile as if to say I was in control of myself- but I really wasn't. I could almost roll my eyes at how pathetic I am being. A smile stretched across her face, as slightly blushed pink rose to he cheeks.

"I'll just grab a coat first," I nodded as she turned around. But I couldn't resist her now. I curled my fingers gently around her wrist and she froze, a smile crossed my face. I had missed her so much, I loved the way she speaks, I love the way she acted around me, especially when we are all new and she doesn't know me much. I could almost feel a chuckle escaping as I pulled her softly into my arms. At first she kind of looked shocked- or even mortified, but she relaxed and a confident smile crossed her oh so pretty face. I crushed a desperate kiss onto her tender soft perfect pink lips, she met me with just as much force, she depend the kiss as my body now was on fire, the inferno rippling through me, the familiar warmth hung in my pounding chest when I was around her. I tightly wrapped my arms around her tiny body pulling her closer towards me as her hand stretched upwards and her dainty hand twisted in my hair. Ugh she really was intoxicating. I pulled back and immediately turned towards my room to grab my scarf and coat. I knew how it would leave her- and nothing sounded more fun than playing hard to get with her. I knew how much it drove her crazy. I smirk crossed my face. I wrapped my Slytherin scarf around my neck loosely and pulled a black fitted smart coat that fell half way down my thighs. I had heard her scurry into her room a few moments after I had left her. I paced back into the common room trying not to look to egger.

"Ready?" I asked flatly as she stepped back into the room with knitted blue gloves on and a new faced brown coat. She had ruffled hair and her cheeks burned a bright red. This once again bought a bright smile crossing my face, she really was adorable. She scowled at me and huffed as she strode past me. We remained silent down the corridors of the school, I hung slightly back, if I'm honest it was kind of hard to keep up with her stroppy fast walking. This is one of the first things I had learnt about her in the summer, she always kept a smile on my face. As we crossed the school doors to the blankets of snow outside, a slight frosty breeze greeted us. I heard her sharp intake of breath. She slowed her pace and I wrapped my fingers in hers. She immediately froze and looked up at me, I really wanted to look down into her gorgeous warm eyes but I resisted and kept walking slowing the pace to a stroll rather than a sprint. She soon followed as I gripped her hand slightly tighter for my own comfort. I felt so good to hold her hand. As I breathed my breath turned into a white mist in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as she whipped out her wand, I glanced to her with a confused look as she tapped herself. She met my confused look with a cheeky smirk. My eyes widened, this was not good. She had her mischievous smile plastered over my face. She gestured to me and I cautiously shook my head, still confused to what was happening. She halted and leaned extremely close to me- which of course sent my heart racing again, in the usual style it did when she was this close, or even in the room. I felt like I could have a seizure at any movement. She breezed past my face and her lips gently brushed my ear.

"Too bad," she breathed, this sent shudders and electricity running through my veins. "Should've accepted whilst you could" she instantly released my hand and sprinted away directly away from me. I paused for a millisecond, I really had absolutely no idea what was going on. No way she was running away from me, a smile engulfed my face and I shook my head and sighed after a chuckle released from my lungs.

"She really is a one of a kind" I muttered to myself, I lurched forward sprinting as hard as I could after her, I watched as one of her arms scooped down- no. She lifted back up and slowed her pace, obviously making it. Making a snow ball. My eyes widened when I realised what she had charmed herself with. A protection spell- I could almost roll my eyes, she was right. I should've accepted whilst I still could. She spun around before I could react and the snowball made full contact with my chest and an angelic laughter ripped from her lungs as she lifted her head into the air. Even if she had just started war- she still looked beautiful doing it. I was closing in on her, only a few meters away and she stopped laughing as much and tried to run away but immediately fell to the ground, I slid to a halt. She didn't move? She was lying completely still. Fear struck through my body.

"Hermione?" I breathed in shock. No response. "Hermione?!" I shouted as I sprinted towards her unmoving body. I went from a full sprint to sliding on my knees up to her body. I could feel the fear running through my body, my eyes wide, the frosty air biting at my cheeks and finger tips. I was panting for every breath. I rolled her over and it all released. "You shouldn't do that." I spoke softly with a very dark tone to my voice. She was laughing, a lot, uncontrollably. I could barely keep my angry expression. Her laughing faded as I began to rise to my feet.

"Hey!" she called out yanking me back down, I was now over her body, my arms holding me above her. Now my heart was once again beating because of how close she was, I feel like I've been on an emotional roller coaster in like an hour. All because of her, a light smile played at the corners of my mouth as did hers. She leaned closer towards my lips- "I only did it because…" she leaned even closer now, literally a millimetre away- if either of us moved our lips would touch. I could feel my lungs needing to gasp for air, I couldn't breath when she's this close. "So I could do this!" she suddenly flung snow from the prefect white sheets underneath us square at my face. I hut my eyes and a low growl ruptured from my chest. Her eyes widened in fear. I could see she was actually scared of me, I leapt to my feet and yanked her up a little too forcefully- playing my act perfectly- because let's face it. Two could play at that game. "Draco, I-I'm sorry." She stuttered, I could barely contain my smile, I remained with the dark hard expression plastered on my face thankfully she couldn't see through my act, I almost wanted to smirk, me, Draco Malfoy fooling the one and only Hermione Granger. I turned with my grasp on her wrists just as forceful and started to stalk off- "Draco- Please?" she begged, I could resist that- I spun around with a light smile playing on my face. Her jaw dropped making a perfect 'O' whilst a deep confused frown formed. She pulled one of her hands away and thwacked me in my arm- thankfully myself having many layers on, I chuckle escaped my lips and slowly her frown turned into a smile and then her laugh chimed along with mine- she had a beautiful laugh. My laugh faded out and now my gaze was fixed on her, I was in awe. Her laugh also faded and she locked onto my gaze, a smile still playing on her face, her beautiful eyes glistened against the snow. She suddenly leant up and gave me a soft tender kiss and quickly released me, she wrapped her arms around herself and looked around. A shudder past through her. I felt my face pull into a frown. I stepped back for a second to give me space to remove my scarf I suddenly felt the chilled winds wrap around my neck but I didn't care, I closed the distance between us. She was now looking up at me with wonder and confusion in her eyes. Her cute nose turned pink at the end, matching her sweet cheeks. I carefully wrapped the scarf around her neck loosely pulling her hair softly out of the layers. I watched as she closed her eyes for a heart beat whilst she snuggled her mouth into the warm fabric, she took a long hard breath and glanced up to me. "Thanks" she breathed with the sweetest smile. We both turned and headed back to Hogwarts, this time, she entangled her fingers with mine, I didn't look at her but a smug smile twitched at my lips.

"Hermione?" I queried as we gently strolled back to the school. She looked up to me and met my eyes, her warm eyes. I melt every time she looks at me. So much so I nearly forgot my question.

"Yes?" her soft breath formed a hazed cloud in front of her as she breathed.

"What was that song you were listening to? Before in you room?" I felt a curious frown pull on my face. Her face immediately lit up with one of her brightest smiles.

"Merry Christmas Everybody- by Slade" she giggled, her cheeks burned, "Its my favourite" she admitted with embarrassment lining her words, she didn't meet my amazed gaze. "Well- that and Sleigh Ride by Ronettes" she grinned to herself.

The walk back was a peaceful silence, like we both knew we didn't have to say anything. However, she had suggested we head to the kitchen on the way back to grab hot chocolate- which I couldn't refuse. Once back we both quickly changed into something more comfortable and for me- dry. We had both returned to the toasty fires edge with our hot chocolates, me in grey joggers and a hoody and she had changed into blue cotton shorts and one of my old hoodies- which I don't think she knew, it almost broke my heart for some reason. Yet we were both sat in front of the fire sipping our hot chocolates occasionally laughing at one another's comments. The warmth in my heart warmed my whole body.

"I lied earlier." She spoke softly, gazing into the fire, her hands wrapped around her half drunk hot chocolate. I frowned and I didn't have to respond, her eyes lifted from the fire into mine, "those other two songs are my favourite Christmas songs, but I have another." She spoke softy rising to her feet placing her hot chocolate on the large slate block by the fire. She left with out another word and gently stepped into her room, a sudden warmth of soft music echoed from her room. She slowly strolled back in and sat where she had before leaning up against the coffee table gazing into the fire. "I love this one too-" she breath a sigh of warmth as she closed her eyes and engrossed herself to the soft music, almost like a lullaby. I could barely speak watching her.

"What is it?" I spoke gallantly. She didn't open her eyes, she continued to warm herself by the fires flames, hot chocolate wrapped in her hands.

"Ave Maria- Schubert's" she breathed. It was truly beautiful music for a truly beautiful woman. I couldn't take my eyes off of hers. My heart was filling to the brim with this warmth I couldn't control, my fingers could barely contain it, I felt my hands tremble. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, everything about her, every inch of her, I wanted to scream it at the top of my lungs- I am in love with you Hermione Jean Granger. But alas, I knew for her it was too soon. I closed my eyes and sipped my hot chocolate. When I opened them again she held out a small perfectly wrapped gift towards me. A soft smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas, Draco." She breathed gently. Moving closer towards me she rose to her knees and leant over the distance between us, just before our lips met I replied.

"Merry Christmas, love." She she sealed my mouth with her perfect lips, surging electricity pulsing through every cell. Merry Christmas my angel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

I hope you like this chapter and it enlightens you a little more. A few people have inboxed me and commented saying that Draco sounds a bit like he's a Veela from other stories and I wanted to clear it up- Draco in my story is not a Veela, he just loves Hermione dearly, as you've gathered something happened over the late summer that Hermione can not remember. I assure you Draco didn't start off like this towards Hermione. And hopefully you'll find out soon. Please comment!

 **Also** I understand reading back through it there are some major spelling/grammatical errors- keep in mind I wrote this at 4am so I now realise my brain was a little worse for wear at this point. I am going through to check though.

 **Chapter 14**

 **Draco**

We stayed like that, warming by the fire in almost peaceful silence, only now and then we would speak our mind about nothing important. It was nice just to hear her silky voice echoing through the distance between us. It felt right. I couldn't help staring at her as she went from gazing into the flickering soft flames, her eyes gently closing. I knew she was falling asleep, her head fell slightly onto the top of her knees, her legs were raised to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her breaths became softer, steadier, and deeper. A faint smile played on my lips watching as she gracefully fell to sleep in front of my very eyes. I reached over to the coffee table and set my empty mug on the surface as slowly and as silently as I could. I quietly got to my feet and attempted to cross the short distance between myself and Hermione with out standing on a squeaky floorboard. Thankfully I was successful. As I looked down at the angel curled up by the fire place, an overwhelming feeling overcame me as if I had died a saint and she was heavens reward. She truly had thawed a frozen heart in the brief time I had truly known her. The wave of a sudden and powerful melancholy filled my body. Guilt, depression, confusion. I need to tell her. I can't keep going as if nothing happened.

I reached down and gently pulled her up cradled in my arms. Her weight was almost nothing, not to my surprise its not like I haven't carried her around before but it always takes me back slightly to how light she is no matter how petite. I felt my eyes drift to her soft expression covering her pretty face. She snuggled further into my chest as if for warmth and I softly proceeded towards her bedroom door. Thankfully I didn't have to struggle for the door handle because she'd left it open so we could hear the beautiful music filling the room. What was it called again? Ava something? Ave Marina? I'll have to ask her again. I took three long peaceful strides into her room towards her bed and set her down gently on to the rather coarse sheets of hers. How have I not noticed before. I felt a frown pull across my face. I'll have to do something about that, she couldn't sleep in these dreadful sheets any longer. I pulled the sheet very slowly from beneath her and pulled it over her soft cream body and tucked her in. She rolled over on her side with a soft sigh now facing my direction. I ran my fingers through her velvet honey brown hair. I felt a slight sigh now escape from my lips as I was now content. I crouched down beside her bed looking now directly at her little face and placed a soft kiss onto her forehead. My hand ran down from her hair to her warm cheek and I felt my thumb caress in circles. I felt as If I was there for a little longer than I should've been for her privacy so I rose to my feet and wondered to the fireplace to pick up the small gift she had gotten me. My face pulled into a frown as I wondered what it could've been. Then I realised that she had actually gotten me a gift at all. I was to say slightly shocked with a deep "V" forming a crease in my forehead. I felt the need to open it straight away in that moment but I resisted. In fact I conjured a tree to sit in the corner between Hermione's Room and the fireplace ready for Christmas day tomorrow, in fact I think it must be a little past 12am to technically it's Christmas day right now. But I still fought the urge to open it. The large almost 7ft tree now appearing conjuring from the bottom at its truck slowly upwards into its full height. The deep red and gold tinsel wrapping its self around and deep red and gold ball-bulbs fell to the branches of the magnificent tree just as I had imagined it. As the top of the tree appeared from my magic a large golden star sat on its top branch and a frown formed on my face. I pointed my wand straight for it and gave it a delicate swish as magic shot from its tip gently hitting the star as it transformed into an elegant angel in all gold with magnificent wings framing her. A satisfied smile tugged at my lips as I place my wand in my pocket. I strode to the base of our new addition to the common room and sat my small gift at its base. I stepped back to take in the full picture to make sure it was perfect for tomorrow, and with that I pulled my wand back out and swished elegantly in the direction of the fireplaces mantel and almost instantly a long string of holy hung from the fireplace being attached in 3 placed almost forming a shallow "W" along the mantel. The holy was framed with more red tinsel and red berries. I continued to swish and flick my wand as candles and Christmassy ornaments decorated the small common room and made it feel warm and cosy. My small satisfied smile grew when I fully took in the whole room, I hoped to God she likes it. I wondered back into my room and bent down under my bed and pulled out the small stack of gifts I had gotten her. There was a medium sized rectangular gift at the bottom, with a smaller gift in the shape of a rectangle on top of the previous gift, and finally a smaller box on top of both the others, the gold wrapping paper off set by the thick red velvet ribbon wrapping the three together with a large bow. I placed it by the side of my gift she had gotten me and continued to bed, falling asleep rather quickly considering how excited I was for once about Christmas, yet it was now extremely late- rather extremely early in the morning. And honestly I was very content and happy in this moment with only one dark cloud hanging over my head- yet I decided I would fix that soon enough. I had to. My eyes closed and locked down as I drifted into a peaceful dreamless sleep thinking only of her accompanied by the smile on my face and my silky soft covers wrapped around me.

 **Hermione**

I woke gradually wrapped in warmth of soft covers, as I stretched to the full length of my bed I realised I was in fact in my own bed. The confusion to how I got here only hung in my mind briefly as I realised that it was in fact Christmas day, as the realisation hit me at full force I sprung out of bed rather too excited for my age but honestly who gives a damn. A smile stretched across my face I almost ran of of my bedroom door. Yet I yanked the door open with an almighty strength to freeze in that very moment. I felt a soft "O" forming on my mouth as my wide eyes took in the gorgeous common room. The warm fuzzy cosy feeling filling every cell of my body, the warm fire reaching through the room, the candles flickering, holy hanging from the fireplace, and a magnificent tree carefully placed in the corner to my left. I wondered slowly around taking in the sight of our little room. I came to the tree and saw a bundle of presents wrapped rather professionally in glittering gold wrapping with a rich red ribbon binding them together, yet I didn't see a label. I presumed it would've been Draco's from his mother- it then hit me that I would only have a present off of Mrs. Weasley today, because my parents didn't even know who I was. The depression came over me like a tsunami drowning me instantly. With that thought I dragged myself to the bathroom- not really in the mood for Christmas any more I pulled myself into the shower and cleaned my teeth thoroughly and flossed. I used an instant drying charm on my hair and padded back into the common room with out haste. I felt the burning water glazing over my eyes with the thought of my parents, my shoulders slumping down on my body. As I opened the door from the bathroom to the cosy common room a glorious scent intoxicating my body. _Crepes_. Ugh the warm familiar Christmassy goodness filled my brain with happiness and delight as I sucked in a large breath of it with my eyes closed. My mouth was nearly positively watering as I opened them again to meet a certain handsome smirking Slytherin.

"Merry Christmas Draco" I grinned now slightly happier at the sight of him and especially the sight of the splendid spread of waffles, crepes, chocolates, and other glorious terrible breakfast food. BUT it was Christmas of course. I sauntered over to him as he replied.

"Merry Christmas, _Hermione_." The way my name melted off of his sentence almost melted my body. He started walking towards me filling the remained of the space between us. We both halted about half an arms length away, as if we didn't know what to do next, and honestly- I really didn't know what to do, suddenly I was very _very_ nervous. I took in every detail of his face to the advantage of how close it was away from mine realising just how handsome her actually was. A faint smirk crossed his precious lips. Great, my face obviously is giving all of this away as I realise just how hot my cheeks are burning. He didn't step any closer but reached his thick arm across the distance and delicately placed a finger under my chin lifting my head more up to reach his now closer head. His smirk grew just a few millimetres away as my breathing hitched. His soft lips met my almost trembling lips. It was so gentle and so delicate but it spoke volumes. I realised just how much I had missed his lips over the night. My eyes were closed taking everything in as I realise just how my body is feeling. It was the same intense electricity which was surging from my fingertips to my heart. The familiar warmth enveloping my heart. I felt a content sigh escaping my grasp as he lingered wonderfully on my lips. I felt my body shift forward closing the space between us and his arm dropping from my chin and wrapping around my waist pulling me up and closer towards his firm torso. I felt my body melt into his matching him perfectly. My own hand reached up to entwine with his wonderfully soft hair almost massaging his scalp. I heard a soft groan escape from his lips which sent my body into a frenzy. I felt a tender smile forming from the lips and we barely parted from the delicate kiss when we both inhaled roughly and then I crushed my lips back onto his, this time it was much more intense, almost desperate, I felt my tongue lace his bottom lip hoping to deepen it, I heard another groan yet I had no idea if it came from myself or him. I now wrapped both of my arms around his neck as he continued to crush me closer to his warm body, the inferno inside of me forever rampaging throughout my limbs. Yet this time the desire was much deeper, I opened my eyes to see his eyes on me as we continued to dance our tongues across each others. His liquid grey eyes deeper and darker filled with desire which shook through my body. I felt him back up to the front of the sofa and swept me up off of my feet never disconnecting our lips, we had never kissed like this before. And dare I say it, I liked it- no I needed it. He aggressively yet softly placed me on the couch and pressed his rock hard body against mine as he lay above me entwining one of his hand in my hair copying what I previously did to him, the other hand was placed quite far up my thigh but respectfully enough not to be anything too inappropriate. My arms were still locked around his neck as I released one of them uncontrollably and tucked it underneath his shirt unknowingly and as I assume rather close to the band of his joggers. The sudden gasp escaping his lips and jerking himself off of me left me cold and almost rejected. I suddenly felt very exposed in my small pyjamas and didn't meet his eyes as I sheepishly attempted to discreetly cover my legs and chest area. I embarrassingly took a quick peek up to see a sheepish grin plastered on his face avoiding too my eye contact as he ran one hand through his hair. An embarrassed chuckle escaped his perfect lips as he quickly glanced up to me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He chuckled again avoiding eye contact and dare I say it but a slight flushed pink laced his cheeks. "I didn't know how I got so out of hand, I didn't want to push you." He now glanced up to me locking me in a deep stare with a now almost pained look on his porcelain face he stepped towards me lying still on the sofa where he left me and knelt down beside my head. "Please forgive me." He almost begged and I was shocked, it doesn't seem like a very Malfoy thing to do, I felt a deep frown forming on my face, a light smile danced across his lips at my reaction and he leant in and placed a quick soft kiss on my desperate lips for only a second which relived the frown from my face. He almost leapt to his feet and held out his hand elegantly awaiting me to take it. "Presents?" he asked almost amused by my silence. I gave a sheepish grin and took his hand as he pulled me up.

"Draco" I glanced at my feet. "I-I, er, I don't have any." I had already opened the home knitted deep green jumper from the Weasley's with a white H this morning. I sighed knowing I would have to explain the story to him which would again break my heart. "Presents I mean" still avoiding his glorious eyes I glanced around the room unknowing. I heard a deep sigh from his body as I felt a finger under my chin forcing my eyes onto his. His eyes were so full of despair and sadness it almost pained me to look into them with a faint "V" forming between his eyebrows he again released a breath.

"Hermione I know," he almost whispered, his expression never faltering. I felt a warm tear falling down my cheek as his even warmer arms wrapped around my body tightly and almost protectively which I didn't mind. It was so comforting, like I could stay here forever. I felt his cheek rest on the top of my head as he gently swayed. I let out a shaky breath and calmed myself and pulled just the top of me away from him so I could look into those eyes again. His molten eyes looked deep into mine as his hand rose to my cheek and wiped away all of the free tears remaining on my face. I gave a thankful smile and he gave a warm smirk back trying to lighten the mood. "And besides" he announced. "You do in fact, Hermione Jean Granger. Have a present or too." I felt my mouth gape open like a fish and a warm treacle like laughter erupted from his perfect lips which melted my legs into a jelly like substance. What is happening to me, I could almost roll my eyes at myself. "See, you're not always right, are you?" he laughed. As my shock subsided and I met his gorgeous eyes with a glare. "No matter how much you scowl at me Hermione; it will never make you any less beautiful nor will it make you any more intimidating." He chuckled and I blushed. Hard. I couldn't even look into his eyes, even though they were so close and his hands clasped around my face. The way he says my name sends my heart into spasms but the fact that he just called me beautiful shocked me I have got to say. I heard him chuckle one last time before he released my face, me still not looking into his eyes and he took my hand gently and turned in the direction of the tree and softly pulled me along. He released my hand and bent over to pick the two presents from under the tree and made his way back to the sofa I'd just lain on opposite the fire. He placed the one i'd got him on the coffee table in front of himself, and the other well-wrapped present to the side of it. He glanced up to me. "Well, are you coming?" he smirked and lay back on the sofas cushions behind him. I gave a sheepish smile tarring my gaze from him still unable to actually form words. I, Hermione Jean Granger- lost for words, who could have imagined? I slowly walked over to his side and placed myself near enough to him for him not to be offended but not near enough to feel the heat from his body. I felt his gaze on me.

"Shall we?" I squeaked. I shut my eyes in embarrassment for a second or too. I reached over to the three brilliantly wrapped parcels in front of me and placed them on my lap. And then he did the same with what I got him. I sure hoped he likes it now. I suddenly became very nervous again. What is he doing to me? Ugh. "Honestly," I began. "I assumed this present was for you from your mother." I admitted rather embarrassed at my presumption. I saw out of the corner of my eye his body tensing into a very ridged position. I glanced quickly up to his face to see his eyes widened in an almost fear, a glaze covered his beautiful eyes and his jaw was clenched tight. I felt a frown forming across my face and I reached over to his left arm with my right hand, as my hand came into contact he flinched away for half a second and looked down at me, his eyes almost overflowing now with water. My heart tugged in my chest, I was so confused, what had I said?

"Hermione?" his normally silky voice shook. His eyes never closing and never faltering from my own. "My mother…" he stopped as if lost in thought. "S-she.." he stammered which now deeply concerned me, he is normally so composed and elegant, what was so wrong with him that could upset him in such a way? He looked away from he and squeezed his eyes shut tight with a heavy frown on his long face. "Hermione my mother is dead." He let out quickly never opening his eyes, never looking at me. A few tears now escaping and running down his pale cheeks. I felt myself gasp in shock, my eyes so wide trying to take it all in. I suddenly felt very guilty, embarrassed and ashamed all at the same time for bringing this up. I felt my own body tense hard. Poor Draco. I felt my face soften as my eye brows pulled together in sorrow. I felt a tear escape, burning down my own cheek now. I released his arm and set my present to one side. I rose to my feet and placed myself on my knees directly in front of him now. He never opened his eyes, they were still tightly shut with the deep painful frown on his face. Tears now freely falling down his face. His jaw so clenched it is probably hurting him, but not as much as the pain in his heart is probably hurting him right now. I'd never seen him like this before- in fact i'd never seen any boy, even Harry or Ron this emotionally exposed right now. And it hurt. I felt my heart physically hurting to look at someone in this much pain. I could never imagine what it would feel like to actually loose your mother from this world.

"Draco," I breathed. My voice shaking from the tears that rolled down my face. I placed both my hands on his cheeks rubbing them tenderly wiping away his tears, his eyes remained shut. I gave him a soft salty kiss on his lips which he returned desperately which broke my heart further. He pulled me on to his lap to which I now straddled him. But it didn't feel passionate in that way, it wasn't anything sexually really. I just think he needed me to be physically close to him and emotionally in that moment. He broke the kiss and his eyes flew open to meet mine. The normally white of his eyes almost a blazing red ringing around his beautiful molten grey eyes. His hands left my hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist and he pulled me tight to him. A silent sob ripped from through his body into my chest as I hushed him placing my cheek on the top of his head. We stayed like this for a while in almost silence as I whispered sweet nothing to him as he calmed down.

I felt his breathing steady and then he breathed deeply in, and then out. He pulled away from my chest now. He looked so vulnerable. I felt my heart still pulling in my chest. I kissed his forehead and removed myself from his lap which he let me do freely but placing his hand my hand, wrapping his fingers though mine.

"Present time?" he asked a little more steadily with a faint fake smile tugging at his reluctant lips. Obviously trying to change the mood. I gave him a genuine smile and a nod and squeezed his hand before releasing it to open my present. He steadily and delicately opened the smallish black box to reveal the gift I bought him. I heard him gasp slightly at the sight of what I had gotten him. He looked up to me with a shocked expression on his face. He couldn't even form words. I felt a smug smirk cross my face knowing I had done well. "Hermione," he stated breathlessly, glancing back down to the gift. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked dumbfounded. I nodded smugly as he lifted the thin silver chained necklace out of the box. A small coin hung from the bottom of the silver chain with an enchanted snake moving on one side and the head of a lion roaring of the other. I lifted an almost identical one from behind my pyjama blouse and smiled at him too smug for my own good, he quickly put his head through the necklace placing it around his neck and grasping the small silver coin in his hand. He closed his eyes in concentration frowning hard, grasping the coin hard. His eyes shot open with a sudden gasp. "It works Hermione! It really works!" he exclaimed. Again the sudden out burst of emotion continued to shock me- I was so used to seeing a smug Malfoy, arrogant Malfoy or stoic Malfoy that overtime he shows a raw or pure emotional side of him it sets me back for a second or to. "Where on earth did you get these from?!" he asked in shock still. To this I my smugness flew out the window.

"They say I'm the brightest witch of my time for a reason you know." I smirked at him. His jaw dropped and he rose to his feet only to fall on his knees in front of me, he placed each hand on my knees.

"You _made_ these?!" he exclaimed loudly once again. I gave him a nod still smirking at my wonderful gift. "Hermione do you know how difficult it is to make these?" he asked in an almost whisper. "Only the most gifted witches or wizards can enchant these Hermione!" he gasped. I loved how he said my name. His eyes wild almost with awe. My smug smirk softened into a genuine smile.

"So?" I asked, "Do you like it?" I sheepishly smiled and all of a sudden his lips met mine in a crushing but swift kiss which left me a little light headed.

"Hermione…" he breathed calmly. "I love it." He nodded. The small silver coin contains rare magic that lets him see glimpse of what I'm thinking or feeling, obviously not continuously but as long as I'm wearing mine and he is wearing his, he can access what ever I want him to access. Just then I thought hard about the snow day we had and how I felt afterwards sitting by the fire as I watched his face scrunch up reminding me of an adorable child concentrating hard on something which sent me to smile in the memories of his face just then. "What?" he grinned and then returned his expression to a stoic one. I shook my head with a slight giggle. "My presents are absolutely rubbish in comparison so don't get your hopes up." He announced as he sat back by my side on the sofa. I rolled my eyes at him as I carefully pulled the velvety ribbon off of the three parcels and started with the largest heavy rectangle at the bottom. I again carefully t0re the golden paper off of the gift inside slowly to which I heard him sigh at how long I took. He obviously was the kind of person who believed to ripping the paper off as fast as they can and not savouring the moment. Yet feeling Draco's gaze staring at my face waiting for my reaction.

"OH MERLIN!" I gasped now ripping the paper off like a deranged savage. All previous beliefs out the window. I lifted it more into the light flipping it over to inspect it further. I watched out of the corner of my eye his grin grow wider engulfing his perfect face. "Draco this is too much!" I shouted at him not meeting his eyes just staring down at nothing else than a first edition set of my three favourite wizarding world books ever. How on Earth did he get these?! The tales of Beedle the bard, Hogwarts, A History AND even fantastic beasts and where to find them. "How on earth did you get these Draco?" I asked exasperated. Holding the carefully up to him. His smile faltered a little before speaking.

"Me, my mother and father were all keen readers you see, we have many first edition and since I now kind of own them all… Well I thought it would be rather fitting for you to have some." His smile grew yet in his eyes I could see the pain of the thought of his parents. I placed a hand over his for reassurance. "I know you'll take great care of them Hermione." His silky voice melted my heart once again with how my name rolls off of his tongue and I almost forgot what I was doing. I cleared my throat and set them aside on the coffee table to continue on to my next presents.

"Draco you shouldn't have gotten so many, honestly." I gave a sorrowful look in his direction but he raised his hand as if to say it was nothing. I moved onto my next present which eventually revealed itself to be a tray of the most wonderful truffles I've ever tasted in my whole entire life. Draco even lifted the first one up and gestured for me to eat it, I think that was the most intimate thing I've ever done with a boy ever before. It was an odd sensation to be fed in a romantic sense, but it was soon forgotten when I realised how good it tasted. We quickly managed to eat them all within at least 10 minutes just laughing and talking about how good they tasted, well I was doing that whilst Draco I presume this is how all chocolate tastes to him which proceeded on to me bantering him about his wealth. He took it light heartedly and even pulled me by my legs onto the floor and wrapped them around his waist as his kissed me passionately almost just to shut me up. Considering what could've gone wrong, what did go wrong and how bad we've felt today- this has honestly been one of the best days since we came back to Hogwarts, no it is the best day. I've never felt this way about anyone before, not even Ron.

"Open the last one" Draco pouted. He looked even more desperate for me to open it than I was. I even took a double check when I realised what he was doing, I must say he pulls it off magnificently. I felt my mouth almost gape. He still is surprising me with how good looking this boy is. I internally giggle to myself.

"Ok Draco no need to pout," I boss. His pout reforms to a grin as I begin opening my final present. As I pull the gold wrapping off Draco wraps his hand firmly but not to harshly around the top of my arm to which I am temporarily confused about. It reveals itself to be a tiny black box. I glanced to Draco who looks as if waiting for something to happen. I feel a frown forming across my face as I open the box to reveal one of my own hair clips with a clear flower on given to me by my mother. My heart tugs when I realise I haven't seen this before this summer- in fact I thought I had lost it. I looked up my eyes glazed over to Draco's face. He looks tense and nervous but when he see's my expression it pulls into a sorrowful frown and he strokes my face with his thumb. He releases my face and I glance back down to the simple clip, yet he is still hanging on to my arm. I reach toward the clip and feel Malfoys grip tighten slightly. My fingers touch the cold metal and the area around me turns to a blur and fades away into a cold dark room. It happen so quickly I barely registered what had happened. I can still feel Draco's hand wrapped around my arm almost protectively.

"D-Draco?" I stutter. "Where are we?" I can barely see its so dark in this cold room. He releases my arm and entangled his fingers with mine. A flood of warmth immediately floods my body with slight reassurance.

"Incendio" Draco speaks clearly yet softly and candles everywhere suddenly are lit enlightening the room. I feel myself gasp as the grand hall makes its appearance. There are great marble beams all throughout the walls, the French manor green lacing the walls with white moulding covering the lower half of the walls and the ceilings. The unbroken marble floors covering the surface under my feet. It was completely empty other than the paintings hanging on the walls and a small bath of water floating in the middle of the room in a rather modern simple metal dish. I feel Draco squeeze my hand and head towards it.

"Draco where are we?" I ask again. He sighs and looks in my direction.

"Hermione, I don't know how I'm going to say this." He pauses in thought. Panic flags up in my mind. "Firstly, welcome to the Malfoy Manor." He smiles politely and genuinely at me. Holy cow this is his house. I am in Draco Malfoys house. A sudden wave of fear sweeps over me and I release his hand and subconsciously feel my finger tips trace over the scar on my forearm. I glance down to his own forearm and the dark mark that was fading reminding me of the horror that occurred here, it could've even been in this very room. As soon as I realise this is what I'm doing I see Draco wince at the sight and look away. I knew what he was feeling, it was written all over his face. He was so ashamed. But the fear overpowered that at the moment. I could feel my breathing quicken and my breaths were more shallow.

"It's in the past, and it wasn't your fault anyway." I announce trying to comfort him- or myself. He frowns at me and opens his mouth in protest "No." I say "we're not having this conversation here, not now." I announce again. He nods once stiffly.

"Hermione. That hair clip was a port key to my house as you've probably figured out already." He pauses to read my reaction. Of course I figured it out. I nod to reassure him. He beings to look uncomfortable, what the hell are we doing here. I have been patient enough.

"Draco what are we doing here? Why are we here? How did you get that clip?" I demand growing slightly impatient mixed with worry and confusion. He sighs again, his face growing more concerned and he looks towards the bowl of water.

"Hermione this is a pensive. I know you probably already knew that. But this is my last gift to you." He looks as if he is about to cry, his whole body is trembling. His attempt to hold himself together didn't go unnoticed.

"Malfoy?" I almost demand. "What is it?" I am now growing concerned for him along with all the other feelings. This is one heck of a roller coaster emotionally. I almost felt exhausted as if I needed to lay down for a second or two. He looks deep into my eyes with a sorrowful frown.

"Hermione… After this, what ever you're feeling. I'm sorry ok. I want nothing more than you to forgive me. Honestly I thought it was best. It broke my heart doing it ok?" he growls as he grows agitated and he frustratingly runs his hands fiercely though his hair.

"What do you mean?" I feel my impatient over tipping. I wrapped my arms together across my chest.

"I need you to look at my memories. You'll understand then Hermione, you'll understand everything I promise." He paused and unwraps my arms and takes my hand in his. "I beg of you to forgive me. But I know you may never be able to. So I just want one last chance to say this Hermione." He lets go of my hand and places both on either of my cheeks. His lips softly kiss my forehead. He looks deep into my eyes. "Hermione, I love you."

I feel myself gasp softly. I'm feel speechless. Yet he doesn't give me any time to fully process what has just happened and what that means etc. His hands have left my face and he pulls his wand from his jogger pocket and pulls out the memory from his head, his face distorts from the odd feeling and he places in the the pensive. He gestures for me to come and suddenly I feel like I can't move. What am I going to see? I don't know what is happening at the moment. The overwhelmed feeling is honestly drowning me. He gestures again and I place a couple of steps forward towards the bowl. I glance up to his sweet face all distort in sorrow and fear.

Well, here goes nothing. I plunge my head into the waters of the pensive and images flow through my sight and mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did.

 **Authors Note:** I hope you enjoy these 'flashbacks'/memories from Draco's perspectives because they're Draco's memories obviously. Any thoughts or feelings are entirely Draco's until the memories are over, then you will know how Hermione feels about all of this. I hope you are enjoying my story; I really enjoy writing it for everyone but for some reason with this chapter I felt it was quite difficult so if you have any comments pleaseleave a review it really makes my day.

ALSO please listen to the song **: Good Witch – Earl** (it is truly my most favourite song at the moment and really reminds me of the whole 'Dramione' thing going on. Please do listen).

 **Chapter 15**

 **Hermione**

Hermione's face was immersed in the warm waters of the pensive. As she opened her eyes under the waters she was engulfed into Draco's memories. As if her own self had been swallowed by Draco's own mind.

 _Draco's Memories_

It was the 9th of May- Trial day. Draco could feel his stomach turning over in his body as the nervous overcame him. He felt sick- very _very_ sick. He had no idea how today was going to go. He was standing outside of a black door on a very low floor in the Ministry of Magic waiting to enter the dreaded by many court room. Today was the day they decided whether he was a free man or forever doomed to spend the rest of his short life in Azkaban. He felt his body sway from the dizziness, he felt like he could pass out- but he was a Malfoy. And a Slytherin. He knew that he held his composure well and anyone wouldn't even tell the mental mess he was in from his appearance at the moment. He wouldn't let anyone know his true feelings ever. He felt his jaw clench as bile rose through his oesophagus. His stomach clenched hard as he tried to retain the disgusting fluid. He'd been throwing up for days before- he was surprised momentarily that there was even anything to throw up since he hadn't eaten for three days.

His whole body instantaneously turned ridged as the dark door swung open far too quickly for his liking and a rather large wizard in dark navy plain robes escorted my mother out, she too had plastered on a rather stoic expression- a Malfoy trait. I nodded in her direction ever so slightly only she would have caught it. A faint smile played on her lips as she nodded back. A sigh of relief wanted to escape my lungs as I restrained that also to make sure no emotion was expressed but I knew what she meant- she wasn't going anywhere near that dreaded hole they call Azkaban. I felt better knowing she was cleared and found not guilty. Well I hoped that much. Hopefully I would be having this very conversation with her in an hour or so- if not I will be having a very short conversation saying my last good bye to her. I felt my heart tug powerfully in my chest at the thought as I almost winced.

I felt a hard nudge shoving my left shoulder as an even larger wizard pushed me towards the now open door. I didn't move at first and glared at the rather rude man. How dare he touch _me_ like that. But I took a step forward to my awaited fate. Now it was my turn.

My body trembled externally as internally it was shutting down; I couldn't think straight. I could barely notion myself to move forward. I felt like I was loosing all of my original Malfoy composure. As my body stepped almost unconsciously across the barrier of the dark door into the lighter court room it felt like my heart was having a seizure. The large room was a circle of benches growing upwards towards the high celling's filled with I'm sure all too important people. But right now all I wanted to do was run in the opposite direction. I felt my feet continue to shift forward as I fought to regain myself and forced a stoic expression onto my face. The mummers filling the room were screaming in my ears, I usually liked knowing people were talking about me but it was killing me. I felt a forceful hand of the massive Wizard next to me pushing me down by my shoulders as I approached the centre chair.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy, of Malfoy Manor, 17 years of age. The accused person in this case." A man unknown to me projected his voice down to me. It wasn't a question yet I felt inclined as I simply nodded. The hearing lasted far too long, I felt my consciousness haze in and out of control, my lawyer dealt with it mostly, as I answered 3 or 4 questions in the running. Thankfully the verdict was going to be given the same day.

The time came around as the court settled a few hours after I had entered the room, I could barely feel any of myself, mind or being. As people around me rose to there feet I tried my best to follow and only about succeeded as my legs were almost non-existent. Each blow of the judges hammers onto the plate of wood crushed my soul just that little more until the whole court room remained quiet as the silence deafened me.

"Mr. Malfoy," he started slowly, the anticipation killing me. "You were found guilty of a number of things." That's not what I wanted to hear, I felt my eyes close as I fought to remain upright, as I forced my eyes open I watched out the corner of my eye my lawyer's shoulders slump. "Yet we have seen that it was against your will and better judgement, and the fact that you're still 17 means that even if we did see it fit, we wouldn't be able to sentence you to Azkaban." My heart sped up to 100 miles per hour as my eyes widened in hope. "Mr. Malfoy, we deem it fit that you are placed into a category for reformation. We hear by sentence you to reformation and finish your final year at the finest wizarding school in the world, Hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft. Your magic will be suspended as from the 1st of September, you will only be able to access your magic under supervision of your superiors during classes that you may require it." I almost felt as my whole body filled with adrenaline, I could feel it coursing through each individual vein. Right now I didn't even care that I had to spend another year of my life there. I almost cried in happiness- but obviously restrained it. The relief let my whole trembling body relax, all my muscles loosened in an instant. "I hear by conclude this case. Sentencing over." And with a bang of his hammer, people rose to their feet as talking filled the room. But I couldn't seem to move, I felt an internal grin beaming from my chest, yet I left the room with my Malfoy expression in all of my grace to where my mother was waiting. I finally let a grin engulf my face as my mother strode up to me in all her elegance and wrapped her arms around me in relief. Thankfully we were left in private of the abandoned hall way. Just as we embraced each other a thud of a heavy door being forcefully opened and hit the wall alerted both me and my mother as we let go and each glared in the direction of the disturbance- Son like mother. Yet we both froze as we saw my father being escorted in magically bound shackles by four very large and obviously well experienced guards, I knew how my mother was feeling, I watched her out of the corner of my eye tremoring. The realisation hit me that no matter what my feelings for my father, he was still my father, and I would never see him a free man ever again, I didn't even know if I would ever see him again. His deathly white face glanced in our direction and slowly shook his head no. My face immediately turned to my mothers as her bottom lip quivered as she tried desperately to hold all composure.

"Can I at least say good bye?" My father didn't hiss, he didn't even take his eyes off of my mother, it wasn't polite, but it almost sounded like he was begging. I couldn't even contemplate my feelings; I could still feel the adrenaline pulse through my body from myself basically being cleared but here my father stood before me in shackles begging just to say good bye to his family. My heart now shuddered my thought process quickened. I felt my hands shaking almost furiously and the guards stepped away from my father and nodded in his direction without making eye contact. He stepped closer towards me and my mother, she wrapped her arms around him despite people looking over it. I nodded towards my father wordlessly as he acknowledged me, "Son," he started as he stepped closer to me away from my mother, "be sure to look after her." The seriousness in his tone shook my core, I nodded simply. "And look after yourself." Now he looked directly into my eyes, he quickly wrapped me into an awkward embrace due to his shackles, I felt a single tear slide down my face, this was it wasn't it. This was the last time I was seeing my father, as if to confirm it he turned away from both me and my mother towards the guards but still addressed us. "I'm being sent to Azkaban, they believed it fit to sentence me to the Kiss tomorrow." He darkly chuckled to which I found myself disturbed with a disgusted frown pulling on my face. "They must be desperate to get rid of me." And with that he headed the guards off and they escorted away. That was the last thing my father said to me, that was the last time I would ever see him.

 _The memory Hermione gazed into swirled into a haze as the next started to emerge to once again fill her vision._

My father is now a living corpse. I felt my whole world spinning around me as I was slumped in my father oversized but oh so comfy office chair. I lifted the crystal whiskey glass near my face and watched the amber liquid whirl as I ungracefully moved my arm in a circular motion. I pressed the cool glass to my lips and threw it back too quickly for my body to handle and my world span faster and faster. I closed my eyes and perched my head onto the top of the leather chair. Even with my eyes closed trying to ignore the world it span and span and span. I could feel my head subconsciously trying to spin with it to try and compensate. The door alerted my sluggish body almost to a jolt as I prised my eye lids open, the mid-day sun burning my retinas. As my vision came into an almost clear view I saw the blur of my mother stomping towards me, _ugh._

 _"_ What?" I slurred too much to almost not even understand myself. I couldn't make out her expression under the influence of this much fire whiskey but I guessed it wasn't a good one.

"What?" she demanded too painful for my ears to handle. "What! Are you joking Draco!" she exclaimed in rage. "Stop this! You need to stop drinking right this instant!" she demanded of me. A wave of rage washed over me as I made my way to my feet as I waved back and forth in the air. I pointed my finger over dramatically in her direction and began tremoring with anger.

"Don't you dare Mother!" I spat, the anger in my veins making each word crisp to the ear and full of darkness. "Don't. You. Dare. Tell me what to do." I snarled a whisper in that hushed dark tone that sends ripples of fear down people's spines as I stepped ever closer to the blurred figure of my mother. I started to notice her feet slowly shuffling backwards.

"Draco," she said more softly, "you shouldn't be drinking this much its not good and it doesn't give a good impression to people of our name when you come home drunker than I thought you could ever be!" She was seriously worried about tainting our name after everything. I felt my hand tighten around the glass and my arm jerk as the glass flew towards the fireplace and smash into thousands of tiny shards. The panting of my lungs heaving my chest up and down.

"I wouldn't worry about our name Mother, you and father have already ruined that!" I spoke through gritted teeth as my hands clenched and forced my knuckles to pale even more so than the natural ghostly white colour of my skin. A few painful seconds passed as she paced one step closer to my body and a firm hand slapped straight across my cheek leaving a firm red hand on my ever white skin. A few more painful seconds passed in utter silence as my head remained sideward still recovering from the momentary shock. I slowly recovered still in my drunken haze as I twisted my face back to my mothers' double head- well it appeared there were two of her but I didn't even acknowledge this as odd.

"I am donating a rather large amount to Hogwarts to help with restoration. I expect you to go to Gringotts tomorrow evening to pick it up and deliver it back to me straight afterwards tomorrow." She spoke calmly now, but I knew my words had stung her, right now I didn't feel any guilt. She didn't ask me, she demanded it. I probably wouldn't even remember this tomorrow. I hope she leaves me a message or one of the house elves remind me. I didn't move and inch but she stepped backwards away from me just a single step and turned towards the door.

 _The hazy memory shifted into yet another._

Malfoys plodding feet fiercely pounded the cobbled streets of Diagon Ally. The heavy cloud of a monstrous hangover hung over him like a raging storm. Thankfully the sun was setting and now wasn't as intense and his eyes thankfully were no longer burning like eternal flames. Yet the bile in his empty stomach churned every now and again trying to force its way out of his mouth with much restraint he managed to keep it down. But he found himself concentrating heavily on putting one foot in front of the other until he found himself at the Gringotts doors. The apperation already churned his insides. His head was thudding as if someone was repeatedly thwacking him with a blunt beaters bat. Yet there was on top of that, a rather sharp pain at the front of his head. His hands hurt along with the aching of his muscles. His bones felt like they were splitting apart. Maybe yesterday wasn't such a good idea. He eventually came to the giant white building and knocked the doors with all the effort he could muster. The large wooden doors swung open and with out a glance at he guards he attempted to look composed as he ambled gracefully towards the centre Goblin.

"I'm hear to pick up Mrs. Malfoys' donation for Hogwarts School," he lifted his head to look down his nose at the Goblin scribbling away beneath him.

"Name?" he drawled without looked up at him which he found infuriating.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy." The Goblins head snapped up immediately to which a smirk met Draco's lips knowing how intimidating the name was, yet it faded when he realised the guilt now coursing through his body making him want to throw up immediately. Flashing images of memories flickering through his eyes he tried to keep his composure stoic but found his lips curling downwards and fighting back painful tears that were trying to leap down his face. He watched as the Goblin frowned at his odd reaction and quickly snapped out of it.

"Well?" Draco demanded with a furious tone. The goblin asked him to present his wand in which he reluctantly did. He then proceeded to ask Draco to magically sign a parchment and eventually handed over the amount of gold in a concealed black bag much too vile for Draco to be comfortable to hold normally. Yet he was far to hung over to care.

He literally slung the sack of Gold over his right shoulder and left through the large doors with out looking back or thanking the Goblin. It didn't even cross his mind to shrink the bag to make it easier to transport but his mind wasn't in the best state after his father rotting in jail with out a soul, the hangover he'd caused from excessive drinking to try and forget who he was and what he's done, to get rid of the guilt for just a night, to stop seeing the faces of everyone who had died, to stop the shrieking of the dying and the embers of Hogwarts aflame. But as he found himself stalking up Diagon Ally as the sun nearly set his mind drifted off until two pairs of hands yanked him down and retrained him in a dark cold alley coming off of the main street. He felt fear paralysing him for a millisecond and his head thundering, unable to make sense of any thought. He fumbled for his wand. An iron fist connected with his face with a heavy blow and a grunt escaped Draco's lips as another came then another and another. His vision was almost failing as his dazed eyes tried to make out the faces in the dark. He just saw three white blurred faces. The pain emitting through his head was skull splitting, if he was more conscious he would've been screaming in agony, or maybe he was? He didn't even know what was happening. He felt his body writhing on the wet cobblestones trying to do anything. But it was useless, the blackness was hovering over him. He heard a muffled voice mocking him, making words out like "spoilt", "murderer" and "vile". Draco even under these circumstances doubted he was vile. He forced a smirk onto his numb face to rally up the people surrounding him. It worked alright, another blazing fist cracked his jaw with a loud crack, this time he did wail in pain. He felt his eyes glass over with water, not in reaction to the pain, but he was angry. So immensely angry. He fumbled his hands around for his wand.

"Looking for this?" a hoarse voice whispered in his ear causing the numb half conscious boy lying in the mud and water to flinch. He heard a loud cracking noise, and it didn't come from his body.

"NO," Draco's voice was hoarse and weak but he managed it as the realisation sunk in that they'd just snapped his wand in half. A crushing feeling overwhelmed Draco as he realised this was probably how he died. Being murdered in a dirty unnamed alley by some low lived thieves. At least the alley may get named after him. They were his last thoughts as another thundering first cracked his other jaw and a swift and mighty kick splintered his left side of his ribcage, he tried to howl in pain but a breathless gasp only escaped his lips instead. He was curled over, barley being able to make out the three figures now with the sun long set and his consciousness fading and the last thing he saw before he briefly passed out for a minute or so was a new figure, a smaller figure shouting at the others as they all dropped around him and everything went black.

For a second or a minute he couldn't tell.

His dazed eyes mindlessly drifted around as the rather small blurred figure was crouched over him. He thought he could feel a hand on his face but he wasn't sure, and he couldn't quiet make out what they were saying. The pain was so intense now that he actually _wanted_ to pass out. It then occurred to him what they were saying. He gasped as best he could for a breath.

"No-Not- St. Mungo's" his voice was almost less than a whisper but it was the best he could do until his vision faltered again. It was black.

It was like blinking. Like those really deep sleeps you have where it doesn't even feel like you fell asleep, it's just like you blinked and it was morning now. That's what he did. His eyes creaked open and he was staring at a pale cream ceiling. As his vision began to regain some sort of details he moved his head to the side, with a sudden immense pain thrashing threw his skull he let out a muffled loud painful groan. He reopened his eyes and glanced around the room trying to ignore the pain surging through every fibre of him. He began to realise how odd this place looked. He realised he was lying on a rather uncomfortably lumpy cream leather sofa, a deep red fabric covered chair with dark wooden legs sat near the end of the sofa he was lying on opposite a small fireplace and a rather odd looking box with a glass front in the corner. His face pulled into a frown in a subconscious response which again sent a throbbing pain surging through his head. He once again groaned and lifted his hands upto his head, squinting his eyes shut. He ground his teeth together and realised the fire that was surging through his jaw- was there no end. As the last groan escaped his lips he suddenly became aware of footsteps padding into the room.

"Malfoy! Stop! You'll only hurt yourself further!" a concerned but familiar voice filled my ears, my eyes still clenched shut trying to shut out the pain. A liquid forced its way into my mouth and I began to harmlessly choke. What the hell had I juts swallowed?! Was it poison?! The alarms rang in his head as he jerked himself up as the pain faded into the back of his mind and his eyes furiously flew open. What he saw was not what he had expected and he didn't know whether to be delighted he wasn't going to die or whether to wish he was dead.

 ** _To be continued…_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Authors Note:** I just want to give a special thanks to **Trinka-Belle** and **Jules-Millicent** for all the support- it honestly makes my day when someone reviews my story!

 **Also** I wish to dedicate this chapter to a rather enthusiastic reviewer, **Hermionehp135** because of you I immediately dropped an assignment due in in two days that I'm only half way through- I could not resist after I left the last chapter at such an awful cliff hanger- for that I am sorry- But after I read your review it spurred me on, thank you for such a wonderful review and again I'm sorry!

Please enjoy this chapter!

 **Chapter 16**

 **Hermione (Pensive)**

 _What he saw wasn't not what he had expected and he didn't know whether to be delighted he was going to die or whether to wish he was dead…_

His rather dazed eyes blinked through his confusion once, then twice, then another four or five times before he fully took in the situation. And he can thoroughly say- he did not like it one bit.

'"Draco- _Draco_ _Malfoy_?" An overly-sweet voice broke through his lost hazy mind as he lifted himself up rather ungraciously on the uncomfortable sofa onto his bony elbows. "Do you… Do you know who I am?" he could hear the awkwardness to her voice without looking at her cringing face at the rather uncomfortable situation. He did everything he could in his power to not to look up to her mudblood eyes- a thought rolled around his head. _'Funny that her eyes match her blood- utter dirt_.' An internal smirk grew as it flashed through his thoughts distracting him momentarily from his situation as his arrogance amplified in his own blood, this time a dark grimace washed over his face as he slowly yet menacingly turned his head to look in those very eyes. A taste of disgust should've washed through his body at that very moment sending a cringe-worthy shiver down his spine- _but it didn't_. After a brief swift second passed his gathered his wits and spat back.

"I didn't know we were on a first name basis- _Granger_." He hissed icily in her general direction. A look of relief yet pain flickered through her eyes and across her face. His dark frown turned curious in a millisecond before she could respond- "What am I doing here _filth_?" he barked overly harsh, showing his brilliantly white snapping teeth. "Why are _you_ here?" the venom in the hateful words penetrated her expression into an almost sad frown. Yet she quickly braced her body and covered her face with an almost vindictive snare. He saw it then, the _fire_ burning in her eyes.

"Because I just _love_ saving your **_life_ ** Malfoy" she spat through a locked jaw. His curious frown deepened with her snide comment laced with her overly annoying Gryffindor courage. He almost felt his eyes roll at her petty comment.

"Sarcasm is considered the lowest form of wit- _Mudblood_." Draco spat between his grinding teeth, along with a furious frown penetrating deep between his eyes. His intense stare baring an almost growl on his lips had a momentary affect on the girl. Her shoulders slumped and a sad frown appeared on her face for only a second before she attempted to plaster on a cocky smile to cover up her hurt- it was obvious to Draco no matter how much she tried to hide it. But he could feel it in the air, the atmosphere around them- the heavy and tense rage between them almost suffocating him. And he _relished_ in it.

"As if I would waste good wit on someone of the likes of you- a _low life death eater_." She spat back venomously, the brash grin slipping from her face replaced by a rather menacing scowl burning through Draco's piercing thunderstorm eyes. Even Draco thought the mudblood wasn't petty enough to call him names- life gives you surprises everyday, he almost chuckled to himself. During the heating argument he failed to realise how close they had gotten in the fire, there nose almost touching. Draco held his breath and almost leapt backwards away from her disgusted by her.

"Get away from me before your filth infects me- _Mudblood_." His nonchalant calm words rolled off of his tongue with all the sophistication in the world, if it wasn't for the actual words he spoke it would almost be pleasant to hear. An internal smirk rose in his chest as he physically wiped down his navy blazer jacket as if she had polluted it. The fire burned brighter in her eyes as she clenched her fists until her knuckles were deathly white and her fingernails dug into her palm. "Besides-" he interjected still wiping away the 'dirt' from his suit jacket. "It's not like you and all of your irking Gryffindor vexing traits to stoop so low as name calling." He smirked to himself trying to rile her up. He couldn't help but glanced up to her face to watch her reaction but when his stormy eyes met her molten brown ones all he could see was amusement dancing in her eyes and mirth tracing her pink lips.

"Oh Malfoy-" she smirked slowly with a deep mocking look in her eyes. He felt his own smirk falter for only a second before he regained his infamous Malfoy composure. "You hypocritical, moronic, _arse_." She spoke deathly gently as the smirk faded into a dark glower and her lips twitching with hatred. He scowled at her comment.

"I fail to see the point of your futile comment." He snapped hastily tarring his gaze off of her penetrating one. A rather unattractive snort escaped her lips and she ungracefully threw her hands in the air waving them around her head like a mad woman.

"You just said that I ' _stooped low'_ by calling you a silly name? You've called me… _Mudblood_ for years." She struggled calling herself that and winced as her eyes closed when the word eventually escaped her lips. And when her eyes did eventually open again Draco watched the torment dance in them. He felt his tongue click in his mouth at a 'tsk' escaped his lips, he rolled her eyes at her obvious mistake.

"That's not petty name calling _\- Mudblood_ " he spat out to her horror. "That's just what you are- _Filth. Unworthy. Wrong."_ She winced at his harsh words as he leaned as close as he dared to scare her as his dark hushed tones that sent a disturbing shiver down her spine. Good. He snapped back and straighted his jacket. "What a pathetic excuse for a witch- and everybody goes on about how intelligent you are. What a shameful joke. No _grime_ like you would ever be the most intelligent witch of our age because that's what you are a _Mudblood._ " He smirked at his lecture leaving her speechless. "You don't deserve magic. Only purebloods like me deserve it. No scum like you-

"That's enough." She took a step back and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. He watched as her hands slightly trembled. Her eyes snapped back open and he saw the redness enveloping the whites of her eyes as if she was about to cry- normally this would satisfy Draco but he suddenly felt a foreign pang of guilt. He even felt the confused frown pull on his face, penetrating through his Malfoy composure. _Odd_. "You need to sit, and rest." She spoke calmly again, yet she looked wounded as she gestured to the horrid couch.

"No I don't." He snapped. "Don't you DARE tell me what to do! You are beneath me!" he raised his voice now. "Why am I even here-

"Just sit down for goodness sake!" she raised her frustrated tone to match his. Just then a soul splitting headache cracked right down the centre of his forehead. He couldn't help but collapse back onto the uncomfortable sofa resisting the urge to howl in pain as he clutched the blonde hair on his head tightly. His eyes clenched shut. He could feel his body writhing on the sofa as he realised how much his body ached- no _burned_. His ribs were on fire and his stomach wasn't much better.

"What the bloody hell have you done to me?!" he managed to howl out still clutching his head. Wincing at every writhing movement.

"Oh bloody hell, just calm down I haven't done anything." She tutted and he could almost hear the eye roll in her sentence as if he was being over dramatic. She sounded a lot calmer now, as If she liked seeing him in pain- _obviously_. "I'm just trying to help you- only merlin knows why!" she sounded exhausted by the conversation. He felt warm flesh on his lips and before he could react a cool liquid trickled down his throat and he began to splutter from the shock. He looked horrified that she even touched him let alone so intimately. He once again panicked what she had given him as his eyes flew open and dropped his hands to the couch and glared up to her in horror. She actually rolled her eyes now.

"It's for the pain" she exasperated rolling her eyes in the process. How does this woman roll her eyes so much? Surely they should be permanently rolling the amount of times she does it. But he felt his frown slack and now just glared silently. "Do you remember what happened?" she spoke softly now, avoiding eye contact, she looked nervous.

"Remember what?" he demanded stubbornly lifting his chin to look superior. "You still haven't told me why I am here, where I am, and certainly why the hell I'm with _you_." The repulsion of the last word once again made Hermione wince but she looked at him nonetheless.

"Do you not remember last night? In the Alley off of Diagon Alley?" she once again spoke softly, as if trying to calm him. He would've rolled his eyes at her tone if he wasn't so curious and slightly confused. He looked right into her eyes, they looked so concerned. It repulsed him- he was sure of it, yeah…

"What are you on about Granger?" his frown deepened and his harsh words rolled out.

"You were attacked last night; you were in pretty bad shape when I found you- I'm surprised that you woke so early to be honest." She was almost speaking to herself and not directly to him. Sudden flash backs of the dark night before of pale blurred faces. He felt the blood drain from his already deathly white face- and she saw it. Her eyes squinted as if registering his memory.

"The low life thieves" he grumbled as a statement and not a question, "they jumped me and snapped my wand." The agitation in his voice clear as his eyes irritatingly swept across the room avoiding contact with hers not really looking at anything. When the silence was deafening after a few awkward minutes passed he finally glanced up to her. And her face was distorting.

"Draco-"she started but quickly interrupted.

"Don't call me that!" he spat through his grinding teeth and clenched fists.

"Sorry- Irritating obnoxious _git_." She started again- he found himself almost smirking for some reason, the venom in her voice lacking. "They weren't just low life thieves?" she looked almost shocked at my presumption. "They were death eaters you know? I found you surrounded by three of them as I came out of Flourish and Botts" she frowned as my head snapped up meet it- and of course she was there. She couldn't be right, "oh and you were with this when I stupefied them." She stated and walked over to the chair at the end of the sofa and pulled a velvet medium sized black bag from behind it. With a determined energy surrounding her she strode across the distance between us and held it out waiting for me to take it. "Don't worry I didn't look if that's what you're thinking." Her words laced with an unwavering resolute. She impatiently shook it in front of his face and he swung and arm out and quickly snatched it from her grasp. The shift in her expression made him realise that his own expression must've been a lost one. He unsteadily rose to his shaking weak limbs.

"I need to leave." He strode purposeful and unstoppable. He didn't even turn back to see her slightly frozen shocked face, he continued to where he presumed was the front door and yanked it open and froze for a second when she called his name.

"Malfoy! You need to rest, you're too broken!" she commanded but he stepped over the threshold and strode quickly down the street wand-less and having no idea where he was. He took note that he was in an avenue full of simple detached cream brick houses and swiftly looked back at the house he was in G _ranger_ with- only hers was different, he saw light pink roses climbing up the walls dominantly as if they haven't been tended to in a while. But even he thought it looked fairly _nice_. He traced his lips with his fingers where hers had been, burned into his mind. He licked his lips and with a squeaky pop he was gone.

 _The familiar swirling dragged Hermione into yet another memory._

He was drunk- very _very_ drunk. He sat alone in a bar at the start of August almost two months from his trial, fathers' death and attack by death eaters which he didn't concern himself with any more. But he never found out why they did that to him. But here he was, in a muggle bar in the centre of the city Barcelona, drinking his problems away alone. Since May he'd basically ran away from England visiting major cities in Europe trying to find any distraction possible whether it was partying, drinking or girls. The loud horrific noise they call music was echoing around the club as he tried to block it out and focus on a muggle drink he'd grown to like called "grey goose" what ever that was. He didn't question it though, he just threw it back and the next one came without question. He'd visited the same club many times since he was in Barcelona. But tonight was different- he just didn't know it yet. Aside from the fact that he didn't think he'd ever been that drunk that is.

The hours rolled by and he'd sat in the same seat for a while drinking the same thing, his legs started aching from the lack of movement and the intoxication that when he noticed a rather petite framed girl on the edge of a dance floor awkwardly dancing with a rather enthusiastic male, an amused smirk pressed on his lips as the entertainment rolled on. The girl had a rather modest but sexy black midi-dress with spaghetti straps along with simple black heels with laces all up her foot. She was an impressive sight to behold as Draco admired her plump backside, as he scanned up and down her he realised how enticing her erotic curves were. He examined her heels, then her perfect legs, her arse, her waist all the way to her long chocolate coloured loose curls hanging to midway down her back. She was a rather good-looking sight to be hold he snorted to himself in his drunken haze. He watched her as she became less and less comfortable with this odd man who grew more disgusting by the minute making improper gestures and forcing kisses that she rejected onto her, his grinding body discomforting to her she finally stopped and backed away from him and strode out of the club doors directly to her left. Draco smirked to himself fully entertained by the last half an hour or so and started to turn back to the bar on his swivelling chair until he caught the sight of the rather tall dark haired male starting the chase after her. Draco didn't think. He just did. He uneasily stumbled down to his feet mashing muggle cash into the bars' counter top and staggered, rather determined, out the way he watched the couple leave. His intoxication blurred his vision and muted his ears. He barely felt his body swaying as he approached the doors, he felt the bile churning in his stomach but controlled it well as his left shoulder shoved into the exit doors too harshly they swung violently on their hinges and smacked the outside wall. As the cool breeze hit him after a rather warm summers day it led him to freeze momentarily wondering what he was doing, or rather he forgot for a minute what he was doing outside. He turned back placing a hand, wrapping it around the club's door handle when he heard a strangled yelp from around the corner. Oh yeah. _That_.

A sudden outburst of anger built up in his body, he could feel it pulsing through his veins. For the life of him he wouldn't know but right now he didn't even care. He took three meaningful strong paces and swung his body to the left of the building casting his blurred gaze down a rather grotty dark ally way.

That's when he saw it.

It was him- that vile man pushing his hands in places she clearly didn't want him to, strangled yelps escaping her covered mouth. He could hear the man viciously muttered horrid things to her, telling her what he's going to do to her, to shut up, telling her how riled up she had gotten him in that club, wearing that dress. Draco felt that bile rising to his throat, burning the pipes, but kept it down before he felt his legs moving. Fast. And before he knew it a left hook clashed into the repulsive mans jaw causing a loud crack. He felt his chest rising and falling rapidly his teeth grimacing in a furious growl. His dazed vision and swaying caught up to him but attempted to hold it best he could, he needed to be intimidating right now.

The tall dark haired man stumbled backwards a few paces in a rather shocked state clutching the side of his face and gave one powerful howl in pain. Draco was very chuffed. He even felt a little smirk on his face until the mans eyes connected.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" his Spanish drawl spat through his unmoving jaw- for obvious reason, he still clutched his face possessively. At this Draco felt his rage boil under his skin, a moment of clarity enlightened him as he felt his hands clutch and his body tense.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he spat down to the revolting man. "Now piss off before I break the other side of your pretty face." The venom in his words laced with arrogance. To his surprise the man didn't put up a fight, Draco was rather disappointed but the man stumbled around him never taking his eyes off of his as he backed away slowly and then made a run for it. Draco felt his still intimidating poise watching the corner the man ran from, his heavy breaths escaping his lungs. He almost forgot there was a reason he came out. He gracefully, no matter how drunk, turned on his heels in his brief moment of clarity fading fast he looked down onto the miserable girl hunched on the floor in a mess. Draco's eyes widened as he witnessed who it was. Her large molten eyes looking at mine through her dishevelled coffee coloured hair, her face streaked with a stream of tears still flowing. Her hand quivered above her mouth as if it had been somewhere vile or filthy.

"Oh bloody hell _Granger_ ," He threw his hands into the air with disbelief. It could've been any woman in the world. Only Merlin knows why he is torturing him. She pulled her hands down and wrapped them around her knees looking off into the distance now, she looked pretty shaken up. Her lip trembled all bruised from all the force from _him_. A pang of anger shot through Draco again. His drunkenness was catching up to him fast, he knew he could barely stand.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Granger?" he slurred now- badly. His body swaying, the whole world turning, the bile in his stomach almost breeching. He watched in his hazy vision as her head snapped up, he could barely make out her features now, just a pale face with big molteny chocolate eyes and silky soft curls framing them. He watched as she got to her feet shakily and slipped off her heels. She stumbled over to him not in a drunken state but rather a shocked state. She came right up to him as he swayed unable to process what is even happening. As she came closer into view even with a blurry vision he could make out the black cheek and bruised puffy lips. Tears still streaming down her cheeks but no trembling now. She looked directly at me with blood shot eyes and her hair now evidently messy, her make-up smudged. But she still looked like Granger, she still looked pretty. Salazar forgive me for if I remember thinking that tomorrow I will regret it. He felt black spots appear in his vision and a warm breath on his cheek followed by velvety soft gentle lips for only a second and then it was gone, the warmth had gone and only cold surrounded him again.

Her tone was flat, unemotional. Damaged. "Where are you staying?" it was simple yet the dusty clogs in Draco's mind were ticking by. For the life of him he had no idea. He stood there for a few movements contemplating his confusion. Chewing the inside of his cheek. Where am I staying? Then he felt a deep frown on his face, a very confused deep frown.

"Where…" he swayed suddenly and could no longer focus on her face, or anything for that matter. "Where are we?" his long mumbled slurs were forced out of his mouth as he rocked his head to the left to try and take in the surroundings trying to remember what was happening. He turned back to her face as the focus continually blurred then clears then blurred again and he caught a very extremely small curl of the left side of her lip- or was it her right.

"You know who I am but you can't remember where you're staying or what country you're in?" she asked rhetorically with more character in her voice but barely noticeable if he wasn't concentrating so hard. "Barcelona, you're in Barcelona" she spoke softly after a long silence from a wavering Draco.

"Well," he started his eyes blinking heavily with extra pronunciation on the 'e' and a rather slurred start with no hope of it getting any clearer. "Unfortunately for me, you've popped up in my life on many occasion. And it seems you're not easily erased from my memory" He grinned lazily as the mumbled worlds spilled out of his mouth as he found himself slight bowing at her. Of merlin what is he doing, it almost sounds like terrible, terrible flirting. He couldn't see her face anymore, just a blur, he had no idea if she was even talking but Draco suddenly felt the bile now lodged in his throat as he stumbled ungraciously to the nearest wall, bent his head down to the floor and threw up everywhere. He swore he could feel a hand rubbing his back but he couldn't quite be sure and he wasn't really that bothered at the moment because it felt like his stomach was going to jump out his mouth.

Draco dazed in and out of consciousness. He remembered taking a few steps up an unfamiliar street. He remembered stumbling through a door into a lowly lit room. He remembered collapsing on a bed. And that was it.

Until the very early hours of the morning when he found himself still very drunk and sprinting to the nearest room in attempt to find a bathroom. Luckily the first door he opened he plunged down to the toilet and once again spewing his very own guts up as the bile kept rising, he didn't think about anything he was in the stage between being really really drunk and still asleep. He leant over the toilet as it subsided temporarily and he heard soft padding foot steps enter the room but didn't look up, his eyes were closed as he leant over the toilet and once again starter throwing up. He felt the familiar feeling of his back being rubbed and then a warm wet towel on his face. Then he was lying down. His eyes were still closed and his breathing shifted to a softer more relaxed breathing after his hysterical throwing up session. He rolled on to his side facing the out side of the bed as he watched a petite figure leaving through a door way back into a dimly lit room. He felt ill just breathing, rolling over didn't help but he did it anyway. He outstretched his hand in her direction before it fell to the side of the bed his hand grazing the hard cold floor.

"Granger?" he barely whispered it as he called out for her, his eye lids growing heavier. Forcing them to remain open for just a second to watch the blurred vision of her turning around. He hung there for what seemed like a millisecond but when he opened his eyes again she was suddenly very near his face couched by the side of the bed. He couldn't make out her features but he could see brown. Glorious chocolaty brown. He felt a hand stroke over his clammy forehead and through his sweat drenched hair almost massaging his scalp. She didn't speak- she just stayed there a while almost not breathing other than the fact her soft sweet breath blew over his face which he was hyperaware of due to the sweat dripping down it.

"I didn't mean it" he slurred closing his eyes to the relaxing motion of her hand. "I don't think that any… more" he spluttered out half asleep, mumbling. He felt her hand pause for a second to which his body let out a soft moan in displeasure and she immediately started again. "It's..." he started, "It's…" and he could barely finish it. "It's just funny to wind you… up…"

And he immediately fell asleep, waking up not remembering a thing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Authors note:** Thanks so much for all the support it's so nice to hear what you're writing isn't a complete catastrophe. I hope you enjoy this chapter they're FINALLY getting somewhere *eye roll*. You've just got to love the build up! Have fun! XOXOX

 **PS** Sleekeaszy Hair potion is a potion that tames bushy/frizzy hair.

 **Chapter 17**

 **Hermione (Pensive)**

 _And he immediately fell asleep, waking up not remembering a thing._

Draco's eyes slowly, and heavily opened revealing his sluggish molten silver eyes. Just the once at first. But he soon came to realize his head was resting on something cold and rather uncomfortable. He forced his eyes half open with an exhausted groan as a dark wooden surface filled his view. Draco's head was resting on the corner of a rather pointy bed side table as the rest of his body lay diagonally across the bed on his stomach, his left hand resting on the cold wooden floor as his arm drooped down lifelessly. He groaned again and forced his weak body to flip over further over into the bed onto his stiff back. A few more minutes passed as he lay motionless on the increasingly more uncomfortable lumpy bed. Without opening his eyes, he bought his hands to his face and rubbed his closed eyes lazily. A sudden stinging throbbed up his arm from his left fist. He yanked it as quickly as he could in his state and looked down fearfully. He was rather horrified by the sight. Dry blood covered most of it and the flesh that was showing without blood was purple, black and grossly swollen. The shock hung on his face as he attempted to move his fingers as the agony burned throughout his hand. Broken. Definitely broken. He groaned further as he dragged his legs over the bed forcefully and hoisted his torso into the air with the help of his right arm. It hit him then. That vile churning infecting his whole body, rising quickly up passed his lungs and into his throat. He found breathing made him feel even sicker and held his breath to try to control his muscles in his throat to prevent the inevitable throw up. He heaved slightly and rose to his shaking legs, stumbling across the room to a door that looked hopefully like the bathroom without really taking anything else in. His right hand clutched over his mouth as he continued to stagger across the room towards the door. Eventually reaching he twisted his right fingers around the knob and pushed it open, cradling his left hand close to his chest as he almost dove for the toilet onto his knees to release the bile stirring in his body.

He heaved a few minutes after all the bile was released as if nothing was left inside. Collapsing down to the side of the toilet leaning onto the cold tiled wall he noticed his knees were bruised with friction burns and a slight Déjà vu passed over him as faint memories of the same actions occurring a few hours ago.

He could positively say that he felt like shit.

He sat there for... he didn't know how long. It could've been a minute or it could've been half an hour but he suddenly became aware of his surroundings. He looked up towards the rest of the bathroom- the light burning his retina's momentarily blinded. He glanced around attempting to shield the light with his right forearm and a rather foreign bathroom came into view, white tiles half way up the walls with large white tiles covering the floor. A very light blue paint covering the other half of the walls with a simple white matching set of toilet, shower and sink. Draco in that second found it odd that there wasn't a bath in the room. A frown crossed his face as the sickness lingered in his body. It only growing as he flung himself into an upright stance. It took him a few seconds to regain balance as he still kept his left hand protected by his chest.

He basically fell out of the small bathroom into the bedroom as the afternoon light burned through the curtains scolding his eyes he winced as a thundering headache rippled through his brain. Groaning with every awkward step he barely took in the medium-ish sized bed room with dark wooden floors with a white wooden bed frame accompanied by crisp white sheets along with white washed walls. Only two dark wooden vintage bed side tables and a large old dark stained wooden wardrobe with intricate designs covering it. But yet he stumbled right out of one door into another as he struggled to focus to find the door handle and actually twist the door handle. The cold unfamiliar handle shocked him almost wide awake as the door creaked open to reveal another foreign room. He was awake now, unsure, confused. His eyes wide taking everything in, his head thumping his body burning his hand throbbing. The floors were laced with old brown Mediterranean tiles with an open floor plan kitchen with simple white cupboards and the muggle stove to his right he swung his unsteady body to the left frantically roaming the room with his eyes. There were two couches opposite each other covered in a white material, a simple dark wooden coffee table standing between them with a steaming cup of coffee sitting on top, the aroma filling the air as he took a hard long deep breath into his almost panting lungs it calmed him almost instantly. Draco took a few uncertain steps towards the coffee where a small vile containing a liquid with 'Pepper-up Potion' inscribed on the side. He glanced up past the sofa just before he reached the coffee obviously left for him as two French doors met his eyes covered in an _almost_ see through white curtains. The sun was strongly shining through as a small dark figure hunched past the curtains shocked him. He paused for what seemed like an hour unsure of what to do, he could make a run for it. He glanced down to his almost naked body only his navy silk boxers covering his middle. _Crap_. He took one more long stride closing the distance between him and the amazing coffee in front of him, his powerful headache worsening at every move of his head. His long arm extended towards the warm up as he dosed it with the pepper up potion and taking a long wonderful almost uncivilized slurp of the life giving cup. He let out a long content hmm as he finished almost half the cup with in a second or so, his thoughts almost completely lost until he remembered the figure outside. Right. He placed the coffee back onto the low table and got a slight head rush when he straightened his back. He felt almost nervous but more intrigued to who was out side. For some reason he didn't feel in a bad situation, he felt almost content or at home being here. A curious frown laced his features as he again wrapped his right hand's fingers around the warmer door handle and pushed it open slightly as quietly as he could. The pleasant warm breeze engulfed his body as he leant further out and maneuvered his body around the door onto the large balcony standing his above the street below facing other historical style buildings, the warm sun soaking into his skin he took a long deep breath and opened his eyes. He felt so calm, so casual considering the circumstances. He glanced to his left to finally lay his eyes upon the person casting the shadow. His composure failed as he sucked in an almost baffled breath.

"Granger?" His voice is urgent, as his body halted, frozen. She almost looked at peace looking off into the distance with lifeless eyes her trembling hands wrapped around a coffee cup of her own. Her long white t-shirt covering most of her short baby pink shorts. Her curly hair pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head. He could see her slowly almost forsaken breaths. She didn't respond. Draco took a slight step towards her as if she didn't see him or hear him.

He saw it then. He slowly took in the sight of her, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, so degraded, the heavy purple bags hung under her sore red bloodshot eyes, a black mark across her cheek bone, her lips split bruised and swollen, huddled in the corner of the wooden out-door chair, her distant eyes still staring into an abyss. She looked violated, radiating in pain. If he's honest with himself he was taken back from the sight of her in such a mess, a twinge in his chest pulled in an uncomfortable foreign way. He didn't like seeing her like this he decided. A sudden dark feeling invaded the uncomfortable one as his eyes slowly drifted off of her face and down to his knuckles. _No!_

His breaths increased as the thought haunted every second of time that past. He couldn't, he would never. Not even her. Without another conscious thought he found words flying out of his mouth, wide eyed panicking.

"I-I… I didn't do that to you? Did I?" he resented himself for showing how much fear and horror stuck him in his words. Still looking down at his hand he could barely look up to her. But he did, he had to know. His eyes drifted back onto her broken faint smile, her big eyes staring directly into his. Even though she had a weak smile twitching on her lips he could see in her eyes the pain behind it. She was a step or two away from her now. He watched as a film of glaze cover her eyes, he studied her face harder. He could see the old tear streaked cheeks now. He felt himself painfully gulp trying to keep his face from pulling into a horror filled gaze. To see such a strong person ruthlessly bought down to this state haunted him. Who would do this to goody-two-shoes granger. Book-worm Granger. How could _he_ have done this to her?

He felt sick. A different kind of sick. His whole body tensed and quivered in the tense atmosphere that hung between them waiting for an answer. He didn't care now how he looked. He felt himself wince at her sight and her dim smile faded into a frown and she looked away painfully trying the avoid him looking at her face. Her broken face. He watched as she gently closed her eyes. They remained closed as she took a long shaky breath in with a single tear glistening in the sun sliding down her marked face. Her head softly shook from one side to the other as her swollen lips parted.

"No." she breathed as if releasing a huge weight from her shoulders. Her voice was so broken and cracked with a weakness to it. Draco didn't even feel himself step closer as her eyes remained closed. He felt sick seeing her in such a fragile vulnerable state. As he did approach her the memories faded back into his mind as if they'd never left. He glanced down to his horrid hand and glanced back up to Granger. He took in her whole body now. He saw the bruising around her wrists as she clutched onto her mug, he saw the bruises on her neck. He felt an unusual anger rising in his chest pulsing into his arms as they tensed.

Her eyes gracefully drifted open to look back into the distance, the film of water covering them. He didn't control it, but he stepped forward and crouched next to her, her eyes still unfocused didn't register him. He placed his swollen hand on the back of her neck looking up at her face now, almost on his knees but she flinched away from him harshly. Her face snapping onto his confused frown, he saw the horror and fear striking her face, deep in those eyes. He removed it slowly trying not to scare her further, but he never took his eyes off of hers. Her fearful frown on her face and the panting in her breaths as she huddled further away from him into the large arm of the woven wooden chair.

"I know." He started almost breathlessly, gulping down his emotions. "I know that was probably the worst night of your life- despite what we've been through," he spoke sternly but softly, never breaking her eye contact "And… I know I'm the enemy." He almost whispered in shame as his eyebrows pulled together into a frown. He watched her as her fear stricken face softened and her eyes fill with the same water, he saw pain again. So much pain behind those eyes. He had to try hard not to wince at what _he_ had done to her. "But, I swear, I'm not going to hurt you." His velvet voice laced with empathy.

To his surprise an almost grin formed on her lips as her eyes overflowed and tear streamed down her face. He was confused and leaned away from her. She broke into a laugh, one of those shaky laughs. The one where you don't know if you're really laughing or crying. But it chimed in my ears and unknowingly a very faint smile crept onto my face. She covered her face with both of her elegant long hands and her body shook. Still unknowing if she is really laughing or crying. And a strange dull pain pulled in his chest. He almost found him self leaning closer to her and comforting her. But he didn't know what to do. So he found himself awkwardly staring at her with the frown returning to his face.

As her emotional laughing subsided she looked up over her hands and she was shaking her hands. He was impatient and rather irked at her now. He stood to his full length towering over her huddled body.

"What?" he spoke slyly through his grinding teeth. A single spluttering, unusually feminine giggle escaped her lips as she looked back up to him. He rolled his eyes without a reply and turned to leave the balcony. He'd taken 3 long elegant strides towards the double French doors before he glanced over his shoulder to see her face. And it froze him. The fear was back in her wide eyes and a tear rolling down her face, her mouth gaping open, her arms wrapped around herself as if for protection her empty coffee cup still in hand. He winced away at the sight of her face again, he mentally punished himself for doing it. He reluctantly halted and consciously edged himself around to face her again and he physically saw her exhale a deep breath as if she was relieved. He felt his stern frown falter again unintentionally. "Well?" he demanded impatiently.

She broke away from his returning stern stare and gazed over to the buildings opposite and a frown developed on her face as she chewed on her bottom lip as if contemplating something larger than life. Just as he was about to turn on his heels her inflamed pink and purple lips parted and she slowly began to speak almost too softly for Draco to hear.

"Its just…" she started and he took an abrupt pace forward. "Its just its funny." She smiled as if she thought of something hilarious showing perfect white teeth. "Don't you think?" she looked up to him with an amused expression.

"What's funny Granger?" he snapped becoming more irritated.

"This?" she gestured between us. "Here we are, a Death Eater that _bullied_ me for _half of my childhood_ standing here on _my_ balcony in his _boxers_ trying to comfort me after saving my _life_ and more, in a drunken haze in a random country that we both just _happened_ to be in after he _vanished_ from England after I saved _his_ life with half of the British Ministry looking for him?!" she threw her hands up in the air as if baffled with the complex with an amused look twinkling in her chocolate eyes. The thought crossed his mind that the events last night might've turned her mad, she sure sounded like a basket case. He stood there contemplating what she said. He could almost see her cracking about to break down, confused and unknowing. A stern look crossed his face when he took in every word she said.

"Former Death Eater, you punched me in the face, my clothes seem to have disappeared, I didn't ask to come here if I recall correctly, no man should ever treat a woman like that- I still have principles. It's none of your business why I was drunk _or_ in Barcelona. And why is the Ministry after me?" he spoke as if calculated and a shocked and confused frown pulled on her pretty damaged face. He felt his cheeks slightly burn at that thought of calling her face pretty. But he kept his stern expression plastered whilst locking his gaze on her.

"Er-" she started as if bewildered and slightly stunned. "Your clothes…" she started again. "You… kind of threw up on them- they're in the drier now." She glanced down as if she suddenly found her finger nails really interesting but he caught the red burning at her sun kissed cheeks. He didn't reply. And she looked back up to him after a few extremely silent moments when only the traffic echoed up from the streets to fill the ear splitting silence between them. "And you didn't know?" she asked with the broken look back in her eyes. "It was all over the paper, apparently you weren't supposed to leave England? The Prophet is claiming you ran away so you didn't have to go back to Hogwarts." She frowned at him as if he should've known. _Damn_. The sudden wave of annoyance ran through his veins. _Crap crap crap_. And in that moment he decided he had more important things to worry about right now. Like getting away from Granger and her odd emotion outbursts. Finding his clothes. And he defiantly needed a drink.

"Where are my clothes?" he demanded as if she didn't say anything else. Her shoulders slumped and she contemplated something for a second before she hoisted herself up weakly from the arm's of the chair. She didn't say anything she just hobbled past him as if showing him the way. As she passed him a soft breeze of strawberries and honey passed over him and he didn't even realise he let out a hum of pleasure and thankfully she didn't realise either. He quickly followed her through the lounge and into the kitchen area and opened a cupboard to release a muggle contraption. _Ugh_. She hit the door with the side of her fist and the door popped open and she stepped back looking up at him knowingly. After a few seconds of confusion, she gestured towards the machine and Draco stepped back _. It could be a trap._ His eyes narrowed in suspicion to which she rolled her eyes and clicked her lounge making an irritated tsk sound.

"It won't eat you Malfoy," she rolled her eyes again bending down to lift the contents of the odd contraption and lifted them up towards him shaking them in his face intolerantly. "I just didn't think you'd want a _Mudblood_ touching your clothes that had already had to endure being washed in a muggle machine." She winced at the term she'd knowingly named herself but continued the rest of the sentence with that fire I was so fond of. He narrowed his eyes further.

"I'll be sure to throw them away as soon as possible and I'll disinfect my self at the first chance I get- don't worry." His words weren't filled with his usual venom, it almost sounded as if he was joking. Even he was confused and slightly taken back and the concerned look on her face told him that. He snatched his clothes out of her hands and almost childishly stomped to the bathroom not looking back once. Once in the bathroom he lifted the clothes to his face and inhaled the sweet smell- it smelled like Granger. A slight haze fell over his mind as the intoxicating smell ran from his nose throughout his body.

When he realised what he was doing he snatched his clothes down and went on to put them on. He glanced around the bathroom and saw all of her womanly things like perfume- to which he was surprised she owned. She didn't seem like the type, Draco thought to himself. Her muggle toothpaste, some weird string in an odd plastic tiny box which seemed utterly useless, some odd potions such as essense of dittany, bruise remover potion and murtlap essence and then some vanilla soap. He grabbed the three vials of potions and laughed when he saw the Sleekeaszy Hair potion. He turned out the door to see Hermione stumbling around the room with a muggle top on and doing a rather awkward dancing or hoping trying to pull on her muggle skinny jeans. She must've heard him enter because she spun around with a surprized and rather enraged expression which only intensified when she saw the laughing Sytherin in front of her with a large smirk plastered on his face. Thankfully for her sake she had already covered up every thing and pulled her zip up immediately.

"Malfoy!" she shouted and stormed over to him. "You weren't supposed to come out yet!" she continued to stomp closer until she was extremely close to his face. He took a tiny shift back for his own safety and subconsciously held his breath slightly to resist smelling her mouth watering aroma. He glanced down to the three vials in his hand and offered them to her.

"Would you like these?" he asked almost politely if it wasn't for his normal Malfoy edge to his tone. She too took a small step back obviously a lot calmer now from his gesture and he cheeks again powdered with a powerful red tinge as she took them out of his hand, her soft fingertips gently brushing over his palm as she did it. The electricity fired up his arm sending his heart into spasms in his chest and a hasty step backwards and an extremely shocked expression on his face. When he looked up to her she looked confused and slightly wounded.

"Sorry." She mumbled turning away from him heading towards here bed. "I didn't purposely mean to ' _infect_ ' you with my ' _filth_ '." She sounded hurt but irritated as she sat carefully on the edge of her bed without another glance up and he immediately composed himself without replying to her. She swallowed two of the potions and poured some of another on her cuts and face and soon she was looking a lot less broken. "I would've got them sooner so you didn't have to see-" she started sounding slightly ashamed. "But, I didn't want to disturb you." She looked up to him now wide eyed. "You didn't seem great after I had to levitate you in." she smiled at the memory almost mocking him. He was surprised to find that he too was very slightly smiling at imaging the scene. She awkwardly patted the bed beside her. "Your turn."

He hesitantly edged to where she was sitting but didn't take her offer and stood opposite her and stretched his hand down to her. She rolled her eyes and carefully poured a potion onto his hand, he could tell she was trying hard not to touch his had to steady it to which he cringed slightly to think it affected her that much. After the swelling decreased, bruises vanished and cuts healed before his eyes she glanced up to him awkwardly.

"Er, next." She spoke timidly as she glanced at his face again. A muddled expression creased between his eyebrows. There is no next? As if she heard his thoughts she spoke softly and again rather shy as the red burned in her cheeks. "Your face." She stated abruptly. "You have a bruise on your right cheek." She glanced to his cheek. His frown subsided as he realised the evil bed side table must've blemished him. He awkwardly crouched to his knees in front of her. The air hung thick between them with an atmosphere that he couldn't work out whether he liked or not. He leaned into her as she took the pipette out of the top of the potion to apply to his face. He physically watched her delicate neck, no longer laced with bruises from the night before, gulp hard. His throat suddenly became very dry as he glanced from her throat to her plump now perfect lips up to her molten chocolate eyes as her intoxicating scent filled his mind. She leant closer as her hands trembled as the pipette shook in her hands. She licked her lips and bit down hard on to her bottom lip just before three drops of warm liquid dropped onto his cheek and he instantly felt the magic at work without even watching it. He watched as her eyes drifted from his cheek to his lips and then directly into his eyes. They were so close now. Barely half an arms length away from each others faces.

"Perfect… Now…" she breathed almost dazed staring directly into his eyes. Her sweet breath drifting over his face as she spoke each word delicately. He watched her lips pronounce each word perfectly gracefully. He could feel his eyes darken all of a sudden. His blood pumping hard staring at those perfect pink lips. His mouth so dry, his heart racing powerfully, an urgent sense to lean forward all of a sudden. A tension filled silence hung between them drifting closer towards each other.

 _BANG!_

The French doors in the other room slammed shut from the wind and Draco jumped backwards realising how close they had gotten, in complete denial of anything and everything that could possible have just happened. A yelp escaped from her lips as she threw the empty potion bottles into the air for them to crash onto the floor shattering into pieces. Draco now sat on his bum and his arms supporting his torso up jumped gracefully to his feet. The awkward silence hung between the two of them now, both avoiding each others eyes contact.

"Well," Draco began as Hermione rose to her feet and scuttled to the bedside table and drew her wand. "I should probably be-" she uttered an incantation and the shards reformed into their original shape as something occurred to Draco. "Granger?" he asked staring at the bottles on the floor with a curious frown on his face. In the corner of his vision he saw her head snap up but avoided eye contact as he glanced then to her wand. "Why didn't you have your wand with you yesterday?" he asked curiously and rather sternly and continued, "And what were _you_ doing in a place like _that_?" he asked rather harshly. He looked up at her now, he could see the shocked expression wash over her face only to transition into a painful memory.

"I" she started hesitantly, her eyes squeezed shut as she gulped. "I was visiting some muggle friends here," she blurted out quickly. "And I didn't have my wand because I didn't have anywhere to put it, and it was a muggle club so I didn't think I'd need it." She glanced up to Draco with an almost fearful look in her eyes. Draco unconsciously stepped closer to her with a rather angry flare raging through his chest.

"Well you did need it didn't you?" he spat rhetorically. "How stupid could you be not taking your wand? What if I hadn't been there?" he snapped now very close to her, he took no notice of her backing away as if scared of him. Her big eyes wide with uncertainty staring straight into his dark eyes fuelled with rage. "You are never to leave without your wand again, do you hear me?!" he snapped harshly again raising his tone in his fury. She nodded quickly up and down he eyes still wide. Draco spun on his heels and strode out gracefully as if his angered flare a second ago never happened. His stride purposeful and determined. He almost reached what he presumed the front door was when he heard her almost running foot steps behind him. His hand reached out for the handle and half opened the door to a corridor filled with other aparenment doors.

"You're leaving?" she panted half out of breath and half shocked. The desperation in her voice caused a pang of an unfamiliar feeling in Draco's chest. He didn't look at her but closed the door with a sigh. When he eventually did look at her she was standing awkwardly shifting her feet with red covering her sun kissed cheeks. Her face now perfected and untainted. He could see the worry in her eyes.

"Yes," was the only thing he managed and he gulped down hard in his throat. Her shoulders dropped and he eyes fell to the floor.

"Oh," she breathed. "I just felt…" he could tell she was struggling when each word was forced painfully out of her mouth. "Safe" she winced as she said it. "with you…" he sentences was so broken and slow he blinked through his confusion and turned his gaze to the door looking down at the handle. He didn't know what to do. So he just did and see where it went for once in his life he didn't think. He pulled the door open and stepped half through it. He glanced back to her, she looked sad, confused, a little hopeless to be honest. She looked disappointed and mostly scared _. For Merlin's sake._ He was going to regret this.

"Well?" he asked. "Are you coming or not?" he smirked at the perplexed Gryffindor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own anything in the universe of it.**

 **Authors note: Firstly, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have been far too busy with university.** I have decided the pensive memories are going to carry on for a while, I like writing them and hopefully you guys like them too- it's nice writing how they actually fell in love in the summer and its building up to the big mystery to why he obliviated her memories. Please enjoy and comment if you have a second! Much love xoxox

Also I have some song suggestions listening to this chapter! It's what I listened to mostly whilst I was writing! If you're an American you've probably heard of Alex & Sierra from their X-Factor, but if you're a Brit like me I've just discovered them! So… **I Love You – Alex & Sierra**, I love it! Also **Hero – Family of The Year** it's such a great song honestly! Hope you like them.

 **Chapter 18**

 **Hermione (Pensive)**

 _"_ _Well, are you coming?"_

It should've been a long day. I don't think there was one place in Barcelona she didn't drag me around all too overly excited. We saw all the muggle building's by some muggle called Gaudi. To my surprise they were pretty impressive for a muggle to have designed them. We walked along Avenue Diagonal and she even showed me a stadium for some muggle sport at the end of the ridiculously long road. We walked down through Les Rambles- occasionally being dragged into muggle shops full of crap, only to buy a totally pointless plastic key ring and other bloody souvenirs. She claimed it was all part of the experience to which I scoffed. Yet I found myself taking in every laugh or smile that escaped her lips, especially if I had caused them. I found myself seeking them more and more throughout. It chimed in my ears and made my heart race. The warm unfamiliar feeling pulsing through my veins.

Thankfully off of one of the many tiny narrow obscure streets we found a pizza place which served giant slices of pizza to go for what I assume was a ridiculously low price from Hermione's reaction, obviously demanding to pay more to the shy girl behind the till who probably had no idea what she was saying, after I dragged her away from the scared girl I realised the price did not reflect the quality because I must say I should've been appalled at the thought of using my hands and sitting on a park bench eating lunch should not have been a high point in my life. But if I was honest with myself- it was, sitting on that park bench opposite a giant but beautiful fountain named Als Voluntaris Catalans in the middle of a rather large park, it didn't even feel like you were in a city and I couldn't for the life of me remember a better lunch than this. We sat in silence just enjoying our pizza until I looked up to her calm face and a rather odd sensation fuelled me as I burst into a hysterical laughter as her lips and pretty much half of her face was covered in pizza. Who knew, the Gryffindor Princess was a slob. After a very dark scowl and the furious action of wiping her serviette across her face before jumping to her feet without another word storming off into the distance. I managed to regain some sort of composure and walked rather briskly to catch up with her- who knew she could walk so fast when she was in a mood?

The rest of the day flew by even quicker and I realised as the sun was setting low behind the horizon and I realised how much lighter I felt. We ambled to the docks right to the edge of a wooden platform.

She took a long deep breath and her whole body physically relaxed. Her eyelids closed over her molten chocolate eyes. I found my feet glued to the very spot I was standing as I watched the moon light rippling across the gentle waves reflecting on to her peaceful face, a soft warm sea breeze flowing through her honey hair. I watched as she placed herself on the edge of the platform removing her socks and shoes, rolling up her jeans. My heart pounded, stupidly suddenly worrying if she were to fall. But all her actions so delicate and precise. I hadn't moved an inch; I wasn't even sure if I had taken a breath. She leant back onto the palms of her slender hands and tipped her chin up to the sky breathing softly, her big beautiful eyes staring right up to the moon. I blinked in surprise at my thoughts. Shocked for many reasons. The main reason was it being Hermione Granger who the thoughts were about. My body soon became restless and fidgeted on the spot, I awkwardly cleared my throat in my panic to which she did not flinch.

"I'm leaving now." I said all to abruptly and rather harshly, not giving any panic away in my tone, stern. Again, no response. I felt my eye brows draw together waiting for her response. After a minute or so past and my foot itching the bang against the deck in frustration repeatedly, a gentle sigh escaped her lips and her gaze moved to the slow ripples below her feet.

"Ok" she breathed effortlessly as if she didn't have a worry in the world. The lack of surprise or anything in the area of being sad of my missing presence for some reason stung my chest. My furrow deepened. That was it. Frustrated I spun, I stomped and failed as soon as I realised.

"Will you get back to your apartment ok by yourself?" the sudden lack of anger and the swell of concerned throbbed in my throat. Yet another anger soon replaced the last when my mind drifted to the blurry scene of last night. I flinched as her body tensed.

"I can take care of myself." Her harsh icy tone stung my already pained chest and I swore I heard a growl rumble in my throat.

"Your wand Hermione?" I snapped aggressively spitting my words in her direction, her back still facing away from me. "Have you got your bloody wand?" my voice was raised to which I barely noticed. Her shoulders dropped and subconsciously- so did mine. A long breath escaped, taking all the anger with it as I felt my frown soften.

"Yes-" she began.

"Good." And finally I did. I left. The strange feeling tugging and pulling in my chest, a warm feeling starting fires in my body swelling down into my hands and my feet. My skin becoming so sensitive. I found my legs shifting quickly towards a free taxi, the blur of the next hour whistled by as the hard soles of my shoes slapped the plastic hard floor up to a rather plain white desk. My hand furiously dove into my pocket to reveal a rather large stack of muggle money and it hit the desk harder than I meant and the woman behind jumped and her shocked gaze locked onto my rather furious one.

"London." I growled in a dark tone. And I was gone.

A week had past. For some reason it happened to be the longest most boring, irritating week of my whole entire life. I did every thing I could to distract me- well, I drank. A lot. It was day 8 now. 8 whole days since Barcelona. Many memories of the place haunted my thoughts every hour I was awake and every minute I was asleep. Especially the night I had found her. How can one day with her change my perspective so much.

"Ugghhhhhh!" the long frustrated groan escaped my lungs as my hands rubbed over my face impatiently. Last night biting me back, the aggressive hangover eating away at my numb brain, each limb aching. Slouching in an oversized uncomfortable formal drawing room chair as my hand released my face and waved over the house elf holding what was left of the fire whiskey. The elf immediately scurried to my side and refilled my glass almost to the brim. Just the way I like it.

The cool rim of the glass pressed to my lips and took a long swig of the chilled liquid burning my mouth and throat. The increasing slapping of feet hitting to hardwood floors bought my attention to a rather furious looking witch with long blond hair frowning in my direction.

"Mother?" I slurred rather impolitely with a dreary smirk loosely hanging on across my pale face. I could almost feel the dark circle pulling down from my eyes to my lack of sleep. My smirk fought to stay on my face as it became numb. This only enraged her.

"Draco Malfoy!" her voice was raised and almost squeaking with frustration. It wasn't often my mother raised her voice. "You stop this right now young man!" she threw her hands in the air in frustration which shocked me further. It was so un-Malfoy like, she's always so composed. Before I knew it she had snatched the remainder of my "shot" out of my longing hands and gave it to the house elf which scuttled away without looking back towards the kitchen.

"I've rang Blaise." She announced calmer trying to control her temper. "Go out and buy new formal dress robes or a suit, don't come back with out one." Her eyes remained closed as she spoke quickly.

"I'm not leaving." I slurred even when attempting to sound a little less pissed. Her eyes snapped open and a dark furious frown was directed at me. "And wa-do I need robes for?" my tongue feeling all too numb to illiterate.

"I'm holding a fundraising ball tomorrow night, to help the rebuild of Hogwarts." She snipped. "Don't you _dare,_ turn up drunk." Her long slender finger was pointed right at my face as fire burned in her eyes. "I'm sick of seeing you like this, you're better than this Draco" she spoke softly, almost defeated as she turned to leave.

I didn't know if it was hours or ten minutes that had passed that the room finally began to slow down to almost stillness. A tall dark figure made himself apparent in my blurry vision and cleared his low voice.

"What?" I spat bitterly. He came further into my view and his boyish smirk stretched over his stupid face. I felt my eyes dramatically roll in my head.

"I'm not going." I spoke firmly, sobering up. Unfortunately.

"Oh yes you are." Blaise's cocky voice laced with amusement. He reached out and yanked me to my own uneasy feet too quickly for me to even comprehend. The thumping in the back of my skull splitting all my bones, I felt my face grimace. A second passed as I regained my own balance, the only thing I could feel or think about was the pain surging through my body. I grunted at Blaise and he held up a glass. I slurped it down without a second thought and the faint taste of pepper up potion laced the pumpkin juice. I suddenly felt a lot better as my vision came back quickly. My eyes found Blaise's concern smile and I nodded darkly and stepped confidently passed him without another word. Thankfully we flooed to Madam Malkin's, I don't think my stomach could've handled Blaise apperating us there.

Not an hour later and the magic measuring tapes were flying around me as I held my arms up, being measured for my robes. I didn't realise how silent I was being until Blaise perked up.

"So what's wrong?" he asked stoically.

"Isn't it obvious? I don't want to go to this bloody fund raiser." I snapped with out hesitation. He frowned and I turned my head away avoiding his piercing eye contact.

"Not that. What is really wrong?" his voice sounded dark almost threatening. I fought to remain composure to not give anything away. Not that I even knew myself.

"What do you expect? It has barely been two months since my father was sentenced. Now he is just a corpse rotting in Azkaban." I snapped soon to remember I was in a public place, thundering pounding in the back of my head, as Madam Malkin her self looked almost paralysed in fear staring right at me. I gave a swift nod as if apologising and she suddenly scurried off.

"Stop lying to me!" Blaise suddenly outburst. What was it with everyone lately? "I know you're lying to me, what are you hiding Malfoy?" his darkening stare becoming menacing.

"Fine! I'm just fed up of not having magic its driving me crazy!" Lie. "And I don't want to go to that bloody prison they call a school when the summer ends!" Lie. "And I'm fed up off all the bloody people staring at me in the streets when I walk by!" Lie- All lies. But my sudden out burst loosing all my composure seemed to satisfy Blaise who just nodded and continued to speak about his summer and a girl he was sleeping with. Thankfully he never bought my mood up again. Yet I couldn't tell if he really believed me or not. After sending the bill to Malfoy Manor and my suit to be delivered tomorrow morning I gladly returned home and slumped back into my favourite uncomfortable chair away from everyone. As the thumping subsided my mind her face crept back into my thoughts as the itch for alcohol pulled in my brain. A long dull pain drummed in my chest as the next few minutes faded completely into night and my eyes drew softly close thinking only of her eyes.

I jerked awake out of the chair from the loudness of the corridor. The sudden aching of most of my joints became apparently when I realised where I had slept. The darkness from the windows engulfed the room as the grandfather clock chimed loudly 6 times. 6 times? It can't be 6 in the morning who would be making this much noise at 6 a.m.? My limbs felt numb as my joints creaked as I headed towards the doors to the corridor. My heavy sleepy feet thumping the hard dark floors, each step becoming easier and easier. As my dead arm was forced towards the cold knob of the doors the temperature shot my body awake as I yanked it open with some force the business of the corridor hit me. House elves. House elves every where.

"Master Draco- Sir?" a squeaky voice bought my attention around to the side of me where a house elf Tiny was barely lifting a formal table chair, struggling every second. "Master Draco sir, Madam wanted you hours ago, Madam will be mad." I nodded as he stumbled off towards the dinning room.

I found my feet speeding through the halls of the manor in search of mother but it wasn't until 20 minutes after I found her in the kitchen inspecting food that I suddenly became aware that just maybe it wasn't morning. _Fuck_.

"Mother?" I asked as sweet as I could to prevent the outburst she was about to give me.

"Draco?! Where have you been?! The guests will be here in 1 and a half hours!" she spoke almost aggressively but more frustrated than anything.

"Sorry mother I didn't feel well; I've only just woken up." I spoke softly again and was relived when her shoulders slumped.

"Oh Draco, poor poor Draco," she sighed as tears welled in her eyes, her cool hand tenderly placed on my left cheek, "I know how hard this is for you, everything will work out my Draco." I soon came to realise that maybe she wasnt dealing with the loss of my father too well. Her tears disappeared and her strong domineer was back. "Right, go get ready and be down to greet guests."

"Of course mother," I smiled genuinely at her and ambled my way to my room to shower. The hot water was a relief to my aching body, the hot steam cleaning my lungs. The heat wrapped around me and radiated off of me as I exited the shower and found my new suit hanging in my wardrobe. I carefully slipped it on along with my new shoes and carefully dried my shorter hair which hadn't changed much since the last year at Hogwarts. One finally check in the mirror I admired the slim fit silver grey suit, with a crisp white shirt along with a black bow tie. I must say I looked pretty damn fine. An arrogant smirk crossed my face as I sauntered down the long marble stair case towards the front entrance door. However, I was once again, for the 100th time in this past week, met with my mothers enraged glare.

"Draco! You're an hour late! Most of the guests are already here!" she tried not to raise her voice just in case people overheared but the fury was still hanging in her words. Yet before I could reply the first guests of my evening arrived and I plastered on a happy smile and nodded and greeted them swiftly before kissing my mother on the cheek and whispering to her.

"Fashionably, Mother." She almost sarcastically smiled. Before she could make a remark I turned swiftly on my heels in my new shiny black pointed suit shoes and strode towards the ball room searching for Blaise so I didn't have to interact with many of my Mothers older friends. The doors swung open in my presence and I was almost taken back as I came to a halt as I saw that mixed in with the hundreds of older witches and wizards the majority of the older years and some graduates of Hogwarts where here.

"Didn't expect this turn out?" a snarky hushed voice caught my attention. I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Blaise." I acknowledged with out turning backwards in his direction as his strode by my side.

"So what do we do now?" he smirked ahead of himself as we entered the large ball room decorated fantastically with 3 large crystal chandeliers down the centre. 20 or so large circle table at the back of the other side of the room by the large windowed walls. Emerald forest green and lilac organza streamed the walls of the manor covering almost every inch of wall. I must hand it to my mother, she has done a pretty good job. The familiar melody of Moonlight by Beethoven filled the warm air of the ball room. The floor was filled with couples slow dancing and people around chatting, only a few of the tables were filled but there was an impressive number of people here.

Me and Blaise avoided most people only talking to a few as we pushed to the back of the room towards a nearly empty table.

"Finally," Blaise breathed my own thoughts as we reached the seats and gracefully took them. A single chuckled left my lips as I scanned the room.

"I wonder why they all came?" I spoke aloud almost to myself contemplating the answer. "I would've thought people were hightailing it as far away from us as they can." I laughed darkly as did Blaise.

"But you and your mother do not have magic," he announced. "And the fact that, apparently, Ha-" Blaise was cut off by a squealing pig. Oh sorry I meant…

"Pansy." I greeted coldly yet she didn't seem to take any notice and she wrapped her chubby, stubby gross arms around me and forced me into a one sided embrace.

"Oh Merlin! Draco _darling_! I haven't seen you in such an unbelievably long time!" Pansy unattractively attempted to purr but it sounded more like a distressed pig.

"Yes," I confirmed, "I've been rather busy." I spoke flatly and Blaise snorted. "Now then," I continued, "I've got business to do, places to be, people to greet." Yet Pansy didn't hear a word as I attempted to push past her.

"Did you hear the news Darling?" she oinked excitedly. "Apparently _the_ Harry Potter is here in this very room tonight." She spoke now in almost hushed tones. _Great_ , bloody Harry _Potter_. Of course my night couldn't get any worse. "Do you think he is still with that vile weasel girl?" she had a sour face lacing her ugly features now. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Pansy, you're bloody Pansy. You have absolutely no chance with Harry Potter who saved the world Harry potter. Now if you'll excuse me I have to be somewhere." The aggression in my voice surprised me, I may have been a little harsh but a, it was true and b, she's annoying. I pushed past her and her dumbfounded look pulling her expressions down as if she were to cry. I nudged Blaise as I past him chatting up some younger Slytherin, he shook his head at me.

"Stop cock blocking me," she whispered, "leave would you" I rolled my eyes and sauntered to the other side of the long long long ball room. Wow, this night really was shit. I headed over to an overly large long bar near the entrance of room assisted by a wizard who I had no idea of him, I presumed he was bar staff. Alcohol. Finally. How did I miss this on the way in?

"double fire whiskey" I demanded almost impolitly, I was just a little desperate.

"Of course sir," he spoke calmly as he poured a generous amount into a whiskey sized glass.

"Actually make that two" I watched as he continued pouring the first, he nodded and place the first in my hand which disappeared down my throat instantly, that familiar burning enlightening all my senses. I placed the first next the the second he was pouring and yanked it in the second he finished and again bought the glass up to my lips and hungrily drank the nectar.

"I thought I'd find you here." That familiar beautifully sweet voice broke through all previous thoughts. I felt my eyes widen as I started to lightly choke trying to conceal my surprise. Oh bloody hell.

Of course _she_ would be here if Potty was. My upper body was starting to turn as I opened my mouth.

"What do you want-" the glass slipped from my grasp and fell heavily to the floor, the crashing glass fired crystal shards along the floor and the ball room quietened for a second or two. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I stepped back in shock. She was, she was truly _beautiful_. Her dark forest green dress snuggly wrapped tightly around her gorgeous body revealing her exquisite shape. I felt my eyes drop from her dress to her leg that wasn't covered by it. Her long slender leg revealed by the rather unlike Hermione Granger style slit. And it was unbelievable. I felt the hard blood pumping through my body furiously as my jaw remained wide open. My eyes travelled from her perfect leg up to her incredible body and finally to her face. And I can say my imagination didn't do anything on the real thing. She was truly beautiful. She didn't need to the plastered in make up like Pansy, she wore only a little. Her beautiful honey colour hair was tame and straight in a half up half down style. One of her striking smiles lit up her face and stopped my heart. Oh for Merlin's sake this is like torture.

"Hermi-Granger?" I coughed out. She whipped out her wand and wordlessly swished it towards the shards of crystal lacing the floors. The moved together like magnets and shot up to my hand and it was perfectly reformed into its original shape. After she returned her wand to her shall purse- to which I was very confused to how it fit, she looked back up to me and finally directly into my eyes. Just those beautiful chocolate eyes staring into my soul.

"Hello Draco," her sweet breath-taking smile twisted into one of _my_ smirks as her words were laced with cockiness. And damn it was sexy, she was sexy. For the love of merlin.

Sweet Salazar have mercy on my soul.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own anything in the universe of Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did.

 **Authors Note:** This scene is a little different I hope you like it. It is supposed to show how confused Draco is and the turmoil in himself. It also gives you insight on the beginnings of why he has to erase her memories in the first place. I know it's a little different to how the characters normally are- Draco is more emotionally exposed partly because you're inside his head and you hear his real thoughts and because he is venerable at the moment with everything that has happened to him over the past two years. And a different side of Hermione is exposed because let's face it everyone is different when they're drunk and obvious feelings she has have been exposed but she is just as confused and torn as Draco is. I really hope you enjoy and yes I may not ace the grammar and spelling (this is partly because I- for some reason- write the chapters at ridiculously times e.g. tonight as it is 4 a.m. right now) so I wish to apologise in advance. Please leave a comment at the bottom!

 **Song:** Ex's and Oh's – Ellie King

Love is a Battlefield – Pat Benatar

 **Chapter 19**

 **Hermione (Pensive)**

 _"_ _Hello Draco," her sweet breath-taking smile twisted into one of my smirks as her words were laced with cockiness._

 _Sweet Salazar have mercy on my soul._

How could my imagination have tainted her beauty so much in just one week? I couldn't tare my eyes off of her. I couldn't form words; I couldn't even move.

"How have you been?" all her cockiness faded and genuine concern filled her eyes. Her deep striking eyes.

"Do I look that bad?" I spoke through my smirk as I attempted to put on my most favourite Malfoy front as if nothing in the world mattered to me. A light stunning smile lifted her lips but I could tell she could see right through me.

"You left." She spoke so quickly and deeply it looked like even she was surprised at her words. I gulped my own shock as I tried to recover my former expression. "How did the ministry react?" She blurted out quickly trying to cover her previous words. "Rose champagne please" she demanded the bar tender who nodded obligingly as he started to pour a new glass. She didn't look up to me, just staring at the glass.

"Fine-" I began staring deeply at her embarrassed face, her flushed cheeks. It slightly amused me. "Actually I just told them I was visiting family to deliver the news to them myself about my father." I smirked as her head snapped up and she took a long, deep gulp of the bubbling alcohol. "Of course it was a lie, but what are rules for if not to break them?" Her eyes widened again as I spoke with the most suggestive seductive tone of voice that I could muster up. Her cheeks burned a brighter red which made my stomach flip and my blood thump hard through my body.

"Good." She squeaked as she finished her champagne. "Another if you will." She asked the bar tender who repeated the processes.

"And how are you?" I asked surprising myself but keeping the concerned genuine look on my face. I could tell again she was shocked but her whole body relaxed. She took a gulp of the Rose Champagne and stared down at the glass.

"Honestly or what people want to hear?" she smiled although I could see the pain in her eyes. I nodded at the bar tender who filled up my own glass again. This was a conversation that defiantly needed alcohol. And lots of it. I gracefully drank all the liquid before setting it down on the bar. I didn't look at her, I placed my elbow on the bar next to my drink the bar tender was filling again and leaned shamelessly alluring against the wooden bar. Now I looked up at her. Directly into her eyes locking her focus on me.

"How do you know what I want to hear coming out of your pretty little mouth?" the thrill writhing through my body excited me as her cheeks flushed a brighter red than I'd ever seen. She was so lost for words through her wide eyes and almost gaping mouth. A hidden chuckle escaped my lungs that only she saw. She cleared her throat and finished off her champagne and set it beside her on the bar. Her lips were wet with alcohol and there was nothing I wanted to do more that lick and suck them clean. I stared at her lips as she licked them herself, my whole body reacted as my insides trembled at the sight of her.

"I'm fine- thanks" she finally answered. Avoiding eye contact.

"That's not what I wanted to hear little dear." I smirked at her as her eyes lingered now onto mine. "but now the honest answer." I asked more seriously, my eyes growing darker with unease. She looked towards her now refilled glass and spoke softly.

"Well- the honest answer is that… well after you know, Barcelona… well it was hard. After you left I didn't want to go out alone. I guess I was afraid." She closed her eyes as if remembering _that_ night. The pain in her expression haunted me and the guilt for leaving her alone now stuck me fully. I felt sick. I drank the liquid quickly and the burning soon subsided as I looked back to her. She now was sipping her own beverage slower now. "Well- anyway when I got back, I just haven't felt normal. I feel all disconnected and I find it difficult to be around some people that I was close to before. Not just because of- _that_. But it just increased my unease around certain people- I guess." She sighed a soft breath as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Hermi-"

"Oi!" a disturbing yet familiar voice ruined perhaps the best moment of my past week. I felt my anger brimming at its tipping point.

"What?" I snarled through my grinding teeth as I tore my expression from a shocked Granger onto a large and disgusting certain ginger haired cretin.

"Is he bothering you 'Mione?" the weasel wrapped his arm around her low waist and pulled her closer towards him and leant down to place a kiss onto her cheek. That was it. I felt sick. That vile thing touching her like that. She wasn't his to touch. Was she? I couldn't tare my eyes off of his loathsome face as my clenched jaw felt as if it was starting to fracture under the pressure. My eyes felt dark. Darker than ever before with an evil taunt that would shake his soul. A foul feeling brewed in the pit of my stomach watching his arm wrapping around her and his lips on her pure skin. It was tarring me apart. My felt my arms so tense the bones about to snap. My fists clenched so tight that my nails were breaking the skin of my palms.

"Get off of her!" I barked through my snarling teeth. Sizing myself up to the repulsive scum in front of me. The rage quaking through my entire body- through every cell. His head immediately snapped up off of her. His eyes almost as dark as mine as he threw her behind him protectively. She wasn't _his_ to protect- especially from me.

"Get away from my _Girlfriend_ you little cu-"

"RONALD!" Hermione's sweet but enraged voice distracted me for just a millisecond before it sunk in what he said. She really was his. She was his girlfriend. That vile feeling in my stomach filled my entire body and I felt sick. So so sick. But the fury turned my vision red and I found my right fist planting itself comfortably into the weasels nose with a loud crack and a whine of pain.

"DRACO!" Hermione's voice broke my concentration for a second as I looked at her face. It was contorted. Pulled into a provoked rage. Her deep eyes fuelled with wrath. "Can I speak to you for a moment?!" she raised her voice at me and threw me off guard for a second as I regained my composure and realised just how many people were watching. The whole ballroom was silent.

"No Hermione!" The weasel squeaked like the vermin he is. "Don't go with _him_." Did he not know her at all? He wouldn't stop her doing anything she wanted. A smirk crossed my face angering the red head further who was still recovering from the meeting my fist had with his face.

"Of course I will Hermione," I spoke so suggestively the red heads face out did his own hair. The dark scowl I received off of Hermione was worth the look on his face. She stormed off in that hurried mad way she always did right through the double ball room doors into a large empty corridor.

"What on Earth was that about?!" she screamed at me.

"Are you serious?" I hushed seriously darkly. My eyes narrowed into a chilling deadly stare into her own eyes only an inch away. "How can a woman expect to be happy with a man who insists on treating her as if she were a perfectly normal human being!" I felt my feet pacing from one side of the large corridor to the next in front of her. My hands occasionally thrown up in the heat of the rant. "He is so- so- He's not right for you. You deserve better. You wont be happy with _that_. You're not just any normal woman, Hermione" I stopped now, right in front of her furious face which if I was thinking straight would've scared the hell out of me.

"Oh really?! Why not?! What do I deserve then?" The anger pored out of her. Our faces inches apart. Both of us full with too much fury to notice.

"You deserves someone better! Someone who knows how special you are, how caring you are. Someone who knows the real you, and knows you aren't always the bravest most talent witch that has graced the Earth before. Someone who supports you and is always there to pick you up when you need to be helped. Someone who looks at you and sees how beautiful you are, both inside and physically. All dressed up like this or even when you've been beaten down by some vile creature who deserves to be neutered and strung up…" I paused for a second breathing heavily from my long rant, suddenly becoming aware what I had just said to her as she stood dumbfounded as her mouth hung slightly open. Her beautiful eyes full of surprise. Attempting to save some dignity I opened my stupid mouth again. "And someone who can bloody understand what you're on about half the time- not that idiot in there." A small smile played on her lips as she absorbed what I'd foolishly spewed out like the moron I am. The dizziness of my own liquor hit me then. Like a bloody brick wall. I could see it now, she was swaying. It was like she was struggling to stay upright. Of course she was a light weight there was no doubt about that, I should never have let goody-two-shoes Granger drink that much bloody alcohol. Of course she couldn't handle it. I began to back away as her whole persona changed. This really isn't the kind of conversation I wish to have with her, especially not drunk.

"So what?" she asked, the confusion pulling on my face. The seriousness hardening her face. I would probably do anything to take back this conversation, to rewind to the day I picked the money up from Gringotts. I would've made sure I didn't have to go myself. But then the change in her expressions scared me. Mirth played on her lips "Who deserves me then?" she asked with a confident smile and darkening eyes. _Oh no_.

"I think you've had to much to drink." I announced straightening myself to look moderately respectable as I stepped backwards my eyes narrowing at her. This version of Hermione felt so wrong. This wasn't her.

"No- come on you can't get out of this. And since when was Draco Malfoy so responsible." She attractively sauntered towards me smirking as she did. With each confident step towards me my heart quivered uncontrollably in my chest as my hands shook.

"Hermione-" I started taking a couple of steps backwards as she closed the tense air between us. "How much have you drank? You're drunk you don't mean this."

"Mean what?" she teased advancing seductively as she was gliding towards me. "And yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I am drunk. The finest champagne the Malfoy's could find plus Draco Malfoy in that kind of suit looking this handsome- you just look irresistible. How could I not drink to my hearts content?" The playful words made my blood pump harder. The desire burning through my veins. But I knew it was wrong, I couldn't let anything happen. Not whilst she was like this- she would regret it. I didn't know this Hermione. It was like a switch had been flipped. I didn't like it. She was so drunk.

"I think you need to sober up." I announced with a frown on my face, unknowing what the right thing precisely was to do. I swivelled on my heels expecting her to follow me to the drawing room far away from the ball room on the ground floor. Each step towards the room I took made my breathing easier. Each second that passed without looking upon her and how she looked especially tonight cleared my mind that little bit more. The doors flew open as I walked through and headed straight for the vile of water sitting beside the Lancaster brown leather settee. I could hear the clicking of her heels as she entered the room and all the tension flew back into the air, my mind fighting to remain unclear. My hand shook as I pored water into the one of the two cold crystal glasses and firewhiskey in the other. I slowly turned to look at her again. And I regretted it, in the few seconds I didn't look upon her I forgot how unearthly beautiful she was. My mouth went dry as I fought the temptation to saunter over to her and brush my lips against hers to see if they felt as if I had imagined so many times. The cocky half smirk returned to her face as I remained frozen to the ground where I stood. I had never seen her like this. It was so unlike her. It scared me honestly. Scared me to what I would do.

"Sit" I commanded through my tense jaw giving away nothing of the thoughts rolling in my head. She did as I commanded- but so much more seductively that I had hoped. She crossed her long perfect now tanned legs which showed through the immodest split. Placing her perfectly tended hands onto her top knee, her nails painted an oh so feminine pearlescent pink. I could feel the blood rushing downwards powerfully between my legs as I forced each step closer towards her and placed one of the the cool glasses into her hands and reluctantly stepped back and placed myself carefully in the settee opposite her- as far away as possible.

The air was so thick it made it hard for me to breath, each struggling breath trying to remain calm. My eyes couldn't tare themselves off of her. _Merlin_ , I needed her. And the look on her face told me everything- she knew. She so knew, and damn it just made me want her even more. The electricity coursed through my arteries into my veins and to my fingertips. Through each cell of my muscles. The warmth of desire lining my torso and stomach thoroughly. My fingers dug into my legs trying to resist the urge to rip that gorgeous dress off of her. I lifted the cool glass up to my lips as my eyes locked onto hers. Her head tilted to one side as her cocky smile dissipated. The cool burning whiskey flowed down my dry throat as my eyes over the rim of the glass caught her eyeing my more intently now. I pulled the glass away as I softly smirked at her and raised a silver eyebrow in her direction. Her warm familiar brown eyes resting on my lips. They soon snapped back to my own eyes and red filled her cheeks. This only fuelled my smirk as a deep chuckle escaped my lips. She placed the glass on the side table as she uncrossed her divine legs and straightened out her dress avoiding all eye contact with me, her poise remaining ridged and her expression hard. She rose steadily to her feet and my heart dropped. I didn't want her to leave. I almost got to my own feet right before she took a step towards me. Looking directly at me, my heart pounded harder than it ever had before. Nerves flooded my body along with lust. Each step she took, closing the gap between us my heart endured a seizure as the air grew thicker and thicker until it was just too hard to breathe. I could barely rip my gaze from her advancing legs until I watched her sit beside me on the couch. The warmth from her body touching my own skin but physically she sat a few inches away. I felt my eyes widening as she turned her gaze to me.

"I'm not his girlfriend you know. I don't know why he said that..." She announced and a rush of pure pleasure engulfed my entire being but before I contemplated this further words flew out of her lips carefully that I knew I would regret the answer. "Why me?" she asked plain and simple. Purely innocently. A minute or so passed in silence. "You heard me Draco…" my name melted off of her tongue like heavens own. "Why me?" I don't know if it was the alcohol, my stupidity or how heavenly Devine she was- or a mixture of all- but the next thing that came out of my mouth made me want to punch myself square in the face just to realise how _fucking_ stupid it actually was.

"You see-" I breathed as if it took all the effort in the word because truly it did. "For the whole of my life, I've surrounded myself with everyone I could, yet I have always felt entirely alone," I gulped hard staring down at my empty glass, my vision slightly blurring now. I found it hard to speak to anyone, in fact I don't think I had ever opened up to someone. Yet it felt like it was so much harder that it needed to be to open up to her- she was so pure. I glanced back up to her, my whole being in awe of her. Staring intently into her heart crushing eyes. A few long minutes past as her concerned deep beautiful eyes stared at my naked soul. The next thing she said I barely acknowledged as she licked her enticing lips.

"I think you've shared enough feelings tonight to last the rest of your life." She sneered with an almost smirk peeling her precious pink lips up on her face finding amusement in her words. Unknown to herself, her perfect pink bottom lip slowly being tugged so undeniably seductively by her perfect teeth. She didn't notice how close they had gotten throughout their conversation but- he had now. And now their noses were touching. Brushing now intentionally on Draco's behalf. Electricity burning through his mind and limbs. He heard her inhale a sharp shaky breath and he knew she had realized. His eyes were dark with pure lust. He felt as his mind plunged into a fuzzy useless mess as he inhaled he sweet blissful scent. His eyes were heavy with desire staring down at her perfect plump lips. The dense atmosphere around them sucking them into a hot tension filled with yearning, it would've almost suffocated him if he had been breathing at all.

She mumbled his name breathlessly but she was as lost as he was, and his name was lost into his own soft lips.

 _Fire._

Pure, unstoppable, raging _fire_.

Each caress of her lips parting and her tongue dancing perfectly with his sent a painful electrifying shock down his spine and through to his hands. The kind of pain you want, untainted pleasure surging through him. He felt her cool hands wrapping themselves in his hair firing volts through his whole body as each movement she took burned brighter into his memory. He felt his own hand caress the top of her neck occasionally entwining with her silky smooth honey hair pulling her closer toward him. She didn't feel like he imagined, she didn't feel like any other girl. She felt like magic. Like some ungodly angel sent to him made out of pure energy and satisfaction but lust. It was everything. His free hand wrapped around the satin back of her spine as he pulled her closer still. The warmth from her body radiating onto him filling him with a deeper desire.

I leaned more forcefully- lost in the purity of Hermione Granger. Something I had denied to myself since the night she had found me in that alley. I finally had her. She was here, in my arms. I felt my body leaning over hers now, my whole body crushing into hers. Feeling every inch of her figure. I released her lips from my own and trailed passionately down her soft neck muzzling my mouth into her collar bone. A blissful moan escaping her lips sent my blood pumping hard down to my crotch. The thickness in my trousers growing lustful as her body reacted to me. I found myself groaning her name as I trailed back up to her mouth and sealing our lips once again. I needed to feel her skin. The hot velvety touch of her blessed body. I began to run my hand up the slit in her skirt as a loud ripping noise alerted me and her body tensed under me along with a sharp intake of breath.

I began to regain pure consciousness as I realised what I had done. I leapt off of her standing upright over her on the couch looking down onto her flushed face and messy hair, the ripped dress revealing far too much of her. I felt horrible. I felt like I had taken advantage of her. The shocked expression on her face mirrored mine as the realisation struck me what I was about to do. She sat up quickly and tried to move more material to cover her body. She looked so insecure all of a sudden.

"Give me your wand." I demanded without another thought. Her eyes widened but complied being careful not to touch each others skin. I lifted the wand up to her and began with a flick before-

"Wait! You're not allowed to use magic." She gasped horrified.

"What did I say about rules." The seriousness in my voice sealed her mouth in a tight line as I preformed a wordless charm which fixed her dress and hair for now. It would wear off in 3 hours or so but it was enough time for her to leave. The awkwardness hung in the air as I gave the wand back to her wordlessly. "We best be getting back people will wonder where we are." She nodded and stiffly rose to her unsteady drunken feet as she wavered unbalanced I caught her and bought her upright careful not to bring our bodies in to contact and immediately let her go.

"I could've done that myself you know." She snapped stalking out of the doors in front of me towards the main ball room.

"I know." I spoke calmly and she didn't turn back, she carried on towards the ball room. I couldn't see her face or guess her expression but I didn't really feel like finding out. What had I done?

We both entered the ball room and all eyes felt as if they were on us, like they knew what had just happened. It was a little awful to say the least. I usually wouldn't care but this was different. I had to change this.

"Dance with me." I didn't ask. I commanded her to do so. And in return she scoffed and looked at me as if to say 'you are joking?' "dance with me," I repeated.

"I don't think that is suc-"

"Just one dance and I'll leave you alone for as long as you wish- forever if that is what you desire." I said courteously. This seemed to convince her.

"Do you promise?" she smirked hopefully joking but it stung a little. I nodded stiffly and offered my hand. I lead her carefully towards the centre of the enormous room and spun her around to face me. Cautiously trying not to touch our bodies together. We glided silently to the soft music playing throughout the hall, not many couples were dancing now. It felt quite late. The room was defiantly more empty. I caught the eye of a certain furious ginger haired prick glaring with a red face in my direction which made me smirk.

"Stop that." She spoke harshly but my smirk didn't fade.

"Stop what?" I spoke softly in her ear as I pulled her body closer to mind and spun around to see the weasel's reaction. He was now shouting at scar head whilst being held back by him to my amusement. Funny that this ball actually turned out to be not so bad all thanks to that ginger. I found myself chuckling.

"You really shouldn't wind him up." Hermione's fluid voice remarked.

"Why not? You're not his to be wound up about, correct?" I smirked down at her my arm wrapped around her petite frame. Instantly I was lost in her eyes, she was so beautiful.

"Stop looking at me like that." I snapped my head up denying anything. My eyes darting any other place in the room other than hers.

"Like what?" I asked as if I knew nothing.

"The way you just were, as if you actually cared about me." She snapped avoiding all eye contact trying to free herself from my embrace. That stung. I stopped moving and pulled her closer to me. I took one hand and lifted her chin up. A confused and slightly horrified face crumpled her features as her eyes darted left and right observing everyone else in the room.

"And what if I did?" I spoke softly staring intently into her eyes. The panic rushing through them almost amused me. "What if I did like you Hermione? What if I have this whole time? What if I see what everyone else should but don't? What about if I might like you a little more than that?" I leaned closer towards her face now only a little inch away from her lips, her panting breath gliding over my face. Her chest rising and falling rapidly in alarm. I snapped my head away from her immediately. "Don't worry mudblood." I teased not knowing if I was too harsh. "A pure-blooded Malfoy like myself would never _ever_ like filth like you, muggle born" I mocked my own heritage now and thankfully she giggled softly.

"You worried me there." She laughed, the sweet chiming noise filling my ears. "You know you winced when you said mudblood?" She questioned rhetorically with an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Did not!" I teased pulling her close again playfully restraining her from moving. All of her features softened as the distance between us grew ever so slowly smaller. _Ugh_. Her lips were so close now. I could almost feel them as she quickly closed the distance crushing herself onto me. The softness melting my own. The same fire surging through me. It felt _so right_. But it shouldn't be. It was supposed to be so _wrong_. It almost unnerved me. But fate that day seemed to hold everything against me- against us.

The loud crack of a powerful and painful unforgivable whipped through the air smashing into my back as I arched in agony and crashed to the floor. Loud screams rippled through the air but I could barely hear. Ringing filled my ears as black spots started to appear in my vision. The same unspeakable pain heaved through my body as all my muscles exploded and my back arched in agony. My lungs screaming in a pain I had never felt before this night. It hit me over and over and over again like a knife repeatedly stabbing every inch of my body, an unpleasant fire raging through me. I rolled over into a pool of my own blood to see her. To see Hermione lying beside me almost knocked out form the pain. The weak state of her shocked me again. I needed to help her. She needed me. I dragged my aching tortured body towards hers, the screams still filling the ball room. I could see sparks of spells and curses flying through my peripherals but all I could focus on was her.

"Hermione?" I croaked out as I wrapped her cheeks in my hands. "Hermione everything will be ok." I managed to spill out in a broken sentence. I didn't know if it was, but It comforted myself as well. I felt like I needed to say her name out loud. I don't know why, I just did. I needed to be close to her. I could feel the spots of blackness merging together covering my whole vision. Drifting in and out of consciousness. I felt my body slump next to hers and I laced my fingers into hers.

I couldn't see but I felt conscious enough to hear a dark males' voice in my ear. The vile heat from his disgusting breath on my skin.

"You blood traitor." His icy words hissed as my almost unconscious body lay still. "What would your father think of you? You worthless pure blooded traitor!" he screamed louder now I felt a physical foot to the side of my face and I lay fully unconscious for a short time until I came back round my vision fading rapidly again. Drifting in and out. I wanted so much to move and get up, but my limbs were numb and unresponsive. I needed to protect her but I couldn't. I just couldn't move. My whole body was writhing in pain on the inside but physically it was like I was paralysed. All I could feel was the hard marble underneath me, the warm fingers entwined with my own, and the warm thick liquid my head was resting in now. "That filthy whore will pay. But I'm warning you she wont be the first close to you that will suffer for your mistakes." the hissing voice was fading rapidly as the frustration angered my burning insides. "If I see you with her again- you'll all die."

As I lost all unconsciousness I thought only of the beaten angel lying next to me. What have I done?


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Authors Note:** I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. Also if you're thinking about starting other fanfictions to check out Density by Annie Lockwood, the sequel is also incredible serendipity! She is an incredible writer a personal fave! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's the longest yet! Please review!

 **Chapter 20**

 **Hermione (Pensive)**

He'd been out of the hospital for 3 days now. He awoke only a half day from the attack. The vile stench of hospital filled his noise as he rose. He _hated_ St. Mungo's. But 3 whole days after the attack she was still out cold. He waited all day everyday barley having 5 hours sleep over the whole time. The sickness built in the pit of his stomach to the point where he physically was sick with worry. He was a mess. He wasn't allowed in; he knew that but he never asked. He wasn't going to go in. The words rang in his ears constantly.

 _That filthy whore will pay. But I'm warning you she wont be the first close to you that will suffer for your mistakes. If I see you with her again- you'll all die._

 _You'll all die._

He hadn't given it much thought but it didn't need much. He presumed it was those closest to him. There were only a few people in Draco's life that actually meant something to him. Frist his father, but after the war and his sentence he figured that was off the table. The painful memory of his father last encounter flew through his mind and his chest pulled. Then there were two people that had only really got him like Blaise and Nott. They were the only people who knew him properly and didn't just suck up to him because of the Malfoy name. His mother. This could be the worst one she gave him life, physically and emotionally. She wasn't anything like his father. She was kind, driven, strong, compassionate and always just wanted the best for me, she just wanted me to be happy. But as harsh as it sounds and as much as I love my mother. I could live with the pain without her, no matter how much it hurt me I would have to keep going.

But then there was Hermione.

Everything that has happened to us, all of our meetings. The alley where she saved me, this was the first time I realised what she was capable of. She defended me when she didn't have to, she healed me when she owed me nothing. She cared when no one else would've. Especially considering how I had treated her for the past 6 years. I didn't deserve her help and that horrible guilty feeling that brewed in my stomach made me doubt my whole up bringing. And then she did all this, she chose to save me after all I had done through the war. I'd watched her being tortured in my own house right in front of me by my own aunt. I was a death eater. I was on the dark side of the war, the _wrong_ side of the war. I didn't just see the bushy haired know it all goody-two-shoes book worm Granger. She was all of that and more. She was pure. Pure hearted, pure bravery, pure. She was on the right side of the war. She wasn't a coward she stood up for what she believed in and nothing got in her way. She was the complete opposite of me. And that day I held the respect she deserved for her. The change in heart I had taken over threw me and I felt the panic rising in my body. I didn't like it one bit. But it was there, it was happening. So I ran out.

Then there was the bar where I'd saved her. Fate obviously decided to completely ruin my summer. I'd already endured the epiphany once already, now it was just throwing it back in my face. It showed me a different side to her. So afraid, so beaten and vulnerable. Degraded by some vile muggle. He made her feel worthless and used. Stripped her soul down to nothing and set it on fire. Watching her crumble down into nothing on the floor. The anger that he had fuelled when he had exposed her and tore her down drove me to physically cause him pain. He tainted something so pure. And after all that she still pulled me up and cared for me when I wasn't in the state to do so myself.

And then there was the day after. Knowing now she felt so safe with me, knowing that I could protect her. I felt so responsible for her, like she would fall apart without me now. Like she couldn't protect herself. I knew this wasn't the case, I knew how strong she was. But she had been exposed to me, broken in front of me. And now I knew I never wanted that to happen ever again. It couldn't happen. The whole day I met her. I really met her, I began to know her. Watching all her habits and the sound of her voice. The excitement and fire in her eyes. Her passion. Her. All of her. It felt as if no one had ever seen her the way I did before. And then on the deck. She looked so peaceful, so relaxed. Like she belonged. Belonged with me. And I ran. Of course I ran. Because I am a coward.

Yet fate was harsh. It taunted us. It threw us together under horrid circumstances and drove us apart. It shouldn't have happened like that. It felt so wrong for it to have happened like that. The week away from her drove me insane. She was under my skin, a virus in my mind plaguing my body. She was in my thoughts when I was awake and my dreams as I slept. She was everywhere. But we shouldn't have happened like that. It wasn't right. It was wrong. We shouldn't have kissed under those circumstances. We shouldn't have been surrounded by all those people. We shouldn't have been drunk. It should've just been me and her. With nothing else. I just wanted her. Just her.

Then it happened. The cruelty of fate again. It did something that I swore could never happen again. But it did. It degraded her all because she wasn't 'pure'. In my eyes, she was the purest angel to have ever graced this dark earth. Her light alone would illuminate the darkness of our world. She was Hermione Granger. I couldn't stay with her. I couldn't tell her how I felt. I didn't even know how I felt truly. But I knew what ever it was or what ever it could evolve into had to stop. Her life wasn't worth my curiosity nor my sanity.

 _You'll all die._

My happiness wasn't worth her life, nor my friends and especially not my own mothers. I wouldn't be a coward now. I wont be weak. I will protect the few people who actually matter to me. She opened me up to the light and for that I am grateful but now I have to shut it out. It wasn't meant to be. We're from opposite sides of the universe. Two different worlds. Completely opposite. She deserved better. Someone better. And so my decision was made. I would have to cast Granger back into the vast ocean and hope- no make sure I'd never see her again. No matter what ever the hell I felt for her, whether it was just curiosity, a selfish desire, or something I knew nothing of. I couldn't pursue it. But there was an irritating feeling in the back of my mind biting away at my conscious and subconscious thought. It hammered away. It made me just want to be around her as if she were my centre of gravity now, like I wouldn't be able to walk the earth normally without being near. But I resisted and strained away. I don't think I'd have the strength to stay away if I saw her, because I'm selfish and weak. But I needed to know she was ok. I needed to know she would survive. And that's how I found myself spending 67 hours in a place I hated awake and 5 more asleep. Waiting for her to survive. She had to.

The sudden squeaking of the door alerted me and I snapped out of my exhausted fatigued body and my heard jerked to the right from the floor where I was sitting leaning against the wall of her room to find a rather small and overweight middle-aged woman scanning the halls from the doorway. As her eyes met the panic in my own she cleared her throat.

"Mr Malfoy?" a kind but tired voice called my name through the busy halls. I leapt as if I had energy left in my body wide eyed to my stern feet probably far too close for the nurses comfort but I had yet to realise.

"Yes? What? Is she ok? How is she doing? She is ok right?" each question rolled out of my mouth and I suddenly became aware how undignified I sounded and snapped my posture upright and straighten my jacket as if it saved me any dignity. I forced my face into a firm and cold expression. The kind nurses face dropped and she began to look uncomfortably worried or scared. Her eyes averted my own piercing ones as she answered.

"Well-" she started so slowly it was killing me but I tried my hardest not to make any more of a fool out of myself. "As I said yesterday she is out of the worst of it." I felt my body physically relax. "Her body didn't deal as well with the pain as yours did, it seems her- last… eh… encounter with that curse… as you're familiar with… left her physical recovery rate slower than it would've been before." I felt that same panic twist in my gut as the horrid memories of her writhing in my own house in the middle of the floor twisted my chest. "Well we believe it damaged her tissue and nerves so the information isn't received as quickly to her brain slowing down the recovery process." She finished.

"She'll be ok?" I asked calmer.

"Mr Malfoy I came out here to say that she's conscious." The delight in her voice rippled through my ear drums and my heart increased to a million beats per minute.

"Thank you." I gave a curt nod and began to turn and leave. The happiness swelling through my body was hammered down by the painful decision that I had to take. _Had_ to.

"Oh! Mr Malfoy!" she squeaked catching up to my few long strides towards the exit. I stopped irritated and swivelled and my expression must've been dark because she froze in her tracks. I felt my will to leave dissipating by the second. Curse this bloody nurse. "Mr Malfoy do you not want to see her now?" She asked with a confused frown pulling on her wrinkled features.

"No." that was it I went to turn again.

"Mr Malfoy would you just stop for a second!" the viciousness in her voice shocked me. No one had spoken to me like that much in my life especially not after the war. Everyone seemed to avoid talking to me at all out of fear let alone raise their voice. "I'm sorry but I need to speak to you confidentially." Her short chubby arm gestured to a room off of the corridor. Ugh. I gave a curt nod and followed her in.

The small classic light white hospital room contained a 4-man table with 4 chairs. She took the one nearest the window and I sat opposite moving my chair away from the table but I could barley contain the desire to lean forward trying to anticipate what ever the 'confidential' conversation we will have. I sat professionally and rather business like opposite her as she shuffled the chair into the table scrapping the flimsy metal legs of the chair across the hard plastic floor causing and ear splitting screech. I winced slightly but tried to remain polite.

"Mr Malfoy…" she started. "Whilst we were examining Miss Granger for injures inflicted… well we found concealed and magically heal wounds from roughly 1-2 weeks ago." She looked straight into my eyes now examining my reaction. I nodded curtly to say carry on. "Well it's the law to report any abuse that is thought to have happened to anyone coming through our hospital wards." She grew a shade of embarrassed red. That same anger rose in my body inflaming every inch of me.

"What?!" I spat through my grinding teeth leaping to my feet, towering over the little woman with a dark glare on my ensnared face. "You think I did it?!" I shouted far too maliciously.

"It was my job to ask you if you knew anything about it Mr Malfoy. I didn't presume anything." Her face tightened as she glared at me. My poise remained hard as I retook my seat. "So I am asking you now. Do you know anything about her injuries? There was a quite serious bruise to her cheek bone and tissue damage to her lips and well… there was another. But I'm not sure we're allowed to tell you without the permission of the patient." I nodded.

"I do." Her face tightened into shock with wide eyes as she processed what I said. This bloody woman always thinking the worst. "I ran into her in Barcelona. She was beaten by a muggle outside a bar and I believe he had other intentions also." The bitter words bought back that same primal dark rage inside of me making my muscles twitch under the tenseness. A low primitive growl rose from my lungs as I shut my eyes and tore my glare away from the old witch. "I looked after her the next day and made sure she healed herself I saw her do it myself." I turned my now composed expression back to the witch who had a sadness tinting in her eyes. She looked down to her hands in her lap.

"Mr Malfoy… we didn't just find the damage to her face." A horrible feeling churned in my stomach to what came next. "I'm only telling you this because you seemed to have been there yourself and she didn't heal completely." She took a hard gulp and looked up to my tense face. "Mr Malfoy we found deep gashes to her stomach and upper thighs along with bruising in the same area. There was also evidence that suggests a struggle because we found bruising and tissue damage in a different area… her internal organs were bruised from the inside and-

"STOP!" I panted furiously. "Just stop!" I ran to the nearest bin and the bile released. I began to dry heave a few seconds after and slumped next to the bin my real fatigue catching up with me. "Leave."

She did as she was told and rose from her seat and swiftly exited. In the doorway she turned back to me. "She needs you now more than ever. And I think you know that else you wouldn't be here." She didn't give me time to reply but I assume by infuriated expression that she got the hint. How could I have not realised? How could I have not known? How did I not see? Was I too late that night? I was so drunk I couldn't even think straight let alone walk or see straight. In fact, I didn't see anything other than the outlines of her and _him_. Even so venerable and violated she stayed so strong?

The bile feeling stirred in my stomach for days. There was only three weeks now until school started. I had three weeks of nothing until the real hell started. I'd spent a few days locked in the Manor's library trying to distract my mind from Granger it would work for random amounts of time but she would always weasel her way back in. It was driving me insane. This wasn't working. I needed to get out of here. But I didn't want to run into her. Not again. But I got off of the leather sofa that had previously been the location of mine and Hermione's first kiss. _Only_ kiss. My mind wandered to how beautiful she was and so graceful compared to how she was in the first year of Hogwarts. A smile tugged at my lips remembering her bushy hair and buck teeth. Who would've known that she would mature into such a beautiful woman. I approached the fireplace within a few seconds of flooing to Blaise's to visit Hogsmeade when a house elf's squeaking voice caught my attention.

"Master Malfoy! Master MALFOOOOYYYY!" the tapping of tiny bare feet hitting the cold granite patting into the room. "WAIT MASTER MALFOY!"

"What is it slink?" I asked irritated.

"There is a guest requesting your time Master." He panted waiting to catch his breath.

"And?" I snapped my irritation growing. "Well? Who is it?"

"Oh…" he paused looked truly scared. "Sorry Master, sorry Slink didn't get her name. Slink will punish himself Master." Draco could've sworn he'd seen a tear escape the young house elf's large eyes.

"It's ok Slink. What did they look like?" I asked reassuringly trying to calm him down as we started to walk towards the front door to meet the guest.

"She's a fiery one sir, small witch she is. Brown hair sir." he started. Shit. Bushy hair and buck teeth flashed across my mind. He looked nervous speaking each word. As I didn't reply he became more nervous. I became more nervous. Was it actually her? Of course it wouldn't be she wouldn't come to this house? Especially the memories they held for her here. "She immediately started raising her voice at Slink about a S.P.E.W?" I paused in my tracts just as we came to the closed front door. Shit. Shit. _Shit_.

"Slink, just tell her I'm not in." I demanded him as I turned on my feet.

"But sir Slink already told her that master was in. Slink couldn't lie sir." He looked down fidgeting each foot.

"Just tell her I'm occupied and in a hurry to be leaving." The irritation with the young elf grew but I tried to calm the anger. I now started walking away.

"Of course sir, I will tell miss that you are leaving because you are." As I turned the corner I heard the door click open and I immediately stopped and leant against the wall. I could just make out Slink's voice.

"I'm sorry madam but sir is busy miss. Master is leaving soon miss." His hoarse voice was extremely unconvincing and I cringed at his awful lying.

"That's ok," her angelic voice increased my heart rate and all my muscles relaxed to the sound of her voice. "What is your name?" I could hear the smile in her voice. I closed my eyes and my head tilted backwards on to the wall.

"Slink Madam." He announced proudly. A smile twitched at my lips.

"Well Slink, would you be terribly troubled to fetch me a quill and parchment so I may leave a note for Mal-Draco?" she sounded off, something too sweet about her voice. My eyes opened and I felt them narrow. What would she write?

"Oh course Miss, Slink will do that right away!" I heard the patter of feet racing away in another direction most likely to the library or study to receive what she'd requested. Relief swam through my body as I heard the heavy door slam shut. I began to step back into the main hall way towards the main fire place to floo away but this happened.

"MALFOY?" she shouted through the halls. Oh Merlin. She was in the house. My heart raced faster than I think it ever has before. She couldn't see me. Damn the protective enchantments to prevent apperation. I began mapping routes of the house through my head to how I could reach the fire place with out her seeing. "I know you're here Malfoy!" I could hear her opening doors off of the main corridor coming closer and closer towards me. That's when I heard light thuds from the granite staircase. SHIT.

"Miss Granger I believe?" my mothers tone of voice was not impressed.

"Er- Mrs Malfoy. Yes." She seemed as shocked as I did.

"May I ask you why you're in my home?" her icy tone was not missed. I had to do something. Ugh. Here it goes.

"I was just- er- I was just-"

"Waiting for me." I turned the corner to where I was taking refuge from a certain Gryffindor into the full view of both my mother and Granger. I didn't look at the latter. I kept my focus on my mother and gave her a curt nod. "Sorry I took so long." My level unemotional flat tone wasn't missed by either of them. Even my mother knew something was up. A long and quiet hm was sounded by my mother.

"I'VE GOT THE PAPER MISS!" oh Salazar help me. Slink's voice thundered down the hall way as the little elf was waving parchment and a quill in the air. He came to a sudden halt when he saw two witches and a wizard staring down at them all with odd expressions. My mothers confused and slightly suspicious, my own had 'oh fuck' written all over it as I rubbed a hand over my face and I wouldn't let myself look at Granger but I'm pretty positive she was panicking no matter how much Gryffindor bravery she had in her. As Slink skidded to a sudden stop confusion ran over his face.

"Master I thought you didn't want to see the guest." Oh slink. Before I watched my mother's reaction I found words falling out of my mouth.

"I changed my mind Slink we wont require a Quill or Parchment please put them back where they belong." I used my most authoritative voice and Slink immediately backed away and almost ran in the other direction. I span around to my mother.

"Would you need anything collecting from Hogsmeade mother?" I asked politely and rather rushed.

"No, but Draco-

"We'll be off then Mother; I'll see you tonight for dinner." Without looking at either two witches I grabbed Grangers wrist and pulled her through the door into the warm summers sun. The electricity fired up and down my arm into my entire body each step I took towards the main gates. I was almost pulling her over, she could barely keep up with me but I didn't look back I couldn't. The electricity converted into a warm flame covering my whole body sending my blood pumping hard around my body. She didn't speak or even make a noise. As soon as we passed the boundary through the main black iron gates with out warning I quickly apperated us mid-step. The familiar squeaky pop beat my ear drums and we fell into a new scenery filled with busy streets and rows of quaint shops in old small buildings. I released her hand and an empty feeling flooded into me filling the previous fire coursing through my veins. I took each long quick strides towards a shop through the busy summer crowds of wizards and witches enjoying the summer. Curse myself why did I pick somewhere so public. Well I couldn't exactly tell my mother that 'I'm just heading in to the forbidden forest for a while- catch you later' could I. and I couldn't exactly drag Hermione into there either it would be far too uncomfortable and dangerous. But I wasn't expecting Hogsmeade to be to busy either.

Before I knew it I had opened a burgundy door into a very quiet Tomes and Scrolls. The untidy piles of books filled each nook and cranny of the small shop with a round wooden table with two chairs squished into the corner hidden by shelves filled high with old book. I headed straight for it. No one could see it unless they knew there was a table there, it was far too hidden by a fort of books. Only a second after I had made my decision to head there the shop door bell rang as I presumed it was Hermione who had followed me in. The nerves built quickly as I realised I will actually have to speak to her. I sat in the chair facing away from the direction she was walking and sat casually but sternly in the chair moving it away from the table. I couldn't cope being that close to her. I felt a warm push of air as she walked past me. The familiar smell of vanilla filled my senses and I could already feel my weak mind blur. I had to stay strong. For her. I didn't look at her even when I saw her in my peripheral vision sitting in the chair in front of me. I kept my gaze flicking from the stack of books to my side down to my hands and back again.

"What do you want?" I forced an icy tone and didn't even need to see her reaction to know she was hurt. The next few moments passed painfully slow. "Well? I haven't got all day Granger. I've got better things to be doing." I snapped at her.

"Actually I just wanted to see if you were ok." She snapped back at me, that brave fire in her voice that I liked so much almost made me smile but I kept my face hard.

"Obviously I am, so are we done?" I asked impatiently wanting to run before I did anything stupid.

"The nurse said you waited for me to wake up and then disappeared." She asked the pain returning to her voice, ignoring my last comment. I didn't reply. I just stared at the table in front of me trying my hardest not to take that small look up into those gorgeous molten chocolate eyes. "Draco look at me," her hand stretched across the table towards me and I move the chair back and avoided eye contact as I rose to my feet gracefully.

"Are we done?" my voice was low and dark.

"No," she replied quickly. "We're not." But I turned anyway towards the door. "Malfoy just stop!" the pain and anger in her voice caused me to faulted and I stopped. Curse this.

"Don't come near me Granger." It didn't sound threatening, it was more like pleading, there was all my dignity and pride out the window. "Please just stay away from me."

"No! What have I done?" she exclaimed. I suddenly felt a yank on one of my arms and I flung around and I was inches away from her furious and gorgeous face. _Shit_. I couldn't stop looking at her, I fought so hard to keep my face hard. It took all the energy I had. She was so gorgeous. I'd missed seeing the fire in her eyes. I 'd missed seeing her eyes. The temptation to look at her lips were almost unbearable but I remained my focus on her fiery eyes. "Stop running Draco! This is the third time! Just stop!" she exclaimed only a few inches away from my face.

"Well maybe you're not as intelligent as everybody thinks because it seems you haven't got the message." I saw the pain flash in her eyes as my words hissed out of my mouth. She faltered and stepped backwards and I straightened myself up.

"Why're you doing this?" a mixture between pain, fire and desperation laced her words.

"You're going to have to be more specific darling," my icy words flying through the small space between us as I kept my face stoic.

"Why are you pushing me away?" she bit back. "Why are you doing it?" she repeated.

"I'm not doing anything." I physically couldn't take my eyes off of her. I was absorbing every inch of her.

"Stop lying Malfoy!" she was really loosing her temper. And it hurt, bad.

"I'm not lying," I responded flatly. "I just don't want to see you. Have I not made that obvious?" I snapped.

"But what about the ball?" she spoke almost breathlessly.

"What about it?" I averted my gaze now, I forced myself to.

"We… We kissed?" my eyes softened as I looked up to her large deep eyes. So much sadness filled them it pulled on my chest.

"Everything that happened and that's all you're bothered about? Typical. Stupid women." I barked back at her. "A death eater puts us both in Hospital you for 4 days, and he escapes, no one knows who he is or where he is. No one knows what he'll do and especially after he threatened the life of everyone I cared about and all you're bloody bothered about is that we fucking _kissed_!" I was shouting now, ferociously at her realising she was now 2 inches away from my face with a mirrored ferocious look on her face I straightened up and stepped backwards. Again averting my eyes. "Just leave." I demanded. The words hurt even me when I said them, making out like our kiss we shared was nothing. Something inside of me hoped it wasn't.

"He threatened you?" she asked shocked as if she had just absorbed each word I'd said evaluating it all. I gave a curt nod in her direction without making eye contact. "That's it isn't it?" she asked.

"Why haven't you left?" I snapped my eyes darkening with anger of my slip up. She's an intelligent woman, why did I have to say that.

"Draco, do you care about me?" she asked softly now. So kind and soft. It pulled at my heart. I did. I cared about her. I didn't know how much but I did, I was an idiot If I denied that to myself. But I can't let her know.

"No." a simply flat no. I looked her directly in the eyes.

"I care about you." She announced confidently and sternly. A 'V' forming between her eyes. My hand twitched when I suddenly got the urge to reach out and feel her tensed pretty face. My heart raced at her words. I didn't know what to do, I could feel my weakness seeping back into my body. I felt my shoulders slump. How can I deny her this? I turned my head away from her. What was I about to do. I forced my eyes shut as I spoke each word carefully.

"He said he'd kill you." The same anger and hurt filled my body. I felt my hands trembling as I tried to control them. A few moments passed in a tense silence so I looked back up to her face. Confusion instantly stuck me as I saw her expression. She was smirking? "What?" I asked confused and frustrated how is she taking this so lightly.

"Do you really think that scares me? After everything I've been through? After everything _we've_ been through?" she laughed. "I defeated a troll, I found the chamber of secrets, I've got passed fluffy, I've helped slay a basilisk, I saved Sirius, I saved buckbeak, I helped Harry survive the tri wizard cup, I fought death eaters in the department of mysteries, I hunted and destroyed horcruxes with Voldemort's soul in, I bloody fought in the battle of Hogwarts!" she cried. "And you think I'm scared of one insignificant death eater? I'm not afraid Draco! I can take care of myself."

"Evidently not," I announced referring back to our episode in the hospital. "and this one has a certain hit on you. He wont stop."

"Stop being a coward!"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled.

"Well you are! You wont even stand up for yourself or people you care about!" she shouted.

"Just because I don't want to see everyone I care about die that doesn't make me a coward!" I stepped closer to her now my anger raging fully.

"It's one death eater! We can handle him Draco!" she panted, "the ministry is looking for him everyday! It'll be fine!"

"No! I can't risk loosing you out of my own selfish desires!" I shouted each word so quickly without even thinking what I had said. The realisation only sunk in when she took a sharp inhalation. I felt my eyes widen and I stiffly straighten myself up. The silence was horrible. I hardened my face and turned to leave before I felt a hand clamp around my wrist and pull my around. She crushed her body against mine her eyes carefully blinking over the molten brown. 2 long seconds passed as my blood pumped hard around my body as my heart was leaping out of my chest. I could just feel my whole body tremble with the eclectic surging through me from her touch. Her presence already made it difficult to think straight but now we were here. An inch away staring into each others eyes so deeply- so lost. I felt her sweet breath breeze over my face before I glanced down to her perfectly plump pink lips. I lost all control and found my lips crushing desperately against her soft ones. This wasn't like our drunken kiss which was full of lust. This was something different, desperation, fear, longing, passion. It was a heart-breaking kiss.

All of my sense heightened ten fold as an inferno inside of me raged. It raced in my veins growing stronger and stronger by the second as my hands fell from her perfectly soft cheeks and wrapped around her petite body. The thin material of her blue chiffon summer dress drove me insane as our kiss deepened and deepened until her hands were in my hair and her legs wrapped around my waist. I found myself almost slamming her up against the wall as she panted and broke the kiss. My lips trailing down the side of her neck as she groaned and softly gasped my name. She yanked my head back up to her lips by my hair with the right amount of force to drive me crazy. But I stopped. I just looked into her deep beautiful brown eyes and let her legs drop. I pushed my body into hers and tilted her head up with my index finger.

"you're so beautiful," I found myself breathlessly mumbling to myself. I watched her eyes soften from lust to something else? Something I couldn't read. I was in awe of her.

"Is there something you're looking for?" and old shaky males voice startled me and I took a long hurried step back form Hermione leaving her up against the wall with a ruffled dress, messy hair, swollen lips and a faint flush to her cheeks. I smiled at myself thinking of how she couldn't look more perfect. The flush grew into a strong red as the embarrassment of the situation hit her.

"Miss Granger?" the old man repeated. The strong silence only caused my smile convert into a smirk as both of our attentions were on Hermione who seemed speechless.

"Have you got the new edition of Hogwarts a History?" I suddenly asked. The old mans face looked shocked as he turned to me.

"Yes Mr Malfoy, of course!" he asked shaking. "How would you like it delivered sir?" he quivered as he darted around the small space.

"I'll have it right now, thank you sir." He swivelled on his short legs when I addressed him. What can I say I was in a good mood?

"Make that two," Hermione finally spoke up after she got over her panic attack. I smirked at her and her cheeks boomed a bright red again and she averted her eyes. This was the Hermione I knew. And I loved it. I felt my grin widening at her reaction. This was until she turned to me and closed the distance between us. The old man was busy wrapping our books in tissue paper.

"What now?" she whispered towards me. The question shocked me. I hadn't thought this through? Would we even carry on? Could we actually do this? Could we fight for our own rights against the unknown death eater? She obviously got my panic.

"No you fool, I meant today." She laughed and I swear my heart fluttered as my stomach flipped. It was the best noise I had ever heard.

"That's 2 galleons," the old man spoke up.

"We're paying separate-

My hand dove into my pocket and revealed a handful of galleons and I placed them on the old wooden desk for the librarian.

"Thank you sir- thank you so much this is so generous." He looked baffled as I picked the two books up and gave a polite nod to the old man- I was beginning to like him; I'd come here more often.

"You didn't have to do that." Hermione's tone was agitated. I gave her a smirk and continued out the door with my books.

"Where to?" I paused outside the shop on the busy street. I glanced around thinking of where to go next.

"I know a place." She softly smiled up at me and took my free hand. With a pop we were squeezed into an entirely different place. My eyes widened at the sky scrappers and bustling streets ahead of us outside of the alley.

"Where… Where are we Granger?" I demanded concerned. I heard a soft giggle as she led me out onto the busy street and looked up to a restaurant.

"Well- we're in London. Muggle London." She announced contemplating the sign above our heads.

"And what are we doing here?" the panic in my voice was evident as I clung to our newly purchased books.

"How do you like Asian food?" she smirked.

"Asian?" I asked. I don't think I had ever eaten this Asian food. "What is Asian food?" I felt my burrow frown.

"Welcome to Wagamamas." A short foreign lady opened the restaurant doors as Hermione smiled politely.

"What the bloody hell is a wagamama?" I called after Hermione.

"Hermione?!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** : I do not own a slither on Harry Potter.

 **Authors note** : I am aware how horrible my grammar/sentence structure is and I promise you I am trying to improve. I will take extra care writing this next chapter and re-read over it many a time before posting.

I just really want to thank every single person who has commented. Every time I look back through the comments it fills me with an unmeasurable amount of happiness and inspiration for me to continue. **You're all absolutely wonderful people** and I wish only to make you all as happy as you make me feel. Please please please write more reviews!

Love, Georgiana.

 **Chapter 21 **

**Hermione (pensive)**

"Well, how was that?" Hermione's voice barley was heard over the booming streets of London. A smirk attempted to cross my face but I managed to restrain it, keeping my natural hard composure.

"Fine, I suppose." I noticed my voice was instinctively icy. For a moment I daren't glance at Hermione's face. I did not wish to know what confusion or hurt impeded her brilliant mind. I kept my winter-cold eyes ahead of me, focusing on avoiding all contact with the oblivious Londoners. A frustrated sigh rippled from the girl's lips beside him. Draco's strides quickened to an almost unbearable pace for Hermione to keep up with.

An unexpected vice like grip pulled on my elbow. I felt my piercing eyes whip around onto her angry angelic face. My eyebrows pulled towards each other into a glare of confusion. I yanked my ensnared arm, attempting to release the heated grasp with no luck. Her complexion never faltered, other than the red of her cheeks now positively glowing from frustration.

"What?" my voice sounded even colder than before when the words snapped from my lips. Her eye brows shot to her head in a bewildered rage.

"What?!" she fumed. "Are you serious?" the sarcasm dripped with lividness. "Ever since we sat down you've reverted back to your intolerable 11-year-old-self. So what is it?" She demanded as her pace halted in the middle of the bustling streets. The occasional passer-by glaring in our direction for blocking their path. My gaze never failing to break from hers. I took a deep breath and felt the familiar distancing expression cross my face as my eyes hardened. I purposely straightened my back taking a calculated step backwards away from her.

"I must return to the Manor," the flat tone of my voice giving nothing of the true conflict within myself. A few long seconds past as he waited for her response. Unknowingly to his own beliefs, she actually turned a brighter red than before and took an aggressively swift step towards me and extended a hand towards my arm- thankfully my quick seeker reactions caught her off guard as my own hand came into contact with her own. A millisecond of shock seemed to perplex her as she froze suddenly. I looked down towards our own hands with the confusion evident on my face. The familiar voltage ran through my body as I looked down, her petite slender hand engulfed by my own. The tension hung heavy in the air. My gaze slowly returned to her face, now smirking. _Shit_.

The familiar feeling of being squeezed through an incredibly small tube returned to my body. The odd sensation of hurling churning in my stomach as the unforeseen side-along disapperation bewildered me. The feeling dissipated quickly enough for my steady feet found it's new grounding in another alley.

"Why did you do that?!" my voice was harsh and rough rippling through my throat. "Do you know how dangerous that is? I could've been splinched?! We could've been seen- we we're in the complete open- surrounded by _muggles_?!" the disgust in my voice belonged to the surprise at her actions and pure recklessness. I received no answer other than a rather over exaggerated eye roll.

"Granger?!" I snapped again following her out of the alley way as she quickly took off around the corner. Caught up in my own anger, I felt a sudden pull at my hand as Hermione turned into yet another unknown muggle shop. I looked down and realised my hand remained in hers with a rather tight grasp. I suddenly jerked my hand away from hers and found she didn't even flinch. I took a deep breath in attempt to calm my frustration and found the sweet nutty sensual smell of coffee filling my nose as my sense erupted. I felt my mouth being to salivate.

"Two hot chocolates, please." I was returned from my euphoria to see Hermione speaking to a woman dressed in all black with an apron tied around her waist. A polite smile lighting her face.

"Would you like cream on your hot chocolates?" the rather nasal voice of the barista intrigued me.

"No cream on mine, but If I may, could I have marshmallows? The mini ones- not the large ones and for his hot choc-

"As much cream as you can fit- if you may." I interrupted finding myself as close to the counter as I could be without realising I had even taken a step. The barista took a sharp breath and momentarily froze as she looked up at me almost overfilling the jug of frothy milk.

"Two hot chocolates, one without cream and with mini marshmallows and the other with as much cream as I can possibly fit." The rather plain muggle woman began to bat her eyelashes at me as she spoke. "Would you like any cake or biscuits with your hot chocolate?" she asked me directly, not even glancing at Hermione.

"Nothing." I snipped attempting to end the conversation.

"Are you sure nothing you see interests you even a little?" I felt my familiar face of disgust envelope my face. This muggle was openly hitting on me; it wasn't even because she was a muggle that I was disgusted-

"I would love some of your triple chocolate fudge cake, warmed up if you can please." Hermione's polite voice interrupted my thoughts as I glanced down at her monitoring her reactions, she didn't notice anything unusual. Maybe that's how all muggles treat each other?

"Coming up." The woman's nasal voice took a tone of displeasure answering to Hermione. I watched as her polite smile slowly fell from her face into a frown. Her eyes flashed with something similar to anger or maybe even jealously. I could hardly contain the smirk that teased the corner of my lips. She slammed a piece of muggle paper money onto the surface near the till and stormed towards the back of the coffee shop weaving in and out of the many cramped tables, her head held high. I found a soft chuckle escaping my lips as I cupped my mouth with my hand and shook my head. Her grumpy walking would make it hard for anyone to keep up with. Within the next second, in my opinion, the now rather sour looking woman placed two hot chocolates on a black circular tray with a delicious melted triple chocolate fudge cake that smelled like heaven. She looked up at me expectantly and I hesitated as I took the tray. She slipped a piece of paper with random numbers inscribed onto the tray just as I headed towards Granger.

I eventually found her in the back room filled with sofa leather looking settees and comfy large chairs. There in the corner she was huddled gazing furiously out of the window at the dark night's sky. The blinding street lamps lit her up like an angle in God's light. I almost made me spill our drinks as I watched her. She had her knees pulled up into her arms as she fiddled with her hands gnawing her bottom lip.

"I didn't expect to have to carry my own beverages." I snipped as I approached her. She jumped at the sound of my voice. She took a deep breath as if inhaling the deliciousness on the tray and her body physically relaxed as I placed it on the coffee table in front of her before taking a seat in a rather comfy leather chesterfield chair opposite her.

"Thanks." She mumbled into her hot chocolate as she took a long sip and her eyes closed as a mouth water groan escaped from her lips sending my blood racing. I cleared my throat as I took my own hot chocolate glancing quickly around before taking a rather large and rather undignified slurp of my own drink. Her face turned onto mine and a giggle escaped her lips before she covered her mouth with her free hand.

"What?" I enquired quickly.

"You lip" she gestured, wiping her own upper lip with her thumb. "You have cream on your lip." Her beatific laughter chimed around me. I took a second to listen to her as her eyes locked onto my own before she glanced down to my lips. I was taking this opportunity.

I seductively ran my tongue along my upper lip licking away any of the cream that was previously on my lips. Her breathing hitched as I watched her swallow hard. A slight smirk rose on my face as her mouth parted slightly. She coughed lightly and returned to her drink staring outside.

"So it was you who freed that over sized chicken?" I suddenly found myself making conversation filling the tense air. Her head snapped up as a divine smile grew on her face. "I should've known. Of course it would be goody-two-shoes Granger." I snipped mockingly. Anything to hear that laugh again. And I was greatly rewarded as her laughter filled me with more warmth than even a hot chocolate could.

"Yeah- that was me" she giggled. "And Harry." For some reason her smile faltered and she glanced up to me. If confusion stuck me I didn't show it.

"Of course it would've been Potter also." I smirked at her, thankfully her smile returning.

"Oh I just love this song," Hermione breathed effortlessly closing her eyes and listening intently to the music filling the air as she took a dignified sip of her hot chocolate.

"What is it?" Suddenly intrigued by muggle music.

"The Power of Love by Frankie Goes to Hollywood." She almost whispered without opening her eyes totally engrossed.

"Where is Hollywood? Who is going? I don't understand." I announced bashfully. I felt my eyebrows knit together and another giggle escaped her lips as her maple eyes set onto my cold ones.

"No, no one is going to Hollywood." She laughed. "The name of the band is called "Frankie Goes to Hollywood". And Hollywood is a place where lots of famous muggle actors play in films." She added.

"I still don't understand. What is a film?" I stated again with confusion. I watched her cinnamon eyes roll over as a deep sigh escaped her lungs.

"Of course you wouldn't. Idiot" She breathed.

"I'm not an idiot." I announced unflinching by the offence caused.

"Not you silly- I was speaking to myself." She replied smiling up to me almost apologetically.

"I always knew you were mad, Granger." I smirked at her almost finished my hot chocolate leaving the vile last bit in the bottom. I set my large tea cup and saucer on the coffee table and leant forward onto my knees watching her as she gazed out of the window. She smiled as she watched the scene of London unavailing before us.

"We're all mad here." She beamed now right at me. My breathing hitched in my throat and my mouth became so very dry. I swallowed hard before even contemplating what she had said.

"It's a quote- from a book." She said as her cheeks flushed a pretty red. "A muggle book." I could barely even consider what she was saying still trying to breath from my last ordeal. Get a grip Draco.

"You should show me this muggle book of madness." I declared after recovering, mirth playing on the words. Her eyes shone with awe before they dropped back to her empty cup in her hands.

"What're we doing?" she breathed as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. No- not this.

"What do you mean 'what're we doing'?" trying to avoid the question.

"Don't do that" she pleaded, not looking to meet my intense gaze. It shocked me, she was always so fiery and full of absolution and pride. It was as if I had extinguished her soul.

"Don't do what?" to this her head snapped up and her eyes met mine. The fire beginning to burn in her eyes.

"Avoid the question." She alleged.

"What question?" I asked.

"Draco!" she cried and people started looking in our direction and she tried to relax herself after the slight embarrassment and rage burned her cheeks. "Please- just answer." She demanded impatiently now.

"Fine- we should do nothing." A frown pulled down on her face as mine remained stoic. I watched as her eyes glassed over and quivering in her hands almost drew my eyes down.

"You… You don't want this?" she asked, the hurt evident in her words. I felt an unfamiliar pull in my chest watching her flinch in such emotional agony.

"It's not a question of what I want." I stated flatly. My eyes boring into hers.

"What do you- eh- want?" she asked nervously as she bit her bottom lip. My blood boiled and my fists clenched until my knuckles tightened into a deathly white shade. I swallowed hard. How could I be so attracted to her? She was so beautiful but even looking so hurt she could make my mind wonder. Her eyes darted downwards.

"You're biting your lip." The words fell out of my mouth before I could think and I mentally cursed myself. Her head snapped up returning to my gaze with bright cheeks. "I don't know what I want." I announced dully before she had time to respond to my error. "Are you going to eat your cake slice?" I asked attempting to change the subject. All I got was a shrug of her small framed shoulders for a few moments.

"You're welcome to help yourself, though." She declared faintly. I felt my own face pull into a frown and a tsk escaped her lips before she scooped some of her triple chocolate fudge cake onto her fork and held it into my direction. My eyes widened.

"I refuse to let you subdue me into feeding me." I gripped the arm of the sofa and received an eye roll.

"Just take the fork Malfoy! For goodness sake." She whispered the last sentence. I cautiously took the fork before instinctually sniffing the cake. The delightful scent of the chocolate intoxicated my senses.

"I didn't poison it, just try it." She snipped, sounding offended. So I did- I placed the fork in my mouth and withdrew it leaving the cake in my mouth. And merlin it was luscious. Like nothing I had ever tasted- not even at the manor. I felt my own eyes widen as the cake melted onto my tongue leaving a puddle of scrumptious molten chocolate in my mouth.

"Since when did you ever do anything I told you to do?" she laughed watching my reaction. "It's good isn't it? It's the best coffee shop around in my opinion." I regretfully swallowed the last of the cake.

"Since I realised how frightening you can be," I smirked. "And I'm starting to agree with you there."

"Poor Draco Malfoy, Slythering former death eater scared by a mere little Gryffindor girl" she laughed before realising her words. I felt my solemn misery harden my face. Her face dropped.

"Malfoy- I'm so sor-

"Well this mere little Gryffindor girl is quite terrifying especially with the right hook she can give." I attempted to cover up my distress and a genuine single chuckle escaped my lips in memory of the time she punched me. Thankfully she didn't mention another word.

"Would you like to leave?" she asked politely. I gave a curt nod without meeting her eyes and rose to my feet.

The warm summer evening hit me as I left the coffee shop. The wonderful light warm breeze flowing carefully over my skin. I took a deep breath before leaving the shop. I heard her follow me out, the streets were less packed now, with only a few muggles in the street. I turned inevitably down to her. She was only a meter or so away with a down glint in her eyes.

"Well that was a great last date, Malfoy- thanks." She teased with some truth to her words.

"Last? When was our first?" I humoured a small smile playing on my lips.

"I guess it was also our first." She sighed.

"Well what is the verdict?" I asked, she looked up puzzled. "How would the date qualify?" I asked almost jokingly but desperately wanted to know if she enjoyed herself.

"Well- I guess, well… how do you think it went? Comparing to other first dates?" she asked shyly as we ambled down the street lit path towards a small park in the centre of a square, lit by may small bulbs handing on a wire.

"Well, this isn't like any date I've been on before." I chuckled to myself.

"Why? What're your first dates normally like?" she asked almost sounding intrigued.

"Let's just say they consist of a lot less clothing and a thank you note at the end." I smirked.

"Really?!" she blurted out cheeks burning, before she could restrain herself completely and utterly embarrassed.

"No Granger, of course not. I'm not sad enough to actually leave a thank you note." I teased smirking as we sat down on a simple wooden bench underneath a string of bulbs in the middle of the small park.

"Oh, har-har Malfoy." She drawled sarcastically. "You're hilarious."

"I know," our legs grazing against each other as both our gazes looked up quickly locking onto each other. "What did I tell you about sarcasm?" I teased a mirthful smirk playing on my face.

"And what did I reply, Malfoy?" she laughed beautifully.

"Actually I think you owe me an apology there, Granger." I insisted.

"Excuse me?!" she raised her voice in surprise, "And for what do I owe an apology for?" she demanded.

"Prepare yourself, and I quote directly 'As if I would waste good wit on someone of the likes of you- a _low life death eater'_ " I actually laughed out loud remembering our previous conversation.

"Well excuse me but I believe you deserved that after calling me a Mudblood." She grinned but her words bought back a painful feeling and I felt my jaw tighten. Her smile faded into a confused frown.

"You shouldn't use that word," I frowned ahead of me avoiding her eyes jaw still tense.

"What?" the surprise in her voice was painfully obvious.

"I'm sure that your hearing didn't fail you, and I refuse to repeat myself." I snipped flatly.

"Sorry, I'm just used to hearing it from you I suppose…" she looked ahead of herself now, lost in thoughts or memories. "You were quite the bully Malfoy," she laughed so light heartedly, her pureness almost excruciating.

"What's to say I have changed?" I mocked finding myself almost smiling.

"Why did you change Malfoy?" she asked genuinely now, almost like she couldn't help it. She looked embarrassed when I looked up to her, she looked as if she shouldn't have said it, but I guess I owed her of all people an explanation. I gazed at her head hanging down, fiddling with her hands. Before I knew what I was doing I found my index finger lifting her face up to look at me. Her eyes wide with an unknown fear lurking in her eyes. I found my self moving closer to her body, sliding over on the wooden bench to her. I released her face and glanced down to her left forearm. Her pretty sleeveless light blue chiffon summer dress leaving her scar exposed. A painful frown crossed my face as I reached out and carefully picked up her arm as if she were so brittle she'd break with any force. I didn't look up to her face but her whole body tensed as she tried to jerk her arm away covering up her scar. Yet I again took her petite arm in my hands tenderly. I looked at the words carved maliciously into her otherwise unblemished porcelain skin. I slowly bought my head down and brushed my lips against her imperfect skin.

Her sharp intake of breath alerted me to my deep thoughts before I looked up to her face now, so confused. So tormented. I could see everything in her eyes now. All her pain. I bought my right hand and compassionately cupped her warm cheek in my hand before I bought my lips agonizingly close to her own. I heard her own breathing hitch before my heart beat sped up. I tenderly stroked my thumb on her face whilst holding her scarred arm in my other hand.

"That's why, Hermione." Her name melted off of my tongue, the temptation to crush my lips against hers almost too overpowering as I bore into her eyes. Swirling with so much emotion. I leant forward ever so slightly and rested my head on hers and closed my eyes. My breath deepened as I contemplated my thoughts.

"That day, that day has haunted me Granger," I whispered. "Every hour I'm awake, and every hour I'm asleep. All I see is you, writhing on _my_ floor. From _my_ Aunt. And I was too much of a coward to do anything. I didn't do anything Hermione!" my eyes were open now, alerted and in pain. My hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head, entwined with her soft honey hair. Bracing her head against mine. "I didn't do anything! I just watched!" the anger in myself shown powerfully in my quaking voice. Her eyes filled with tears now, my heart clenching at her pain. A single tear slid down her rosy cheeks.

I let out a sigh and removed my head from hers and subtracted my hands from her person. I ran my own hands through my hair frustrated and immensely betrayed by myself. The haunting images filling my mind.

"I will never forgive myself, I will never let myself forgive myself." I breathed. "I can't, I will never be that coward ever again." I spoke the full truth. "I will never let something as pathetic as blood prejudice dictate my life and how I live it. Never again." I was barely speaking to her now, rather confirming it with myself.

Minutes passed in a comfortable silence, I didn't look at her. I couldn't bring myself too after I had opened up to her so much. I had never told anyone that before, but I supposed if I was going to; it probably should've been Granger.

"Come," I spoke as I rose to my feet and held out my had, looking down to her honey halo framing her angelic face. "Let's walk."

She gave a weak smile and rose to her own feet, sliding her slender hand into mind. Her fingers wrapping themselves in mine; fitting perfectly. A warm whole feeling pulsed through my chest into the remainder of my body. This really was a perfect last date.

A few hours passed as we wondered aimlessly around the muggle streets, a perfect comfortable silence between us. Light smiles given now and again when our eyes locked. It wasn't lust that I felt that time. I was almost a painful feeling. I didn't know how much I cared for her- but knowing it could never ben hurt. Eventually she turned to me.

"I guess I should be getting home, it's late." She sighed avoiding my eyes. With out another word I wrapped my arms protectively around her and her head shot up only an inch away from my face. For a moment I simply gazed into her beautiful maple eyes. Filled with so much wonder, fire, intelligence, wit, beauty.

* _Pop!*_

The familiar feel of being sucked through a tube struck for mere seconds before we landed on a dimly lit street full of muggle houses that all looked similar other than one covered by pink roses climbing the walls. I released her from my arms after holding her steady for a minute after the unexpected disapperation.

"Malfoy! We were in an open area! What if muggles had seen us?!" she suddenly cried after regaining some sort of composure after we apperated. A smile crept on my face.

"It's almost like de ja vu, but this time I'm the reckless one." Her head snapped up at my comment and I gave a her a wink before holding out my hand. She eventually gave into her stubbornness and took it as I lead her up to her front door. We turned to each other just as we reached the white door. Our eyes speaking a thousand things. But we remained silent for a while. The melancholy building slowly in my veins affecting all of my body.

"Hermione…" I breathed slowly. This had to be the last time I saw her. This was the last time I could see her looking at me like that.

"How did you remember?" she asked suddenly, a frown tugging on her pretty face. "How did you remember where my house was?" she repeated.

"I don't know, I guess It just stuck in my mind," I gave her my most genuinely kind smile I could before I broke my own heart. "Granger, I need to say this." She let out a sigh as if she knew what was coming. A painful frown forming on her face, as if she was holding back tears. I found my hand rising to her cheek, rubbing her soft skin tenderly. "Hermione I- I really care about you. More than you know. Unknowingly you've changed my in so many ways, I am the man I am today because of you." I breathed. "You walked into my world when I turned 11 and tipped the whole thing on its head." I laughed, because if I didn't I felt I might cry. An unfamiliar lump forming in my throat. A soft smile played on her lips as tears built in her eyes, threatening to release.

"We may not have gotten along then, or maybe not ever- but there was defiantly a spark the first time I looked into your eyes Miss. Granger." I quipped, the full extent of my emotions shaking my voice as my own eyes welled up with tears, hers now falling. I took my other hand also, and placed it on her other cheek, caressing both now. A soft muffled sob escaped her precious lips.

"For some reason- you've made me question why I suddenly hate the idea of being free," I laughed through my own tears. My own heart felt as if it was disintegrating each word I spoke. I didn't know how to say what I needed to tell her, all I could think of is how purely beautiful she was.

"Why does it always feel like a good-bye Hermione?" I sighed. She remained silent biting her bottom lip to prevent a sob escaping, boring into my thunderstorm eyes. "You're the most important person in my life since you stepped into it, with out realising that is. You test me, you make me a better person. You call me out on my faults and make me stronger once I get back up. You've changed me, improved me in everyway I could be improved. And I will always cherish you for that. But I can't let myself give into this. I can't."

"Draco…" She whispered, her voice weak and racked with emotion as tears streamed down her face.

"No Hermione, I can't. I can't put you in danger because I, I- I care about you. I just can't. To protect you, I mustn't see you." A few seconds passed of utter silence contemplating that this is our good-bye.

"I'm falling for you; I can feel it. And I'm afraid if I continue this, I won't have the strength to do what is right. You don't deserve me; you deserve so much better. No- Don't give me that look you know I'm right. I will never be able to forgive myself for everything in my past and I can't ask you to try either." We were both openly crying now. I almost laughed at how pathetic we looked, but I'd never been this openly vulnerable to someone before, it was a strange foreign feeling. "So I guess this is it, love." I brushed my lips on her forehead, my tears falling onto her. I placed a long tender kiss and glanced back down to her big beautiful eyes and gave her a famous Malfoy smirk.

"This was a great first date Granger," I winked and a tear slid down my face. A sobbing chuckle escaped her own lips as she bought her hands to cover her face briefly, my own hands releasing her face. A cold feeling engulfed me as the contact disconnected. "I might even leave you a thank-you note," she was almost hysterically crying and laughing at the same time. My own self chuckling with tears freely flowing down my face. I didn't care though. This is what is right. It's what she deserves after I've already let her down immensely. She suddenly threw her arms around my neck and tightly embraced me sobbing into the curve of my neck. I found my arms automatically wrapping around her petite frame burying my own face into her shoulder firmly hugging her. A few moments passed before she slumped out of my arms. She held my hand briefly and placed a quick peck on my cheek before looking into me eyes.

"See you around- Malfoy," giving me one of her best smiles. Her sweet voice cracked and was full of raw emotion. I took a 4 steps away from the door- away from her and looked back to find her staring at me, a despairing pull on her perfect face.

"Live well- Granger." I smiled. "And never look back. Ok?"

I took my own advice and kept walking. Never looking back. Not knowing if I would have the strength to leave if I did.

And soon, the familiar pop filled my ears as I apperated.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter

 **Authors note:** I can't believe this story has 100 followers. I can't even express in words how happy this makes me, **thank you to every single one of you.**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Hermione (Pensive)**

"And, what do you want at 10 a.m.?"

"What is with you, Draco?" His deep voice full of a foreign emotion, similar to concern.

"Just leave. Can't I have a moment in peace?"

"You've had 'peace' for a week, tell me what's wrong." Blaise's rude intruding voice meeting my ears.

"For merlin's sake. Nothing. Now fuck off."

"Your mother is concerned Draco; you've hidden yourself away in this library for far too long." He stepped closer to me and yanked the nearly empty bottle of fire whiskey out of my weak hands. I stood too quickly to confront the boy and found myself too dizzy to even stand. My body slumped back in the comfort of my father's desk chair in the centre of the Manor's library. "When is the last time you ate?" his voice was impatient now, almost angry.

"Why am I starting to look fat?" I snipped back sarcastically and gave my best Malfoy smirk. This, however, only enraged him.

"Do you think this is some kind of joke Malfoy? Do you?! Your mother is sick with concern, you're killing your liver, you haven't eaten in Merlin knows how long, I bet you haven't even moved from this chair, have you? And now I'm here trying to help you out of this pathetic state. So? Tell me what is wrong, now." Blaise was leaning into Draco's face panting aggressively waiting impatiently for a reply.

"Blaise. Just go." I sighed breaking eye contact. He stepped back and his shoulders un-tensed.

"It's that Granger girl, isn't it?" My head snapped up as my eyes widened at his question. Blaise's face was painted deeply with questions and confusion. "Don't look at me like that mate, I'm not blind. I was there at the Ball you know, and ever since you've been in this sorry state."

"Wow- your nursery teacher must be so proud of you," I quipped mocking his intelligence, to which he rolled his eyes. Blaise slowly started pacing back and forth in front of me.

"I just don't understand. You not only hated her, but you hated what she is- a _mudblo-_ "

"Don't! Get out! Now!" I'd closed the distance between us far quicker than I had registered it and was furiously pointing at the exit of the library.

"I'm just trying to understand! So I can help you!" Blaise matched my anger and was now right in my face with a mirrored enraged expression on his face identical to mine.

"Well don't! You don't understand! And you never will!" I took a deep breath and stepped away from him. I turned my back and stepped towards the chair. With out turning back to look at him I spoke in a hushed tone. "And Blaise? Shut the door on the way out."

By the time I had made it to the chair and grabbed another bottle of fire whiskey, the door had clicked shut and he was no where in sight. Finally. The rest of that day blurred away in silence and loneliness.

An aggressive clinking sound rapped on the window awaking me from my deep slumber that night. I thought that it would disappear if I shut my eyes and left it. But it was just my luck that it didn't. It started to pound as the noise grew louder and louder until eventually I rose to my unsteady intoxicated feet. The glass was almost broken into by a rather small brown owl by the time I had reached the window. The ringing in my head threatened to erupt at any point as my vision blurred. I felt my numb fingers fiddling with the latch and it finally opened.

The small owl swept in with a much greater wingspan that anticipated and eventually settled onto the back of the chair I had previously been sat. Now lay a crisp cream letter with a crimson red wax seal along with a small parcel wrapped in brown paper on top of the rich wooden surface of the desk. My eye brows furrowed as I stumbled over and flipped the letter over in my hands.

' _Dear Draco,_ ' was very neatly inscribed on the front. I slipped my fingers between the two sides of paper and ripped open the wax seal and began to read.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I have recently been visited by one of your fellow Slytherin's- to much of his malaise I may add. I have come to believe that he is one of your close friends from the concern that he held for you. He informs me that you're not in a desired state- Physically nor mentally._

 _He insisted that is was due to our recent events to which I denied profusely. I thought it was absurd for the_ _ **mighty**_ _Draco Malfoy to be effected by one such as myself (sarcasm, and don't lecture me on my wit- thank you very much). But in any case I am concerned myself, I am terribly sorry for any discomfort I have caused you and truly hope you are in fact well._

 _Look after yourself Draco._

 _My kindest regards,_

 _Your muggle-born acquaintance._

 _P.S. This is the mighty muggle book of madness- enjoy. My thank-you note for our date- because I am that sad._

Draco felt is heart beating out of his gaping mouth as he re-read every word a million times over before he quickly grabbed the book. A magnificent smile stretched across his face as he tore the paper off instantly. His eyes wondered over the book that read ' _Alice in Wonderland'._ He carefully opened the old book as a note had been scrawled neatly in the top left black cover.

' _Property of Hermione Jean Granger- Age 6'_ Draco felt a chuckle escaping his lips as he wondered if Hermione was any different when she was younger- but he thought not. Her 6-year-old hand writing was neater and more eligible than 90% of Hogwarts student's. His hands began to shut the book as it came to his attention she had underlined a sentence in the book. It read-

' _If you don't know where you are going- any road can take you there.'_ Draco felt is brows once again furrow at the bizarre line she'd quoted and thought nothing of it for days.

He sat at his desk and carefully took out a piece of perfect parchment trying his damn hardest not to crinkle it. He dipped a long black feathered quill in deep navy ink and began to write.

 _To my dearest inferior acquaintance,_

 _I am profusely sorry for the disturbance of my fellow Slytherin, and now former friend. I do not know the reason why he believes that to be true. I wish to inform you that I'm perfect fit physically. I did not purposely wish to cause any distress on your person and am bidding you well._

 _Yet if I am true to my word- I cannot say the same mentally. Before you worry yourself sick, I am in no way mad at this point. So, you may rest easy tonight. But our 'recent events' do have me in a mixed way. I cannot at this moment in time pinpoint the exact cause nor the exact effect it is having on me. However, I do know the exact yearning I now have because of it._

 _I do truly wish you well Hermione._

 _Your superior acquaintance,_

 _D.M._

 _P.S. I am glad your eyes are now truly open to the world and finally see the mightiness my Malfoy name holds. Welcome to the new world._

 _And Hermione- I miss you._

He sealed the deep green wax with the ring on his finger, as carefully as he could muster, and sent it on its way.

He hastily pulled out the next letter.

 _Blaise,_

 _You will be sorry your whore of a mother ever opened her legs._

The rough letter was taken by Draco's own mighty eagle owl and silently flew into the night. Only 2 minutes after he'd shut the window, he'd already collapsed into the chair, deep into an intoxicated semi-coma until late the next evening.

For the next silent two days he continued to sit in the same spot in the library, other than the monumental beating he gave Blaise physically and verbally. Drinking away the itching desire to apperate to her rose covered house. He had envisioned it so many times over the last 9 days that he felt almost there. He was deep in his thoughts imagining the sight of her, the scent of the roses that filled the air, her eyes, her smile when she saw him- everything. He had replayed how he wished he could see her again. But he fought it with everything he had, will power was never anything he had.

He thought over and over again how he could just apperate there and not talk to her. To distract himself he even had her dress from the ball repaired after the hospital sent it him by mistake. He couldn't just let that dress- her dress- look like that. He planned to sent it back to her as soon as he was sober enough to write.

"Master- Sir, sorry Sir but there's a guest, Master." The squeaky voice snapped me out of my day dream. I lifted my heavy head off of the library desk. The young elf cleared his throat after a long pause with out a reply.

"Get Mother to greet them," I slurred rudely.

"Sorry sir, but Madam Malfoy is not here, only Master."

With a long sigh I pushed the heavy desk chair away with its feet screeching on the ground. I lifted my weak body out of it and staggered to the door.

"Next time just send them away if Mother is off of the premises." I demanded, my anger boiling.

Eventually we both reached the main door. The elf snapped his fingers and the large door creaked open slowly. A young girl with long wavy honey hair and her back to us, standing in a pretty white summer dress shading her eyes, looking over the front gardens stood. My frustration and the itch of desire dissipated into something else entirely. My heart raced as I stood paralysed, my face hard. As if she suddenly realised the door way now open she jumped and spun around, her dress flaring slightly. She looked like an angel. Her face was lit up with her best smile. Whilst my heart was having a seizure I felt the blood drain away from my face as I swallowed hard. What seemed like an hour passed between us. Her brilliant smile slowly faded into a soft concern.

"Master, Sir." The young elf tugged at my dirty robe and my head snapped off of her eyes and down to the awkward elf. It soon became apparent why she looked so concerned. I must've looked a mess. Battered clothes hung loosely, only half my buttons on my shirt fastened. I hadn't showered in only Merlin knows how long, I hadn't eaten. I hadn't even combed my hair. I painfully shut my eyes wishing this wasn't happening, hoping it was just a horrid nightmare and I'd wake up soon. I began to wish I had just apperated to her, ready, how I had imagined.

"Sir?"

"Yes? What?" I impatiently replied my eyes snapping open, the numbness of intoxication fading, whilst the feeling of soberness settled into my mind.

"This sir is Hermione Granger; she wishes to spend the day with you, Master." The young elf squeaked as he backed away his eyes avoiding my own.

"Yes I know who she is!" I snapped.

"Malfoy!" Her scolding angelic voice snapped my head back to her- her beautifully deep eyes with a familiar fire burning.

"What're you doing here?" I managed to keep my cold tone as smooth as possible, to hide the dilemma in my mind.

"What do you mean? You said… You said, you wrote that letter." She finally spilt.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I was highly intoxicated when I wrote it- I can't even remember it" I lied. "So if you would leave, that would be marvellous" I gave a large sarcastic smile and nodded to the elf to shut the front doors. I began to turn before she called my name softly.

"Draco…" she whispered, so sadly, so exhaustedly. "So we're back to this?" she questioned as if to herself.

"Yes, back to this." I affirmed sternly turning back to her, still a few meters away. "How do you even keep getting past our wards?" I demanded throwing a hand in the air. A soft smile stretched over her forlorn face.

"You look terrible Malfoy." She stated in a gently.

"Speak for yourself- Granger." I teased, damn it. It was so hard to resist her. Her eyes narrowed as a playful smile lit up her face once more.

"Shower and change, we're on a schedule you know."

"Actually- I don't. I'm not going anywhere." He straightened up. "And I'm certainly not going anywhere with _you_." This earned me and eye roll.

"You have one last chance Malfoy, or else I will be forced to use other methods." She stated in a matter-of -fact tone. She lifted her chin up as if to make her look more menacing. I felt my eyes narrow as I questioned what she would do.

"No…" I spoke, heavily lined with doubt, almost questioning it. That was it though. She flicked her wand in my direction before I even could blink.

"Much better, lets go." She beamed at me holding her arms behind her back mischievously. I looked down to my previously dishevelled appearance and I was now immaculate right down to perfect bows on my now super shiny black brogues. Ugh.

"I'm not going anywhere- I've already told you."

"For Godric's sake, just come. You said you missed me didn't you? Didn't you?" I nodded slowly. "Then just stop being a prat, come on." She held out her hand over the boundary of the house. My hand twitched with that familiar itch. It would take less than no effort to reach out and pull her into me.

"But we can't." I stated, answering my own thoughts, whilst answering her. Her smile faltered slightly before she slowly crossed the boundary with the whole of her body. She stepped cautiously, as if not to scare me off. But I was glued to the spot where I stood. I took a final breath before it faltered. I kept my face as hard as I could before she stepped closer and closer to me. My heart all together stopped when she was directly in front of me. She slowly bought the palm of her soft hand to my cheek. The warmth melted me as my shoulders slumped in defeat, I felt my eyes close as I leant my head slightly into her precious hand. I suddenly felt the warm familiar feeling of soft lips pressing carefully onto mine. I felt my whole body go ridged with shock until I lost my mind. My arms wrapped around her petite frame lifting her tip toes off of the floor into me. Her hand moved from my cheek and now she'd wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. My mind was positively frazzled. Why did she have this affect on me?

I couldn't even open my eyes before the familiar sickening feeling, and a pop battered against my ear drums.

"Why did you do that?!" I roared, ripping my body regretfully away from hers. For a second or two she looked perplexed or even feared me before she took a deep breath.

"Just come? Please?" she almost begged with a twinge of depletion in her eyes.

"No! You know we can't!" I demanded backing up in the alleyway, away from her. "Why do you keep doing this? Why are you making it harder than it has to be?!" I threw my hands up in frustration and ran my fingers threw my hair, avoiding the sorrow in her eyes.

"I… I… I don't know." She lied. My head snapped up as I paced towards her now, right in front of her as she bowed her head slightly now avoiding my eyes.

"No, tell me! Tell me right now!" I demanded. "Tell me why you can't just leave me be!"

"Because I like you ok?! I physically can't just 'leave you be'!" she cried right at my face, "Is that a good enough reason for you?!" I felt my shoulders slump, he wished she hadn't had said that. "I might even like you more than a lot! I can't stay away Draco! You're driving me mad!" She was fully fumed and spun around to storm away, but I learn quickly. I grabbed her wrist softly, but firm enough that she couldn't move. I wasn't chasing after her walking when she was angry. "What?!" she shouted looking deeply into my eyes with her fire in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have said that." I sighed softly as I pulled her closer towards me. I rested the palm of my hand on her cheek. I felt all the tension melt away as I stroked my thumb across her bottom lip. I watched her swallow deeply as her breathing hitched. "Have you even thought about this? There is a Death Eater threatening everything we care about, everything we couldn't live with out? An-

"I know-

"Shh! Let me speak damn it!" I demanded. "You're supposed to be the smart one," I teased with a daring smirk. It faded almost straight away. "Even if that wasn't happening, have you even thought about this? Us?" I asked my eye brows furrowing with a million questions and concerns. She stood motionless my hand still resting on her cheek. Everything that I'd been thinking of, over and over again, this past week was finally released. "You're the famous Hermione Granger, one of the mighty Golden-Trio, Gryffindor princess, all thats good in the world coursing through you. Everything every girl wishes to be; intelligent, beautiful, caring, fiercely loyal, funny, witty, and good. Hermione. You're so good. And what am I? A Death eater-

"Ex-death eater." She corrected me fiercely.

"Listen Hermione- seriously. I'm an 'ex-death eater' if thats even a thing, I'm Slytherin, I'm bad, the bloody Dark Lord pitched up in our house to run all o this operations, you were tortured by my own Aunt in my own house." I held her head in both of my hands now, the tips of my fingers running through her silky honey hair. Her deep glistening eyes burrowing into my own. "Everyone would think you've gone absolutely mad." I chuckled softly as her eyes started to well up. "Even if we put that aside, Hermione I'm not good for you. You deserve more than the world can give, and I can't even make a start, I'm the Beast to your Beauty."

"What're you afraid of?" she whispered as a single tear ran down her face.

"Having nothing, nothing he can loose. " I smiled back at her wiping away her single tear.

"Doubt's kill more dreams that failure ever will," she almost sounded cross as her brows furrowed as her eyes cleared.

"Is this a quote contest? You know I'll win" I smirked and the tension slightly dissipated inside of her. "Hermione," I spoke softly. "You're too good for me, I'm too dark, I'm too wrong. I can't give you what you need. You can be with someone who truly deserves you- I'm ok, though." My hands slipped down from her face as I stepped backwards.

"I know you're not. Just stop being so dramatic, we're not doing this again. And yes, I have thought about it!" She started, "Just stop being so naïve for a second, the world isn't black or white, there is no good side, nor bad side. There is no light and there is no dark. Everybody simply has their night and their day." She was panting now, almost furious she began to turn to stomp away again. I felt my frown deepen on my face before she spun back around, her argument not finished. "You know what Draco? You _are_ good enough. You do deserve me; you do deserve to be happy- more than anyone. You're not dark. You're good, and I know it. No matter how much you try and hide it. I know Draco! Just because of what you were forced to do when you we're just a boy, manipulated by your own parents!" I felt my eyes fill. She stepped closer. "and you know what? Maybe I am mad. But at least I'll be happy. But I'm tired of this! If you let me go this time, I promise you I wont come back. You've walked away too many times Draco- Maybe one day you'll wake up and notice that you should've actually tried" she did turn around now. She took exactly 4 steps before she stopped. She didn't turn around. "Maybe I might be worth the fight."

I didn't feel my feet. But soon my lips were crushed onto hers, tears ran down my face. She was right. She is worth the fight, and I may not be worthy of her- but damn it I'll spend all my life trying. Her tongue danced across mine passionately as I pushed her against the wall of the ally with her head in my hands as if I never wanted to let go. We broke the kiss as we panted for a breath, I rested my forehead on hers as my eyes rested shut.

"I bloody hope you are." I chuckled, as my eyes remained closed. I heard a soft laugh after a gasp. A tender kiss was placed on my lips before she stepped around me. She held out her hand again, but this time I took it. "Where are we going now?" I smirked.

"I'm showing you what a picture house looks like, we're going to watch a film- Jurassic Park to be exact." She spun in her brown roman sandals as her white summers dress swirled around her. Her honey hair waving in the soft warm summers breeze onto the busy street. She sure is worth it.

I was shocked by the film and the realistic dinosaurs. The moving pictures somehow surprised me. Who knew muggles were so intelligent? And _popcorn_ \- was incredible, I got up three times to get more. And all the while, she was perfect. I begged her to take me back to the Wagamama's place, and we continued onto the coffee shop where I had two slices of the delicious mouth watering chocolate fudge cake. After what felt like a month without eating- I was now content, sitting on the bench in our park under the stars and strings of lights.

The next three days we spent in each other company entirely. It was utter ignorant bliss. She took me to a theme park, which I decided I loved. It felt just like you do on a broom. You feel free. I took her to one of the Malfoy house's up north quite near Hogwarts where we spent the whole day walking until we settled to have a picnic at lunch, by a lake. We were quite happy until I deviously picked her up and jumped into the lake where I used to swim as a boy, that is when I ran away from the elves in the Northern Manor. After the initial shock it was fairly pleasurable and in between all the snogging, we laughed and talked. I told her things I'd never told anyone, and she simply listened. And our final day I bought her a mid-leg chiffon white dress covered in pastel coloured roses, lace covering her back. She looked divine. When she asked what it was for, I showed her. Our very own tea party deep into the Malfoy's gardens. It was utter paradise.

But everything must come to an end.

The burning summer sun shone threw my large window onto the bed covers positively roasting me alive. A large grin stretched over my face awaiting the moment I saw her again. This is how I woke up with just over a week left until Hogwarts, questions filled my mind. Would we act differently? Would we end what ever we are? Would we show people? Would she tell her friends? But I soon shoved all thoughts to the back of my mind when an unusual large grey owl beat the pane of the window, its dark red eyes staring straight at me. I rose unsteadily to my feet as I approached the owl with a thick letter in its beak. As soon as the window came off of the latch it soared in dropping the letter onto the floor and straight back out in a matter of seconds. I dropped the window with a loud thud and cautiously picked the heavy letter up.

Photos. Photos of everything, every where we had been, photos of us, every single time we had been together. The ball, the first time she took me to muggle London in the restaurant, the coffee shop, the park, then cinema, then the theme park, even bloody Scotland. My whole body froze as the picture slid out of my hand, in fear- they shook. Along with a note that read.

 _'_ _You thought I wouldn't know. You thought I wouldn't find out._

 _You're a lot more foolish than I originally thought. And now you will pay._

 _For your blind carelessness of those you love- has cost a life._

 _Your dark angel,_

 _La Muerte.'_

*POP*

"Hermione?! Hermione! Hermione!" my fist was banging on the locked door over and over and over again, almost putting my fist through it. "Hermione!"

"What?!" the door flung open and she was standing in short pink short and and a small old t-shirt with 'Orlando' written on. But Draco didn't notice, without blinking she was engulfed by his arms as he squeezed her so tightly.

"You're ok." He breathed to himself.

"Are you? Or have you actually turned mad?" she laughed breathlessly. "I can't breath Draco," her warm hands attempted to push him off of her, "and you're half naked Draco! Where is your shirt?!"

"He knows- Hermione, he knows." He had her at arms length now, both hands resting on her shoulders. "He said he'll kill someone I loved because I have been with you, Hermione! I thought that-" he pulled her back into his arms, "I came straight here, I thought maybe- I didn't- I hoped- But you're ok." She wrapped her arms around him now.

"Draco?" she breathed into his bare chest. "Do you really think he has? Killed someone I mean?" her voice shook with dread.

"I hope not; I really hope not- but you're ok." He breathed to himself.

"Draco you have to find everyone, Blaise- your Mother! You have to make sure they're ok!" she shouted now pushing me out of the door.

"I'm not leaving you on your own." I stood firm, a cold expression on my face, not budging from where I stood.

"I'll go to the burrow- I'll go straight away, I promise, you have to go though, Draco. Make sure they're ok." She spoke sternly. "You have to." I nodded.

"Go now, I want to know you're there safely, write me when you're there. Don't leave. Promise me?" I felt my frown pulling on my face as I held her hand in both of mine. Almost pleading.

"I promise," she crushed a desperate kiss onto my lips before she stepped back from me. "You know you just said you loved me," she smirked and with a pop she was gone. Did I?

There wasn't time to think, she was right I needed to make sure everyone was safe, how could I be so foolish. So naive. So _bloody_ selfish all the time. I immediately apperated back to the manor and my mother was safely eating breakfast. My body relaxed slightly. Maybe he was bluffing. Without a word to her I apperated straight to Theo's, the elf that opened the door confirmed the master was safe and sleeping upstairs, I was almost relived now. Everyone was safe.

As I apperated to Blaise's manor where all seemed fine, I ran up to the front door and rapped loud on the wood. After a few moments past I turned the handle and fortunately it was open.

"Blaise?! Mate, where are you?" I wondered around the ground floor where no noise was made. I sprinted up the marble staircase and around the halls, which took what seemed like forever calling out his name. But no reply, not even a house elf. As I approached the third floor towards his bedroom a small figure lay in the hallway. It wore a brown old rag. As I came closer to it, I realised what it was.

An old house elf lay in the centre of the corridor in a pool of it own blood. The bile twisted my insides as my own blood drained from my face. I held a hand out to the wall as I became more and more dizzy.

 _No._

"Blaise?!" I sprinted past the fallen house elf straight to his room, the slightly open door covered in blood, blood dripping off of the golden handle, blood trailing into his room. "Blaise? _No!_ " There he was. Face down lying on a Persian carpet, his clothes torn up, no wand in sight. Blood gushing from deep wounds covering his back. Draco sprinted and crashed to his knees beside his fellow Slytherin and placed his hand on the side of Blaise's face. His eyes closed. Barley breathing. Draco suddenly realised through his tears he pulled Blaise's limp body into him.

But breathing.

*POP*

"Help me! He's been attacked! Bloody help him!" Draco's voice was cracking under the tears that flew down his face, Blaise's body draining with more blood by the second spilling onto the cold white floor.

"Oh Merlin!" a nurse shouted as she called for all the doctors on hand throughout the entire hospital. I lay Blaise's almost lifeless body onto a stretcher. "What has happened? Tell me everything you know! Now!" the nurse cried as she wheeled Blaise towards the emergency room.

"I don't know! He's been attacked! I found him in his room, he's lost so much blood! Will he be ok?" my voice rattled with fear and dread the nurse looked up to me as we wheeled the stretcher through the emergency doors.

"Look, Son, I don't know, I can't promise anything. He's lost a lot of blood. But we will try out best, but you've got to leave us to do what we can? Ok? We will tell you as soon as we know if he will make it ok?" I nodded furiously as I backed out of the double doors.

I found myself in an empty waiting room with my head in my hands. It had been hours and hours, too many to count.

"Blaise, I'm so sorry." The anger and fear built up and it was positively tearing my insides up. "I'm sorry!"

I'm so selfish. Look where it has got me. I can't believe I did this; I knew the consequences. I knew, yet I didn't resist. I couldn't because I'm weak. I'm weak and… and I love her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Authors Note:** Finally, I hope this lives up to expectation. I tried really hard, and I really hope you guys love it. Its all heartbreak, as if the whole world is against them. Honestly, as I was writing this chapter (I hate to be cliché, but) I honestly realised I have written my own relationship into this, (not with all the dramatics). But, it seems like the whole world is against my own relationship with my partner, we've been separated by distance so many times its hard to count. He has now had to move to Germany because he studies languages including German at University, and now he has to stay and work in Germany for 2 years before he returns to England. There are so many more times we've been separated by distance also; it really does feel like everything is against us. But in the end, hopefully everything will work out well.

I've gone off topic moaning about my own life, sorry. Enjoy this Chapter!

 **Chapter 23**

 **Hermione (pensive)**

"Mr. Draco Malfoy? There are two letters here for you." The nurse at the front desk called out after 10 hours of waiting for Blaise.

' _Draco,_

 _At the Burrow- Hope everyone was ok._

 _I hope you're ok._

 _H.G._

 _P.S. Sorry it was quick- the Weasley's are nosey.'_

Draco sighed as he folded the note back up. Thank Merlin. He turned to the next with a familiarly rushed hand writing.

' _Ah ah ah. Saw that._

 _She's next._

 _You were warned.'_

A photograph fell out of the envelope of Hermione from afar entering an oddly shaped house with what looked like another house had fallen on top of it. His gut wrenched as bile rose up his throat and his whole body shook with fear or anger, or both. What has he done. He ran to the desk.

"How did these arrive?!" I cried in desperation.

"By owl sir, may you keep your voice down please it's late." The nasal woman returned.

"How is he? Blaise? Any news?" I placed my elbows on the desk and received a glare from the woman behind the desk.

"No, not yet, he's still unstable. The first 24 hours are the worst, if he survives that then he's out of the clearing." She gave a soft pitiful smile in my direction. I nodded and returned to my seat.

Four more hours of over thinking Draco came to a decision. He wouldn't be weak, he'd be strong, for everyone. He can't be selfish anymore, and it pains him that it took Blaise to nearly die for him to realise that. The one person he grew up with that really knew him.

*POP*

He was back in Blaise's home, searching. He searched every floor, every room, every cupboard. Eventually in the last room on the second floor on the right in the bathroom of an extensive library he found it along with a note from Hogwarts. A warm smile engulfed Draco's face, but sadness filled his heart that he might not make it out of the clearing to be Head Boy.

It hit him then- Blaise actually might die; he'll never grow up. He'll never have a family. He'll never fall in love with a girl. He'll never be best man at his wedding. He'll never buy a house. He wont be able to. He has to do this.

He clutched the long thin wooden wand in his hand. It wasn't his wand, and he could sense it in his blood, but damn it was good to feel a wand in his hand again. He returned to the library to find paper and a quill.

' _Hermione_

 _Meet me outside the Burrow- 12am._

 _D.M'_

He called for Harold- Blaise's bird. And it was gone. He can't change his mind now. He can't be weak.

He returned to the hospital to check up on an unconscious Blaise and waited until 11:59pm. His heart thundered in his chest, threatening to leap out his mouth, his heart was breaking. Slowly and painfully tarring in two. Could he really do this? It was his Hermione, there was only 3 people who really knew him. Who really really loved him. And Merlin he hoped Hermione was one of them. But what would it matter after this? It was for the best. He had said she was next, but this will protect her, it'll protect my Mother, and Theo. And this way I wont be able to turn back. It's forever.

The clock ticked slowly closer to 12.

11:56 pm… 11:57 pm…. 11:58 pm…

*POP*

The familiar feeling of being squeezed through a tight tube and having the air ripped out of your lungs exasperated the already churning bile in his stomach. Could he live without her? How was he going to do this? Would he talk to her? Would he tell her? No, she would never let him. She is too brave; she would think she could handle it by herself. Damn that Gryffindor bravery. Sometimes she needed protecting, and he has to.

"Hey? Draco?" a loud whisper snapped my mind to her, she was suddenly standing right before him. That look of concern and care in her eyes. He had to do it. He had to break her heart. She took a step toward me in an oversized ugly jump and short shorts. But I quickly stepped back avoiding her embrace. "What? What is it? Are you ok? Is everyone ok?" she asked the panic evident in her voice.

"No- everything is not ok. Blaise nearly died- still could." I spat out in disgust. She gasped in horror and covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. "All because of us- because of how naïve and stupid we were."

"Draco? What? We can't let this control us? I mean its horrible that he did that to Blaise, but when we find out who he is- he is going to regret it." She spoke with a ferocity in her voice that almost made me feel proud.

"Yes when _I_ find him, he will pay." I spoke evenly with a hard face. She frowned in confusion at me. Stay strong Draco. She stepped closer again, again I stepped back.

"Draco please? Do you blame me?" She spoke and her voice broke.

"Yes- I do. I tried to stay away. It's your fault Blaise could die." Lie. I couldn't blame her; I should've been stronger. But this is for the best.

"You should, it is my fault." She was crying into her hands now, "it is my fault. I'm sorry, but do you… do you.." she couldn't breath, "do you hate me?"

"Yes." I spoke emotionlessly. "I don't want to be with you anymore." He didn't look her in the eye, in fact his gaze cast anywhere but. Not even he could lie about this but he had to. He snapped his gaze and looked directly into her eyes. "I don't love you, I realised how ridiculous it was."

A few deadly silent minutes passed crushingly with a horrible tension making it hard to breath with out feeling sick. Her shoulders relaxed as she parted her lips. "That was rather half hearted Malfoy," his head snapped up again to meet her smirking face, tear strained cheeks. "I would've thought a break-up from the Draco Malfoy would've been a lot more dramatic" she giggled. I felt the confusion pulling across my face.

"Excuse me?" my hard cool tone flew through the air hitting her as her complexion fell. She needed to believe the lie, she needed to believe that I could never love her. She couldn't want me ever again- I had to hurt her enough to never see her again. Or else I had no choice.

"You're lying Draco." She scowled at me and crossed her arms over her torso. "What are you doing?" her scowl deepend.

"I don't lo-

"Stop." Was all she said. A faint smile played on her lips as her eyes locked onto his molten silver as her eyes pooled with water, always a brave face. That's what I'll love about her. He heart felt like it could stop whilst his felt like it was jumping out his mouth. She knew how devoted he was to her, she blinked through her tear as she spoke each word carefully as if doubting herself. "You do love me; I know you do." She took an uncertain step towards me.

"I would never love a mudblood like you." The sickness in the pit of his stomach rose with every vile lie that came out of his mouth. But she had to go, she had to _hate_ him. He heard the sharp intake of breath from her shaking lungs.

"You don't mean that, I know you don't" she gasped trying to hold each word as level as she could.

I felt my feet stepping back from her, forcing my gaze off of her beautiful molten eyes. He would store the memory of how she looked at him right now, in that way- forever. He felt the cool wood of Blaise's wand in his hand, his heart broke at the thought this would be his first spell for almost 3 months. He glanced back up to her, confusion spilling over her complexion. But she was a smart girl- and he knew it.

"What?" her eyes narrowed in curiosity. Smart girl. Moments passed as she stood in perfect annoyance awaiting an answer she might not ever get. "You're trying to protect me aren't you?" the realisation struck her almost as a relief.

"I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you Draco," her words shook Draco to his core, he couldn't do this. He needed her. And she loves him. She really does. His heart tore into a million pieces. She obviously saw his doubt in himself. "There's nothing they can do, they don't know the truth about us, they don't know who you are. They don't understand what we mean to each other Draco." The deep V forming between her eyes haunted me. It shook my insides as the fighting to hold back the water in my eyes began. The pain in my chest physically hurt as I felt my heart being torn into piece after piece. "You can't do this; you can't let them ruin what we have." She seemed so sure of herself. She had no idea he wanted to kill her next.

"We were a dream that we had to inevitably wake up from" was all I could manage. The lump in my throat growing until I could barley stop my hand shaking, my cheeks now streaming with the heart break poring down my face. Her body was shaking now, tears freely flowing down her own face, but her complexion was hard, angry.

"Why're you doing this? I love you, and you love me Draco." Her voice shook through me, my heart leaping at the sound of her telling me that she loves me. But I couldn't be weak anymore. Not if it meant she wouldn't be safe. I had to protect her. I obviously gave away the dilemma running through my head, and my final conclusion. "Don't look at me like that. It's the truth Malfoy- something you're obviously not familiar with." She snapped but her voice was shaking through the anger, quivering with the realisation that I would actually do this.

"Hermione…" I started, barley being able to form words, the last time I'd speak her name to her face with her knowing how much I know her, know everything little thing. "You taught me what love is- no matter how much I didn't want to know. But it's over now." My own tears fell freely down my cheeks burning as they did. The pain inside tarring apart my chest and stomach as if the cruciatus curse struck me. The warmth in her eyes returned as I spoke each word, but along with warmth lonely and almost fear swam with it. She placed her left foot towards me and my arm flew up right in front of her perfect face, distort with agony that reflected my own. She took a few steps back until her back touched the wall.

"Draco! Don't, you don't have to do this!" she cried out to me, a sob ripping through her words. She was staring at the wand ready in his hand.

"But I have to! Hermione I have to! I can't see you die! I can't live in this world with out you!" I raised my voice unknowingly at her, the pain evident in my words. "We can't be like this! We'll die, _you'll die_." My voice cracking on every other word, my eyes burning further as more and more tears streamed down my face. I had never felt pain like this. "They wont stop Hermione! They will _never_ stop trying to kill us- kill _you_! This was all just a perfect dream that I have to inevitably wake up from!" I had to do this, I had to save her. I was worth her dying; I didn't even deserve her. She couldn't die for me. The wand quivered in my clenched hand pointing directly at her face.

"Draco we can get through this! We can fight him! We can-

"Just stop Hemrione!" He panted through his grinding teeth and tear soaked face. "Just stop." His whole face relaxed into a deep pain. His eyes shimmering with agony. "Hermione, my happiness isn't worth your life." He couldn't look at her. "Hermione you'll move on, you'll find someone else, and you'll find someone who cherishes you as much as you deserve, and hopefully they'll be the closest person on Earth to deserve you." Each word felt right. He knew it was right, and it only broke his heart further. "Hermione I'm not that person. Value your own life because you're undeniably extraordinary." He was telling her now, passion on his face. She needed to forget. "You once told me that every one has their night, and everyone has their day. And you were my day Hermione, you're my light," his voice cracked as his voice was gentle and the tears continued to pour but it was softer now. "You will always be my light, but I can't drag you into my darkness. You have no idea how fast my heart races when I see you." He almost smiled at his sudden declaration, he hadn't meant to say the last part. "I've lived in a dark world for so long my eyes adjusted. Until dark became my world and all I could see _._ I don't want my past to haunt you, you need to be free." He wished he could be a little closer. Just one last kiss. But he was afraid he could never let her go. "This," he gestured between them, "what we have, it just wasn't meant to be, everything that has happened shows us. We can _never_ be."

"But Draco…" she sobbed painfully. Her face covered in tears and heartbreak. The pain I was causing her painted all over her, from her tensed arms to her shuddering hands resting heavily on the wall behind her. Her face still contort with the bitterness of the aching destruction of us. But her last words to me, as her, as my Hermione rolled perfectly out of her wet pink lips that melted my heart. "Draco, _I love you_."

"Obviate!" my voice rippled powerfully through the air between us as the spell hit her slamming her into the hard stoned wall. "And I love you Hermione, I'll love you for the rest of my life," he breathed almost silently, not even loud enough for her to hear, it was a confirmation to himself.

It was a privilege to have my heart broken by her. Now they we're back to where they started- acquaintances.

 **Draco (out of the pensive)**

He waited as she pulled her head out of the pensive, his heart leaping out of his mouth, the echo of his blood pumping filling his ears. He felt sick waiting for he reaction yet she stood still for what seemed like a life time until she turned around, and for once in his life he wished she hadn't.

Eventually she did, her face was sheet white. Horror filled her beautiful eyes. She looked him over, no longer a foreign person. She knew everything now. She knew. And she looked so confused, she looked so angry, so torn. Minutes passed between us until finally she spoke, but she exploded.

"I hate you Malfoy! I hate everything about you, I hate your arrogance I hate your presidium, I hate your smugness, I hate your cocky smirks, I hate your pride, I hate how rude you are I hate how spoiled you are" she screamed pacing in front of me back and forth never making eye contact, shattering the remains of my frozen heart, she suddenly halts in front of me. Her enchanting molten chocolate eyes filled dark with rage locking into mine. I watched as a fierce frown creased between her eyebrows and on her forehead, she lets out a deep shaky breath. Her frown persistent on her pretty face. "But do you know what I hate most?" Her icy harsh tone further chopping at my heart. She raises her hand and points right at my face, her whole body shaking with rage. "I hate how I don't hate you!" She screamed at him, wondering whether he could be happy or not, his heart drummed in his chest echoing in his own ears again at her words that bought him back to the living, his whole body swelled with joy and utter happiness, I felt my eyes glow with satisfaction and a genuine smile tug at Draco's lips as hope invaded his mind. Yet it was short lived as she pounded her feet against the solid wood floors away from him towards the large open fire place and picked up the floo power and whispered her destination too quiet for his ears to hear. The thought of her echoing steps pounding his already unstable heart. The confusion hazed his thoughts. _So that is how my word ends, not with a bang- but with a girl_. I almost saw the irony as I felt my heart break knowing she would never come back, that the Malfoy line was ended by a mere girl. But she wasn't just any girl. She was Hermione. _My_ Hermione. A single tear of heart break slid down the side of his deathly white face as he collapsed onto the cold hard floor and bought his knees to his chest.

What she didn't know is that she wouldn't see Draco Malfoy for a very, very, _very_ long time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors notes:**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Wow. I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this. This is a short chapter but I hope this gets you back into it. Please forgive me, a lot has happened since I last wrote and I seem to be struggling with the motivation and imagination side of things. I'm continuing with the storyline to how I first imagined it and coincidently it contains a fair amount of magical creatures. The new movie is AMAZING. I just wish there was a book to go with it. Update there's supposed to be 4 more Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them! Anyway I hope to be updating more and more now, I've regained a little courage and motivation. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Hermione**

The sickening thought of the concealed memories of summer twisted in my gut, so much so I hadn't eaten anything proper for two weeks. The pain of the falsehood and lies I just couldn't accept, even if I wanted to move forward I couldn't. it was too much. He had hidden too much, and forcefully taken my memories against my wishes. The wound ran too deep to ever recover. Yet, I hadn't heard anything. Nothing. I didn't want him to, but deep down there was a desire to see him. I hated it. I hate him. Well that's a lie- I _wish_ I hated him. It would be a lot easier to hate him because loving him feels worse than what I imagined death to feel like.

I squeezed my knees to my chest tighter and pulled the baggy sleeves of Ron's old sweater over my cold hands. I miserably let my cheek hit my knees as I gazed blindly out of the frosted window. The burrow was still decorated top to bottom with Christmas decorations after Mrs. Weasley insisted to Mr. Weasley to keep them up for a little while longer. The heaviness pulling on my chest dampened everything. I feel like I will never be the same again.

"Hermione you gotta eat something, anything. I bought mince pies." Ginny gestured to the plate she was holding yet my transfixed gaze couldn't be torn off of the cold window. "It's freezing next to the window Hermione come on come sit with everyone, we're all having a hot chocolate, there's one for you. I know how much you love it; you can have all the marshmallows you like." The pain felt like a knife slowly being twisted in my heart. I twisted my emotionless face towards her as a single tear slid down my cheek.

"Thanks" I mumbled, her eyes lit up for only a millisecond "but I'm ok". The light instantly disappeared as she gave a sad nod and returned to the rest of her affable family. I just didn't want to be around anybody. They all pitied me in my self-destroying state, I didn't want to be like this. This wasn't me. I need to snap out of it. But I just can't. I just don't have the energy. My face felt almost numb from my stoic expression as I returned my stare to the frost bitten window and watched as the light snow fell peacefully to the white covered ground.

 **May**

Once I returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas break Malfoy never showed. The papers revealed he'd been deemed safe and his punishment was dropped for good behaviour and they'd divulged the use of magic outside of class was granted since the Christmas break started as the head mistress vouched for him. The loneliness of the dorms only grew as Blaise spent less and less time around me. In fact, I must've pushed everyone away. Ginny hadn't exactly given up but she no longer tried as hard to 'cheer me up', and therefore I saw her less. I understood but loneliness was painful friend to have looming over you. The more time I had by myself the more I plunged myself into studying. Studying everything. All I had to focus on were my NEWT's so I poured what little energy I had into them. I avoided looking in mirrors because I couldn't bear to see my reflection, pale, purple hung from my exhausted eyes, grossly thin. I was far from a healthy image, but I couldn't take care of myself, I didn't have the energy or need to.

 **September**

I made it. The department of the regulation and control of magical creatures. Hogwarts and everything that happened there is in the past. Focus Hermione. I can do this. This has been what I've wanted to do for so long. The fire inside me burned dimly as my passion had almost dissipated. I hope that this achievement will rekindle the flame to my old self. My stronger self. This will be good for me. Yet the heartache never dissipated. Not even a little. For merlin's sake.

 **4 years later…**

"'Mione babe? Where are you at?" The cockney drawl of Reggie's low voice boomed down the stairway.

"Sorry, I'm just so darn late" I huffed rummaging through the draws of the old Chester draws. "Honey have you seen my purse?" I raised my voice once I'd reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Have you ever heard of this thing called magic? Or a wand even?" he joked as he jogged down the cream carpeted stairs. His boyish smirk stretched over his chiselled face as his gentle blue eyes locked with mine whilst his caramel hair shaved short on the sides and floppy on top set perfectly in place. He was tall. Even taller than Ron. His large arms wrapped easily around me as he pulled me into a tight bear hug. I sighed and let some of the stress go.

"Brilliant. I've lost all sense." I rolled my eyes at myself as I accio'ed my purse. "I don't know what it is today I just can't think straight." My head remained on his solid chest as his comforting arms still squeezed me. It was nice with Reggie. He was comfortable. Nothing like I've ever had before, his company was almost like a warm soft flame. He could always make me happy and was good to me. He was such a good person. I met him through Harry, Reggie is one of the best auroras in the business, it made me proud. "I've got to go; I'll see you at dinner ok? I'll be late I've got a meeting after work and then I'm meeting Gin for coffee" I called as I hastily hurried to the fireplace.

"See you around 7 babe," Reggie chuckled as a grin grew on his warm face. The green flames swallowed me and suddenly I was in the hustling and bustling corridors of the Ministry of Magic. My stress level seemed to match others dashing in every direction to the elevators as I barged my way through to an already overly full one.

I finally slumped into my rather uncomfortable chair behind my desk. How does this day already feel so long? I leant forward placing my elbows onto the old dark wooden desk and rubbed my face in my hands. I lifted my gaze as a rasping knock pulled my attention away. My office was rather shabby; in fact, my whole department was. Everything looked rather tired and out dated. In all honestly she didn't know how some of the furniture hadn't fallen apart.

"Come in" I called with great effort. I gave a small polite smile and nodded to my boss. However, he didn't return the gesture, in fact he looked rather flustered and stressed.

"Cancel your plans Hermione." The alarm in his voice strongly potent. A strong 'V' formed between my brows as they furrowed together. I gave a curt nod; I'd have to send note to Gin.

"What's the meaning of this? I will miss the department meeting tonight but I can rearrange that for tomorrow." I spoke faking the brightness in my voice to try and ease the tension the man was pouring off.

"No, cancel the week Granger, you're being stationed in Budapest." I couldn't fight my jaw, it swung open.

"But Sir-

"No, don't argue with me on this, I only trust you to get the job done and I need to be here to oversee things, you're the only one that can do this." The authority in his voice gave no room for arguing. I gave a half-hearted nod.

"So, what is so urgent that I'm being sent off to Hungary for?" I asked as concern laced my voice.

"There's wizard that specialises in magical creatures and beasts wreaking havoc over there. I believe he was a professor at Hogwarts not too long ago. You need to bring him back to the ministry and are to confiscate any creatures he possesses." He expelled a long deep sigh as he rubbed his temples. "many of them are thought to be category 5, Hermione, watch yourself, that's XXXXX. They are considered highly dangerous and unapproachable, who knows he may have tamed them to listen to his command. He could do anything. Watch your back." For the last three words he pointed his index finger in my direction with an intense stare. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Yes Sir. When do I leave?" I replied curtly.

"Now, your stuff has been sent over to the flat you'll be staying in."

….….….….…..

No more than 5 hours later I'd arrived in Budapest, capital of Hungary. I unfortunately had to get muggle transportation as this was a covert trip, we wouldn't want to upset the Hungarian ministry with Britain's problems. I reached into my jacket pocket and revealed the scrunched up paper with the flat's address.

'43 Sziv Utca, flat 57'

I sighed as I pulled my suitcase from the tarmac of the taxi rank outside the airport and handed the address over to the driver, he gave a curt nod as I hopped into the back seat. Thankfully I'd pulled a dictionary on Maygar from the airport and swiftly studied the useful words. Within half an hour we arrived at a dark back street outside a number 43 apartment building. I was shocked. Even in the darkness of the night you could make out the regal structures of the buildings. It was a fine piece of architecture and this was only a backstreet. I stopped gawking and pulled my suitcase out of the yellow taxi and muttered "köszönöm" quietly, unsure of the pronunciation. I handed over the HUF to the driver and he sped off to the next junction down. The key revealed itself with a simple revelio hanging on the door. I'd finally climbed the 5 flights of stairs and dragged my stuff across to the other end of the hall to the door 53. After slowly showering and getting ready for bed I flopped onto a rather horrible mattress and my tired eyes shut for the night.

Hopefully this matter will be resolved quickly enough so I can go back to my comfort existence soon enough. I just hadn't got the spirit for this anymore.

 **Notes on chapter:**

 **Hermione seems to be struggling don't you think. She's lost her flame.**


	25. Chapter 25

Authors Note:

I do not own harry potter.

True to my promise – an update. I hope you enjoy.

 **Hermione**

Gentle rays of sunlight cascaded through the cream curtains hanging above the large window opposite the rather uncomfortable bed. A small sigh escaped me as I hoisted myself up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. _Game plan Hermione, what's my game plan?_ I rubbed my eyes as I thought out a strategy to catch this guy. The sad thing is she didn't even contemplate who it was. She didn't really care. She took a quick shower and packed light.

I took an almost purposeful stride out of the building and headed to the nearest news stand on the main street. I picked up a muggle paper and covertly cast a translation spell. The title read _'Unrest in Budapest- historic buildings ablaze'_. After scanning the paper, the main damaged building was Magyar Nemzeti Galéria in Old Buda, across the river. In fact, most of the damage seemed to be across in Old Buda. After paying in HUF I set off west on foot with my note pad and camera for the report later on.

After walking for an hour, passing extraordinary buildings, there wasn't any sign of damage anywhere. The streets felt almost empty, most of the shops were closed with signs hanging in the windows due to recent events. Could it be that bad? I reached the bridge Széchenyi Lánchíd and then it became obvious. Embers still burned on the Magyar Nemzeti Galéria. Large parts of the rooves were damaged, along with a lot of the old city. I felt my teeth grinding to how careless this was. I hurried my pace across the bridge and strode up the million amount of stairs up to the museum and cast an illusion charm to hide the damage as I set out repairing it, breathing heavily from the flights climbed. The burning in my legs had to wait as I had much to repair. The dishevelled part of the city was looking up as I was slowly fixing the adversity.

I headed north in Old Buda and the damage was worsening. The castle district was almost burnt to nothing. I continued to photograph and scribble in my notepad about the events that had taken place. I strolled and wrote up the Tarnok Utca. A grand building stood before me, the Mátyás Templom. There seemed to be no damage to it, it stood on top of the hill I'd climbed. It stood before many damaged buildings. My brows furrowed together as I tried to consider why this building hadn't been damaged. I pulled my rucksack around my body and unzipped it. I began to shove the camera and note pad in before a sudden yank ripped it off of my back. I stood there perplexed as to what just happened. My backpack seemed to float right in front of me, it scuttled away and drifted into the Church. I snapped my jaw shut and headed for the building as quickly as my clumsy feet could carry me. The large wooden door slammed in front of me. I yanked the handle and banged on the door- nothing. I glanced around as I withdrew my wand.

"Alohomora" the whisper of my voice could've barely been heard by me. I quickly shoved my wand back into my pocket and the locks clunked open inside of the heavy wooden door. I opened it just enough to slip through and shut it as quietly as I could, the grandness of the church almost took my breath away but I had to focus on the task at hand. I pressed my back against the cold stone wall of the church and peered around the corner. I watched as my backpack floated down the middle isle in-between the pews. I followed with my eyes to where it finally stopped. A very large cloaked figure sat towards the front. My heart started to quicken as I stepped out into the open and hid behind a fairly large potted tree, the backpack floated right into his grasp. I felt my brows knit together in confusion. I took each step steady and quietly as I walked into the center of the isle and pointed my wand directly at the cloaked figure. Next to the man something emerged, something grey. It became clearer and clearer. I felt my eyes squint trying to make out this thing. I subconsciously lowered my wand. Eyes. Big yellow eyes turned my way. I felt my own eyes grow in sync with it. It was a Demiguise. Of course, how did I not think of it before.

"Expelliarmus!" a low male voice roared as my wand ripped from my hand. I felt my breathing stop as my heart raced, my feet ran backwards away from him. His face was covered by an oversized leather hood. I ran faster and faster backwards as my eyes never left the hooded figure. I felt my feet come from under me and I was soon crawling as quickly as I could backwards. _Think Hermione think_. A strange knot formed in my chest, the panic rose up in my body almost drowning me as my heart not sprinted in my chest. The figure didn't move, the Demiguise never took his eyes off of me as his long arm stretched out and clung onto the man's leg. "Leave here, it's dangerous. Don't come looking for me again. Or else you'll leave me no choice." His dark slow drawl sent a ripple of fear down my spine. The familiar pop hit my ear drums as they apparated away.

An instantaneous sigh of relief escaped my lips as I placed a hand over my racing heart. The clinking of wood hit the floor. My wand. I leapt to my feet and hurried to it and I too apparated away, back to my apartment. Why would he leave me my wand? That was stupid Hermione. I need to be more careful. I'm just out of practice. I collapsed on my bed with my arms stretched out above my head. My mind buzzed with thoughts and emotion as I tried to figure out my next move. All I knew right now is that I'm not giving up. No matter even if he did threaten me.

The familiar tap on the large window alerted me as I launched my torso up. Just an owl. My mind was on edge. It held a rolled letter in its claw. I hurried over to let in the impatient bird. I flew around the apartment dropping the letter onto my bed and soared straight back out the way it came in.

'Stay away.'

I screwed it up and tutted as I threw it into the fireplace.

"Incendio!" I raised my voice with a slight temper and started to pace up and down the small apartment. My fingers raked through my silk tame hair as my eyes shifted all over the shabby old apartment. I can't believe I let that opportunity slip through my fingers. I was so afraid and stupid. A coward. I just ran away. I didn't recognize their voice. It was too dark and low, unfamiliar. No one I met at Hogwarts. Yet, he was huge, maybe Hagrid's height. I couldn't make out his face but he sure didn't have his accent. I plonked myself in a big worn out leather arm chair and sat by the steady fire. It was a rather cold Septembers day. I pulled large knitted pink socks over my icy feet and drummed my fingers on the arm of the chair. I needed a plan.

By 11 pm I had no plan. It wasn't going well to say the least; in fact, I fell asleep with a tartan blanket pulled over me. A sudden and urgent tapping on the window awoke me from my half slumber. My head jerked up, the fire had now died out and there was a large bird from the ministry patiently waiting for me to open the window. I staggered up to the window and hoisted it up. It carefully placed the letter down sealed in red wax stamped with the ministries mark. My stiff shoulders pulled the window back down after the owl flew away and I plodded back to the chair.

'Hermione,

This has become a high priority mission. 5 auroras have been sent to Budapest and are stationed around the old parts of Budapest. Thanks for your tip off. A lot worse than we thought but I believe you can hold your own- if you impress the ministry there's a promotion when you get back. Be safe.

Head of the Department of the regulation and control of magical creatures.

P.S. where on this Earth did you manage to find a Hoo-Hoo to deliver your backpack?'

What? My backpack? What stuff did he send? Why would he send my backpack back with all the information to capture him? What game was he playing? I need to inform the ministry as soon as possible. I conjured paper, quill and ink before scribbling down what happened explaining it could all be falsified information. I informed them of exactly what I saw. I summoned the ministries owl back and sent it on its way.

I sat nervously for hours before eventually falling asleep in the same chair in the late hours of the morning, now positioned directly looking at the window. It was early evening before I received another letter from the ministry now delivered by a smaller brown and rather exhausted owl. I quickly fed it pellets of owl food and it flew on its way. I eagerly tore open the letter.

'This is rather alarming news, yet, it seems your information wasn't tampered with, there was no added information to what you stated in your letter and all correlated with the photographs and notes in your journal. I don't know what game he is playing or why, but you need to make sure he is still in the area this could've caused him to run. Watch your back.

Head of the Department of the regulation and control of magical creatures.'

A certain sigh of relief escaped my body as I folded the letter away and placed it in the top draw of my bedside table. That's it. I'm going to find this guy. I grabbed my shoulder bag with yet another journal, I'd have to make do without a camera for now. So many things didn't add up. It was 8pm by the time id got ready and walked to old Buda to track him. I started at the church where I first saw him. The dim light from the setting sun turned the magnificent white stone an almost pink colour. I quietly entered the building and peered around the corner to the pews. A few people were sitting there praying, probably for all of this havoc to subside. I traced my eyes over the few people that were in there. I was about to turn and leave when I saw it. That familiar white blonde hair. I felt my heart slam to a halt and my breathing stop. My eyes fixated on him. I didn't even think. My mind went completely blank. I couldn't control myself I put one foot in front of the other. Slowly at first, but then accelerated to an almost jog. By this point my heart went from 0-100 as it was banging on my rib cage, almost jumping out of my mouth. My blood pumped violently around my body as my fists clenched together and my stomach flipped over and over again. I was but 10 ft away from him, he sat patiently and unmoving in the booth with his head bowed slightly. I felt my feet stop, should I be doing this? Could this really be him?

I plucked up my buried Gryffindor courage and took the last few steps towards him. I locked my eyes onto the front of the church until I finally stood next to him. I closed my eyes and took a long deep breath. My clenched hands shaking ever so slightly with nerves. I twisted my head to gaze down at him.

"Draco?" I felt my shoulders drop, my stomach turned. I felt sick.

"Sajnalom?" the boy praying in church whispered in Maygar. His confused stricken face broke my heart. It wasn't the face I wanted to see. I felt a single tear roll down my face as I politely smiled at the boy and turned to head out.

How could I be so unfocused. Why did I hope to see him? It's been close to 5 years since I'd seen him. I'm with Reggie now, I'm happy, I can't be thinking about that Jarvey again. _Get a grip Hermione._ I took a deep breath of the fresh air and decided to head back to the museum to hopefully find out what started the fire.

It took over half an hour to climb the million flights of stairs leading up to the magnificent building. My breath was harsh and rapid and my legs burned but I focused on the task ahead of me, heading straight to the former most damaged parts of the grand building. As my breathing steadied and the night grew darker I drew my wand out.

"lumo-" in my clumsiness I fell crashing to the floor smacking the side of my head straight onto the concrete path. Ouch. I huffed in pain and sat up right and grabbed my wand that only fell a foot or so in front. "Episkey" I drawled in pain as the cuts and sure to be bruises erased themselves from my skin. The pain started to ease. "Lumos" the light shot from my wand and lit up a small area around me. "ferula" bandages instantly started wrapping around the more severe cuts on my hands as I glanced around. A glinting of rather large black stone type objects lay on the floor. My eyebrows knitted together as a sharp 'V' formed between them. I reached my free hand down. It was a hard object, almost a tear drop shape, a dark black that glistened in the bright lumos light. It was light, not like a stone but appeared like a polished black one. I swung my shoulder bag around and shoved it in as an ear splitting screech echoed throughout the sky. Immediately dropping my wand and covering my ears. A large black shadow even in the night sky flew low over me, a powerful wind knocked me forward back onto my knees and palms of my hand as I winced in pain. The screech once again boomed in the night's sky. I scurried on all fours to my wand. "Nox" I almost shouted as the continuing screeching filled my ears, I rose to my feet quickly. The dark night was suddenly ablaze as a fire erupted on the main part of the museum, the giant beast landed with a great thud on its damage roof. My eyes widened in fear, I felt myself backing up, about to run away. _No, Hermione. No more running away. This is what you're here to do. Protect the people._

"Petrificus Totalus" the beast screeched once more as it struggled against the magic binds, "silenco!" the screeching failed to halt. _Damn it_. I ran quickly towards it as it crashed down to the back of the museum. _You can do this Hermione._ My heart beat powerfully against my ribs; my body wasn't filled with fear. It was adrenalin. The rush of strength and courage swirled in my blood and around my body. I clutched my wand tightly as the creature squirmed. Its hammer of a tail along with its powerful head crashed into the magnificent and huge building. Its wail of frustration was sure to bring pain to my ears. The anger in its yellow cat like eyes was obvious. "Obscuro" I flicked my wand towards the creature. The magical field blinding him caused him to calm down. Just as I thought, the skin is too tough for any spell to penetrate. Binding spells did the trick. The cries halted as its deep breaths huffed blowing my hair back over my shoulders. It was huge. It must've been 50ft at least. Its dark black skin and giant horns must make it a Hungarian horntail. My hands started to shake as the adrenaline subsided and nerves set in. This was definitely a category 5 beast. In fact in this moment I'm inventing a category 6 XXXXXX for this Horntail. I gulped as I surveyed what to do next. The familiar pop of apparition filled my muffled ears as I spun on my heels.

"Reggie?" my eyes grew in surprise. "Lumos" As the light filled the space between us a grin tore on his face as I ran up to him. He wrapped his comforting arms around me. "Reggie. I'm so glad you're here what're you doing here?! It's dangerous." He tightened his arms round me and then looked at my face.

"As soon as you sent that letter I knew it would be too dangerous for you just to come on your own. I headed straight to the Ministry and volunteered, luckily we received your information you collected. We were all arriving by port key about ten minutes ago across the river. We saw this beast immediately, the screams filled the air. I knew you'd be at the center of danger. I raced here as fast as I could and apparated up the stairs." He placed his hand on my cheek and caressed it with his thumb and set a light tender kiss on my lips.

"Yes well I can handle myself." I grinned back at his cheerful face.

"I can see that." He gave a wink and parted us as more aruras began to apparate here. "alright aruras get word out to the ministry that they have a category 5 beast that needs to be contained properly and transported to a sanctuary." He waited for approximately 10 seconds. " _Now."_ He commanded in an authoritative way, auras began apparating away immediately. His stern expression softened as he turned back to me. "Has there been any sign of the wizard releasing these beasts?"

"I saw him yesterday, he apparated away, I've only seen two of his creatures, this Horntail and a Demiguise. The Demiguise was almost harmful, the dragon surprisingly didn't put up a fight against me. It was either luck or Harry exaggerated all these years." Reggie chuckled and covered his mouth with his hand and I smirked at my achievement as I glanced back over to the horntail. "It's a male, so not as aggressive or as large as a female thankfully."

"Not unlike our magical folke then" reggie sneered as my eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped.

"Reginald Sutcliffe! Take that back right now!" I demanded as he snickered and backed away from me, a smile started growing on my lips.

"Anyway babe, I should be reporting back, there are 4 more aruras and they've all set a mood charm on you so when you feel fearful, scared or any overly heightened emotion they'll be able to locate you as soon as." He gave a quick hug good-bye as I nodded. "Stay out of mischief you" his cockney twang bringing a smirk to my face.

"Never," I beamed as he apparated away. I turned on my heels towards a nearby bench, "lumos maxima" I placed my bright wand beside me as the calmed dragon breathed habitually and almost methodically. I felt my heavy eyes struggle to stay open. My head often falling forward and snapping back up.

"Hermione? Love?" that's when I heard it. It was him. His voice almost sang my name as it melted off of his tongue. "You need to leave my love, it's not safe here. He's back." It almost felt like he right in front of me, his hands rested on my shoulders gently shaking them back and forth, I couldn't clearly make out his face. But his bright hair and pale skin almost gave it away, but then there were his eyes. His deep smoldering grey, full of emotion. I felt myself falling into him. "Hermione wake up! He's here! Go!" the sudden shouting of his raised voice shocked me awake as my eyelids flew open. My head painful snapped up. The light from my wand still emitting a powerful light half blinding me as I glanced into it to pick up my wand. I leapt to my feet and spun my head around glancing everywhere around me. I felt fear in my heart now, it was beating quickly. I gripped my wand as I faced the dragon. My eyes grew wider as the cloaked figure stood beside the now unbound dragon. I staggered backwards as he took a step towards me, the dragon almost took a protective stance over him. I couldn't defeat both of them, the aruras aren't arriving, they should be arriving. I couldn't stay, I tried apparating. But it wasn't working. My heart beat faster and faster as I had no other option than to fight. A dark chuckle boomed from beneath the hood. _That's it._ I took a powerful stance as I advanced towards him.

"I warned him _mudblood_ , told him to stay away" Both his arms extended outwards beside him. I hadn't been called that since the days of the war, it hurt more than I remembered. I felt my heart clench but he would never know it affected me.

"who are you? What game are you playing?" I demanded my stern face showing nothing but anger and frustration.

"Oh little Hermione Granger, you're supposed to be intelligent I heard. I guess rumors aren't always true." He sneered. " _You're_ the bait" he whispered as his eyes twitched with madness. He lowered one of his hands, he held no wand yet he extended the other hand out towards me. We were about 20ft away. Confusion hit my face as I strongly held my wand in his direction tightening the grip. No movement nor sound was made yet my wand ripped out from my hand and smacked into the concrete in front of the hooded figure. My eyes once again grew with fear and sweat dripped from my brow, I faltered backwards. He didn't use a wand nor a spell, who is this? Only the most powerful wizards in history could do it. I felt my whole body quiver with fear. I was trapped here.

The figure flipped his hand upwards and I was launched into the dark night sky, but as soon as I found myself flying upwards, just as quickly I flew back down harshly into the black concrete, a blood curdling scream ripped from my lungs as I felt my back crack and my skin split. I was lying flat on my damaged back writhing in pain. He just used the unforgivable, _Imperio._ As my sight blurred in and out of focus I could see him approaching slowly. His hand once again flipped upwards into the sky. I screamed out into the night. But this time I felt strung up by my ankles and bound in the air. My face was at his level as he approached closer and closer until we were a mere foot apart. That's when I saw it. It can't be.

"Hagrid?" I croaked painfully.

"Almost." His eyes were filled with an insane glimmer as his mad chuckle rippled out of his mouth. "What a twist of events" his eye twitched as the stern passionate words sent a quiver down my spine. This wasn't the Hagrid I knew. Tears welled up in my faltered vision as I now dazed in and out of consciousness.

"H-

"NO!" he bellowed furiously and clenched both his giant fists. I was suddenly unable to speak. Not a word. "Shush shush shush little miss Granger now, hush hush." I could feel my head swaying and my eyes drooping. "na ah ah, not yet we're still waiting for our other guest." I let out a would be blood curdling scream if he hadn't of silenced me. A gash almost blade like sliced into my stomach and I crashed into the floor head first into a slump. Blood gushed from my head into my mouth as I started choking. Yet I found it harder and harder to breath. My hands were now soaked in a puddle of blood soaking the concrete from my stomach. I couldn't move. This was it. My eyes drifted shut as I could feel myself slipping.

Until recently the silent dragon gave a shrieking wail and spread its giant wings the full span bringing my consciousness back just a little. My vision almost failing completely watching the him pacing unfamiliarly in front of his beast and came to a sudden halt and once again expanded his own arms to the full length outawrds. My vivison failed completely. All noises muffled into barley a sound. My eyes shut. I felt myself slipping back into the void.

"Silas Lynch!"

"My my my, Dear Draco Malfoy- you're late."


End file.
